Young Ones
by Fantasmarific Amalia
Summary: Never thought that Lash and Layla had a past relationship beyond the movie? What? You never thought they could've been friends? Are you kidding me? Here! Have the story! My goodness, you've been missing out. REQUESTING REVIEWS FOR ALL CHAPTERS. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

I got a new story for you all. Hope you enjoy it. I've worked so long on this story. _Since chapter nine of CZ._

**Disclaimer: I own no one familiar to the movie. End of disclaimer.**

_Never thought that Lash and Layla had a past relationship beyond the movie? What? You never thought they could have been friends? Are you kidding me? Here! Have the story! My goodness, you've been missing out._

-

"Mummy, what are we doing today?" Layla asked, running down the stairs in her pajamas. Her mother placed down a plate of chocolate chip pancakes, and little Layla squirmed in her seat as she watched her mom reach into the cabinet for another to eat off from.

"Well, Harold Livingston is out of town this weekend -" Layla gave her mother a confused look as she began to eat. "So I was thinking that we could go visit Sarah and her son Lash. They're all alone in that big house of theirs." Layla's mouth dropped, some of the chocolate chips on her tongue were showing.

"Mum, Mummy -" She groaned, and tossed her fork down.

"What is it?"

"I, I don't know Sarah's son." She whispered, cupping her hands towards her mother. Her mother smirked, and ruffled her daughter's hair.

"Lahlah, are you afraid to meet new people?"

"No," she said immediately, picking up her fork again.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I'm not sure - maybe when we leave I'll think of something." Her mother laughed, and Layla finished her breakfast. "What time are we going over there?"

"As soon as you get dressed." Layla nodded, and ran up the stairs with a smile.

----

"Lash, get up! We're going to have visitors soon!" Sarah called up to her son, grumbling as she tossed fresh Belgian waffles onto a plate besides the waffle maker. He soon came downstairs; his nose stretched slightly, a smile beneath it.

"Waffles!" He cried, jumping into the seat as his nose turned back to normal. His mother smiled, but then noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt again.

"Lash." He looked up at her, a curious look on his face. "Shirtless again?"

"It got hot last night."

"You had an AC going." His eyes wandered to the ceiling.

"I like being shirtless -" he got out of the seat, and then made a wrestling pose, growling. His muscles on his arm had stretched out, making it look like he was amazingly strong and his mother laughed.

"Put those away, Lash." He sighed, and sat back down, his muscles normal again.

"So who's coming today?" He spoke, dumping maple syrup onto his waffles.

"Don't cover yourself in it again, alright?" his mom started, and he slammed the syrup bottle onto the table, frowning. "It's one of my close friends - she and I went to Sky High together. She's going to bring her daughter over, too."

His eyes danced. "Who's her daughter?"

"Her name is Layla."

"What time are they coming?"

"Soon."

He waited. "Am I supposed to wear something fancy?"

"Fancy?" She asked, her eyes confused and lost.

"Yeah, like suit and tie, like when we went to Speed's dad's wedding."

She shook her head. "No, there's no need to be fancy, Lash."

"So I can wear shorts?"

"You can even wear swim trunks if you wanted to - we'll be around the pool." He smiled, and finished his breakfast, jumping around the house.

----

"Mummy, as much as I love you and your dresses you buy me, I don't wanna wear one."

"Layla, it's a nice day out today. Wear a dress." Layla pouted, and ran a hand over her cute shorts that held a flower on the thigh, and tried to argue.

"But...I wanna wear my new shorts!" She picked them up with a smile, and her mother frowned.

"Layla, please." She pouted against her mother's words, and sighed, going to her closet to get some matching shoes. "Hey, pack your swimsuit. Sarah said they have a _BIG_ pool." Her mother said with a smile, holding out her arms to emphasize 'big'.

"Pack it in where?" Layla asked, taking out a pair of white Mary Jane's. Her mother tossed down a sparkling white purse from behind her back, and Layla gasped. "It's so pretty, Mum!" She smiled at the small flowers sprouting from the bottom of the purse, and pulled it over onto her shoulder. Her mother laughed.

"Get dressed, dear. We need to leave soon." Layla nodded, and then crossed the room to her dresser as her mother walked out, closing the door behind her.

"Swimsuit, swimsuit," she flipped clothes over, trying to find it. "Ah-ha. There you are, you stupid piece of cloth." She smirked, pulling it out and stuffing it into the purse, shocked at how it fit, still having room. Slowly, she turned to her bedspread, and her eye caught the shorts she wanted to wear. Quickly running over to it, she stuffed those in as well, and grabbed a white shirt with a smile, finally taking the purse off and putting her dress on.

----

"What time, Mom?" He asked again, looking out the window. His mother looked at the clock for the fourth time that hour.

"11:30, Lash. Calm down. They'll be here." He jumped off the couch, and passed his mother as he ran back up the stairs again. "I'm going outside to wait for them - just to let you know." She called up, leaving the house to sit outside.

"Okay, Mum."

----

Layla sat in the backseat, picking at her dress. It was itchy, it was uncomfortable, and she didn't really like it that much. "Mom, I don't wanna go."

Her mother frowned, turning around to look at her daughter at a red light, brushing her hands over her daughter's dress, fluffing it out. "Why Layla?" She continued to drive, and turned a corner.

"I look like a little girl." Her mother smiled.

"You _are_ a little girl."

"Nu - uh." She said, a matter-of-fact tone of voice floating around the car.

"Then what are you, my dear?" Layla smiled, her arms crossed against her chest as they turned another corner.

"I'm a girl. Not a little girl, not a tall one. Just, a girl." Her mother snickered inwardly, and Layla frowned. "I don't wanna be labeled as a little girl when we get there." Her mother sighed, driving a bit slower. "And I don't want to embarrass myself."

"You won't embarrass yourself, my girl."

"Yes, yes I will. Sarah's son will make fun of me. And I don't want him to do that."

"He's special, honey - like you. If he makes fun of you, you can do _something_ to intimidate him." Her mother said, frowning at the possibility that she was giving her daughter ideas of violence.

"Oh, yeah, make flowers and trees sprout from the ground. Yeah, great power."

"Well, he stretches." Layla gave a burst of laughter.

"Stretches? Like taffy?" Her mother nodded, and Layla laughed even harder. "What a lame superpower." She muttered, and her mother lay silent, pulling into a street.

----

"Darling, they're here!" Sarah called up to a window, standing up and placing down a cup of lemonade that was in her hands moments before. Lash peeked his head out, and saw a silver car in front of the house. He dashed out of his room, and almost fell down the stairs as he headed out the back door.

His mother was already going to the front of the house, her arms out with a smile plastered on her face. "Amanda!" She cried, her eyes dancing. The other woman came out of the car moments later with a small scowl on her face, but caught sight of Sarah. "It's been a long time, my girl." She said, crushing Amanda with a hug.

Amanda laughed, and hugged her back quickly, seeing Lash come out of the house - shirtless. "Hi!" He called, coming up to the two adults. Amanda smiled as she stifled a laugh, and Sarah was exasperated.

"Lash -"

"You never said I couldn't walk around shirtless, Mom," he said, closing his eyes and standing proudly beside her. He then looked around. "Where's..." he looked to his mother, and then remembered the name. "Where's Layla?"

Amanda rolled her eyes. "She's still in the car. She refuses to come out in her dress." Sarah '_awed_' at the short story, and Lash tugged on her denim skirt.

"Can I go get her?" Amanda looked to the boy across from her with a smile, and nodded before Sarah could answer.

"Maybe she'll come out with some encouragement from someone that _isn't me_." Sarah laughed softly, and brought her hand behind Amanda's back to take her to the backyard.

----

"If you want to sit here and mope all day, Layla, that's fine with me." She mocked her mother, sitting up in the backseat trying to catch dust particles that flew by her nose.

_KNOCK KNOCK._ She almost jumped off the seat in fear. Looking to the window, she saw a boy of about 8 or 9, smiling at her with shaggy brown hair. Slowly she rolled down the window, crawling to the other side of the backseat. Layla gawked as he stretched his head inside, and he smiled wider. "Wanna go play on the swings?" Giving him a weird look she wiped some hair from her face and took a moment to think. Reaching underneath him she unlocked the door, blushing.

He shrunk back his head and climbed in shortly after. She scooted all the way over to the other door, leaning up against the interior as he held out his hand. "I'm Lash, by the way. Lash Livingston." She glanced at it before taking it, and he tugged her lightly out of her corner.

"I'm...Layla Williams." She smiled softly, and they crawled out of the car, shutting the door.

He gave a glance at her dress, and smirked. "You didn't want to come out of there because you were wearing a dress?"

She crossed her arms, her nose in the air slightly. "Dresses are for little girls." He approached her, placing his hand above her head and sliding it for height measurement.

"Well you're shorter than me. So that makes you little." She pouted, and uncrossed her arms, poking his chest.

"That's because you're older. I can tell." She put down her finger as he brought one eyebrow up. "Older people are always taller than me." He frowned.

"That's not always true." She shrugged her shoulders. "How old are you?"

"I'm in the 2nd grade, so that makes me 7."

"That's cool."

"But I hate this dress!" She stomped the ground, and he frowned. She continued. "I brought shorts, and my Mom won't let me wear anything but this!"

"I'll think of something. But in the meantime..." He brought his eyes to the swingset on the side of the house. "Swings?" She nodded, and he immediately took her hand, rushing up the small hill to get to the little playground.

----

"Do you think they'll-"

"Shh, just watch and listen, Amanda."

----

"So how old are you?" Layla asked, being pushed higher into the air.

"I'm" _Push_. "8." She gasped a smile, and turned around in her seat to look at him.

"But you don't look 8!"

"I know." He flashed a smile before pushing her again. "That's because I'm almost 9. My birthday's in two-oo weeks." He said, and as she got high enough to jump off, Layla smirked into the sky, and looked over to the tree beside them.

"Watch this!" She cried, jumping from the swing into the air, thrusting her arms in front of her to grasp a vine that magically dropped from the tree.

"Lay-la!" He screamed with authority, and she looked down at him with a smile.

"What?" He smirked.

"You'll dirty your dress if you don't get down."

Her eyes widened. "Don't wanna do that." She muttered, and the vine dropped slowly to the ground, releasing her. It hung there, and Layla smiled until she began to walk back to Lash. She tripped on a rock and fell knee-first into a pile of dirt below the swingset.

She got up quickly, brushing herself off before looking up at Lash. "Stupid, annoying dress," she grumbled, wishing she didn't have to wear such a dress. "Look like a fairy princess. Guh."

Lash chuckled, and started to scratch his head. "Hey, wanna race to the pool?" He said, dropping his hand at his side before pointing towards their two mothers.

Layla moped. "I'd have to change first." He took her dirty hand in his, and brought her close so that he only had to bend over slightly.

"Didn't you say before that you wanted to wear your shorts instead of that dress?" She nodded slowly, and he tilted his head towards the pool. "What better way to get out of it?" She smiled widely, understanding his point, and squeezed his hand tightly as they chose a spot to start running.

----

"Kids, what are you doing?"

"Racing!" They called back.

"Layla don't mess up your dress!" Lash coughed softly, and Layla giggled.

"Okay Mummy!"

----

**They're kids, what do you expect?**

**Fast friendships happen here.**

**Review and get more!**


	2. Chapter 2

You have to be serious to this story. It'll be around for a while, and you have to be _glued._

**Disclaimer: I own no one familiar to the movie. End of disclaimer.**

_Never thought that Lash and Layla had a past relationship beyond the movie? What? You never thought they could have been friends? Are you kidding me? Here! Have the story! My goodness, you've been missing out._

_-_

**Past.**

**"Didn't you say before that you wanted to wear your shorts instead of that dress?" She nodded slowly, and he tilted his head towards the pool. "What better way to get out of it?" She smiled widely, understanding his point, and squeezed his hand tightly as they chose a spot to start running.**

**----**

**"Kids, what are you doing?" **

**"Racing!" They called back. **

**"Layla don't mess up your dress!" Lash coughed softly, and Layla giggled. **

**"Okay Mummy!"**

----

"Ready?" He asked.

"Duh-uh."

"Kay. Ready, set, 1-2-3 GO!" They ran from the front yard by the fence to the opposite side, turning a corner to get to the backyard. They passed their mothers, and Lash brought up more speed to get to the gate.

"AHH! PAUSE! GARGH!" he screamed as Layla slowed down, watching what he was doing. "Gotta, open it first." He called to her, reaching up to flip the lock open. She nodded, taking a step back to get ready.

"Kids, what are you doing?" Lash and Layla ignored their calls, and Lash ran back to equal his step with Layla before they set off again. Sarah and Amanda began to walk over, still holding their lemonades.

The two kids stepped back one foot, and then Layla screeched "GO!" with a laugh as they both ran through the gate. They ran to the deep end, and took one long jump before falling in.

"KIDS!" The older women called, dropping their drinks and running into the pool gate. They watched in worry as it took a few moments for the two to surface, and when they heard the laughing they growled.

"Layla!"

"LASH!" They froze.

Uh oh.

"Mummy, we were only having fun!" Lash nodded in agreement, wading over to the side of the pool behind Layla, her long red hair floating beside her. Amanda put her hands on her hips as Lash brought his arms onto the side of the pool, kicking the lining to push himself underneath. He snickered, and his mother shot him a glare that shut him up.

"Well you scared both of us to death." Layla giggled.

"Mom you're still breathing."

"Layla get out of there."

"You too, Lash. You know better."

"But Muhm! We were only having fun! I know how to swim by myself!" He growled, and they both scrambled onto the cement.

"Layla you're dress - and we don't have any spare clothes."

Layla gave Lash a look as he started to rub his arms from the breeze, and he gave her a small smile. "Uhm, Mu-"

"No." She turned to Sarah. "Do you have any spare clothes we could borrow?" Sarah looked to Lash. There was no point in telling them that Layla had extras.

"I'm sure Lash will give her a shirt and shorts..." He nodded, and took Layla's hand, taking them away from the two strict mothers and up to the backdoor of the house.

"My room's upstairs." He said, and looked to her, who just started to shiver. "We're gunna make a mess on the floor..." They opened the door to the house and a blast of cold air from the AC's had splashed their bodies, making them hunch over and their teeth chatter. Layla shut the door behind them, and ran up behind Lash as he tried to maneuver his way across the kitchen floor without dripping so much. "Oh, I'll just wipe it up later." He muttered, and waved his hand to Layla as he reached the carpeted hallway to the stairs.

He ducked beneath a vent, and she copied his movement, not entirely sure as to why they did that. "Cold air is pretty powerful there." He whispered, answering the question that was floating in her mind. They jogged up the stairs, and Layla felt a little bit warmer.

She smiled. "Heat rises." He laughed.

"I knew that." They reached a brown door, and he opened it for her to step in first. "My room." He said, smirking as Layla placed her arms over her chest, her hands underneath her chin to keep from chattering.

He stretched over her body to his dresser by the window, opening the drawer slowly. "I've got…an extra night shirt -" He stopped, turning around to see an empty room.

"These are warm!" He heard her cry, and he stepped out the room, a confused look on his face as he stared into a vacant hall.

"Where are you?" He asked, and she popped out from the bathroom, hands clutching three towels. He took one slowly, and she smiled, stuffing her face into a dark green one. "You've gotta change." He said, pushing her into his room. Crossing the room for the second time, he took out a long black nightshirt and a pair of shorts, throwing them towards the dripping wet redhead.

She grabbed them and gently placed them at her feet. At once Layla had grabbed the bottom of her dress, lifting it up to about her waist before Lash asked what she was doing. "I'm changing. Duh."

He shook his head. "Can I get out before you do that?"

She frowned. "Didn't think it was a problem. I change in front of Will all the time - we've done that since we were born." He gave her a weird look, and she shrugged.

"Who's Will?"

"My best friend." She smiled, and then placed her hands onto her wet hips. "Are you leaving soon?"

"Oh, sorry." He said quickly, holding tightly to his towel and closing the door behind him.

----

"What are you thinking now, Amanda?"

"Thinking that today just started their lives." Sarah snickered at her friend.

"Geesh, you sound so corny." Amanda swatted her friend in the shoulder.

"Well, you've been watching them blush and smile at each other!"

"They're a boy, and a girl."

"Yeah, well, you never know."

"No shit, my dear."

----

Layla stepped out of the bedroom, a towel on her head and loose clothes on her body. Lash, who was completely dry except for his hair now, caught sight of her and snickered. "My mom wears her hair like that when she gets out of the shower sometimes." He burst out laughing at her pout.

"Lash you're stupid."

"I am not!"

"This is what all girls do with their hair when it's wet." He wiggled his toes into the carpet, silent. "What do you have to say to that?"

"I don't."

"Thought so." He pushed lightly into her shoulder as she began to walk away with her sopping wet clothes down the stairs. "What." She snapped, looking back at him.

"My clothes look good on you." She blushed, and he laughed as they headed downstairs to the mothers. He remembered his father saying that same thing to his mother once.

_**Two Hours Later.**_

"Oh, Sarah, today was wonderful!" Amanda said, waving out the passenger window from the driver seat. "We definitely have to do it again soon!" Sarah waved back with a smile before starting the car.

"So you'll come to my birthday party?" Lash whispered into the car, his hands on the window as he leaned his head towards Layla. She nodded, a smile on her face as she waved goodbye.

----

"Oh, Will! It was awesome hanging out with an older kid!" Layla said brightly, jumping on Will's trampoline as Will sat Indian-style in the middle, jumping a few feet in the air. "We swung on the swings, we raced, we even jumped into the pool!"

Will turned around to look at Layla. "So? We jump into Zack's pool all the time! What's the difference?"

"I wasn't wearing a swimsuit!" She exclaimed, and his eyes widened.

"You were naked?"

"No." She said sternly, bouncing onto the black trampoline beside Will. "I was still wearing a dress."

His mouth turned into a circle as he whispered "Oh."

_It's been a few days since Layla's first visit to Lash's house, but she was still recounting it like it was something that happened earlier that day._

"Layla!" Her mother called, peering her head out from the kitchen window. "Time for dinner! Guess who's coming over soon?"

Layla's head turned quickly, and she smiled. "Lash and Sarah?" Her mother laughed as Layla hugged Will goodbye, jumping out of the cage to cross the bushes to get home. "I'll see you tomorrow, Will!" He waved as she entered her house, and started to jump by himself.

----

"So when are we getting there? Are you sure that I don't have to wear something fancy? Why are there so many houses on this side of the street, and not so much on the other? Hey, Mom?"

Sarah breathed as she glared at the street light she sat at. "What?"

"How many girls are coming to my birthday party?" Sarah frowned, thinking as she started to drive once again.

"Well, I think only Layla, why?" Lash frowned in the backseat.

"I don't know." She sighed. "Hey, Mom?" Sarah turned a corner onto a dead end street.

"What is it Lash?"

"How come I'm only friends with boys?" She giggled as she pulled up into a driveway, smiling.

"I have no idea, Lash."

----

Layla skipped around the living room as she heard a car pull up into the driveway, two doors opening and closing, small chatter surrounding her ears. "Mummy! Mum, Mummy! They're here!" She ran to open the door to let them in, and she gave Sarah a hug first.

"SARAH!" She laughed, hugging her legs. She let go soon, and then turned to Lash, who smirked down at her. "Lash!" She smiled, and hugged him quick, ready to skip off in her new shorts to the kitchen table.

She stood in front of a chair, and ushered Sarah into it, and pushed Lash into a chair as both mothers giggled as he stumbled slightly. Layla jumped into her chair with a big smile on her face as her mom served the food.

"Now this is a one in a lifetime deal here - I don't normally eat meat, but just tonight."

Sarah gave Amanda a pleading look, as if to say, _you didn't need to do this all for us_, but Amanda ignored it, sitting down beside Layla.

She frowned at the food. "What is this?" Lash looked up from his plate of scalloped potatoes before reaching over to get a few slices of ham.

"Ham." Her eyes watered.

"Mom, you cooked a pig?"

"Layla, this was -"

"A poor innocent animal? After all this time you said that it was bad to eat them! They didn't like to be put up for slaughter!" She stood up; her cheeks now flooded red with tears.

In seconds she was out of the kitchen, running up the stairs to her room. Lash looked at the ham on his plate, and frowned. "Slaughter?" He whispered, and pushed the ham to the side, slowly eating the cauliflower with melted cheese beside it.

Amanda excused herself from the table and ran up to Layla's room, opening it slowly. "Layla?" She whispered, and Sarah sighed as she looked to her son.

He stopped chewing moments before, and swallowed as he gave her a look. He got up from the table to follow Amanda, and stretched up the stairs to duck below the older woman. She looked down at him before giving thought, and smiled. "Lash, you try to calm her down." He nodded slowly, tasting the cheese in his mouth as he leaned on the door.

"Psst, Layla!"

"_Go away_."

"Laayyyylaaahhhhh." He called, not noticing Amanda leave the landing to go back downstairs.

-

**Review! Haha. I love you!**


	3. Chapter 3

So there's this boy. Okay, a couple of boys. _And they're cute._ Read the story.

Oh, the boys? Just my flavors of the moment. Teehee.

**Disclaimer: I own no one familiar to the movie. End of disclaimer.**

_Never thought that Lash and Layla had a past relationship beyond the movie? What? You never thought they could have been friends? Are you kidding me? Here! Have the story! My goodness, you've been missing out._

**Past.**

**In seconds she was out of the kitchen, running up the stairs to her room. Lash looked at the ham on his plate, and frowned. "Slaughter?" He whispered, and pushed the ham to the side, slowly eating the cauliflower with melted cheese beside it.**

**Amanda excused herself from the table and ran up to Layla's room, opening it slowly. "Layla?" She whispered, and Sarah sighed as she looked to her son. **

**He stopped chewing moments before, and swallowed as he gave her a look. He got up from the table to follow Amanda, and stretched up the stairs to duck below the older woman. She looked down at him before giving thought, and smiled. "Lash, you try to calm her down." He nodded slowly, tasting the cheese in his mouth as he leaned on the door. **

**"Psst, Layla!" **

**"**_**Go away**_**." **

**"Laayyyylaaahhhhh." He called, not noticing Amanda leave the landing to go back downstairs.**

----

"She's pretty upset." Sarah whispered, and Amanda reached over and held her hand.

"Do you mind staying the night here?"

----

The door opened a smidgen, and Lash ducked just in time as a plastic Barbie doll flew out of the room. "Go away!" She cried, and Lash braced himself as he opened the door wide to walk inside.

"Layla! Calm down!" He said in a loud whisper, pouncing onto her bed as she hugged one of her big pillows. "It's just one animal."

She sniffed. "Yeah - cut into billions of little pieces and shipped all over the country!" Her pillow was lifted up for a muffled scream, dropping into Lash's lap.

She became silent; gripping the sides of her pillow as Lash reached up to stroke her hair. "It's not _so_ bad." She lifted her face slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we could be eating a human instead - people really do that." She gasped, her nose wiggling. "Yeah, it's called cannibalism." She shivered, sniffed, and straightened into a sitting position on her bed.

"Are you lying? Because a lot of boys I know lie."

He shook his head. "I'm not allowed to lie - I'd get in trouble with my mom." She nodded, and hugged him unexpectantly.

"Please don't tell me you're a person-eater." She whispered, and he laughed.

"No - just an animal eater." She sniffed again, and smiled.

"Guess it's not _so_ bad."

----

"What do you think they're doing?"

"Not playing doctor, I hope." They snickered over their food.

"No, Lash doesn't know how to play _that_." They laughed again.

"Hey, kids!"

"Yeah?" They said at the same time.

"What are you doing?"

"Talking!" Amanda turned to Sarah.

"Is talking a bad thing?"

"Not that I remember." She giggled. "Hey, Lash!"

"What Mum?"

"Wanna stay the night?" They heard small, excited whispers from the two kids.

"I don't have any clothes!" Sarah and Amanda frowned at the same time, and then Amanda poked her head towards her own room, lowering her voice to a strained whisper.

"I've still got a bit of Gary's clothes in the closet. I haven't been able to forget him." Sarah reached over and squeezed Amanda's hand.

"I don't think he's supposed to be forgotten." Amanda smiled a small smile, and looked to the stairs.

"I think I've got a few spare clothes, Lash."

----

Layla skipped around the living room as she waited for Lash to come out of the bathroom dressed and ready for bed. "Sleepover at myyyyy house!" She laughed, now dancing to the beat of the music her mother was playing from the kitchen.

She stopped shortly after, though, as she had heard the sound of the bathroom door creak open and closed. "Lash is done, Sarah!" she called, and the two mothers were striding through the kitchen doorway, hands clasped together as they danced to "_Summer of 69_".

"Do you remember this at the Homecoming dance?"

"We didn't have dates, Amanda - I obviously remember it!" Layla ran up the stairs to grab Lash's hand as he began to descend. She quickly let it go once they hit the carpeted floor.

"Let's dance like Sarah and Mummy!" He gave her a weird look at first, then shrugged his shoulders, sighing. Slowly he reached for her hand, and she giggled as he twirled her, realizing that he knew the lyrics.

----

"Does Harold even know you're staying the night?"

"Oh, he'll know we're somewhere." Sarah snickered, and then glanced to the phone. "I'll call him when we tuck the kids to bed."

Amanda turned to the kids, who were still dancing, jumping up and down and laughing. Slowly, the two women snuck over to the couch to watch them, and the two kids didn't realize they had an audience until Layla called out to her mother, whom she thought was still behind her. "Hey! You stopped dancing!" She pouted, and Amanda laughed.

--

"Do I get to sleep on the couch?" Lash asked later on into the night, and tugged on the large shirt that stopped at his knees. Amanda frowned, facing Sarah.

"Where do you 'spose you two sleep?" Sarah shrugged, tucking one leg underneath her body.

"Well, I could take a couch."

Lash cut in. "So where do _I_ sleep?" He began pointing to himself, and Layla got up to get a drink.

Sarah snuck a smile on her face as she faced Amanda. "Do you think they could -"

"Your choice."

"Do you think Layla would mind?" Layla came back in to the room with four wrapped fudgicles.

"Mind what?" She asked, tossing each person a pop before taking hers in her mouth, biting onto the wrapping before tying her vibrant red hair into a green hair scrunchie.

"Well, my love, we were just thinking about putting Lash in your room."

"That'd be cool!" Lash cried, his face turning towards the three females to his left. He was half finished with his fudgicle, and had started to lick the stick so that it would stop leaking so fast. Layla silently nodded in agreement, a small smile on her pale face.

----

"Goodnight Lash." Sarah whispered softly, brushing a kiss over his forehead. He smiled her way, and closed his eyes against the white pillow beneath him. Breathing deeply, he smiled as he heard Amanda kiss Layla goodnight, brushing stray hairs out of her eyes before leaving the room.

"Leave the nightlight on?" Layla muttered, turning onto her side away from Lash, sighing loudly. The light went out, and a small, blue butterfly nightlight flickered on. The door closed shortly after, and she began to look out the open window to the night sky. She closed her eyes and took in a shaky breath, remembering her father's smell. It was so familiar, so close that night.

--

"You okay?" His boyish voice filled the room, and Layla stuffed her face into her pillow.

"Mmm." She said softly, feeling the salty tears fall into the pillowcase fabric. She sniffed loudly, and turned her head back to the window.

"Layla?" He whispered, and she shook her head, the red locks on her head shifting slightly, a soft glow against the nightlight.

"Miss my dad." She barely said, her eyes closing as a few tears fell out of the corner of her left eye, trailing down across her nose and onto her right cheek, smashing into the pillow. Lash reached out underneath the covers to touch her arm lightly, and she whipped around to him. "I can smell him strong tonight." She wiped her eyes with a finger, and noticed the glassy-look of Lash's own against the moonlight from her window.

He glanced down at the fabric hanging loose on his body. "I'm wearing some of his clothes." He muttered to her, and she nodded.

"I know." She opened her mouth to speak again, but closed it quickly, closing her eyes. Lash dropped his hand from her shoulder and let it hit the mattress beneath them, sliding it back to his self.

----

"Hey, Harold? I'm staying the night over at Amanda's." She stopped, listening. "Amanda Williams? The woman I told you about? We went to Sky High together?" Sarah paused. "No, you don't know her. She wasn't in your grade. Honey, we graduated 3 years after you did!" She heard Amanda snicker at the kitchen table. "We're staying the night, okay?" Another pause. "I've got work at 11 at _night_, tomorrow, Harry." Amanda looked awkward over her cup of tea. "I'll make you dinner then." She waited a moment, fiddling with her necklace. "I'll make us pork chops. Honey, I've got to go, it's late - I'll talk to you later." She smiled against the phone. "I love you too Harold. Bye."

Sarah clicked the phone off and set it back on the charger by the dishwasher. Amanda looked up. "Wanna watch a movie?" Sarah smirked a smirk that could be found on Lash's face.

"Horror, my dear."

----

**Basic, really. Reviews, please? Dreams next.**


	4. Chapter 4

So what's going on now? I'm not exactly sure.

**Disclaimer: I own no one familiar to the movie. End of disclaimer.**

_Never thought that Lash and Layla had a past relationship beyond the movie? What? You never thought they could have been friends? Are you kidding me? Here! Have the story! My goodness, you've been missing out._

**Past.**

**"We're staying the night, okay?" Another pause. "I've got work at 11 at **_**night**_**, tomorrow, Harry." Amanda looked awkward over her cup of tea. "I'll make you dinner then." She waited a moment, fiddling with her necklace. "I'll make us pork chops. Honey, I've got to go, it's late - I'll talk to you later." She smiled against the phone. "I love you too Harold. Bye." **

**Sarah clicked the phone off and set it back on the charger by the dishwasher. Amanda looked up. "Wanna watch a movie?" Sarah smirked a smirk that could be found on Lash's face. **

**"Horror, my dear."**

----

She breathed lightly, smiling as she fell deeply asleep into her father's scent. The covers were resting on top of her head, and her hands were curled up beneath her chin, her legs stretched out.

_"DADDY!" Layla called, smiling as she saw her father sitting on a bench by the swingset in the park. He chuckled as he held out his arms for her to run into, and held her tightly as he stood up to twirl her around in a circle._

_"Layla! Oh, I haven't seen you in forever! My you've grown so big!" He set her down on the grass, and she raised her hand to the dirt, a bouquet of white, thornless roses blooming beneath her hand. Slowly she plucked them from the ground and set them into his lap, watching her father's smile grow wider._

_"Your powers are getting bigger, too, my dear." She nodded. _

_"Mom's pretty happy. She can't wait for me to get to Sky High." He smiled, ruffling her loose hair. It fell to her shoulders in a vast amount of curls and she giggled, staring at her father for a moment longer. "I've missed you, Daddy."_

_"And I've missed you too, Layla honey. But I'm still here." She smiled widely._

_"Really?" He nodded, crossing his legs to copy her. His black hair went against the wind, ruffling it slightly messy. Green eyes shined brightly against the sunlight, and he picked up the flowers from his lap. "When are you ever coming back?" He frowned, examining a single rose._

_"Well to tell you the truth, my darling, I'm not." Her eyes watered._

_"Daddy, why not?" _

_"I...er, well, I can't." A tear fell from her eyes._

_"That's not a real excuse!"_

_"I'm dead, Lahlah. I can't come back." She hugged him tightly._

_"Then I want to be dead, too. Be with you!" He pulled her away gently. _

_"Layla honey, as much as I'd love for you to stay with me, you have to stay with Mommy."_

_"Okay, Daddy." He kissed her nose, and she wiggled it, making him laugh. "But for now I want to stay here. It's beautiful!" _

_He smiled. "It's your safe-haven, my girl." She gave him a confused look. "For when you need to get away from it all. It's all up in here." _

_He brought a long pianist's finger to her temple, and she giggled. "Oh."_

Lash grumbled against the comforter, his hand coming across a soft, smooth surface. His face rubbed against the pillow, and his small body stretched slightly, his leg unknowingly curled around Layla's short one.

_He peered around the grounds, and noticed he was standing in front of a giant school. The grass seemed to go on for about another three hundred feet, but then stopped at a blue sky. He squinted against the sunlight, looking around for anyone he knew, but then he gasped to himself as he saw himself - only about 9 or 10 years older. He knew it was himself because the older kid was wearing black and white stripes on his arms, and was doing long backflips down each of the steps of the school, stretching as he went. "__**Tah-dah**__," He whispered, smirking as his older self had whipped his head towards a flying bus that was coming his way. _

_"WHOA!" He cried, his own shaggy hair blowing against the light breeze. Older Lash had stretched over to the bus with a smile, meeting up with a fat kid, who was waving him over. Together the two Lash's ran over to him, and the young Lash had examined the boy's face. "HAHA!" He laughed loudly, pointing to the boy. "It's Speed! Oh, I gotta tell him this." Little Lash stood in front of the two taller kids, his arms crossed and a smirk mirroring the one on the older Lash's face. Speed pointed to the bus doors now opening nearby. _

_"Williams is on this one, isn't she?" Little Lash whipped his head around to look where older Speed was pointing at, scratching his nose as he watched impatiently as the kids stepped off the bus one by one. _

_Older Lash lost his smirk, smiling before turning his head towards Speed. "__**Yeah**__." _

_Speed looked at him, laughing as he caught the smile. "You still like her?" Lash scoffed. _

_"Cooties." Little Lash said, matter-of-factly._

_"__**No - are you kidding**__?" Older Lash said, his eyes weary as he waited for the others to stop exiting. Little Lash's mouth dropped. How could cooties not be part of it?_

_"Whatever man." Little Lash snickered, remembering that that's what Speed always says. _

_But he stopped once he saw the glazed over look his older self was portraying. "__**She's...here**__." Little Lash looked up to the doors, and his mouth dropped to the ground. _

_Literally. _

_He caught sight of his older self at the corner of his eye, and he was making the movements of a fish. Open. Close. Open. Close._

_Layla Williams smiled to the school, turning about slightly to face the inside of the bus. Shortly after, she turned around with Will slowly in tow. "Pretty." Little Lash whispered, smiling now that he had adjusted his jaw. Older Lash took a step away from Speed, and Speed shrugged, turning away to terrorize some sidekick. But once Layla had come up near the two Lash's, she sent a glare his way and turned her face, the expression on it changed drastically. A smile led towards Will, and she ushered him along quickly._

_"Whaddi do?" Little Lash asked, glaring up towards his older self. His older self looked down at him, and sighed._

_"__**You'll see**__." He said, a sad look on his face as he stretched towards Speed. Little Lash growled._

_"Whaddi DO!?" He screamed, and older Lash came back, ducking down to his size. _

_"__**In time**__." He muttered as the bell rang, and he got up to leave. Little Lash stomped his foot a few times, and grabbed his hair. _

_"But I don't want her to be mad at me!" He shouted towards him. "She's my friend!" His older self turned his head around, a sad smile on his face._

_"__**You'll learn**__!" He cried out, and waved him away._

Lash let go of the pillow now in his grasp, shaking it rapidly as if it were a neck. "Stupid, stupid." He growled, and then sighed, relaxing his hands and resting them onto the soft surface once again. He squinted his eyes as they lay closed, and brushed his fingers along the smooth surface. In the silence dark, he heard a groan, and he stopped, worried that whatever he did had disturbed Layla.

_"So Daddy, how's…death?" She asked him, almost saying 'life'. He chuckled._

_"I'm actually having a bit of fun, my dear. I'm with Grammy and Grampy now." She gasped a smile. _

_"Really? How are they?"_

_"They're fine." he smiled, and looked beyond her for a moment to the waving trees and sparkling ocean behind his daughter. "How is Mommy?" His eyes softened at the name, and he stretched out a hand to place it onto her shoulder. _

_"Oh, she's great. She just started playing with one of her friends from school a few days ago." _

_"Oh?" His face was full of curiosity._

_"Yeah! And her son! Her son, Lash! He's so cool!" He chuckled as Layla jumped in her seat on the grass, her eyes smiling as she spoke of the boy. "He can dance, he can almost beat me in a race - Daddy! I even jumped into his pool with my DRESS on!" _

_He whispered a shocked gasp, and smiled. "He sounds real nice." _

_"Oh he is, Daddy." _

_"Mommy isn't planning anything with Sarah, now, is she?" _

_"Daddy how'd you know it was her?" _

_"I knew all of your mother's friends. We went to High School together, now, remember." She nodded. _

_"I remember, Daddy." She hugged him and stuck her nose into his chest. His scent was strong and she smiled. She felt his arms go around her back, and she squished his shirt into her hands. "When can I see you again?" She whispered, tears she didn't expect to fall had fallen onto his dark blue shirt. _

_He smiled as he picked her up underneath her arms. "Oh!" He cried, a strained voice following, a smile on his face. "Whenever you sleep, my dear. I'm always going to be here!" She reached out into the air to reach his face, and felt his cheeks. Her fingertips tapped them lightly, and he chuckled again, swinging her around in the air. _

_"AHH!" She laughed, her arms out to pretend she was flying. _

_"Hey, Layla." He whispered, bringing her down to the grass, towering over her as she grabbed his hands. _

_"Yeah?" He tugged on her hand, swinging it high into the air as they somehow reached the sandy ground by the ocean._

_"Layla." He sounded louder, more stern. She shot her head up towards him. _

_"What?" _

_"Layla!" Somehow her body started to lift into the air, and she let go of her father's hand. _

_"Daddy!" He blew kisses into the air after her, and waved goodbye._

"Layla!" He muttered louder, and he lay still in his position. During the night, his left hand had reached over her body to bring her closer, and he froze. His right hand was bunched in between their two bodies, loosely hanging as Layla held tight to it, muttering sorries.

Lash shook his hand once more, and Layla abruptly opened her eyes, breathing in loudly. "Daddy!" She cried, wrapping her arms around Lash's neck.

"Uh, no…? I'm Lash." She gasped, letting go of his neck and backing away in the bed. There was a small silence in the room, and she noticed the room being much brighter. The birds chirped outside her window, the sun shining over Will's house.

"OOH!" she said suddenly, crawling out of the bed and slipping her feet into slippers, running a hand through her now-loose hair. "Sorry!"

Lash rolled over onto his other side, and closed his eyes again, thinking about his dream. What would he do to make little Layla so mad at him? He ran a hand through his hair before gaping over at the clock on the wall, ticking away slowly. "7:30. It's Saturday!" Layla jumped at his words, a smile crossing her face.

"Cartoons!?" He threw the blanket over and off his body, jumping onto the floor.

"Race you downstairs!" He whispered, his hand on her shoulder. She smiled, her eyes shimmering.

"GO!" She cried, and they both began to run downstairs, giggling and laughing the whole way. Lash pulled out his arm to the side to make Layla stop, and they creeped into the living room, examining the scene in front of them.

The pull out bed was situated so that Sarah could sleep comfortably, and it just so happens that some of the mattress was in the way of the TV screen. Lash leaned into Layla, who had sighed against the wall and pouted.

"I'm thinking pig-pile."

"Pig pile?" She whispered, lowering her arms in excitement.

"Yeah - jump onto my mom and scream!" He whispered, waving his arms into the air. She opened her mouth, an excited sound came from it, and he counted to 4.

"GO!" They jumped onto the bed, and Sarah bolted awake, laughing as they jumped and slid over her blanket.

"Kids, isn't it a little early?" Layla shook her head.

"Cartooooons!" She cried, clapping her hands as Lash jumped away, grabbing the remote off the top of the television.

Before Lash jumped back _onto_ the pull out bed, Sarah stopped him. "Why don't you two go and wake up Amanda?"

"My mummy?"

"Yeah - she can make us all breakfast." Lash and Layla shared an excited stare, and they ran out of the room, letting Sarah collapse back into her pillow.

----

"SARAH!" She screeched, hiding her face beneath her pillow as the two young ones had begun to jump on their knees around her. In the next room, she could hear a cackle, and Layla pounced on her mother.

"BREAKFAST! BREAKFAST!" She called, and then slid off the bed, Lash following close behind. She started to push her mother out of bed, and when her feet hit the ground, Amanda grumbled, picking up her daughter, giving a small glare to Lash.

"Layla." She scolded, but placed her down. The two kids ran out of the room laughing. "Go away! Outside!"

----

**Review and out comes a chapter quicker than the last, baby.**


	5. Chapter 5

The enthusiasm never ends in childhood.

**Disclaimer: I own no one familiar to the movie. End of disclaimer.**

_Never thought that Lash and Layla had a past relationship beyond the movie? What? You never thought they could have been friends? Are you kidding me? Here! Have the story! My goodness, you've been missing out._

**Past.**

**----**

**"SARAH!" She screeched, hiding her face beneath her pillow as the two young ones had begun to jump on their knees around her. In the next room, she could hear a cackle, and Layla pounced on her mother. **

**"BREAKFAST! BREAKFAST!" She called, and then slid off the bed, Lash following close behind. She started to push her mother out of bed, and when her feet hit the ground, Amanda grumbled, picking up her daughter, giving a small glare to Lash. **

**"Layla." She scolded, but placed her down. The two kids ran out of the room laughing. "Go away! Outside!"**

**----**

The front door swung open as they flew outside, racing each other to the grass. "AH!" Layla cried, her feet becoming wet.

"What is it?" She pointed to the grass.

"Dew!" She was greeted with a confused face. "I'm going to go change first!" She ran back inside, and he sighed, following her close behind.

They caught sight of Amanda. "Changing!" Layla called, running up the stairs. Lash waited until she was in her room to turn back around to his mother.

"I don't have any extra clothes!" She sighed, crawling out of the couch/bed. She ushered him towards her, and she whispered in his ear.

"What?" She whispered shortly. "Really? I could do that?" She nodded, and he smiled. "I don't have to wear underwear today?" She hit her forehead, and nodded. "And I can wear the same clothes from yesterday? **COOL**!" He backflipped up the stairs like his older self, and knocked on the door. "_LAYLA_!" He called, and the door opened, her red hair peeking through the crack.

"Whup?" She asked, covering her chest. She only stood in front of him with a pair of underwear on and jeans. He brushed it off, and entered her room, looking across the floor for his pants.

"I don't have to wear underwear today!"

"That's so weird!" She cried, but giggled, her face crinkling. "Be careful, though!" He looked cross.

"Why?"

"Well, Will did that last month, and he got his dinky caught in the zipper." Lash paled.

"_Mummy!_"

"What is it, now, Lash?"

"Will my dinky get caught in the zipper if I don't have underwear on?"

----

Amanda peered out of her room towards her friend. "Did he just ask what I thought he just asked?"

Sarah had her head down facing her lap, her shoulders rising and falling as she laughed silently. "No, Lash!" Amanda made the cut-it-out signal, and Sarah looked back up the stairs. "Just...be careful!"

----

Layla turned around away from Lash to hide herself. In seconds she heard Lash rip off the boxer shorts around his waist, and throw them by the door for later. She scavenged through her dresser drawer for a shirt, and had to crouch down to the other drawers to find a shirt. Quickly turning to the clean laundry hamper on the other side of the room, she scampered past Lash, a blush on her cheeks as she noticed him staring down at her. "We're twins!" He cried, a smile on his face.

"What?" She asked, stopping to turn back around at him. He smiled wider.

"You're going topless, too?" He said happily, pointing to his chest. He wore dark jeans, and she snickered.

"Girls don't go topless, Lash." He shrugged.

"I like the wind on my chest." He muttered, throwing a shirt at her from the floor. She picked it up, and put it to her body, nodding inwardly that it was okay to wear and it was clean. He left the room shortly after, closing it behind him. "Hurry it up, will you?" He asked, and she scoffed to herself.

"Whatever." Throwing the shirt on, she picked up a pair of white sandals and Velcroed them to her feet, smiling in the mirror as she placed her hands on her hips. "I'm ready!" She called, and the door opened wide so that she could leave her room. "And I've got an idea as to what to do today!" Lash smiled.

"What is it?"

"We could play with Will!"

"Who's he again?"

"My best friend."

"Oh. Okay."

----

"Breakfast, kids!" Amanda called, watching Sarah sigh from the bed and get to her feet, running a hand through her hair.

"What is it?"

"Well if you couldn't smell it from the next room...it's Belgian waffles. And for us, I've got bagels and cheese."

"Bagels and cheese?"

"Well, bagel with egg and cheese."

"Oh." Shortly after this, there was a herd of footsteps.

"Food?" Layla called, ushering Lash into the seat next to hers. They sat down and smiled, and began to bang their fork and knife onto the table, smiling innocently up at the two women.

"Devils."

----

"So where does Will live?" Lash asked, opening the door for Layla to walk outside. Her hair grazed his chest and he laughed, making Layla turn around.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing - you're hair tickled me." She blushed for a short time.

"Oh."

"So where does he live?" She pointed beyond the bushes, and to a two-story house next door. "There?" He asked, his mouth twitching. "Okay then."

She raised her hand to spread the bushes apart, and he stared in awe. "How'd you do that?!" He whispered, stepping through the bushes after she did.

She giggled. "It's my power." His hand raised up to the back of his head and he pursed his lips.

"Oh. I didn't know that. And to think that _my_ power was really cool."

"I control plants. It's not that cool."

He shrugged. "Is to me." She blushed as they reached Will's front door, and knocked three times.

"Who's there?" Said a manly voice, inches from the door on the other side.

"It's me! Layla!" She glanced at Lash. "An'...and a friend!"

"Who's your frie-"

"Dad, calm down. Layla's been around forever!" Layla's mouth dropped at Will's incoming voice, and Lash snickered.

"S'not funny." She muttered to him, and the door opened to show a short Will, gaping up at Lash.

"Who you?" He snarled, then glanced to Layla, who poked his shoulder.

"I am not old, William Stronghold!"

"I never said you were!"

"_'Layla's been around forever!'_ What's that mean, Will?" He looked dumbstricken, and Lash rolled his head back in laughter.

Layla hit his stomach. "Ow..."

"Dad's gone cray-zey lately. Dunno why." He let the two people in, but Will and Lash shared glares. "Who you?" He repeated to him, and the three of them sat down at the table in the kitchen.

"He's Lash, the boy I was telling you about?" Will nodded, but didn't stop glaring at him whenever he looked his way.

"Hi." He said sourly, turning back to Layla. "You wanna go on the trampoline?" Lash looked excited.

"You got a trampoline?"

"Yeah!" Will said, standing up with authority as they left out the back door.

"Cool."

----

They played for a while, until Amanda called Lash and Layla back inside around lunchtime.

"COOL! Ham and Cheese! Speed always has his mother makes us these when I go over his house!" Lash cried, picking up his sandwich and taking a big bite.

Layla giggled, and he gave her a quizzical look. "Your mouth - it just stretched really big." She gave another giggle, and bit into her own peanut butter sandwich, a smile on her face. He smiled back at her from across the table, and started to chew half of his sandwich in his mouth. He swallowed, looking at Layla.

"I don't think he likes me." He muttered, and licked his lips.

She gave him a weird look. "Who?"

"Will." She shrugged.

"It'll pass. He didn't like me for a while - always throwing things at me through the bush. But I hit him back! With one of my vines! And then he stopped." She giggled, and Lash snickered. "But don't tell anyone!"

He nodded, and made a motion as if to say _'cross-my-heart'_.

--

**Reviewing is a nice privledge. Take it to your advantage. **


	6. Chapter 6

It seemed okay to do, since she was so weak. But I still miss her. I'd like to have her back, please.

**Disclaimer: I own no one familiar to the movie. End of disclaimer.**

_Never thought that Lash and Layla had a past relationship beyond the movie? What? You never thought they could have been friends? Are you kidding me? Here! Have the story! My goodness, you've been missing out._

**Past.**

**--**

**"I don't think he likes me." He muttered, and licked his lips. **

**She gave him a weird look. "Who?" **

**"Will." She shrugged. **

**"It'll pass. He didn't like me for a while - always throwing things at me through the bush. But I hit him back! With one of my vines! And then he stopped." She giggled, and Lash snickered. "But don't tell anyone!" **

**He nodded, and made a motion as if to say **_**'cross-my-heart'**_

**--**

Lash was laying on the white-rose hammock Layla made last year, while Layla herself sat on a wooden swing, strong vines holding it all together against a tree. The two were in the backyard now, and were talking about school.

"...And then Speed - he's in the lower class cause he doesn't really know how to spell. During recess when we race, he tries to slow down around the normal kids, but he always fails. Sometimes the teachers have to hold his shirt to make him realize that he was going too fast." Layla giggled, and looked down at the ground.

"I normally just sit and read around Will by the big oak tree in the middle of the grounds."

He nodded to her left. "Yup - I see you sometimes." She smiled at this, and looked his way.

"Strange how we've been around each other all this time - but we only really met through our moms?" He nodded, and rolled onto his stomach, his nose in a white rose.

"Yeah, but whatever. I mean we're friends, right?"

She blushed. "Right."

"So I'll come and talk to you during recess."

She pointed up, her face brightening. "And I'll see you in the halls!" He nodded, and rolled back onto his back, placing his hands underneath his head.

"I can't wait for my birthday party." He whispered, and she closed her eyes as she began to swing.

"Can I jump into the pool with all my clothes on again?" He smiled against the wind.

"If Amanda doesn't get mad at you again!" They laughed, and Layla sighed to herself.

"I'll tell her I'm bringing clothes this time." He chuckled, nodding his head to the side in the shade. "Hey," she whispered, jumping down from her swing and climbing onto the hammock. He slid over a bit to make room for her, and she lifted her arms into the air as she lay down on her back, creating beautifully colored roses. "What do you want for your birthday?"

He turned his head towards her, and his forehead wrinkled. She looked his way, and brought her hands down, her hair falling through her hammock. He thought a moment, and then glanced at Layla's neck; a small but colorful blue butterfly hung from it, hanging from a silver chain.

"A man's necklace." He stated proudly, his lips turning up in a smile. "A white one. Little white squares on a string." She looked confused. "All around."

"Uhm, okay." She looked into the shade above them, pointing over to the side where there were a few clouds. "I'll try to get you one." He smiled and stretched his legs, turning over on his side towards her and closing his eyes.

She watched him for a moment and smiled, admiring how the sunlight hit his face. He felt eyes on him, and opened his own, staring right back at Layla. "Oh." She whispered, pouting to herself and looking away.

----

_Monday came. So didn't recess that afternoon. _

Layla skimmed the bookshelf in her classroom before they all lined up to go out. Grabbing an average sized book from the shelf she skipped her way towards Will, who was pounding on the desk in the back row.

"Still nothing?" He frowned, shaking his head. "I'm sorry." She thought a moment.

"Well, maybe you'll get your mom's powers!"

He gave her a weary glance. "You didn't get either of your parent's powers, Layla."

She ducked her head so that she was almost touching his nose. "I didn't - but I got Grammy's powers." He sighed. "It's still the same blood."

He shrugged his shoulders, and they stood up when their teacher said that it was time to go outside.

"And you're still young, Will." He pushed her arm slightly and she stumbled. "Hey!" She started, but then brushed it off. "I mean look at Magenta's sister Opal." Will looked behind them to the bigger kids, the 6th graders coming out of the school.

Catching silver eyes with his own, he shivered and turned back to Layla. They passed a few screaming children, and Layla looked as if she were in her own little world with Will. "What about her?"

"She doesn't have her powers yet - and she's almost into middle school!" She smiled, and he frowned, passing a few racing older kids to get passed the concrete.

"Yeah, but she only has one superpowered parent." Layla sighed, and they finally reached their oak tree on the other side of the recess grounds. She looked around a moment, and then raised her hands to make comfortable seats on the large roots sticking up from the ground. They sat down beside each other, and Layla took a moment to look at the racing kids.

"And Zack?" She called to Will, with a matter-of-fact tone.

He stuttered. "Well, he's got -"

"Two super parents." The conversation died. Layla caught sight of a speeding blur racing on the pavement, and a young teacher who called after it, running as fast as she could in her 3-inch heels.

"Speed, slow down!" Called another voice, and Layla trailed it to its caller.

"LASH!" she screamed, opening her book and waving his way. He trailed his eyes over the grass, finding the oak tree and waving back.

"Hi Layla!" Speed was caught by the teacher and was now hanging in midair, his feet still running quickly. The boy chuckled lightly as he slowed down to still his footing, and Lash caught up with them.

----

_Wednesday came. And after school Amanda took Layla shopping for Lash's present for the weekend party._

They stood in the jewelry department, looking at men's chains. "What about this one?" Her mother called, pointing to a silver chain in the front of the case she poked at. Layla sighed.

"No, Mummy. It's gotta be -"

"Amanda?" The two turned around as Amanda was called.

"Sarah!" Layla smiled as she saw Lash peering behind Sarah's legs. "What are you doing here?"

"Shopping. Lash thought he might need new swimtrunks. And I needed sunscreen. Oh! And food." She snickered, and Layla smiled her way, waving up at her.

"Hey Layla!" She smiled, and Lash stepped out of his hiding place.

"Wow! Lash is wearing a shirt!" Amanda joked, and Sarah gave her a wow-you-said-that look.

"Took a bit of a while to tell him he wouldn't be allowed in if he didn't have one on." She glanced at where they stood. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh just getting La-ow!" Layla punched her mother's legs, and Amanda understood at once. "Just looking around." her head twisted one way and the next, and Lash smirked at Layla's left hand behind her back.

"Whatcha got there?" He asked her, and she paled.

"Noth-nothing." She said, waving her hands behind her back as if it were going to help remove what was in her hands. Amanda leaned up and whispered into Sarah's ear, and Sarah leaned back, looking down at Lash for two seconds before taking his hand.

"C'mon Lash! We gotta leave these two to their shopping." Lash groaned and released his hand, and Layla tossed up what was in her hands into her mother's, taking a few steps forward to wrap her arms around Lash.

"Bye Lash!" She giggled, letting go and skipping back to her mother's side. Lash blushed a moment, not expecting a hug, and then walked away, waving.

"Okay, so I wanna get him this." She whispered to her mother, pointing to the thing now in her hands.

"A white necklace?" She nodded.

"He told me that he wanted something like this - called it a man's necklace."

Amanda pursed her lips together to keep from laughing, and stuck it into the carriage. "A man's necklace." She repeated, and Layla nodded.

"I thought it was weird too." She sighed, and skipped away shortly, coming to the other side of the case.

"Um, hi!" She said, waving up at the woman behind the counter.

She awkwardly waved back, a smile on her face. "Hello!"

"Uh, do you have boxes I could put a necklace in?" She nodded, and ducked down into the cabinets underneath the glass case in front of her.

----

"That was nice seeing them, wasn't it?"

"Mahm I see her every day at school!" Sarah chuckled.

"Yes, I know that. But I just didn't expect them to be _here_." Lash shrugged, and tried to climb into the carriage.

"Do you think that the boys at my party will like her?"

"I'm not sure. But if you like her, I'm sure they will too."

"Hope so. Or they might laugh at me cause I'm friends with a girl." Sarah sighed, and pushed the carriage into an aisle, careful not to hurt Lash in the process when he finally stretched himself inside and hugged his knees.

"Well, she's a strong little girl. I'm sure she can take care of herself." He shrugged again, looking around.

"Well I know Speed will make fun of me."

"It's your birthday party, honey. Maybe just this once he won't try to make a fool of himself." She giggled, and tossed a bottle of shampoo into the carriage after Lash went to stretch his arm and grab it for her. "No powers in public, Lash!" She whispered, and he ducked, a bit sad.

----

"What are you wearing?"

Layla looked down. "Uh, clothes."

"No," Amanda laughed, and pointed to the girl's section of the store. "For the party. A dress or shorts?" Layla smiled wide.

"I have options?!" Amanda smirked.

"Yeep."

She dashed into the section, and picked up a white shirt with a green butterfly on it. "This shirt!" She thought. "With, my newest shorts!"

"You wore those yesterday! And Sunday!"

Layla breathed out. "Mom, we _wash_ them." Amanda sighed, and tossed the shirt into her basket.

----

**Reviews are cool.**


	7. Chapter 7

See here? See? When the bell rings, I'll smile, and you'll wave. We know what happens in between. But do they?

**Disclaimer: I own no one familiar to the movie. End of disclaimer.**

_Never thought that Lash and Layla had a past relationship beyond the movie? What? You never thought they could have been friends? Are you kidding me? Here! Have the story! My goodness, you've been missing out._

**Past.**

**--**

**She dashed into the section, and picked up a white shirt with a green butterfly on it. "This shirt!" She thought. "With, my newest shorts!"**

**"You wore those yesterday! And Sunday!"**

**Layla breathed out. "Mom, we **_**wash**_** them." Amanda sighed, and tossed the shirt into her basket.**

**----**

"It's Saturday, it's Saturday!" Layla cried, jumping out of bed and giggling. She glanced over at her bedside table, and smiled at the already wrapped present sitting there. "Mummy, Mummy! Today's the day!" She screeched, running down the stairs and banging on her mother's door.

Slowly the door opened, and Amanda was grasped by the hand and pulled out. "Whoaoh!" She said, stumbling before her daughter.

She took a moment to look at the clock nearby. 9:30. "Honey, we've got a few hours before we have to leave."

Layla's smile disappeared, and she pouted. "But I'm already ready!"

Amanda looked at her daughter. "You're still in pajamas, my love." Layla shrugged.

"Well I could have already been ready." She paused. "Hey!" She called, as they began their journey to the next room and to the kitchen.

"Mm?"

"Can I jump into the pool again with my clothes on? I'll bring extras!"

Amanda sighed. "If it's alright with Sarah, you can."

"I'm sure it will."

----

"MUM!" He screamed, examining himself in the mirror.

"What?"

"I don't look different!" He heard a laugh.

"You just turned 9."

"I know. But I haven't changed!"

"I'm sure you have!" Sarah said, her voice becoming clearer as she opened the door to his room. "See here?" she asked, touching his bare chest.

"What about it?"

"I see hair."

"Really? Where?" Sarah giggled.

"Little peach fuzz, right _here_." Lash's head dropped to her finger, and she brought it up to his nose, laughing.

"Mauhm!" He whined. "You're such a kid."

"Oh, and what are you?"

"I'm 9." He smiled, and raced her downstairs to their breakfast. "And the ladies'll love meh." Sarah laughed harder, setting down their bacon and eggs onto the table.

"How do you know that?" He bit into a piece of bacon.

"M'cause - I'm older."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay then, when a girl comes up to kiss you, you come and tell me - prove me wrong." He nodded, and devoured his breakfast.

--

"Lash!" Speed called, running out of the car in front of the house. His short hair was covered with a baseball cap, and he held tight to a blue box. "Happy Birthday, man!" He thrusted it towards Lash, and Lash took it with a smile, stretching it towards the gift table by the pool. "Who else is here already?"

Lash pointed to the heads in the pool. "Klein, Julian, Mikey, and Jagger." Speed nodded.

"Jake called on his mom's phone from the highway - he's bringing Gary, Arnold, and Victor." Speed smiled, and hit his shoulder, running towards the gate to the pool.

Lash looked to the street, and a familiar silver car pulled into the driveway. "Layla!"

----

Layla slammed the car door shut, and ran over to the driver's side, waiting for her mother to roll down the window. "I'll pick you up around 5, don't call cause I've gotta go to the store again."

Layla nodded, and Amanda handed over Lash's present. "Be good now." She thought a moment. "Oh!" She turned to the backseat, and thrusted a plastic bag towards Layla, with extra clothes and a swimsuit inside. Layla nodded, putting her hand through the loops.

"Bye Mum!"

"Give Lash his present!"

"Alright!" She called, and turned around, searching for a sign of Lash. He was hanging onto the fence that blocked in the pool, waving her way. Quickly adjusting her white leggings, she ran up to him in her denim skirt. She skipped most of the way over excitedly, and then started to run to tackle him with a hug.

"Happy Birthday, Lash!" He took her present with one hand, smiling. Blushing, she tugged on his hand to make him lean down towards her, and she hesitated at his cheek. Layla gave him a quick peck, giggling as she ran away, unaware of the blush on Lash's cheeks, the hand that reached up to his cheek to touch the spot her lips met. She turned back, staring shortly before dashing into the pool gate to say hello to Sarah.

----

She whipped her cell-phone from her belt loop, dialing the number quickly. "Did you see that?"

"Mmya!"

"Ooh, gotta go, Lash is coming. Bye 'Manda!"

----

He stopped walking in front of his mother. "Proved it."

"Proved what?"

"You told me this morning that if a girl comes up to me and kisses me, I had to tell you. So I told you." She sighed, placing her hands on her hips as she curled one leg beneath her body.

"Alright, fine. You changed. You're older." He smiled in triumph, and looked over to the full pool, Speed dripping water as he walked his way to the diving board.

Layla appeared out of nowhere at Sarah's side, whispering into her ear. Sarah kept a steady gaze on the pool and then nodded her head, making Layla giggle, dropping the plastic bag at her lawn chair.

----

"C'mon, Lash!" She grasped his hand, his long dark jeans almost tripping him as he was dragged to the deep end of the pool. "Let's jump in!"

He glanced at her babydoll tee, her denim skirt and flats. "You're not wearing a dress, though." She laughed, letting his hand go.

"I know, but Sarah said I could. So, jump in with me!" Sarah smiled their way, and Lash smirked, tugging up his jeans before taking her hand again. They took a step back, and then jumped feet first into the pool.

"Pencils!" They cried, stiffing their bodies straight before they hit the water.

They opened their eyes when they grasped back their hands, and Layla held her breath with thick cheeks. Lash found her and grasped her left arm quickly, a smile crawling on his face as he kissed her cheek beneath the blue darkness. She turned abruptly towards him, a hand floating towards her face as they swam to the surface.

Layla's red hair floated behind her as she reached the side, kicking up so that she could roll over onto her back on the cement. Lash climbed out moments after, a blush on his cheeks as he gasped for his breath. He struggled a bit to stand, since his jeans were holding him down. But once he did, he grasped her hand and pulled her up, tugging her along to get her a towel. He smirked. "One or two?"

She giggled. "One." Sarah stood up to help them, but Lash gave her a look, and she backed down. Pulling it down from the fence he tossed it to her, and she made her way out of the fence, walking alone to the house. She stopped suddenly, and Sarah gave her a knowing look, tossing her the plastic bag by her own feet. She caught it and ran away, gripping her towel around her shoulders tightly as she entered the house without a word.

----

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

It just so happens that I feel guilty of such a long wait. Sorry. Maybe you should have reviewed more.

**Disclaimer: I own no one familiar to the movie. End of disclaimer.**

_Never thought that Lash and Layla had a past relationship beyond the movie? What? You never thought they could have been friends? Are you kidding me? Here! Have the story! My goodness, you've been missing out._

**Past.**

**--**

**Layla's red hair floated behind her as she reached the side, kicking up so that she could roll over onto her back on the cement. Lash climbed out moments after, a blush on his cheeks as he gasped for his breath. He struggled a bit to stand, since his jeans were holding him down. But once he did, he grasped her hand and pulled her up, tugging her along to get her a towel. He smirked. "One or two?" **

**She giggled. "One." Sarah stood up to help them, but Lash gave her a look, and she backed down. Pulling it down from the fence he tossed it to her, and she made her way out of the fence, walking alone to the house. She stopped suddenly, and Sarah gave her a knowing look, tossing her the plastic bag by her own feet. She caught it and ran away, gripping her towel around her shoulders tightly as she entered the house without a word.**

----

Lash turned back around, jumping into the pool again, and ignoring the aching feeling that his jeans led him to feel. Minutes flew by before anyone did anything.

"Hey, Lash." Julian called; doggy paddling over to him as Speed took another dive.

"Whup?"

"What's with the girl?" Julian whipped his chin length blonde hair from his tanned face and gave him a weird look, and Lash sighed.

"She's my friend." Laughter was heard throughout the pool, and Speed was suddenly behind him on the cement.

"You mean your girlfriend?" More laughter. Lash looked to his mother, and he sighed, seeing her not pay attention, reading a gossip magazine.

"No, she's -"

"Hey, look Lash, you're _girlfriend's_ back!" Lash whipped his head around to look at Layla, and saw her in a two-piece bathing suit; her towel still wrapped around her shoulders. Layla didn't hear Mikey's call though, and walked into the fence to sit down with Sarah, a smile on her face as she asked if she could have a snack.

"Oh, sure, Layla. What would you like?"

She sat and thought a moment, her finger tapping lightly on her lip. "Some celery sticks, if that's not a big problem? Oh, and some blue cheese dressing?" She strummed her knee as Sarah nodded, standing up to leave the fence.

"Layla, watch the boys for me while I'm gone. Make sure they don't get into trouble." Layla giggled as she nodded, and turned her face to the boys.

"She's not my girlfriend." Lash growled through his teeth, his eyes furrowing into hate. He turned his head towards Layla, who was fiddling with her fingertips.

"Layla, you're my friend, right?"

She looked up at him with a smile. "'Course!" The boys laughed.

"_Lash and Layla, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g_ -"

"Shut up!" He bellowed, stretching his arms to the length of the pool and splashing the boys. They laughed even harder, some getting out to walk towards the young girl.

"Hey, Layla." They called, and she sat up straight.

"Yeah?" The tree behind her had rustled, and the leaves perked up with the same moves of her eyes.

"Don't do anything, guys!" Lash snarled, climbing out of the pool and rushing towards them.

Speed rushed out of the pool, and pushed him back in, causing Layla to screech in horror.

"Whatchu do that for?" she cried, and stood up, her forehead wrinkling and the tree behind her lifting its leaves in curiosity, the branches swishing around in the air.

----

He fell headfirst, backwards into the pool, his jeans pulling on his body and tugging him down slowly. He grasped the water, hoping to find something to hold on to. His fingertips brushed against something leafy, and he jumped slightly as he opened his eyes, catching it to wrap it around his wrist.

It ripped him from the water, and he gasped for breath, falling onto the grass beside the cement. "Aww, isn't that sweet - Layla saved her boyfriend!" He heard Layla growl, and the boys circled her so tightly that she held her own breath, her arms closed tightly around her chest.

She thrusted her arms out, her fingers tingling as her anger let out through them, the tree behind her swooping down with great, thick vines to take hold of the boys around her. They screamed as they were picked up and tossed upside down, swinging above the now empty pool. Layla ran over to Lash, and he pushed her away.

"I don't need your help." He snarled, lifting his upper body and swatting her hand away as if it were poison. In seconds they heard swooshing, and loud screams as the boys in the vines had dropped into the pool.

"Fine." She snapped, getting back to her feet. She swiftly brushed away the dirt on her knees, and he looked up at her as he slowly got to his feet.

"Alright, everyone out of the pool, dry off. I want to play inside now." He looked halfway at Layla, and she tightened her grip on her towel as she turned away.

"You two in a lover's quarrel?" Gary laughed, crawling out of the water and up the steps.

Lash shot him a look. "I don't even like her." Layla stopped walking away, and turned to him, the boys pausing their movements to stare at her.

"Well it's nice to know that now. Since..." She stood there a moment, and then spoke up again. "I quit!" she cried shrilly, and he smirked.

"Quit what?"

"Being your friend, Lash." He paled in front of the boys.

"What - why?"

"You don't like me." Her nose turned to the sky, her eyes closing. "At least I don't lie."

Klein scoffed. "Why not?" The boys muttered things in agreement, holding their towels.

Lash was silent.

She almost fell as she walked backwards, her eyes on Lash, shimmering as if in remembrance. "M-cause it's bad."

The boys laughed behind Lash, and he fought the urge to run after her as she opened the door to the back of the house.

He immediately felt guilty of his words.

----

"Hey, Sarah, can I stay in here?" Sarah sent her a confused look.

"Uh, okay..." Layla sat down on the couch, her eyes on the floor as Sarah set down a paper plate of the snack she asked for earlier. The older woman sat down next to her, and Layla reached over to grasp a stick, dipping it into the dressing before biting it with anger.

"What's wrong?" She whispered, and Layla looked to Sarah.

"Lash and those boys were mean to me." Sarah's eyes flickered to the window.

"Mean? Why?"

"The boys ganged up on me and Speed pushed Lash back into the pool, and he didn't come up for a bit - so I got worried," Sarah sent a fretful look to the window. "And I sent a vine into the pool and pulled him out."

Sarah threw a hand to her heart, her head tossed back onto the couch. "Thank you, Layla." She whispered, and hugged her, waiting for her to continue.

"And then I tossed the boys over the pool and went over to Lash, and he was like, 'I don't need your help', and so I dropped the hold I had on the boys, and they splashed into the water," she used her hands wildly to explain her story.

"Then Lash stood in front of them all and embarrassed me - told them that he didn't like me, like I wasn't his friend!" She began to cry. "And then I told him I quit being his friend, and I told him 'at least I don't lie', and then one boy was like, 'why?' and then I said it was bad! They laughed at me!"

Sarah held tight to her as she cried, and they heard the backdoor open, voices carrying through the house. They crept closer to the living room, and Sarah put her chin on Layla's head, shushing her.

"Boys!" She called with authority, and they dashed into the room, eyes bulging out of their skulls in fear. Lash had come out through the back of the boys, and slowly took his place in the front.

----

Lash stared in sadness as he looked to the distraught Layla being held by his mother. "Whua..." He whispered, and the boys behind him shuffled their feet as they heard the silent cries of Layla.

"Victor, will you cook some burgers for the rest of you? I need to speak with Lash." Victor nodded, holding his head as he shut his eyes, his nose turning bright blue.

"C'mon you guys, gotta burn this off."

"**Burgers**!" They cried, running out of the house.

Lash stood there stupidly, and then ran over to Layla's other side, trying to hold her like his mother. "No." She snapped, and held tightly to Sarah.

Sarah brushed Layla's hair with her fingertips, and Layla closed her eyes, sighing.

"Layla told me what happened." Lash's eyes followed his mothers, and he looked down to the floor.

"The boys were making fun of us." Layla choked on a sob, and blinked her eyes open, then closed them once they saw that Lash was staring into them.

"And you didn't stand up for yourself and Layla?" Sarah asked, slightly shocked.

"I, I did at first, but then they kept going!" He adjusted his seating, and sat down on one of his legs, trying to reason with the two of them. Layla opened her eyes and wiped them clean of tears, and glared at him.

_The same glare from his dream the week before. _

He looked away, trying to forget it. He frowned. "Sorry, Layla." He whispered, wiping some of his hair from his forehead so that he could see better. Slowly he looked back at her, and stared for a bit, until she broke out with a smile.

"Thanks, Lash." He smiled, and stood up, taking her hand to bring her along. Layla stuck out her other hand. "Friends again?" He smirked, taking her hand again.

"Friends again."

----

**Review! **


	9. Chapter 9

Look. I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean for this to take so goddamn fucking long. If you stick with me and my lameness for the long run, you won't be disappointed. Please stay.

**Disclaimer: I own no one familiar to the movie. End of disclaimer.**

_Never thought that Lash and Layla had a past relationship beyond the movie? What? You never thought they could have been friends? Are you kidding me? Here! Have the story! My goodness, you've been missing out._

**Past.**

--

**"I, I did at first, but then they kept going!" He adjusted his seating, and sat down on one of his legs, trying to reason with the two of them. Layla opened her eyes and wiped them clean of tears, and glared at him. **

_**The same glare from his dream the week before. **_

**He looked away, trying to forget it. He frowned. "Sorry, Layla." He whispered, wiping some of his hair from his forehead so that he could see better. Slowly he looked back at her, and stared for a bit, until she broke out with a smile. **

**"Thanks, Lash." He smiled, and stood up, taking her hand to bring her along. Layla stuck out her other hand. "Friends again?" He smirked, taking her hand again. **

**"Friends again."**

--

The two set outside, and the boys at the grill had snickered their way. "Back together, then, are you?" Arnold called, and Lash smirked as Layla began skipping beside him.

"Yes. Gotta problem?"

Speed sneered, speaking. "So when's the wedding?" Lash casually put his arm around Layla's shoulders as she blushed, and bent her closer, smiling.

"Not really sure. Few years, maybe," Layla laughed by herself, and watched, as the boys became quiet. Lash went around behind Layla and put his arms around her neck, smirking to the boys. "Anyone wanna be a part of it?"

Layla couldn't help herself as she snickered like the boys had before. "You're so stupid!" She called to them, and laughed again.

Speed poked his head out from behind the grill. "At least I'm not marrying Lash." He turned to the other boys. "Can you imagine the kids?" Klein and Jake snickered, but the others gave Speed weary glances, seeing who was crawling up behind the two.

"Oh, I think they'd be beautiful children," Sarah called, and snatched the metal spatula out of Victor's hand. Lash smirked like Layla when Sarah came out of nowhere, and had kissed Layla's forehead quickly, making her blush even more. He let her go, and Sarah presented Layla with her celery sticks from inside.

"I know you don't like meat, dear." Layla thanked her shortly after, and went into the fence to the pool, sitting on the lawn chair from before. The other boys had hobbled out and put their feet in, swinging their legs wildly as they ate their burgers.

--

"Time for cake!" Sarah screamed, opening the back door to brandish a silver cutting knife. Layla turned to Lash, dipping her whole head back into the water and lifting her face so that her hair wasn't in her face when she got back up. Lash smirked as he watched her doggiepaddle out of the water, and the boys made most of the ground shake as they climbed out of the pool and screamed.

"C'mon, Layla. Let's get going. Mum won't cut the cake without us."

"Without you, really," she said, grabbing her towel and wrapping it around herself, wringing her hair out on the grass before going any farther.

They raced to the door, and Layla touched it before he did. "I won!" she cried, and he panted.

"That's cause I didn't stretch ahead."

"Well you shouldn't," she said, her arms crossed as he held it open for her to go in first.

"Why not?"

"Cause then you'd be cheating."

"I wasn't cheating last time - you were! With your stupid vines flying out of nowhere," she smirked, walking into the towel-covered kitchen. Sarah gave her a sincere smile before ushering Lash to the front.

They all sang 'Happy Birthday' to him, and Layla ignored the few shoves that Lash's friends were giving her. "Shhtop it!" she muttered, stepping away. They sneered at her as she walked towards Sarah, and the older woman gave her one of the first pieces cut. "Chocolate ice cream cake?!" she cried, a smile on her face as she ran into the living room.

Jagger was already there, changing the channel on the television. She plopped down beside him, and he gave her a look.

"You're cute." Her eyes bulged.

"What?"

"If you don't marry Lash, you can marry me," he smiled, his nose twitching as he gave a small laugh. Lash came in moments later and sat down next to her, now utterly confused as to why she just scurried over to him and practically sat on his lap. Jagger leaned over and brushed some hair from her face, and Lash scowled.

"What are you doing?" he whispered, and Jagger only chuckled.

"She's cute, Lash."

"_Duh_," she said, sitting up straight and taking a few bites of her cake.

Avoiding Jagger's eyes, Lash and Layla started to watch TV, and a protective arm wrapped around Layla as they continued to eat. "I won't let him touch you, Lahlah," he whispered, and she blushed, taking a dainty bite of her cake.

--

Speed ran over to Sarah. "Presents, yet?" Sarah sighed.

"Lash, you wanna open presents now?" they stood outside now, some sitting around the grass waiting to do something productive. Lash nodded, and Jagger smirked his way, crossing the grass to Layla.

"Hey, Layla, come sit with me," Sarah called, and Lash hugged her once she had spoken.

"Jagger likes Layla," he whispered as she wrapped her arms around her son.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing - you just saved me from kicking his butt."

"Oh." Layla pranced over with a smile and Sarah pulled up a chair next to her, patting it down for her to sit. Jagger sat down nearby, knuckling Gary as if he sat there purposely.

"This one's from, Mikey," Sarah said, tossing it over to Lash. He ripped it open with speed, and smiled.

"Two games for my Nintendo 64! Thanks, man!" Sarah tossed him another one.

"Julian," he called out, reading the tag on the bag. "Sunglasses!" He whispered, putting them on his face.

"Klein gave you a card," Sarah said, handing it over to him.

Lash read the inside, smiled twice, and pulled out a twenty and a ten. "Money!" He said excitedly, and Sarah raced over to it before it flew away.

"I'll hold on to this," she muttered, trading the money for a present from Jagger.

Lash marveled at the gift, before showing it to everyone. "Stripes!" Layla called, leaning past Sarah to get a good look. "That's so cool!" she whispered to Sarah, and she nodded in agreement before Gary stood up to grab his and toss it Lash's way.

Most of the kids went home about an hour after that, but Layla stayed longer, since it was only around 3:30 that the party really ended. Sarah kept asking if she needed anything, but Layla was already content with watching TV with Lash in the living room.

About an hour went by before the two decided to sit outside in a tree in the backyard. Sarah came out, sitting down by the pool, a phone to her ear. "That's not true! When I first kissed Harry, I knew he was the one." She paused, fiddling with her necklace. Layla gave her a quizzical look, and Sarah waved before walking away shortly. "Cause - I felt tingles all around me! And no one but your true love will do that to you!"

Sarah's voice faded as they heard the back door slam shut. Lash slowly turned to Layla, and their eyes met, both blushing. "It's not true," Layla whispered, but Lash shrugged, unable to agree with her.

"Mom said a long time ago that that's how she and dad got together." She looked away. "Do you wanna see?"

Layla finished his sentence in her mind. _'If we go together?'_ She turned to him again; a blush on her cheeks while he held his confidence high.

Slowly she nodded, and he leaned over, holding her cheek before his lips touched hers. Layla's eyes closed, and the kiss lasted a few seconds - her insides tingling; jumpy even from her first kiss. Lash broke away, looking over into the pool. "Feel anything?"

"No," she lied, and he nodded, scratching his arm.

"Me either."

--

"They do it?" said a voice from the phone.

Sarah stood straight, her fingers lifting away from the blinds of the kitchen, giggling. "Of course!"

--

**Reviews are really cool, you know. They're just like hugs.**


	10. Chapter 10

God. I keep leaving you guys in the dark about everything, huh? I'm really sorry. I just need more motivation. More…I'm not even sure. But I had to upload this before I had forgotten. If anyone's disappointed in the fact that they've grown a bit, I'm sorry. Sorry sorry sorry, yada yada.

If you're curious, too, I'll let you in on what I've been doing for so long.

**Disclaimer: I own no one familiar to the movie. End of disclaimer.**

_Never thought that Lash and Layla had a past relationship beyond the movie? What? You never thought they could have been friends? Are you kidding me? Here! Have the story! My goodness, you've been missing out._

**--**

**Past**

**"Mom said a long time ago that that's how she and dad got together." She looked away. "Do you wanna see?" **

**Layla finished his sentence in her mind. **_**'If we go together?'**_** She turned to him again; a blush on her cheeks while he held his confidence high. **

**Slowly she nodded, and he leaned over, holding her cheek before his lips touched hers. Layla's eyes closed, and the kiss lasted a few seconds - her insides tingling; jumpy even from her first kiss. Lash broke away, looking over into the pool. "Feel anything?" **

**"No," she lied, and he nodded, scratching his arm.**

**"Me either."**

**--**

**"They do it?" said a voice from the phone. **

**Sarah stood straight, her fingers lifting away from the blinds of the kitchen, giggling. "Of course!"  
**

--

_It's been a few years now. Lash has just started high school, and Layla was going to middle school, a big smile on her face. But that wasn't all that has happened._

More than a few times since Layla began fourth grade; Sarah's been over her house more than usual. Especially at night. Layla could sometimes hear the door creak open, sobs floating into the house.

"'Manda, he did, he did it again." She couldn't stand the sound of another person crying, and sometimes cried herself to sleep, not understanding what was truly happening - until Sarah spent nights over, and Layla would see her on the pull out bed in the living room, bruises going down her arms, cuts on her face.

"Sarah." She had whispered one morning, and the older woman startled awake, a hand clutching her chest in fright.

"Oh, it's only you, Layla. Good morning, love."

Layla gave her a small smile. "Morning." She peered around the room, placing a hand on the woman's bruised shoulder. "Lash didn't stay the night too?" Sarah's eyes watered, and Layla crawled up onto the bed, hugging the older woman.

"Oh, no, dear. He's still with his dad. They..." It took her a few moments to speak again. "They took a vacation." Layla smiled another small smile, a look of sympathy on her face as she glanced over Sarah's bruises.

"What happened to you, Sarah?"

"Oh, nothing." She sniffed, wiping her eyes and holding onto Layla's arms. "Don't worry, sweet." Layla crawled off the bed and wandered into the kitchen. "Honey?" She turned back to Sarah, who hunched over and stroked the blanket covering her. "Don't let a boy hurt you in any way, okay?" Layla nodded, slightly confused at her words.

-

And then there was another time, when Sarah opened the door with her own key, rushing Lash and herself inside, locking the door again. Amanda had run in from the kitchen, a look of worry on her face as her hand hit the doorframe. Layla was slowly getting to her feet, clutching a pain in her chest like she couldn't breathe. Peeking her head into the living room, she gave a glance to a sallow-looking 14 year old boy, a look of pure fear on his face. "Set out two more plates." Amanda whispered, and Lash took the duffel bag of clothes and tossed it by the couch, shaking his entire body as he passed Layla into the kitchen. "Layla, put two plates on the table? I need to talk to Sarah." Layla nodded dumbly, and watched her mom place a hand on the back of the other woman, taking her into her room.

--

"Lash almost walked into the room when he did it, Panda."

Sarah shook against Amanda's shoulder, almost wincing at her touch as the other woman stroked her spine in a comforting hug. "I, I just had to get out of there. Took Lash before Harry could say anything." She wept more.

"Sarah." Her head lifted quickly, eyes searching the other woman's. "You need to get out of there."

"I, I am."

"No, I mean really - really get out of there. Move away. Divorce." Sarah gave a frightened squeak. "Sarah." Her arms wrapped around Amanda fast, and Amanda wavered her hand across her back, fearing that the large bruises there might make her stray away.

--

"Think you could stay in Layla's room, Lash?" Sarah whispered over the table, nibbling on the Caesar salad placed in front of her. He nodded slowly, but looked away, out the window.

"How long are we staying?"

Sarah got quiet.

The whole table got quiet, actually, until Amanda shot her hand up, looking pointedly at Sarah. "As long as you need to."

No one said a word as Sarah shed tears into her salad, but Layla gave a silent look to Lash, who stared right back, as if pleading that they needed help.

--

Layla turned around and took off her shirt, placing a long nightshirt over herself before she took her bra off underneath. This was normal to both of them, as Lash had taken off his jeans without a care that Layla might be looking over at him. "I get window." He whispered, and she turned around, taking off her pants without a slight worry that he might see her underwear.

"Do you want another blanket?" She asked, and he tore off his shirt, exposing the muscles he was sort of working on. His arms were toned, and his chest was getting there, but Layla didn't look like she cared about it. He shook his head, and she put cotton nightshorts on, climbing into bed after he pounced on it.

She gave him a slight peck on the cheek goodnight, and turned off the light, the nightlight forgotten from years before. He dug deep into her pillow, and she turned away from him, closing her eyes and breathing lightly. "Goodnight, Layla." He whispered, running a hand softly through her hair before turning to stare out the window. She shivered beneath his touch, and hugged her pillow.

Slowly she turned his way, a hand on his shoulder. "I miss when we were younger."

He nodded, his hair covering his eyes as he turned towards her, stretching his lips to her forehead. "Me too, Lahlah."

--

_So now (As I've told you...) Lash was experiencing his first year of high school - a taste of the real life. Sky High. Layla was starting middle school, passing most of her classes - except Gym. But her mother wouldn't hold that against her._

But Layla got a call one night while she was in her room, studying for a math final. Her personal line had begun to ring, and she turned her body towards it, curious as to who would call her at 11:30 at night. Quickly she had crossed the room, and picked up the phone. "Hello?" A sniff carried to her ear from the other line.

"_Layla?"_ Her eyes sent a confused look to the phone.

"Lash?"

"_Can I...Can I stay the night?_"

"What? Why?" She heard faint yelling in the background.

"_**Harold, stop this!**_"

"_My parents, they're having...having another fight._" Layla sat down on her bed, a hand flying to her forehead in realization.

"Oh." She breathed in as she heard another sniff. "I'm, I'm sorry, Lash." Layla closed her eyes.

"_Can I?_" Layla opened her eyes and nodded, a tear falling into her lap as she heard the small jump Lash gave as they both heard a distinct _slap_.

"Yeah Lash. I'll tell Mo-"

"_Don't_." He sniffed, and she sighed, understanding. "_Leave your window open, okay?_" She grunted lightly, and there was silence. "_Thanks_." More silence - a thud in the background. Layla gasped. "_She'll get back up_." She heard him whisper hopefully to himself, and then sighed in relief as he heard her clamor against the walls.

"Lash?"

"_Mm?_"

"Do your parent's know that yo-"

"_No_." He growled slightly, and she leaned back onto the bed. "_And don't tell 'Manda, either, Lahlah._"

Layla sighed. "Alright."

"_I'll be there in five minutes_." He hung up. Layla sighed, her breath shaking as she tossed the phone beside her onto the bed.

Glancing towards the desk on the other side of her room, she shivered - now thinking that that math final wasn't such a big deal to her now. She rolled on her bed to the other side, and reached up to open her window, taking out her screen to let Lash in when he got there.

Setting it down beside the bed, she went back to the desk, slamming the math book shut with a snarl. The papers scattered, and she let out a growl of her own. A gasp left her lips suddenly, and many tears fell. Slamming the book back into her schoolbag next to the desk, she cleared the desk of scattered papers with a swipe of her hand, a struggled groan leaving her mouth.

"Don't." Layla turned to see Lash climb in, a plastic bag tied around his wrist as he placed the screen back onto the window. "That's how it all started tonight."

She frowned. "Throwing papers around?" He sighed, nodding. His face was still as stone, his eyes narrowed at a memory.

"Mum was tired and took a nap, and Dad came home, screaming that the house wasn't clean, and he took the papers on his desk from their room and smacked them towards her." Layla walked over to him as he sat down on the bed, tossing the bag on his wrist onto the floor beside them. "Some cut her face - I saw some of it before I called you." Layla whimpered, and placed her arms around him, climbing into his lap.

He was shaking still, and she rubbed his back, closing her eyes as her cheek hit his shoulder. He held her tightly against his chest and breathed deeply, making Layla cry more tears. "Why didn't, didn't Sarah come with you?" He released her, looking into her eyes as the moonlight from the window hit them.

"She told me last week that if I ever heard or saw the two of them fighting, that'd I'd leave before my father realized where I was."

She nodded. "So you came here. Why?"

"I trust you." She gave him a weak smile.

"Speed?"

He shook his head. "His dad's been remarried, but he's lived with that same woman his whole life, so he really wouldn't understand."

Layla shook her head. "And I do?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"I know that you actually pay attention to what I say. That - I value. Speed, he only hears what he wants to hear." She nodded dumbly, and hugged him again.

"Sorry Lash." He chuckled for his own need.

"It's okay." He glanced at the clock at the same time she did, and he picked her up, placing her beside him. "Time for bed with you."

"And you?" She questioned, throwing the plastic bag in his face. He caught it quickly, and smirked.

"I'm skipping school tomorrow. I need sleep."

She put her hands on her hips before he reached over and ripped her shirt off. "Hey!" She almost screeched, but he covered her mouth with his hand.

"You're going to school tomorrow, Lahlah. And I'm locking your door when you leave so Manda Panda doesn't know I'm here." She scowled up at him as he smirked back down at her, taking his hand away from her mouth.

"Don't think that's fair." He walked to her dresser and pulled out a nightshirt, throwing it her way before speaking. Or staring. Leaning against the dresser, he crossed his arms and watched her watch him, and he gave her a short pleading look. "But I'll let it slide this time." He nodded, and he observed as she put her shirt on, not placing her arms through the sleeves yet since she had to take off her bra. "Just, don't eat all the ice cream when she leaves for work?"

"She's got work tomorrow?"

"Yeah," she whispered, taking off her skirt as he walked towards her, unbuttoning his pants. "At 7, right around the time I leave for school, dimwit." She smirked up at him, and he tore off his shirt before pulling down his pants, exposing his black boxers.

She crossed the room, not understanding why she just blushed his way, and opened her dresser, getting a new pair of nightshorts and underwear. He threw the plastic bag on the ground, his shirt and jeans being tossed to the side for later.

She looked at him for a bit as he put his clothes into a pile, careful not to hit the squeaky floorboard beneath him as Layla hit the one on the opposite side of the room. It'd be clearly evident to a listening mother that there was _two_ people upstairs, not just one. Layla sighed, and pulled on her shorts as Lash turned back to her. "Ready yet?" She nodded, stepping close by him as he pulled back the covers. "Which side?" She whispered, and he smiled at her.

"Your bed. You choose." She glared at him.

"But you always call whatever side you want like it's your own!" He smirked, and picked her up with ease, and she gave him owl eyes. "What are you doing?!" She gave a cried whispered, and he slowly brought her down, his lips touching hers. Layla's eyes widened in confusion, the jumpy feeling in her chest was back, but he set her down on the floor, letting go, her feet on his as he lifted one leg to kick her over and onto the bed. "What was that for?"

"They were just there!"

"Doubt it!" She whispered, and she looked to where she lay. The window side!

Slowly he crawled in after her, knowing that the fact that she had made the bed squeak with movement might cause a stir downstairs to her mother. She rolled over as far as she could, and stuffed her face in a pillow, huffing. "We still getting married, Lahlah?" He chuckled, and took one arm and stretched it beneath the covers, bringing her closer to his own body.

She curled beneath him as she blushed against the moonlight, and turned towards him, a small smile on her face. "You remember that, too?" She whispered, and he nodded, letting her move away some of his hair from his eyes. They closed shortly, and she smiled wide, remembering a song she used to sing to get him to sleep.

"_Thank you for being, such a friend to me. Have I ever told you - how much you mean to me?_" Lash slowly nodded, his face barely moving. "_Oh you mean so much to me..._"

He reached beneath Layla to wrap his arm around her entirely, holding her close. Her cheek hit his chest, and she closed her eyes, feeling his heart beat slowly, calmingly. She breathed a sigh against his chest, and felt him shiver. Layla lifted her head slightly to make herself comfortable, and tilted her head into his collarbone. "'Night, Lash."

His thumb stroked her shoulder as he smiled, breathing in deeply into her hair. "'Night, Lahlah."

--

**So reviews are cool. You should probably do just that, because uh…I like getting mail telling me I've got fans. Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**PLEASE READ!**

_Here's the deal, guys:_

I'll be posting the rest of this story, all chapters (All of them! Seriously!), because I've been so busy with school and it's now February vacation - it's been like, almost a year since I've posted anything at all. And no offense to anyone, but fanfiction here got pretty bland.

I'm more focused on graduating this year. I haven't written anything since the last time I've posted anything here, and its gotten me quite depressed, and I'd like to start working on some things I've never completed. That, my readers, is confidential to all of you. Sorry.

But please. Please please please…

Read and review all chapters. Lately I've been only getting favorited and alerted, and though I appreciate it, **_I would love to hear your feedback, so I can improve my writings in the future._** I hope to go to college next year as an English major, writing books of my own. So please. Seriously. Review all of what you read here. All of them.

**Disclaimer: I own no one familiar to the movie. End of disclaimer.**

_Never thought that Lash and Layla had a past relationship beyond the movie? What? You never thought they could have been friends? Are you kidding me? Here! Have the story! My goodness, you've been missing out._

--

**Past**

**"**_**Thank you for being, such a friend to me. Have I ever told you - how much you mean to me?**_**" Lash slowly nodded, his face barely moving. "**_**Oh you mean so much to me...**_**"**

**He reached beneath Layla to wrap his arm around her entirely, holding her close. Her cheek hit his chest, and she closed her eyes, feeling his heart beat slowly, calmingly. She breathed a sigh against his chest, and felt him shiver. Layla lifted her head slightly to make herself comfortable, and tilted her head into his collarbone. "'Night, Lash."**

**His thumb stroked her shoulder as he smiled, breathing in deeply into her hair. "'Night, Lahlah."**

--

_He was older now, but the scene before him was still pretty fresh in his mind. He stood in front of Sky High, a broad smile on his face as he awaited the buses. He turned around to see himself backflip down the stairs, and stretch towards him. His older self looked exactly like him, but a bit taller, lankier._

_"Hey." he called, waving his hand towards the shorter Lash. "Getting better, are we?" Lash chuckled, smiling._

_"Yeah. But Mom's -"_

_"Divorced." Shorter Lash's eyes popped._

_"Really?" He nodded._

_"What grade am I in that she does this?" _

_"I'm a freshman, right now, right?" The taller one said, pointing to his counterpart. Lash nodded. "Then next year." Lash smiled, and turned towards the busses. _

_"So what grade are...am I here?"_

_"Senior." Lash nodded. "Annnnnnd Layla's still mad." He scowled, and taller Lash laughed. "Yeep, hasn't happened yet, but it will."_

_"When?!" He cried, fists at his sides and the breeze hitting his face. Taller Lash shrugged. _

_"Can't, really tell you. Just...take a notice to Grayson, will you?" Taller Lash frowned._

_"Gwen?" Lash chuckled, placing his hand at his neck for height. "Little Gwen?" Taller Lash ducked down._

_"I've said too much anyhow." He shook his head, and Lash clocked him in the side._

_"What do I do to her?" Taller Lash smiled._

_"At least you aren't screaming at me this time." Lash snarled._

_"Tell me or I will start." He seethed, gritting his teeth._

_"Just...wait. Fresh-" He stopped. "Said too much." He hit himself in the head. _

_"I...don't want her to be mad at me." He closed his eyes, his head turning down as he heard the busses stroll in._

_"I know. But she will anyhow. Senior year -" He raised his hand to show his surroundings, stopping slightly to stare at Layla Williams, smiling happily as she stepped off the bus, throwing back her shiny red hair. "Senior year, try to get her attention again?" She passed them, and took a second glance, whispering towards Will._

_"__**TWO**__ Lash's? Oh joy." She groaned, tossing her head back to the sky. "Thanks a lot!" She cried to the sky, and Shorter Lash ran past his taller self, grabbing Layla by the arm._

_"Lahlah." Her face paled, and she stopped walking, face to face with Lash._

_"I told you never to call me that." He frowned, and she mirrored his expression. "Why are you, shorter?" Will snickered, and he tossed a glare at him._

_"I'm...still a freshmen." Her mouth opened in shock, and stole a glance at the Taller Lash, who shrugged, hands in his pockets._

_"S'true." He muttered, and Layla began to tear._

_"It's a joke, all a joke." She whispered, and he held tight to her wrist, searching her eyes._

_"Layla Williams." He whispered back, and she looked at him. "I..."_

_"Don't do it, Lash. You'll make a fool outta me." Shorter Lash glared at him._

_"__**DO YOU THINK I CARE ANYMORE**__?!" He shouted, and Layla winced at his volume. _

_"Lash...?" She muttered, and Will scoffed, running up the stairs. _

_"Waste your time, Layla! You'll be late." She ignored him. Lash gave a hopeful look to her._

_"Oh my god." She whispered, arms wrapping around his neck in shock, her eyes closing against his shoulder._

_He pulled away shortly, and kissed her full on the mouth._

_"I love you." He turned away towards Taller Lash, and walked away, the scene fading. "Never forget that."_

Layla shivered against his body, and Lash took this chance to squeeze her tighter, never wanting to let her go. She gasped for breath, and he opened his eyes, afraid that he hurt her. "I'm okay." She whispered, squishing herself against his rock-like chest.

_It was Will that gave her the giggles._

_Will that made her want to jump around and sing._

_Will that made her always want to be around him._

_Will that always made her want to dream about him._

_But it wasn't Will that was kissing her this time._

_Nope. Not even close._

_She didn't feel like a thirteen year old girl. She felt more like a real teenager, like 17. She was taller, obviously, since she was a bit farther from the ground that she was used to. A hand cupped her cheek and he leaned in, smiling as hands reached around to pull her closer. Who she thought had been Will, had held her against him, letting her hands run through his hair, giggling as he kissed her forehead. He knocked her down onto a bed, and she noticed that it was her own room they were in, dark outside and all. His fingers made her tingle as she leaned up to kiss him, feeling the lightness of his hair between her fingertips._

_But then something changed. Will's moderately sized body was getting taller, his hair shaggier and thicker. She stole a glance at it quickly, and confirmed that it was getting darker as well. Lips met her neck, and she arched her back with that same tingly feeling coursing through her, closing her eyes._

_"Lahlah." He whispered, and in her mind, she cried out, "_That's not Will!_" Her eyes opened quickly, adjusting to the dark room. It wasn't Will - it was Lash. He smiled, and she reached out to pull away strands from his eyes like always, leaning back up to him, blushing as his tongue slid over her lips._

"Whu?" She muttered, and slid a hand down Lash's forearm, crushing herself into him. Her eyes flickered, opening to Lash's, who just opened his own, peering down at her.

"You alright?" He whispered, holding onto her waist and lifting her up so that she met his eyes. She shrugged.

"Not really sure." She whispered back, loosening his hold on her arms and lifting them up to his face. Trailing a finger across his jawbone, she watched as he shivered, his eyes glimmering against the full moon outside the window.

Slowly she stretched her head up, closing her eyes as she leaned into him. "What are you doing?" He muttered, utterly confused.

"Wait a minute." She ordered him, resting her head against the pillow, her lips mere centimeters away from his own. She could feel the coarse hair on his upper lip against her own upper lip, and she gave a small smile to his confusion, but she didn't kiss him first. _He_ kissed **her**.

He rolled over on top of her, a look of pure shock on his face as he did this. He tore his lips away. "Did I just do that?" She giggled.

"Think so." He smiled, looking into her. But then he looked weary.

"Do you think it'd be awkward if I did it again?"

She shook her head, a frown on her face. "No, not really."

"Sweet." He whispered, letting her roam her fingers into his hair as he kissed her softly once again. In the distance Layla heard a rooster crow.

She gasped, taking a glance at the clock. "It's 5:45 already?" She whispered incredibly, and they heard the shower turn on, signaling that her mother was getting ready for work. She wiggled beneath him, trying to get away. "I need to get ready!" He pouted, falling off her and back to his spot in the bed.

He smirked. "And I don't!" He said in the same tone, snorting and throwing himself back down into the bed, tossing the comforter over his head.

"You're such a kid, Lash." She whispered, crossing the room to saunter downstairs.

"Close the door, Lahlah." He muttered, stuffing his face into the pillow. She turned rapidly back to her door to shut it, sprinting downstairs to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast.

"Layla?" Her mother called, coming out of the bathroom.

"Mmm?" She responded, racing across the floor to get the batch of eggs to the frying pan that she just turned on.

"Layla, will you make me some bagel egg and cheese? I'm running a bit late."

"Alrighty Mum." She tossed some bagels into the toaster and took out the deli bag of cheese.

She sighed as she waited for the food to cook. Her mother dashed into the living room and ran into the room with her shoes. "S'done?" She asked, grasping the kitchen table to shove her feet into the sandals. Layla whimpered to tell her mother, and she sighed, getting to her feet to place her mother's food in order.

She shook her head as her mother ran away again, and she dashed up the stairs quickly her hair flying around the back of her neck. "Mom it's done!" Opening the door to her room she saw Lash duck his head under the covers.

"S'kay, Lash. It's me." She whispered, opening her drawers carelessly. He moaned into the pillow, and she groaned in response. "Shuddup." Quickly tossing down clothes, Layla tossed her eyes towards Lash, who then peeked out his head. "Don't look." He muttered words she couldn't hear. "What?"

"What time's Panda leaving?"

"Soon." She began to take off her nightshirt. "I gotta get into the shower." She glared into the mirror his way. "Stop. Looking. At. Me." He smirked and leaned up in the bed. "Shtop hiit." She whined, stomping her foot and covering her chest with her top, taking off her pants and leaving her underwear on to grab her bathrobe off the corner of the bed.

"Bye, Layla!" Her mother called up the stairs, donning on her jacket and jingling her keys, slamming the door after herself. Lash immediately stared at Layla.

"Stay home with me today." She gave him a quizzical look.

"Why?"

"I'll be alone."

"So? You can watch TV." He sulked.

"But, I don't _want_ to." She rolled her eyes as she tried to leave the room. "Layla, please."

She turned back around to him. "Lash. Be reasonable." She closed her eyes, breathing deeply before continuing. "I've got a quiz today in math -"

"Skip it." She stared at him in horror.

"Lash!"

"What?"

"How - why - what...?" She shook her head.

"What?" He asked again, completely confused. She walked out of the room, her nose in the air.

Lash sighed, and stared at his reflection in the mirror. Sighing loudly, he watched as his shoulders lowered as his breath left his lips. What was so hard about skipping school?

_HE_ never thought it was a big deal. He's skipped loads of times. Including today. He listened as the water began to run, the shower turning on. Peering out the window he glanced to the empty driveway, just to make sure Amanda was already gone and wasn't coming back for something she's missed.

Ripping the blanket off the bed with him, he tugged it around his shoulders and ran downstairs, scavenging about the kitchen to get something to eat. "Pop-tarts." He whispered, a smile creeping on his face. He debated on eating them regularly, or just popping them into the toaster, but then peered into the freezer and found a few metallic wrappers sitting by their lonesome, ready to be eaten frozen.

He smirked.

Yum.

He heard soft singing from the bathroom, and snatched a wrapper from the freezer, walking casually up the steps after tossing the wrapper in the trash, stuffing a piece into his mouth.

"Chocolate fudge." He moaned, now tiptoeing over to the bathroom across the hall from Layla's room. The singing grew louder.

"...Never was and never will be - have you no shame don't you see me?" His eyes crossed over the floor as he heard a grunt from the shower, indicating that she was flipping her head - as she was washing her hair. "And you know you've got everybody fooled..."

"Without the mask - where will you hide...can't find yourself - lost in your lie..." She said, no longer singing but whispering along with the radio on the floor. Lash crossed back into Layla's room and took one glance at the blanket in his hands. Nibbling on the Pop-tart, he wiggled his nose and pounced onto her bed, collapsing onto his stomach with a groan.

"Hey, Lash?" She called, and he perked his head up to yell out her room.

"Yeea?" He called, turning his head partly around at her voice. It was light, cheery, hopeful.

"Uh, uhm - what would we do if we skipped?" He smiled. Was she thinking it over?

"Iono. Prolly just go to the park." An idea crawled through his mind. "Hey, the lake's open today!" He heard an excited gasp, the shower turning off.

"Really? Think we could go swimming?" He nodded as she came out of the bathroom, eyesight on him. She quickly adjusted her towel and situated the one on her head, and ignored the small snicker from Lash.

"Oh, how exciting." She whispered, opening a drawer to the right of Lash's view, pulling out a two-piece bathing suit. She took a glance at Lash. "Mind not watching?" She whispered, a blush growing from her neck. He took the hint and turned around, looking out the window, hearing the birds sing and the rustle of moving branches on trees.

It took about a minute for her to 'Mm' to let him know he could turn back around. Layla had on a bra and a dark pair of blue jeans.

"Are you thinking about it?" He muttered, crawling on the bed into an interested pose. His legs were crossed, his hands in his lap as he waited for her answer. She shrugged.

"I'm not really sure of anything, actually." She whispered, and she watched slowly as he bit into the side of a Pop-tart.

He sighed. "Least I tried, Lahlah."

She pouted as she put on a light green shirt, towel drying her hair. Quickly glancing to the clock on the wall, she gave a dramatic groan, and Lash looked at it, then peered out the window. Will Stronghold had his hands up against the window of a bright yellow bus, curious as to why Layla wasn't sitting next to him - curious as to why she wasn't going to school.

--

**Please please review everything. There is always room for improvement in my future.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12, guys.

Hope you like it. You all need to review.

_**Disclaimer: I own no one familiar to the movie. End of disclaimer.**_

_Never thought that Lash and Layla had a past relationship beyond the movie? What? You never thought they could have been friends? Are you kidding me? Here! Have the story! My goodness, you've been missing out._

Past

"Are you thinking about it?" He muttered, crawling on the bed into an interested pose. His legs were crossed, his hands in his lap as he waited for her answer. She shrugged.

"I'm not really sure of anything, actually." She whispered, and she watched slowly as he bit into the side of a Pop-tart.

He sighed. "Least I tried, Lahlah."

She pouted as she put on a light green shirt, towel drying her hair. Quickly glancing to the clock on the wall, she gave a dramatic groan, and Lash looked at it, then peered out the window. Will Stronghold had his hands up against the window of a bright yellow bus, curious as to why Layla wasn't sitting next to him - curious as to why she wasn't going to school.

--

"You thought about it, didn't you." He accused, and gave a smile. "Knew it Lahlah." She rolled her eyes as she started brushing her hair.

"It's making me feel so jittery. Like I didn't really mean to miss the bus - that when school starts, Mrs. Haggard will do rollcall and I won't call out." Lash scoffed, breaking the second Pop-tart in two and handing it to her once she crawled onto the bed beside him, hitting his head with the back end of her brush.

"Ow, hey!" He whispered, hitting her shoulder to catch her off guard with his own. She rocked back and forth for a few times - but then regained her balance. "Play fair."

She stared at him with a scowl on her face for a moment, and he stared back, but not in competition.

"You know, I just noticed -" He touched her face lightly, his finger on her cheek. "That you've got 4 freckles on this side, but, only 7 on...this side."

She snorted. "You just noticed this _now_? After…how many yea -" He cut her off as he kissed her bottom lip quickly. Layla gasped in shock at the movement, backing up - remembering her dream.

No - she liked Will.

Will, her best friend.

She moaned in frustration, and he tackled her down with misinterpretation, stretching his leg over her waist as he took her mouth in his. Layla smacked him upside the head with a growl, and he backed away, looking at his hands. "So-sor-sorry I did that."

"What's your excuse _this_ time, Lash." She whispered, getting to her feet as she continued to brush her long red hair.

He shrugged, and she took a bite from the Pop-tart in one of her hands. "I'm not sure." He blushed inwardly, and turned away from her.

She sighed loudly. "Are you getting dressed today?" He looked wearily over at her and nodded.

--

"So what do you do at school?" She asked casually, wading in the water as he floated on his back beside her.

"Work."

She giggled. "I mean, does Sky High have recess like elementary school? Who do you hang out with up there?" He gulped.

How was he going to explain that he was a bully to the other kids? "No, no recess." He smiled, closing his eyes as he floated by her face. "And I'm still hangin' with Speed more than Julian and Jagger..." Layla gave him an 'okay, thanks' look, and he went on. "I, uh - show the sidekicks where the bathrooms are." He winced at her clueless expression.

Maybe she won't figure it out... He thought momentarily and then heard her giggle. "Oh, Lash. So weird." She dipped her head in the water, and he practically fell asleep.

Her head popped back to the surface. "Hey, I'm gunna go dry off." He whispered, kicking down his legs and walking out of the shallow water to get to the empty wooden seats in the sand. She nodded a few times before dunking her head again, and he laid down in the shade, his towel underneath him as he lay on the soft sand.

_He was back._

_"Hey loser." The taller Lash said, and they sat down at the front steps of the school. "What's going on now?"_

_"Me and Lay skipped school today. We're at the lake right now." Taller Lash gave him a look._

_"And you're here...because..."_

_"I...fell asleep on the sand, idiot." Lash growled, and looked away. Taller Lash looked away in remembrance._

_"Oh." He sighed, kicking his left leg onto a few stairs below them, casually looking around. "And no, Layla is still mad." Lash grumbled. _

_"Could I come here without that news?"_

_"Hard to avoid." He chuckled lightly, but then stopped once Lash looked over at him with dark eyes. "Sorry."_

_He sulked. "Yeah, whatever." He strummed his fingers against the cold stone and watched Layla's bus pull into the school. "How's she."_

_"Wearing a bunch of makeup, actually." Shorter Lash scowled._

_"She doesn't __NEED__ makeup." Then he smirked. "Eco-friendly? Not tested on dogs?" He laughed, but Taller Lash gave him a 'shut it' look, and the two of them watched as Layla walked off the bus, the first time he's ever seen her with a strained smile. _

_Slowly she walked their way, and gave a weak smile Shorter Lash's way._

_"She's only doing that because she knows you're still good." Taller Lash smirked, but then as she began walking away, Stronghold took hold of her waist and thrusted her to his hip, kissing her hard in front of the two. Both Lash's shivered with hate._

_The couple went inside._

_Taller Lash growled before he spoke. "Bastard. Just like Dad." Shorter Lash paled._

_"No."_

"Lash?" A soft whisper called to him, and his hand reached out to grasp the person with it. His hand hit another, and he linked his fingers between Layla's. "You kay?"

He smiled. "Mm." His eyes opened and she smiled down at him, her towel across her shoulders. She helped him up to his feet, and he took a long stare at her when she turned away to get their things.

He watched Layla smile. "Can't wait to tell Will this."

Stronghold.

Just like Dad.

He shivered. "Ugh."

"What?" She called, clearly hearing his disgust.

"What time is it?" He played off, and she looked to the boy's watch that lay ticking away in his shorts. Picking up the clothes pile she handed him the watch and put their clothes in a plastic bag, tossing Lash's shoes towards him.

He glanced at it. "12:18," he looked up at her as he put the watch back to his left wrist. "Are we getting lunch?"

She smiled. "I have no meat in the house." She fished through her shorts that she just had placed on her body. Pulling out a few dollars, she smiled at him, but he walked towards her, tossing her hand down. "I don't think you'll mind, but -" She nodded, stuffing it back into her pockets. "I'm paying."

On the way over to a D'Angelo's, Layla got Lash talking about Save the Citizen.

"We're still freshmen - so we don't really get to play much. Not a single freshmen pair had ever been the champions - but me and Speed?" Layla smiled at his confidence. "We'll beat'em. Next year - we'll be unstoppable."

She giggled. "Unstoppable Lash and Speed!" He smirked down at her as he opened the door.

"Got that right."

Layla skipped inside, and the older workers looked at them curiously.

"Don't you have school today?" They paled.

"No."

"Holiday." It nearly spit itself out of their lips.

"Oh." The worker leaned over the counter and then gave them a sincere smile. "I don't normally get kids in this early. And it's lunchtime." He chuckled, and the two just nodded, unable to think up a lie.

Well, Lash could barely think up a lie - when Layla was practically having a heart attack over here, thinking that this man knew her mother, that he'd call her and tell her that she was here.

"Calm it down." He whispered to her, and he tossed up the few dollars. "A Caesar salad and a meatball sub?" Layla looked his way.

"Please?" She asked weakly, but the man nodded without question. Lash rolled his eyes.

"You can be so nice sometimes." She smiled. "That can be a bad thing, Lay." She snorted at his words. "Yeah, it's true."

She got quiet, and they got their orders, walking down the street to get to Layla's house.

--

"So today was fun." Layla's cheerful voice filled the kitchen, and Lash took out a liter-sized bottle of carbonated, flavored water from the fridge, splitting it in two for himself and Layla. He nodded once, opening his sub as Layla pulled out a fork from the silverware drawer.

"Kiy get one too?" He asked, looking at the meatballs in the small roll. She nodded as well, and tossed him the one in her hands, going back to the drawer to grab herself another. They sat at the kitchen table, nibbling on their food self-consciously for the first time in years together, looking away - anywhere than each other's eyes. Layla took a sip of her drink and swallowed, getting even quieter.

"Hey, Lash?" He looked up from beneath his hair, a curious gaze beneath it.

"Mm?"

"What did you dream about?" He laughed awkwardly.

"What?" She stopped chewing her croutons.

"You were mumbling stuff when you went out of the lake today." She whispered, her eyes on the Greek dressing she added from the fridge in her salad.

His head peered down at his own food. "Oh, just, school. Why? What was I saying?"

She giggled. "Stuff 'bout makeup."

Lash quickly thought up a lie. "Oh, I kept seeing people walk around the school just covered in makeup. It was really weird." He paled.

Oh no. Please don't ask any more questions, Layla.

"Oh." She laughed to herself. "Scary." The clock in the livingroom chimed out that it was 1:30. "Mom comes home in two hours." She whispered, looking over at him. Lash nodded, and then kept eating his meatballs from the roll before devouring the saucy bread in one bite.

"Are you staying another night?" He shrugged.

"I think I have to go home and see if Mom is okay. See if Dad knows anything to where I went last night." He looked up to see a cordless phone nearby his left hand.

Layla sighed. "Call. Dial 69 and then the number if you're not sure if Harry knows where you are." Her voice weakened to a whisper, and she crossed the table to hug his side. "Just call, Lash." He sighed, and wrapped a hand around her waist to pull her close, giving her an Eskimo kiss before she squeaked a laugh and let him go.

Layla left the room. She ran up the stairs to her room, peering out her window to get a good look at the Stronghold house. Her elbows perched against the sill, and she sighed, wondering if Will was thinking about her. She sighed. But of course he wasn't really thinking about her. Just, wondering where she is.

Like a friend.

She sighed again, and then heard the phone click off from downstairs. "Who picked up?" She heard him running up the stairs, and he burst into her room, a look of fear in his eyes.

"No one."

"You going?" She asked quickly, and he took her hand as he ran towards her and over the bed.

He nodded. "You wanna come with me?" She gave him a quizzical look.

"Won't I slow you down?"

He laughed, despite the fear in his eyes. "Lahlah you're lighter than my _backpack_." She took that as a hint that no, she wouldn't slow him down. The two ran down the stairs and out the backdoor, and Layla hopped onto Lash's back, holding tightly. "All ready?" He asked quickly, looking back at her through his shaggy brown hair. She gave him a quick nod, and then he set off, stretching his legs behind houses, avoiding the eyes of the citizens of Maxville.

"At Sky High you aren't supposed to use your powers outside the gym," she gave him a nod as he crossed over a neighborhood in one step. ("We're taller than the Gastrie's house!") "But I do this when I need to - when I miss the bus sometimes." His voice trailed off, and Layla spoke.

"And you did it last night." He nodded, crawling up onto a 7-11 and stretching his right leg over to the apartment building next to it. She gasped loudly as she almost broke her hold on his shoulders, and he held her tightly, crossing into the backyard and into the next neighborhood.

"Home." He muttered, setting Layla down gently as they stood in front of Lash's pool. They ran across the cement, and Layla beat Lash to the fence, opening the gate to let them pass. Layla ran to the backdoor quickly, and Lash shut the gate, stretching his legs to get neck-and-neck with Layla.

Inside it was quiet. Almost too quiet. "Mom?" Lash called, and Layla heard whimpering in the next room. He wandered into the livingroom as Layla crossed the kitchen to hit the basement door.

The whimpering got louder. "Lash, down here." She whispered, and he came back, bursting past Layla to get downstairs.

"Mauhm?" He whispered, and a gasp came from the whimpering one, a cry of happiness. Layla slowly made her way down; unable to know if what she was doing was interrupting something that was important.

"Layla - you're here too?" Sarah whispered out, and Layla ran down the stairs at her voice. It was weak, scared. Lash was huddling next to his mother on the couch they sat on, facing a bright fireplace.

She flinched lightly at his grasp to hold her to him. Almost like beaten puppy syndrome. Layla's eyes began to water. "Oh, Sarah." She cried, collapsing into the couch beside the older woman and giving her a hug.

Lash didn't really understand why his own mother was shying away from his arms, but he sat back, unable to hold back his own tears. "Mom." He whispered, and she wiped one of his eyes to get a good look at him. "Where's Dad."

"Work." It was like a croak at the bottom of the woman's throat.

Layla spoke up. "Do you...do you think you're safe, here, Sarah?" Sarah shook her head and buried her face in her hands. Lash and Layla sent worried looks to one another. He stood up slowly, and searched the basement for the phone, tossing it lightly to Layla, who called her mother. "Mom? Can…Can Lash and Sarah -" She stopped, and Layla's mother interrupted her to say what she needed to. "Mum says that you're to come home with me, Sare. Pack up and leave."

Sarah took the phone. "Panda, I can't." Layla's mother was shouting words into the phone, and both kids could hear her crying as well. "I've been thinking that a lot lately, Panda. I - think I'm gunna do it." Layla's mother screamed a 'yes!' really loud, and Lash almost jumped from the sound. "But, I just can't leave La -" Her smile flashed to the floor. "He can come too?" A tear fell from the woman's eye, and she sobbed. "I think I'll grab it - the custody, Manda." She shivered. "You'll help me?" Layla smiled as she hugged Lash's side, and he smacked an arm around her, knowing what the two women were talking about. "Kids?" Sarah looked up, and they nodded. "Get in the car?" They smiled, and Lash left the room, grabbing Layla's hand in the process, tugging her along up to his room.

"Clothes - all of them, Lay." He whispered hurriedly, opening all of his dresser drawers.

"Where do you keep -"

"Under the bed." Layla reached under the full sized bed, a squinting look on her face in concentration. She pulled out a black suitcase, and he began shoving clothes into it once Layla opened it with the zipper. Layla took his side at the dresser and grabbed handfuls. "Does Sarah need help packing too?"

Lash shook her head. "Panda's got some of her clothes. I'm sure we can just go out and buy a few more clothes for Mom." She nodded, and then Lash instructed her to sit on the suitcase - so he could zipper it back up.

He gave her a quick peck on the forehead and picked her up, both taking a side of the suitcase to bring downstairs and into the trunk of the car.

"Hurry, now - Harry'll be back home in 20 minutes!" Sarah whispered quickly, rushing the door open and holding it there for the two kids to get out. They climbed into the car as fast as they could, and Layla scolded Lash for not buckling until the car started moments later.

----

Reviewwwww.

Please and thank you.


	13. Chapter 13

Did you review the last chapter?

Do it do it do it do it do it.

_**Disclaimer: I own no one familiar to the movie. End of disclaimer.**_

Never thought that Lash and Layla had a past relationship beyond the movie? What? You never thought they could have been friends? Are you kidding me? Here! Have the story! My goodness, you've been missing out.

**Past**

**Lash shook her head. "Panda's got some of her clothes. I'm sure we can just go out and buy a few more clothes for Mom." She nodded, and then Lash instructed her to sit on the suitcase - so he could zipper it back up. **

**He gave her a quick peck on the forehead and picked her up, both taking a side of the suitcase to bring downstairs and into the trunk of the car.**

**"Hurry, now - Harry'll be back home in 20 minutes!" Sarah whispered quickly, rushing the door open and holding it there for the two kids to get out. They climbed into the car as fast as they could, and Layla scolded Lash for not buckling until the car started moments later. **

**--**

"New night, Lash." She whispered, crawling across the floor to sit next to him. Despite the breeze of the air of Spring, he was heating up. "You alright?"

He nodded his head silently as he stared intently at the black TV screen. There were creaks behind them, and Layla looked wearily, watching their mothers put the pullout bed to its place. She stood tall, her hand on her hips. "Need any help?" They shook their heads silently, and Layla wondered why she was the only one speaking that night.

Slowly she walked up the stairs and took a shower, not wanting to rush the next morning because Lash had to take one as well for school. When she reached her room in her towel, Lash was already there, staring at the floor where he sat, cross-legged and all.

Layla couldn't stand it any longer. She growled as she opened her drawers and grasped her clothes, grumbling to herself as she flitted about the room, around Lash, to get dressed for bed. In an instant Lash was in the covers, his eyes open and watching Layla. She threw an old pair of socks on, and then jumped into the bed beside him, silent as she ever could be.

Her eyes closed quickly, and arms grasped her body, pulling her closer to Lash, instead of pulling her closer to sleep.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, his raspy voice cracking as tears began to billow over his eyes. She opened her own calmly, a frown on her face as she lifted her fingers to wipe them away.

"What's there to be sorry about?" She missed a tear and watched it fall slowly. Leaning into him she kissed it away, and he held her tight. "I'm the one who has to be sorry. Sleeping next to a girl for the next week and a half." She giggled. "How harsh is that for you?" He chuckled, nuzzling his nose into her wet, red hair.

"Blech!" He cried, pulling his face away. "S'wet," he whispered, and she ducked her head down, touching her cheek to his chest.

"Sorry, Lash."

----

He went to school the next day, and Speed immediately knew what was become of him when he hit the bus stop. Well, he ran towards Layla's house, really. The Sky High bus stop was down the street. Lash grumbled silently as he set out towards his fat friend, waving goodbye to Layla, who set off the opposite way with Stronghold. The older boy stared with hate at the younger one, and Will ran off ahead of Layla, and she laughed loudly as they raced to the bus stop down the opposite end of their street.

"Sleep with the girl, again, did we." Speed said, and Lash pushed him aside.

"_Shut it_." He muttered, slouching as he sat on the bench behind them. Speed snickered, and stood nearby.

"Stay in the same bed as she, did you." He sneered, a smirk following. "When's she having the baby?" Lash couldn't take it any longer. He stood up and smacked Speed in the head, punching him in the gut as the fatter boy laughed, snickering as he ducked with lightning speed.

"Coward." He muttered, sitting back down with his hands in his lap. Speed chuckled as he dared to sit near him. "It's none of your business, Speed."

The fatter of the two burst out laughing as the bright yellow bus pulled in. "So she is having a -" Lash gave the boy an Indian Burn, and he shut up.

----

"So why didn't you come to school yesterday?" Will asked her, a curious look on his face as Zack approached them, a big smile on his face.

She shrugged. "Gotta stomach bug yesterday mornin'." He nodded, and took the bait.

"Why's Lash at your house again?" Layla gave him a silent look, and she sighed.

"He and Sarah slept over again." She smiled, trying to hide the key reason **_why_**. "It's fun."

Will stared at her a moment before tossing her hair into her face. "Hey!" She cried, blowing it away with a blow of her mouth.

He chuckled. "Where'd they sleep?" Layla became quiet, but then spoke with her eyes closed.

"Sarah sleeps on the couch - always." She smirked.

"Where's Lash sle-"

"With me." Will's eyes went wide.

"A 15 year old sleeping in the same bed as a 13 year old?" Zack cried, his mouth dropping almost as far as Will's.

"What?" She asked innocently, tilting her head to the side as the bus showed up. "What's so bad about it?"

"Oh, nothing - just the fact that he's a _HIGHSCHOOLER_!" Will cried, getting onto the bus. Zack followed suit, and smiled to their bus driver, who gave him a weird look. Layla climbed on last, and sat next to Will in a seat, a blush creeping up her neck.

"He's been my friend almost as long as you, Will Stronghold. There's nothing wrong." His mouth opened and closed continuously until they reached the next stop.

"But, but he's in _HIGH SCHOOL_ already!"

She scoffed, looking out past Will to the window. "You just don't understand, Will."

----

He grumbled his way off the bus, trying to ignore Speed's calls and jeers. "Mwah mwah mwah. I love you Lash," he said in a high voice, then following by a low one. "I love you too, Layla." He snickered loudly and Julian came up from the side, followed by Jagger.

"What are you talking about?" He asked loudly, facing Speed. The fat one kissed the air, making fun of Lash as he slouched his shoulders in embarrassment.

He couldn't say much anymore, cause half of what Speed was saying was true.

Jagger perked his head up. "Layla?" His head tilted to the side.

Lash groaned. Jagger still liked Layla.

"Yes, Layla."

Jagger smirked. "How is she?" He asked, an interested tone followed by lust.

Lash hated this. "She's wonderful. Couldn't be better, J."

Speed snickered at Lash's bored tone. "She's _preggers_!" Lash showed fists at his sides, as Jagger looked shocked, staring at his shaggy haired friend.

Julian stepped forward. "She's...having a baby?"

Lash growled loudly and stretched around Speed, who continued to laugh until Lash began to constrict his form like a snake. "No, you faggot!"

Speed struggled to breathe, and Julian tried to get the two boys to get along. "Alright, so she's not pregnant. Let him go, Lash." Lash grunted another squeeze, and let him go, avoiding his friend's eyes. Jagger looked at him carefully.

"So - when do we get to see her again?" A smile crossed his face as he set down his bag. "I miss her." Lash groaned.

"Not sure, J, but I'm staying at her house a while."

"Oh, really." Jealousy was pulsating through this kid. Lash only nodded, but then smirked inwardly. Ohh, the best idea.

"Yeah, I sleep in her bed and everything."

Jagger began to shake.

"Last night, we made out for like, 3 hours." Speed was still coughing when he stood next to Lash. He didn't make a notion that the fat one was getting annoying. Julian only began to take steps away from Jagger, a weary look on his face. "She sleeps topless - did I ever tell you that?"

Jagger shuddered, and then powered up, unable to control himself anymore.

Lash snickered, laughing his head off. Jagger grew 4 feet taller, and phased into a wolf. It was his power, of course. Lash ran away laughing, dodging the claws that were aiming for his face. His torso. His legs. "Jagger, you douchebag! I was lying."

He fell to the ground laughing even harder, and Jagger snarled, getting his brain working slightly as he toppled over Lash's being, realization hitting his mind. Quickly phasing back, he tumbled away, his dark jeans ripping in his knees as he scrambled to his bag to retrieve a new shirt.

His black hair swished in the wind as the bell rang, and the kids went inside, snickering at Jagger's reaction.

----

Layla sighed against her peanut butter sandwich. She had other things to worry about other than what she was getting in English class. Like how Sarah is. If she's really safe at Layla's house. She shivered against the bench in the cafeteria, and breathed heavily against Will's shoulder. "You okay?" He asked, nibbling on his ham sandwich.

She grimaced his way at his food, and then took another slow bite of her sandwich. The taste was bland and old. "Yeah." She whispered, running a hand through her hair as she got up to throw her food away. "Just a bit queasy from yesterday." She walked back to grab her bag, feeling tears begin to form. "I'll be a moment. Gotta call Mom about something."

She ran from the cafeteria, ripping her cell from the sidebag, the Velcro tearing away from it. She crouched into a hallway, flipping through her recent calls to get to it quicker.

It rang once...

----

"Hey, guys, gotta go." Lash said, leaning his head down to the table as the others nudged his view. His pocket was vibrating. Quickly retrieving his cell from his thigh pocket, he ran out of the cafeteria, to see that Layla was calling him.

"Lay? Wha-"

_"Lash?"_ She was crying. He slumped against the wall, his eyes closing.

"What is it babe?" He asked slowly, his hand crawling behind his neck to scratch out of habit.

"_Lash, I...I'm worried_." He heard the cafeteria doors open with a creak, the sounds from inside giving off a volume.

"What about?" He opened his eyes as he heard footsteps slowly creeping around the corner, and he turned his body into a run.

"_Sarah. I don't know if she's alright_." He sighed, his head hitting another wall as he stopped in a hallway. The footsteps faded, but were still heard from him.

"What makes this time seem different?" He asked quietly, hunched into his phone. The footsteps stopped. Right behind him.

"Lash." He turned to see Jagger. He gave him a quick smile before Layla sniffed into the phone, trying to speak. "Who are you talking to?" He tried to wave the boy off, but Jagger stepped closer.

_"I don't really know, Lash. It's just creeping me out that I don't know_." She sniffed and Jagger looked at the phone in curiosity. "_I think I'm gunna call Mom_..." She sniffed again, and Jagger smiled. His sensitive hearing caught her voice.

"Layla? You're talking to Layla?" Lash gave another quick smile and tried to make him bugger off, but the boy went for the phone.

"Lahlah, I'm sure my Mum's okay. If not, I'm positive that Amanda would call for help." She sniffed against the phone, and Lash was caught offguard as Jagger snatched the phone from his ear.

"Layla?" Jagger smiled, his eyes happy as his hand held Lash's head to keep him back.

"_Wha- who's this?"_ He smiled even wider.

"Jagger, remember me?" She sniffed a chuckle out into the air, and he smirked Lash's way.

"_Hu-yeah_." She muttered, and she breathed in deeply. "_Where'd Lash go_?" Her voice was nasal, and she coughed.

"Oh, he's right here. But he handed the phone to me so that I could tell you that I miss you - when do I get to see you again, Layla?" Lash tried his best to punch his friend in the gut with a stretch of his arms, grasp the phone away from his ear, but the wolf-boy was quick and out of the way.

"_Oh! Uhm, I'm not quite sure, Jagger. Can we talk afterschool? I'd like to speak to Lash right now..."_ He lowered his smile, but nevertheless gave in to her words.

"Anything for you, Lay." He tossed the phone into the air and walked away to the lunchroom. Quicker than usual, Lash caught it, and held it against his ear.

"Hey." He breathed, gasping for it as he leaned over and watched the other boy walk down the hall. "Sorry 'bout that."

"_He's freakier than when I last saw him."_ Lash smiled. There's my girl, he thought, running a hand through his hair.

"Eh. He'll prolly follow me home today like some sad puppy. He found out I'm staying with you guys." She moaned in frustration.

"_Oh, great_." He felt really guilty.

"Sorry, Lay."

"_Oh, it's alright_." She sighed, but then smiled through her words. "He _tried to kiss me once._" Lash's eyes glistened the way Jagger left the hall. "_Two years ago at the Christmas party_." She chuckled lightly, and Lash knew she was blushing. _"I think that when he saw you do it, he thought it was okay to do it to-" _

"It was mistletoe!" He cried, and gave a look down the hall, scowling. His head hit the wall.

_"I know! And he didn't know you did it cause of that."_

He growled. "You're not a toy people can just kiss." He could almost see her smirk as she spoke.

"_**YOU** seem to think that, though_." He sighed, quieting. She spoke again. "_Wanna play the boyfriend card today_?" He nodded.

"Sure."

_"Bye Lash."_

"Bye Lahlah. I'll meet you at the busstop."

_"Mkay."_

The call ended.

----

She sighed against the wall, shuffling her feet into the floor as she dialed her mother.

It rang twice.

"_Layla honey is everything alright_?"

"I was just curious as to see how Sarah's doing_._" Her mother gave an odd sound.

"_She's sleeping - why what's wrong?"_ Her voice was full of worry.

She shook her head. "Nothing, Mom. Just a bit jittery."

"_Oh, alright then. Is that all?"_ Layla nodded.

"Yep. Okay bye."

--

So Sarah was alright - she had nothing to worry about. She sighed loudly as she tucked her phone back into the sidebag, and then ran back into the cafeteria.

----

TO DO LIST:

Review.

Click to the next chapter.

Read.

Repeat.


	14. Chapter 14

Did you review last chapter?

Just because the button to pass to the next chapter is there, doesn't mean I'm letting you off!

Please and thanks.

**Disclaimer: I own no one familiar to the movie. End of disclaimer.**

_Never thought that Lash and Layla had a past relationship beyond the movie? What? You never thought they could have been friends? Are you kidding me? Here! Have the story! My goodness, you've been missing out._

**Past**

**It rang twice.**

**"**_**Layla honey is everything alright?**_**"**

**"I was just curious as to see how Sarah's doing." Her mother gave an odd sound.**

**"**_**She's sleeping - why what's wrong?**_**" Her voice was full of worry.**

**She shook her head. "Nothing, Mom. Just a bit jittery."**

**"**_**Oh, alright then. Is that all?**_**" Layla nodded.**

**"Yep. Okay bye."**

**--**

**So Sarah was alright - she had nothing to worry about. She sighed loudly as she tucked her phone back into the sidebag, and then ran back into the cafeteria.**

--

"What was that all about?" Speed asked, a humorous look on his face. Jagger nudged his elbow.

"Layla." His eyes gave a dreamy roll, and then he spoke again. "I talked to her. I'm going over her house today to see her."

"So -" Julian began as Lash sat down, scowling at Jagger. "Whatchee want?"

"Nonyah." Lash groaned, and the bell rang for next class. Speed followed him through the doors.

"What she want?" He pestered, poking the lanky boy.

"She wanted to talk to me." He looked away at Jagger, who was just walking away down another hall. "But she talked to Jagger, too." Speed laughed.

"Well that sucks."

"Yeah, no shit."

--

"What are we gunna do when she gets to Sky High?" Lash thought of Jagger's question as odd.

"What? Why are we talking about this?"

"Well I'm curious - 'cause you've had her most of your life, but when she gets to high school, how will we split her?" Lash stopped walking and almost dropped his backpack.

"_WHAT_?" Jagger went on like it wasn't a hard question.

"Well think about it, Lash. You love her," Lash didn't say anything to reply. "And I like her - a lot." He sighed. "A lot a lot."

Lash groaned as he sat down at the busstop, his legs in the street as Jagger sat beside him, his hands over his knees. "We don't split anything, Jay. Layla is a human. Not a toy." Jagger laughed loud.

"Yehaa, I know. But there's bound to be _some_ problems."

"She likes someone else, Jay. Not me - not you." Jagger's eyes blackened with hate.

"Who, then? I'll kill'em." _As much as I'd like you to, Jay, you can't,_ he thought, closing his eyes momentarily to breathe in deeply.

"I can't tell you." Jagger sighed, and then looked to the yellow bus pulling their way.

"Well, only two years, my brother, two years." He patted Lash on the back once, and then realization came over his face. "DUDE! We'll be juniors! Sa-weet!" Lash rolled his eyes and waited for Layla to jump off the bus.

She crawled out after Stronghold.

"Lash!" She waved, running over to him after waving goodbye to Will. He caught her in a spinning hug and she kissed his forehead. It made him tingle. "Hi!" She said breathlessly, and then turned her face to Jagger once she was set down. Lash caught her hand before she took a step forward to wave at him.

Jagger made a quizzical look to Lash before taking his arms and placing them around her shoulders to hug her.

"Missed you, Lay!" He whispered, and she giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." She made him let her go and she took a step forward down the street. "Are we going now?" She asked them, and the two boys caught up with her.

Lash walked close to her, grabbing her hand in dominance against Jagger. She began to swing their hands carelessly, and Jagger gave a look of hate to Lash, who just smiled.

----

"You want a snack Jagger?" Layla asked, rushing into the kitchen after Lash ran inside. Jagger only nodded as he looked around the room, curious eyes on everything.

"Hey, where does Lash sleep?" Layla gave a look to Lash, who opened the fridge.

"You told them you stayed the night?" Lash shook his head.

"They find out for themselves, Lay." She tilted her head up to show that she heard him, and she spoke.

"Bed with me." Lash snickered as he imagined Jagger's face.

Layla heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen, and she gasped, running the few steps towards Lash. "Kiss me!" She whispered, and he gave her a weird look before she shoved herself into his arms.

"What?" He asked incredibly, not entirely sure he's hearing her right.

"Dangit, just kiss me!" He traced her face carefully with a finger and lowered his head to tilt her own slightly, and pressed his lips with hers. Her hands crawled up his arms as they both closed their eyes, and her touch made him shiver. _Wait, what the hell did she just do?_ He thought, almost opening his eyes as his hand combed through her red hair. _She did it again. Shit she's nibbling on, whoa._

He kissed her hungrily, thrusting her even closer. She squeaked a smile as she leaned in, and her hands pulled his hair.

He groaned. That was a new feeling.

Layla scrambled in front of him to rub her hands over his chest, and he chuckled as she herself giggled, letting his tongue slide across her lips. They weren't just doing this for show anymore.

A gasp. And it was female.

It wasn't Jagger coming in the room.

_It was Manda Panda_. Their eyes widened and they pulled away, frazzled and trying to escape their dizzy spell. Amanda only gasped again, and Jagger came into the room.

"What's going on?" He asked, a glimmer in his eye as Manda left the room blushing. 'Sarah!' you could hear her call, running away to her own room. Did he see the bright blush on their faces?

'Course.

"Wait, what were you doing?" He asked, and then sat down at the table. Layla gasped, closing her eyes as she turned away to the stove. Too embarrassing.

Lash took over, his voice strong and demanding. "Kissing." Jagger's hand shook the table as he gripped it.

"Calm it down." Layla whispered, and her voice carried to his ears quickly. His hand left the table, and he continued to shake. "Jagger whatever you do, please - don't phase in the kitchen!" She cried, and turned around as his body began to hum very loudly, his eyes closing. A growl escaped Lash's lips, and he tugged her body behind his.

"Jay." He growled, his eyes furrowing low as Layla trembled against his back. "Don't phase in the kitchen." His voice was low and harsh, and Jagger took a few steps to the livingroom, where in two seconds he was back, black and furry, his eyes a light blue as he began to snarl. "Jay, we don't want another repeat of this morning, do we?" Layla gasped.

"He did this this morning?" Lash ignored her, and took a step towards the wolf. "No - Lash, please!" She whispered loudly, trying to get to him to pull him back. This only caused the wolf to growl louder.

Layla whimpered, and Lash stretched his torso so that the wolf couldn't go anywhere but to the livingroom. In seconds the wolf began to take small steps back, glaring his way to Lash. "Wait!" She called, and both boys looked her way.

Jagger growled a response. "Shut up." Lash snarled at him, turning towards the wolf again. Jagger snarled, as if speaking. "No." Lash glared. "No, you can't. Let her speak."

Layla took time to breathe in before speaking entirely, trying to avoid a high note in her voice. "What if..." She sighed. "If I kissed Jagger -" The boy in question had tilted his head, his teeth showing as his tongue lopping as he smiled. "Would that, be...better?" The wolf nodded, and Lash dropped his mouth.

"You're not a TOY, Layla Williams." She shrugged his words away. The wolf phased back to a boy. Pushing past Lash, Jagger practically threw himself at Layla, a smirk on his face as he grasped her small hips and bent his head low to kiss her. Layla winced at Lash's hurt expression, but closed her eyes as Jagger hit her lips with his own. _See, this isn't so bad... _She thought, but then felt his hands search her body, Lash's throaty growl coming from behind Jagger. "Keep your hands to yourself, Jag." He snarled, and Jagger chuckled against Layla's lips. He lifted his head lightly to push himself further into the kiss, and he tried to force Layla's mouth open.

As if he heard her thoughts, Lash grabbed Jagger off of Layla and thrusted him into a chair. She almost fell to the floor, weak in the knees and her head spinning.

"Haa. I caused that." Jagger snickered, his eyes on Lash as he smiled evilly. Lash creeped over to Layla, holding her arms so that she could regain her balance.

"You're not a toy, Lay." She shook her head.

"It worked, didn't it?" Lash could only grunt, hearing a cellphone go off. Jagger twitched before reaching into his back pocket, flipping it open.

"Aw, damnit." He muttered, answering the phone. "Mom, I'll be home soon. No, Mom, I didn't have detention." He stood up, and started walking into the livingroom. "I'm at a...friend's house. Mum, I'm leaving now. Calm down." He groaned. "Stop growling, Mom. I can barely, I'm _LEAVING_."

He flipped it close and sauntered over to Layla and Lash, shoving Lash slightly to the side as he kissed Layla goodbye. "Gotta go - nice seeing you 'gain, Layla-love." He exited the house, phasing with his backpack in his mouth as he ran.

Lash felt dizzy as Layla ran to the backdoor and locked it, leaning against it with her eyes closed. "Think I'm gunna go take a nap or something." He mumbled, walking away from the kitchen and into the livingroom, grasping the railing as he went his way up to Layla's room.

_Lash sighed, hitting his head against the cement wall as he saw his taller self walk slowly over to him. "I," pound. "Need," pound. "To stop," pound. "Sleeping in," pound. "Layla's bed."_

_Taller Lash tugged him away from the wall, and then instructed him to follow, leading him over to the stairs, where they sat. "We ditched Jagger in the middle of sophomore year." Lash looked up to his taller self._

_"Seriously?" He nodded. "THANK GOD." Taller Lash only laughed happily. "I can't stand him any longer."_

_Taller Lash looked into the sun. "Yeah, yeah I know." He stuck his left leg out for a young sidekick to trip over, and both Lash's snickered as the boy had toppled over and his eyes began to water. _

_"So -"_

_"No - it hasn't happened yet. " Lash sulked._

_"Dude - what if I wasn't going to ask you that?" Taller Lash looked to his younger self. "What if I was going to ask you more about Jagger?" The taller of the two rolled his eyes, and sighed loudly, his left hand resting atop his knee as he looked across the field._

_"What is it then."_

_"Does - does Jagger try to get Lay-"_

_"No. He moves away." Taller Lash said quickly, and the sound of the busses strolled right in._

_"When?"_

_Taller Lash smiled, and then replaced it with a smirk as he took a glance to a regular hottie sauntering up the steps. She blushed madly and ran up the steps to her giggling friends at the top. "The middle of sophomore year."_

_"And she was ugly."_

_"She was oh-kay." Taller Lash stuck his hand out to wave it in the air to show his thought. "But we like attention, remember?" He chuckled. "Oh, almost forgot to tell you that Mom divorces Dad -"_

_"You told me before."_

_"Let me finish." Lash nodded. "And we move in with Layla and Panda for a month and a half."_

_"Really?"_

_"Mhm." Lash nodded, and his eyes were stolen away to stare at Layla coming off the bus._

_"She'-"_

_"...s smiling." Lash smiled right along with his older self. "That must mean Stronghold's absent."_

_"If she's so happy without him here, then why is she still with him?" Lash growled, his fists turning up in his lap as Taller Lash scooted to the side to make room for Layla to sit next to his younger self. The girl took the message as she gathered herself up the steps, and then smiled sincerely at Lash._

_"Hi Lash," she whispered hoarsely, her arms wrapping around his neck. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"_

_"I'm confused…" He said, and she gave a strained, understanding look to him. "But it's nice to see you smiling again, Lahlah." Her smile lifted to her eyes, and they began to tear. She pushed closer to him in his hug, and whispered softly into his ear._

_"_Save me_." He pulled away shortly, and his right hand touched her face carefully. She shied away like his mother did only a day ago. Lash's eyes widened, unable to comprehend anything anymore._

_"Lay." Taller Lash spoke, and she shivered away from between them. Lash leaned in closer to her to hold her still, to get a good look of the girl he loved, and Taller Lash stood, understanding his moves and grasping a hold of his shorter self's wrist. "Go, Layla."_

_She could only nod, running away from the two of them and into the school._

_Taller Lash leaned down to his own self. "Don't touch her, you idiot."_

_"Watch who you're calling, jackass!" He cried, and took a step away from his taller self. "I can do what I want!" Taller Lash paled, and then his mouth was turned up in a scowl, his arms stretching and grasping his younger self, tossing him to the cement below the stairs. The taller one took weary steps, slowly as he reached his prey. His neck stretched so that Lash could only duck beneath it._

_"Don't ever say that. __**EVER**__ again." His hands held tightly to Lash's shirt, and he threw him over the edge of the school, into the endless sky._

"Wha- AH!" He cried out loud, jumping in the bed as he imagined himself falling. He sat up urgently, his lips parted as he gasped. Layla sat at the end of her own bed, watching him carefully.

"You alright?" She whispered, fiddling with a pen in her fingers. He only nodded. "Well you don't seem to be." Lash shook his head to rid himself of the dream.

"It doesn't matter, Lay." He scolded, throwing back the blanket across his stomach in a hurry to get by the younger girl.

"Wait, where are you going? You've got homework up here to do!"

--

Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15, people.

_**Disclaimer: I own no one familiar to the movie. End of disclaimer.**_

_Never thought that Lash and Layla had a past relationship beyond the movie? What? You never thought they could have been friends? Are you kidding me? Here! Have the story! My goodness, you've been missing out._

**Past**

**"Wha- AH!" He cried out loud, jumping in the bed as he imagined himself falling. He sat up urgently, his lips parted as he gasped. Layla sat at the end of her own bed, watching him carefully.**

**"You alright?" She whispered, fiddling with a pen in her fingers. He only nodded. "Well you don't seem to be." Lash shook his head to rid himself of the dream. **

**"It doesn't matter, Lay." He scolded, throwing back the blanket across his stomach in a hurry to get by the younger girl. **

**"Wait, where are you going? You've got homework up here to do!"**

He ran down the stairs, a fierce look on his face as he took three steps to the front door, throwing it open to reveal Panda with grocery bags. He groaned inwardly, hating his timing. "Lay, grocery pick-up!" Amanda called up, a smiling Sarah following close behind the other woman. Lash slid past the women and out the door, a sour look to his features as he reached the car, taking one glance towards the paper bags waiting to be picked up in the trunk.

"Fuck this." He whispered, walking straight past the car and towards the bush separating the Williams' household from the Stronghold's.

"Lash, where you goin'?" He heard Layla call, and he waved her away as he brought his hands to the bush and took a step into the greenery. "Lash, stop! Where are you going!?" She cried, and ran out of the house, her hand raised.

He got stuck. The stiff branches of the bush grabbed a hold of Lash and kept him where he was. "What the heck are you doing, going through there." She put her hands on her hips as she tapped her foot lightly.

He grumbled as she let the bush let him go, and he walked right up to her, grasping her cheeks and holding her still as he kissed her hard. "I was gunna kick Stronghold's ass." He admitted, and the power in her eyes burned right through him.

"Why." She took a step backwards, towards the silver car and retrieving a paper bag.

"I, uh, well," He stuttered, and then placed a hand behind his head to rest it against his neck.

"Just, felt like it?" She gave a stiff voice towards him, and her attitude turned hurtful. "You freakin' - UGH. LASH." He practically jumped in his skin as she stomped her foot. "Will's done nothing to make you want to do that to him! Why would you want to pick on someone who doesn't do any damage to _YOU_?" He shivered, and closed his eyes before speaking.

"I'm used to it." She stalked off, a pissed off stomp with each step towards the house, paper bags in her hands. He growled. "Damnit, you fucktard." He looked to the sky, and glared at it. He heard footsteps coming out of the house.

"Lash," his mother's voice carried to his ears, and he looked back to the earth. "Panda and I saw that kiss just now. And Panda caught you two earlier today!" Lash ignored the blush coming to his cheeks. "Is there something between you two?" The boy could almost hear the word 'yet' being screamed after her words, and he shook his head.

"No, Mom. Nothing between me and Lay. We're just close friends. Almost like you and Panda!" He snagged two bags from the trunk and ran inside the house. "Shit shit shit shit." He whispered, dropping the bags on the table in the kitchen and trying to get Layla's attention from across the room.

"What are we having for dinner, Mom?" She asked sweetly, her icy tone completely gone. Amanda walked in through the backdoor at her words, and put a few items into the fridge.

"Oh, anything you can make up, really." She smiled as she stood straight. "I think me and Sarah are going out to dinner tonight." Layla scoffed, a sweet smile on her face.

"Leaving us to stay here?" Lash could almost sense the horror in her voice. Panda nodded, but Layla shook her head with a smile. "Cool." Sarah walked through the door with three paper bags to her chest, and Layla helped her sort through the food items. Lash just stood there dumbly for the next three minutes without the women really taking notice. He almost got away from the room and out the door if it weren't for Layla.

"Hey, Lash -" He turned around quickly, his hand barely touching the doorknob.

"Yahun?" He mumbled, sighing as his hand dropped to his side. Her footsteps entered the room and caught his hand before he looked up. Her hand went to his shoulder and he waited as her lips went to his ear.

"Don't, Lash." She breathed out slowly, and he couldn't fight the urge to shiver from it. "Please - for me." He closed his eyes as he turned around to her, and gripped her forearms.

"You kill me." Layla fought the urge to smile, but he dropped his hands from her skin. "I dunno, Lahlah. Maybe I'll let it pass -" _Highly unlikely_. Lash's face turned down to hers, and she smiled. "Maybe it'll hold me back for a while."

----

"What side?" He asked her, and she moped into the covers, a pout on her face as she stared out the window from the farthest side. He nodded, and took off his jeans, tossing them into a pile with his striped shirt to go into the wash. Slowly he crossed the room to the bed and climbed in next to her, fearing her silence. "Layla?" Her face peeked up to him from beneath a sheet, and her nose and mouth popped up.

"Yeah?"

"You alright?" He turned to her, and she squeezed her hand beneath his own on the mattress.

"I'm sorry." She whispered out, her face clashing with the pillow beneath her.

Lash looked confused. Sorry about what?

"I've been such a complete bitch to you today and I had no reason why." She lifted her face to look at his. "Ever since you woke up this afternoon after Jagger left -"

"Stop." His hand lifted lightly as he instructed her, but she kept going.

"I thought you were going to just attack - anything, Lash. It scared me." He froze. _What did?_

"What scared you?"

"The look - in your eyes. It completely scared the crap outta me." She shivered and brought herself closer to him wearily, her arm curling up in between their chests for a bit of space. Lash's right hand rested on her arm as she spoke again. "I think it would have scared anything that stood in your way." Layla stuffed her face into Lash's chest and he keeled back a bit, surprised as her warm breath hit his skin. It's been a while since she's slept this close to him without having to pull her towards his being.

"Oh." He simply stated, resting his cheek on her hair.

"I think only one _good_ thing happened today, though."

"What?"

"I told you to kiss me and you did." Lash blushed almost to the color of Layla's hair. She giggled. "I give it a 6."

He chuckled as he pulled her away to get a good look at her. "What?" She was ridiculing his kissing?

"I give it a 6." She repeated, a small smile on her face as she looked into his shocked eyes.

"I kiss better than a 6." He muttered, and she only snickered. "I do!"

"And how would you know?" She asked, laughing loud as his face hardened.

"I just do."

"Oh yeah?" Her eyes flickered before she smirked.

"Yeah!" Oh, he was pretty ticked off, now.

"Prove it!" She cried, and he took in a breath before maneuvering his way atop her.

Quickly, his lips crushed hers as they sunk slightly into the mattress. His forearms crossed besides Layla's head, holding her still as he straddled her small form. Her hands were clasped together as they hung loosely around his neck, and the girl lifted her face to deepen the kiss. It took only seconds for Lash to feel her fingers running up the back of his head, tugging lightly at his hair. He liked it.

He attacked her lips with such force that Layla almost let out a moan into his own mouth. His hands removed themselves from their hold on Layla's head and waved their way to her torso, making designs in her sides as they floated down to her hips. She smiled against his lips, and he bit it gently. Lash let out a chuckle as he pulled away, hearing Layla's faint whimper of protest.

"How's that?" She scowled at him as he began to remove himself.

"7." He glowered at her, but she only smiled evilly. "Whatcha gunna do about it?"

He smirked as he got off her and onto the mattress to his side, a triumphant smile lingering on his face as he spoke. He figured she had tricked him. "Torture you." She scoffed and turned on her side, hearing him snicker as he rolled onto his opposite side to face her. "Get over it, Layla."

She promptly turned around to face him, and she held her pursed lips together in concentration. Instead of speaking, she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Real mature, Lay." He coughed and sighed, his eyes closing. It was quiet for a few minutes, up until he heard her moving around underneath the sheets. "What are you -" He opened his eyes to see Layla right underneath his nose. In the smallest moment, she kissed him softly and kept it that way, not making a small move to deepen it. Lash was fully confused, yet closed his eyes again.

They fell asleep that way; the only movement that changed in the morning was that of Lash's left hand in Layla's hair, Layla's right leg hooked into Lash's own.

--

"Ooh, sorry." She whispered, taking a step away from Lash as she crossed the kitchen to get her breakfast. It was morning now, and both Layla and Lash were quite embarrassed to wake up still connected at the mouth.

"S'kay." He said, nabbing a silver Pop-tart wrapper from the freezer and taking it into the living room and out the door. "I'll see you afterschool."

"At the bus stop!" She cried, a small smile on her face.

----

Slowly she walked out of the house and towards the Stronghold's, nibbling on a piece of toast that she made earlier. She gave a cheery knock on the front door before entering, a smile on her face as she saw Will staring at the television. "Commander and Jetstream out today?" Will coughed a nod, kicking out the chair beside him so she could sit next to him. Eagerly she did, devouring the last of her toast and watching the end of the morning report.

"Lash stay the night again?" She could only nod. Will grumbled. "I don't like him."

Layla's neck grew a blush as she peered over at Will. Was he...jealous? "Why not?"

"Well we've been through this already!"

"But you never give me a really good answer as to _why_." She said knowingly, and they stood up to leave the house. Will grumbled again.

"Yeah, well, he's evil."

"I wouldn't say that..."

"Because he's practically brainwashed you into thinking he's the nicest kid around!" Layla gaped at Will. What?

"What? What the heck are you talking about?" They crossed the door and into the yard, passing her own house as they made their way to their bus stop. "Well?"

"Lash isn't nice. He's mean."

"You just don't like him cause he doesn't like you." Will snarled.

"That may be the case, Layla, but I still stand by to my reasoning."

"Oh, big words, Will Stronghold..." She chuckled, and then the two burst out laughing, reaching Zack at their stop.

----

Lash was just finishing up his second Pop-tart when Speed came flying down the road. "Hey man." He whispered, breaking a small piece off the food and tossing it into his mouth.

"'Nother night?"

"All week, my friend."

"Whatcha do?"

"What do you mean?"

"What did Jagger do when he went home with you guys?"

"Kissed her."

"Hoe-shit, seriously?"

"But I kissed her first, so when he found out, he phased and got really pissed." Speed was roaring. "And then, and then Layla tried to reason with him."

"How the hell did she _try_."

"She told him that he could kiss her so that he'd be happier." Speed got quiet, and then a grin broke out his face.

"And how did that make you **feel**?"

"Pissed _me_ off, that's how I felt." Lash pushed Speed's shoulder in, as Speed laughed loud. "Shut up, man."

"Oh, god, that's hilarious." He whispered, wiping a tear from his eye. "Oh, shit." He chuckled. Lash gave him a weary look - he wasn't going to tell him anything else.

"Yeah, hysterical."

----

It was night three at the Williams' household, and Sarah was trying to wheedle herself out of having Amanda buy and get her things. She didn't want to feel like a burden to her best friend. The two teens though, were in the living room playing Layla's old Nintendo 64 - and she was winning.

"No, this isn't right! I'm not supposed to lose!" Layla squealed in laughter as Lash fell on top of her, squishing her body against his as he tried his best to tickle her. "Rawr!" He laughed, and the two mothers peeked their heads into the room.

----

"Seems like they're getting younger, isn't it?"

"As long as it isn't sex, my girl. Even if we've approved."

"Ain't that the truth."

----

Reviewww…. now.


	16. Chapter 16

Has it gotten any good yet?

_**Disclaimer: I own no one familiar to the movie. End of disclaimer.**_

_Never thought that Lash and Layla had a past relationship beyond the movie? What? You never thought they could have been friends? Are you kidding me? Here! Have the story! My goodness, you've been missing out._

**Past**

**"Seems like they're getting younger, isn't it?"**

**"As long as it isn't sex, my girl. Even if we've approved."**

**"Ain't that the truth."**

**----**

Layla ran from the bathroom with only a towel on, her dripping wet hair hitting her shoulderblades. "Ah, get outta the way, get outta the way-" She cried, running right past a confused Lash and into her room, shutting the door and locking it.

"Uhm, okay?" He whispered, continuing to stand there.

"Get Mum!" She cried against the door, her hand smacking it. Lash jumped back slightly at her, and then shrugged.

"Hey, Panda! Layla wants you!" He placed himself down on the floor in front of her room, and then sighed. Amanda came running up the stairs, a hand on her heart as she knocked on the door.

"Mummy?" She whispered through the door, and Amanda ran a hand through her hair and wiggled the doorknob.

"Let me in, honey." The door opened quickly to Layla still in her towel, grabbing her mother's hand and slamming the door shut, locking it right back up. Lash was a complete loss for what was going on.

--

"I'm bleeding."

"Is that what Lash called me up here for? You need a Band-Aid?" Layla shook her head, her eyes wide.

"No - I mean, I…I don't know what to use, I uh, um, but I'm bleeding," she pointed to the floor, and her mother gasped.

"Oh, OH! Well I'm going to have to get to the bathroom and get you something for that -" She began to walk towards the door, but turned around. "Uh, do you want Lash to sleep on the sofa couch tonight with his mother or will you be okay?"

"What? Since when did bleeding involve having Lash to be moved?" Her mother shook her head, thinking that it wasn't really that important anyway.

"Never mind. Lemme go get you what you need..." The door opened and shut again, and Layla saw Lash peer up at her from the floor, his eyes blinking below his long eyelashes.

Layla squeaked.

--

"So what was that all about earlier?" Lash asked, lifting his shirt off his chest and tossing it onto the ground. Layla was already dressed, an uncomfortable look on her face as she lay on her stomach facing him on her bed.

"None of your business, Lash." He simply shrugged in response, unzipping his pants and pulling them down to expose light blue boxers. Layla put her head down and groaned. "I feel like I'm wearing a diaper."

"What?" He laughed, taking off his socks and throwing them into the pile. Layla rolled over onto her back with another groan, a pained expression on her face as she closed her eyes against the light breeze coming from the window.

"Nothing." She whispered, and felt the bed bend a bit behind her as Lash sat down on the mattress. His hand touched her hair and she shivered; yet calming down to breathe deeply. Slowly his hand undid the scrunchie that held her hair up, and then ran his fingers through it, a small smile on his face. "What are you doing?" She said softly, her mouth slightly open as she took in her dark, calm sense.

"Why, does it _bother_ you?"

"No, actually." She sighed as his hand hit a slightly still-wet part of her hair, his short nails combing through it easily. "It's making me more tired than anything..." He snorted, but continued. His body laid down beside hers, his left hand left on her head to keep her comfortable.

"Well it is almost 10:30." He whispered, knowing that she fell asleep around that time. Her breath hitched and the hand in her hair became still. "Y'kay?" Her head nodded, and she rolled over and into his chest, hugging her arms as she squished herself into his skin.

"It just got colder."

"Well that could be solved with a comforter. And since we're laying on _top_ of the bed, and not _in_ it, that's probably _why_ it's so cold to you." He snickered, and her fist collided with his stomach. "Now was that really necessary?" He asked, completely unharmed. She grumbled in response. "C'mon, let's get into bed." She shook her head.

"I'm not moving."

"Oh, yes you are." He took his arms and wrapped them three times around her body before moving both of them to the opposite side of the bed, kicking back the covers before letting her go. She ignored the fact that his arms let her go, and clung to the side of his chest, her left cheek digging into his right nipple. "Layla, it's fine now." Her hair tickled his skin, and he flinched. "Gu-Do you mind?" Layla's green eyes widened up at him beneath the comforter, and he wiped his nipple twice like a 'gangsta' would a shoulder, making her giggle.

"Loser." She whispered, turning her head away. He smirked 10 seconds later as she crawled right back to him. "Never mind, I love you."

He blushed, closing his eyes. "_Please sleep my darling, sleep - your death by information won't disturb the peace on distant stars..._" He kissed her forehead as her eyes finally closed. "_Fall asleep with the windows open - come to me with the worst you've said and done - you'll close your eyes and see me..._" Her fingers tapped to the imaginary beat against his stomach, and he smiled as he muttered the words away. "_Please, sleep my darling, sleep_."

One long sigh told Lash that Layla finally slumbered. "I love you too, Layla."

----

"Lash keep Layla here and stay, now!" Lash jumped at his mother's screams, the door swooshing open as both teens were just waking up, rubbing their eyes of sleep crust.

"Mahm? What's going on?"

"Your father called the police and told them that I've kidnapped you -" Layla gave a horrified gasp. "And he just called to tell me this - just, tell the police the truth when they get here." Layla whimpered as she bit her lip.

"Sarah, are we going to school today?"

"Panda said no." She whispered, and Layla gave a small cry, looking helplessly up at Lash, who squinted an evil look to the window. Sarah left the room in a hurry, her tearstained face red and puffy as they could hear her feet on the stairs.

"Fucking, bastard!" Lash screamed, kicking Layla's dresser. She hadn't protested, since her eyes were closed and her hands closed over in fists.

"Why would he do such a thing to you two?!" She cried, and he growled loudly, pulling at his hair, bending over and screaming loudly.

"UGH! I don't know!" Layla's eyes opened and she ran to his side, hugging him close. He stood there, a blank stare on his face, unable to comprehend what was going on, and then instantly pushed her away, scowling. She froze, incapable to move anywhere as Lash flipped out. She took 5 slow, deep breaths before taking a step towards him, his breath faltering as he noticed this.

"Lash," his eyes looked up to her. "We, we need to change. Get ready for the day."

"No - you do that, Layla, I'm staying with what I've got. I don't give a shit what the police'll think of my lack of clothes." He growled again, and pounded the door in hate. "This is fucking **ridiculous**."

--

Amanda patted her shoulder as Sarah wept into a ball on the couch. She was still wearing her nightclothes, and the police would be here in about 10 minutes. "C'mon, Sarah, let's wash your face."

"There's no point in trying to get the red off without having it come straight back once they fucking come, Panda." Amanda gulped, looking out the large window in front of her.

"Well we know what to do, babe. We know what to do."

--

Layla was face first into her pillow, ignoring the growls and snarls of Lash in the room. She had enough worry for one morning, and closing the second pillow over her ears wasn't exactly closing out the world around her. The thumps of his feet against the floor rattled the bed, and she groaned. "This is hopeless." He muttered, and flew onto the bed, making Layla bounce lightly against her comforter.

Sighing, she sat up to look at him, and he kissed her unexpectantly. Hard. Layla yelped out in surprise and slight pain, but nevertheless tried to respond just the same. "I hate this." He whispered, pushing her onto her back. Her arms wrapped around his neck and grasped the roots of his hair, making him groan into her mouth, making him attack her lips even rougher. "He's such a selfish bastard." She was breathing unevenly now, gasping every so often as he smashed her body against his, holding her down as he kissed her. Layla pulled harder on his hair.

"This is so fucking insane." He muttered, using his left hand to grab the back of her head and push her even closer to his lips. She lifted her head slightly to (if it were possible) deepen the kiss, and finally moaned as his fingers pushed down on her hipbones. He didn't even smile in triumph over this, only pushed himself harder against her, shoving his body onto hers as he smashed her against the bedding. His lips never left Layla's. And now she thrusted his chest into hers, feeling his tongue glide over her lips now, the soft kisses finally back. Lash got off Layla immediately.

"I'm sorry." She gasped deep breaths as she sat up properly, her cheeks completely red and her lips sore. Layla blinked a few times before waving him away from his worries.

"S'fine. I'm fine. No problem..." She tried to stand, but her legs shook and she sat back down on the bed. "Ooh - wow." She muttered breathlessly, watching Lash breath in deep. "I...think that was a 10." Lash stopped breathing and looked to her, a blank expression on his face as he glanced over at her. Swaying lightly, she smacked a hand onto the bed, and he chuckled.

"Told you I was better than a 6." He breathed silently, going over to his bulky suitcase and tearing out an outfit. "I'm gunna go take a shower." He whispered, conveniently covering the front of his boxers with a pair of jeans. His shirt was tossed onto his shoulder. Layla blushed immensely, watching him leave the room. She chuckled as the phrase, 'I hate seeing you leave, but I love watching you go' crossed her mind. Thankfully, Lash was out of earshot to hear said chuckle.

----

Layla sat on the couch with Lash as their mother's were in the kitchen, talking to the police officers. So far, they've heard 'beaten', 'bruised', 'escaped', and 'safe house' from Sarah, whilst another police officer entered the home to question Lash, with Layla yelling out answers as well. She knew most of what was going on already - what was the point in keeping her words out of the story?

By the end of the day, the police officers arrested Harold Livingston, and he was snarling from the backseat of the cruiser, staring at the two teens with hate from the window. Layla, shocked as she noticed this herself, stuck her middle finger up at him and laughed as he scowled at her. Lash just laughed, looking over at Layla and continuing. Sarah came rushing into the room with joyous tears in her eyes, hugging both of them. "Life's going to get so much better, Lash."

----

Layla came skipping into her room with a smile on her face. "Lash! Mum just told me that you guys are staying a while longer!" Lash nodded. He knew this already - it was predictable.

"How long?"

"Oh," she climbed onto the bed beside him as he played a game on his cellphone. There wasn't much to do - school was still going on. "Another half week or so." She smiled as she laid down and sprawled herself out, closing her eyes as she sighed loudly. "Are you winning?"

"Yes, finally." She snickered at his response, and checked the time.

"Only another hour and I'll be able to hang out with Will today." Lash looked up from his game, ignoring the fact that he forgot to pause it, and saw the blush creep up onto her cheeks. She opened her eyes towards him, and he glared away, his eyes back to his game. "Oh, Lash stop moping, we all know you hate him." He smirked, but wasn't expecting another response. "But he hates you too - I just don't know why." His smirk became bigger.

"Oh, really now." He put his phone down, and slouched his shoulders as he turned to her. She sat up, crossing her legs quickly with a smile. "What did he say?"

"Said you're evil." Lash cackled in the back of his head. Oh, he could be evil.

--

Reviewww.


	17. Chapter 17

:nag nag nag nag:

Review.

It's short for a reason.

**Disclaimer: I own no one familiar to the movie. End of disclaimer.**

_Never thought that Lash and Layla had a past relationship beyond the movie? What? You never thought they could have been friends? Are you kidding me? Here! Have the story! My goodness, you've been missing out._

**Past**

**"Only another hour and I'll be able to hang out with Will today." Lash looked up from his game, ignoring the fact that he forgot to pause it, and saw the blush creep up onto her cheeks. She opened her eyes towards him, and he glared away, his eyes back to his game. "Oh, Lash stop moping, we all know you hate him." He smirked, but wasn't expecting another response. "But he hates you too - I just don't know why." His smirk became bigger. **

**"Oh, really now." He put his phone down, and slouched his shoulders as he turned to her. She sat up, crossing her legs quickly with a smile. "What did he say?"**

**"Said you're evil." Lash cackled in the back of his head. Oh, he could be evil.**

"You leavin' now?"

"I'm not getting my shoes on for nothin', Lash." She grumbled, slipping on her second shoe. He smirked and followed her out, seeing Will on his trampoline in the backyard.

"Hey, wanna piss him off?" He laughed, grabbing her hand as she waved to Will, who glared at Lash but waved back to Layla.

"What?" She turned her face to him and he smirked, his idea clearly wavering in her eyes. "What? No!"

"Oh, c'mon! It'll make him jealous!" She opened her mouth to protest, but paused a moment, thinking. She shrugged, and he leaned down, grasping her belt loops with a smile. His lips crashed onto hers, and Layla wrapped her arms around his shoulders as they both heard the faint stop of the bouncing trampoline. Will was staring. Slowly pulling away, Layla giggled, waving Lash away as she moved the bushes out of her way to get over to the Stronghold's yard. He yelled the words that she was thinking only hours before, and she blushed scarlet.

"I hate seeing you leave, but I love watching you go."

"Lash! Shtop it!" She laughed, crossing the yards to get to Will, who sent her a confused look.

--

"So does that mean you two are together?"

"Why, does that make you jealous, Will Stronghold?" Lash yelled, clearly hearing the boy's voice. Will stuck his middle finger up at him and began to bounce again, ignoring the chuckle that was released from Lash's throat as he walked back into the house.

"No, he just likes to kiss me, Will." Layla muttered, climbing into the trampoline with such grace a ballerina would be furiated. She gave him a small smile and shrugged, jumping along with him as well. "He does it a lot." Will paled.

"A lot? A lot a lot?" She snickered, bouncing into a sitting position before jumping right back to her feet.

"Is there hostility in your voice?" She asked, tilting her head to the side and managing to keep her balance. He shut up, but growled moments later.

"He's in the window."

"What?" She turned her body around to face her house, where Lash was nodding with a smirk on his face, staring down Will before laughing, walking away from sight. "Oh get over it."

"Why should I?"

"Cause he's just one of my best friends, Will! Just because he's one of _my_ best friends, doesn't mean he has to be _your_ friend." Will mumbled incoherent words and Layla shook it off, not being able to imagine Will saying 'a best friend that kisses you isn't a best friend. What if I kissed you.'

They went inside, where Josie Stronghold had been slicing up pieces of pineapple and watermelon. "Hey kids." She said, giving them two plates of each and ushering them to the table. They said their thanks and sat down promptly, while Josie spoke of Lash. "Why don't you invite him over, Will?"

"I don't like him." Layla snickered into her piece of pineapple, and his mother shot him a dirty look.

"Why not?"

"Cause apparently he's evil. And he kisses me - OH, and he's one of my best friends. So Will _has_ to just be hostile and hateful towards him." Josie chuckled.

"I'm sure he's not evil, Will, if Layla is best friends with him." Will only grumbled, folding his arms over his chest and looking away.

"Thank you, Josie."

The woman smiled. "Anytime, Layla."

----

Reviewww!


	18. Chapter 18

Review, did you?

_**Disclaimer: I own no one familiar to the movie. End of disclaimer.**_

_Never thought that Lash and Layla had a past relationship beyond the movie? What? You never thought they could have been friends? Are you kidding me? Here! Have the story! My goodness, you've been missing out._

**Past**

**They went inside, where Josie Stronghold had been slicing up pieces of pineapple and watermelon. "Hey kids." She said, giving them two plates of each and ushering them to the table. They said their thanks and sat down promptly, while Josie spoke of Lash. "Why don't you invite him over, Will?"**

**"I don't like him." Layla snickered into her piece of pineapple, and his mother shot him a dirty look.**

**"Why not?"**

**"Cause apparently he's evil. And he kisses me - OH, and he's one of my best friends. So Will **_**has**_** to just be hostile and hateful towards him." Josie chuckled.**

**"I'm sure he's not evil, Will, if Layla is best friends with him." Will only grumbled, folding his arms over his chest and looking away.**

**"Thank you, Josie."**

**The woman smiled. "Anytime, Layla."**

--

It's been about a year now - Layla was now in her 8th year of school, and Lash was a sophomore at Sky High. His parent's have been divorced for about a true week and a half, and his mother had successfully sold their house, but was now looking for a small house for the two of them to live in.

But for now, they lived with Amanda and Layla.

Just for the fact that they were living with the Williams', Sarah went out and bought a king sized bed for Layla and Lash, and Lash blushed immensely as the subject was brought up at the dinner table.

"They're getting bigger, Manda. Taller, and I just thought that they needed a bigger bed, since Lash refuses to sleep with his own mother on the couch." Amanda gave her daughter a tiny smirk and a chuckle, and Layla felt embarrassed beyond belief, sinking into her chair right along side Lash.

"Oh, you two. Sit up."

--

It took a bit of over an hour for the four of them to get the bed into the house and up the stairs, considering all the narrow sharp turns it had to receive. But once it got to Layla's recently empty room, the two teens could not stop blushing. They felt like they were going to die - sharing a bed this big, just for them.

"It's not like we're gunna have sex in it, so it shouldn't be this horrible." Layla commented, touching her face and watching in horror as it began to go red once more in the mirror. Lash could only laugh; hiding his head in his hands as his knees curled up in the newly made bed.

"Yes, but it's _ours_. Panda said that once we get our own place, this'll be able to come out." Layla smacked her hand on her dresser, looking down at her hand. "You'll get your old one back."

"Shut up, Lash, that doesn't help me at all."

"Yeah? Well neither does thinking that we're _newlyweds with our parent's able to hear us!_" He said, his voice growing a volume or two so that the older women in the house could hear that last part.

Sure enough, they heard muffled giggling from the first floor.

Layla collapsed back onto the mattress, unzipping her pants and looking up at Lash, who took this notion as a sign to look away. Turning his body into the mattress he covered his head with the comforter, waiting to hear the rustling of clothes coming off the girl.

"Hey," He began, and she squeaked, thinking that he peeked his head out. Lash shook his head. "I'm not looking. I've got a question."

Her shirt hit the floor. "What is it?" The dresser drawers opened and she pulled on a new pair of underwear and an extra long tee-shirt.

"Will you go to my semi-formal next month with me?" She pounced onto the bed, and he removed his head from the comforter.

"I thought Gwen asked you." She whispered, tucking herself in. He nodded.

"Yeah, but I turned her down. I don't know her that well." She gave him a tilted smile.

"So you want to go with the girl you know best." He nodded once, and gave her a smirk as she crawled into his arms. "That's cute."

"It's the truth. I even told her that, and now she's got her own little schedule planned out so that we can talk more so that I could go with her." Layla laughed freely.

"Aw." Lash rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure, you think that. Would you rather have a rather pretty girl chase after you with a piece of notebook paper all around the school with times and dates?" Layla shook her head.

"No thanks..." Lash laughed, and kissed her forehead.

"So you see my point."

"But what do I wear?"

"Uh, a dress?" She snickered.

"Yeah, okay. I'll wear a wedding dress."

"Even better. I'll go out next week to get rings." She laughed into his collarbone and he held her tight.

"What if I show up in jeans or something?"

"Manda Panda wouldn't let you leave the house in jeans if you were going to a semi-formal." Layla nodded her head and sighed.

"It's next month - so I've got time."

"So you'll come with me?"

"Duh, Lash. I wouldn't want Gwen Grayson after your ass all month long."

"Is that the only reason why you're going?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." She giggled, and began to hum a song against his shoulder. His eyes closed at the vibration of her lips on his skin, and slowly she sang the song. "_Oh star fall down on me - let me make a wish upon you._" Her left hand stroked his right arm, tracing over the muscle. "_Hold on - let me think,_" She breathed deeply. "_Think of what I'm wishing for_." Her hand went down his forearm, a waving fashion. "_Wait don't go away. Just not yet._" A circle over his wrist. "_Cause I thought I had it. But I forget_." His hand clasped over hers as it reached his fingers, and she set it down on his hipbone, a smile on her face.

----

In the morning, Layla rolled over just to roll over once more. "Ugh. I know I'll never get used to this."

"Got that fucking right." Lash was heard saying, a hand flying up from the opposite side of the bed. On the floor.

"How the...heck?"

"I really don't know."

--

"Mum, that bed is ginormous. Lash even fell off this morning, and -"

"Don't ask - I have no idea how." He interrupted her, speaking to the older women of the room. "Oh, jahtell Manda Panda what I asked you last night?" Amanda and Sarah exchanged large smiles, expecting that they'd announce something like either an engagement or something along the lines of boyfriend/girlfriend.

Layla shook her head. "He asked me to go to the semi with him."

"Oh, that was fun, wasn't it?" Sarah asked Amanda, a slightly disappointed look mirroring each other on their faces, yet excited that they'd be going together. "Back in our days?" Amanda merely nodded, turning her face to Layla.

"What are you going to wear?"

Lash smiled. "A wedding dress." Layla bent back her head in laughter.

"I was kidding about that!"

"Are you serious? 'Cause I pre-ordered the rings already!" Layla gasped, her hand flying to her mouth, gaping at Lash's serious face.

"Ohmigod. Lash, you're kidding!" Amanda and Sarah became severely quiet; watching whatever was in front of them like it was a soap opera. Lash shook his head.

"I spent all of my vacation money on them!" He dropped his fork and stared intently at Layla, whose eyes began to water.

"Lash -"

"I'm totally kidding." Sarah laughed hysterically at her son's words, pointing towards him and speaking to Amanda.

"He got that skill from me." Layla fell backwards in her chair, a shocked look on her face. In an instant she hit his shoulder with such a force that his chair slid back a few inches. His right hand clasped over the now red skin, laughing at her expression.

"Don't you scare me like that!" He snickered, and ruffled her straightened hair.

"Hey, it's what I do." He stood up, walking out of the room with a wide smile on his face. "I'm going to Speed's."

"Don't be back too late." Sarah and Amanda said at the same time, and Lash nodded once, waving out of the room and out the front door.

Layla grumbled, her arms folded over her lunch. "I can't believe I thought he was serious!" Sarah reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We did too, baby, believe me. Up until he looked at you at that last second, I thought he really did spend all of his vacation money on you." Layla stood up, a pout on her face as she reached for her jacket in the next room.

"Going next door, see yeah."

----

"Did you really?"

"No." They laughed.

----

As she reached the backdoor and set out a couple of feet, she felt eyes on her back. Quickly turning, she scanned the backyard, finding nothing. "I'm just, jittery, that's all." She whispered, turning back to the bush only a few feet in front of her. A distinct snap of a tree branch made her feet stop, and she looked around again. "What the hell." She said shakily, darting her eyes. It was bright out, why the hell couldn't she see -

"Lash get the hell off the roof." She saw his face brighten with the chuckle coming from his throat; the branch in his fingers snapped a second time before he tossed it back to the roof. "You'll get caught."

In two swift steps he stretched a leg to be in front of her, and another to get his other leg off the roof. "Where you going now?"

"Will's." Lash scoffed.

"That fruitcake? Please, Layla. There are better men out there for you."

"What the fudge are you talking about? He's my friend!" Lash rolled his eyes, scanning her green ones.

"Not the way I see you staring at him when he comes to pick you up at the front door in the mornings, thank you very much." His head lifted with authority, and she smacked it back down. He dipped his head low as he reached behind to massage his skull, and chuckled again. She leaned up against a birch tree, her arms crossed.

"What's your point."

"He's too dense to see that you like him." She shook her head, a small snicker coming from her mouth.

"Yeah, sure." Layla leaned up from the tree and tried to get away from him, but his arms captured her own with just a quick swipe of her sleeve. "What are you -" He bent low, considering the height difference now between them had increased, and kissed her strongly. In moments he let go, a dazed look on her face.

"Have fun. Be safe. No sex." Layla burst out laughing at the last, and Lash stretched away, down the street and around the corner.

"Will he ever stop with the kissing?" She whispered, and could almost hear his voice screaming 'never!' I mean, yeah, sure, he's a wonderful kisser - but there's not a reason to just keep doing it to me, she thought, running a hand through her hair before sighing, stepping through the bush.

----

Layla sighed against her empty bed. It was around 11:30, and Lash hadn't come home yet. Her eyes closed as she began to sing softly, of only small lyrics from songs she really didn't know. She breathed deeply, inhaling to another line, but heard the front door slam.

"Yeah, I know - I'm back late." He growled, and two seconds later he was in the room, slamming that door shut as well.

"Do you mind? I'd like to keep my door on its hinges." He gave her a look, and then ripped his pants off without a word to her. "Something happen?" She whispered, sitting up, now wide awake. He shook his head, his shirt coming off in only mere seconds. She was lost, confused. He jumped onto the opposite side of Layla, seeing how she was in the middle, and turned away from her.

"Lash." He ignored her, and she placed her hands together, patiently waiting for a response. There was none. "Lash." She spoke more sternly, her hand on his ice cold arm.

He still didn't take notice to her.

Sighing, she whispered into her thoughts. "_I didn't want it to have to come to this_." Slowly her hand pulled him onto his back, and she kissed his cheek innocently, trailing her lips across his face until she reached his mouth, where they stood. He didn't respond. She groaned, and took her lips off his. "Lash, either you're dead, or something else is wrong - you never **not** kiss me." He sighed, rustling a hand through her hair before sitting up. "Oh, look, you're alive." He gave her a small smirk, and leaned in to kiss her normally, but she put a finger to her lips, a smirk on her own face. "Tell me."

He growled, and slouched, punching the pillow behind him. "Jagger's come back." He looked over at Layla, who nodded her head, still lost in confusion. "Well he's not _really_ back, he's just," He rolled his eyes. "He's going to semi. That's really the only time we'll see him again."

"So?"

"He heard that you were coming to semi through Julian, who was told by Speed, who found out -"

"By you 'cause you just can't wait." Layla giggled.

"If I were to sound gay and excited like that, yeah."

"So what's the problem? Jagger likes me, ohh, big surprise, so do you."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't be at Speed's house planning my rape plan about you like he did." Layla's eyes went wide. Rape?

"Rape?" She whispered gravely, and he shivered. "Was he there when you were?"

He growled. "NO. And when I found out I got pissed, 'cause I don't know where he lives anymore." Layla went to hug him, and he placed a kiss on her forehead before wrapping his arms around her. "I'm thinking about just not going to the semi."

"No, Lash! I wanna go!" He saw the look in her eyes, and sighed.

"And risk getting raped by fucking Jagger? I don't think so, Lahlah."

"Well, just, don't let me out of your sight, then." She smiled widely, and climbed into his lap as he slowly leaned back onto the bed. He smirked at her words.

"If I did that, we'd be connected at the lips the entire night." Layla raised her hand.

"Willing to risk whatever it takes, Lash." He smiled up at her before bending her head in and kissing her bottom lip softly, sucking gently as he ran his hand through her hair.

"Whatever it takes?" he smirked, his eyes distant, as if in thought. Layla gasped.

"Whatever you're thinking, Lash, no!" He laughed loudly, and she crawled away from him, giggling as his hand stretched to grab her waist and bring her right back to him.

"Oh, Layla, calm down." He glanced at the clock. "Just go to sleep." He whispered, chuckling as he turned her way.

"Don't fall out again, babe."

----

REVIEWWW.


	19. Chapter 19

Do I honestly have to repeat myself?

**Disclaimer: I own no one familiar to the movie. End of disclaimer.**

_Never thought that Lash and Layla had a past relationship beyond the movie? What? You never thought they could have been friends? Are you kidding me? Here! Have the story! My goodness, you've been missing out._

**Past**

**"Well, just, don't let me out of your sight, then." She smiled widely, and climbed into his lap as he slowly leaned back onto the bed. He smirked at her words.**

**"If I did that, we'd be connected at the lips the entire night." Layla raised her hand.**

**"Willing to risk whatever it takes, Lash." He smiled up at her before bending her head in and kissing her bottom lip softly, sucking gently as he ran his hand through her hair.**

**"Whatever it takes?" he smirked, his eyes distant, as if in thought. Layla gasped.**

**"Whatever you're thinking, Lash, no!" He laughed loudly, and she crawled away from him, giggling as his hand stretched to grab her waist and bring her right back to him.**

**"Oh, Layla, calm down." He glanced at the clock. "Just go to sleep." He whispered, chuckling as he turned her way.**

**"Don't fall out again, babe."**

**--**

The next Monday at school Gwen had chased Lash down, a smile on her face as she approached his locker. "Hi, Gwen." He spoke with a bored tone.

"Hi Lash," she said, her voice low and cheery. "Did you have a nice weekend?" He nodded, a sincere smile on his face as he thought of Layla.

"Yeah, I did. I spent it with my date for the semi-formal." Lash just had to get it through her head, but she shook it off, a look of sarcasm in her eyes.

"Oh, that's great, I was just thinking, maybe we could meet up sometime this week and talk." Lash met up with Speed at the end of the corridor, a smirk on his face as he walked away from Gwen.

"Sorry, Gwen, I'm busy all week." He rolled his eyes, and Gwen dropped her mouth, a hand tossing her long brown hair away from her eyes.

"Whatever." She gasped. "Hey, Lash!" He scowled, turning back around from Speed. "Next year, keep yourself open!" She gave him a smile and walked away, her hips swaying as she turned a corridor.

"Damn junior." He muttered, and Speed snorted.

"Yeah, well, she's hot."

"Oh, I've got no doubts for that." He sighed, smirking at a short sidekick. They approached. "But I'm going with Layla." The sidekick in front of them winced, dropping his books to the ground and they smiled evilly. Speed grasped his shirt and picked him up while Lash opened up the locker behind the young one. "And I'm keeping her nearby -" Lash took a hold of the boy's shoulders and pulled his head down to ready him. "So that Jagger doesn't sneak up and snatch her away." Speed used his foot to bend the boy's legs into the locker, and the boy screamed for help just as the warning bell for class rang. No one heard him. "She even agreed that we could be connected at the mouth the entire night just to make sure that Jagger wouldn't -" He shoved the sidekick's arms into the locker, ducking his head as Speed quickly shut the door. "Do anything." They abandoned the sidekick and walked away, smirking as they reached their class on time.

----

"So you're letting him kiss you, he's taking you to a semi, he's sleeping in a gigantic bed with you, and yet you two don't go out?" Magenta asked, her finger counting off in a list fashion. Layla only nodded. "I don't get it."

"We've been friends since second grade, Maj, so I think it's okay. I mean yeah, it's a bit weird that he kisses me a lot, but I love the guy."

Maj snickered into her ham and cheese sandwich. "Yeah, I love you too, but you don't see me kissing you every change I get. Will's best friend's with you, but _he's_ not kissing you whenever the hell he feels like it."

Layla sighed. "He likes me, though." Maj tossed her a look. "Okay, fine, I think he even loves me. But I let him get away with it cause we're really close anyway." She smirked. "I mean when was the last time you sang Zack to sleep in the same bed?" Maj just shook her head. "See?" Layla was going to bring up family crisis's that she's gone through with him, but then shut her mouth, not wanting to have Lash's background leaked out to people he didn't know.

"Whatever, Layla."

The bell rang for lunch period to be over, and Layla caught up with Will as he headed out of his science class. "Hey Will!" Her hand waved wildly as she ran up to him, and they walked to free-period together, a smile on her face, unknowing of what Will was thinking at the moment. For herself, though, she was thinking of what color dress to wear to the semi.

"What are you doing this period?" He asked her, and she tilted her head to the side, thinking.

"Probably going to the library. I need to use a computer."

"What for?" Layla gasped.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that I'm going to a Sky High semi!" She whispered excitedly, and he stopped walking to look at her.

"With Lash?" She nodded. He rolled his eyes but then continued to walk. "Whatever."

"Why do I keep getting the same response from everyone about this?"

"Well who else did you tell?"

"Magenta." She giggled. "Who else is at my lunch with superpowers?" They sat down before the bell rang, and she sighed. "I think I'm going for green."

"Green's good." Will muttered, a small smile on his face. She turned her head to face him and smiled right back. "But what's the computer use for?"

"I need to look up something to wear. I can't wear jeans." She giggled, sitting up straight as the free-period teacher had sat down.

----

The bus pulled up to the stop, and Lash got out, shaking his arms to let them not be so stiff. Somehow he fell asleep on the ride home, and his arms were crunched up against the metal of the bus. It hurt. Slowly he walked to the sheltered bench, picking at his nails as he waited another 5 minutes for Layla's bus to show up. He heard the whir of the workings of the bright yellow transportation vehicle, and smiled as Layla jumped out, hand over her mouth to cover her lungs from the gross smell of the exhaust and gas. Following her close behind was Stronghold, and Lash's eyes flickered to his, which glared right back, a sneer on his face.

_And Lash looked like the evil one?_

"Hey, Lash!" She smiled, running and jumping into his arms to give him a kiss on the forehead as she held on for dear life for the daily spinning hug. Stronghold just looked on. "How was school?"

"Boring, stupid, the usual." She grasped his hand, but held out her left as well, taking Will's. "You coming along, too?"

Will ignored him, looking straight ahead, to his bag around his shoulder, to his shoes. Layla smiled at him. "I found a dress I like."

"Is it white and sparkly? Do we need a train for your hair?" She chuckled.

"We're not getting married, Lash." Lash gave an exasperated sound.

"What? I thought we were!" Will snickered.

"Anyone who'd marry you would be insane." Lash tugged Layla's hand back to get a good look at Stronghold.

"Scuse me? This marriage has been in the books since my 9th birthday party, Stronghold." He poked Will's shirt. Will growled in protest, and Layla was trying to get in the middle of it all.

"Guys, guys, get a grip!" She sighed loudly, her hands failing to let go of their male counterparts as they walked on. "Calm down, geesh." Lash took one long glare at Will and they continued to walk on. "You're both exceedingly immature!"

----

Will walked down the rocky walkway in front of his house, waving goodbye to Layla. "See yah tomorrow, Layla!" He called, flipping the bird to Lash when Layla looked away.

"Such a child." He muttered, tutting his tongue as Layla climbed onto his back to get a ride to the front door. Lash looked around quickly to see if there were any witnesses, and groaned as he saw an old lady watering her plants.

"Don't worry, Lash, she knows. She's the mayor's secretary." He nodded, and stretched a leg to the front door and flickered his collection of keys on his belt loop before Layla got her house key out. She stepped off him and stood in front of the red door, feeling his arms wrap around her neck and make her lean back into his chest. "What?" He kissed her forehead.

"Nothing. Now open the door - I wanna see your wedding dress."

"Semi dress!"

----

Slowly the computer in front of them came to a silent whir, the dial-up sounds making their ears twitch. "This is horrible..." Layla moaned, turning her head up to the ceiling. Lash could only chuckle at her, glancing towards her neck. Her pale, empty neck. He shivered, closing his eyes, imagining dark marks upon it, little bite marks, a smile on her face as she'd know that it was Lash that gave her them.

Quickly he opened his eyes to the sound of clicking, and he got up from his chair besides Layla. "Getting a drink."

"Could you get me some grapes?" He grunted. Layla brought her attention to the computer screen, a sigh escaping her lips. It took a few moments for everything to load, and she groaned as she typed in the website, waiting another minute for it to load. "C'mon, even school is quicker than this."

"I can disagree." Lash said, a bowl of red grapes being placed down before Layla. "School's about 5 hours. And you've been sitting here for only about 2 minutes." He chuckled into his hot chocolate, feeling the heat from the dark drink against his face. She rolled her eyes as the page she needed finally loaded up.

"This one." She said, pointing to the screen.

"Whoa."

"Oh, I know."

----

The phone rang during dinner that night, and Layla reached behind her to get the cordless phone. "Am I allowed to answer it?" She asked her mother, as it rang for a second time. The woman in question sighed against her tomato soup, but nevertheless nodded. It beeped as she answered. "Hello?" Lash froze as the familiar voice trailed to his ears. Layla looked up at him. "Uh, I'm sorry, who is this? Gwen?" She smirked away from the table, avoiding the eyes of everyone else. "Oh, I'm sorry Gwen, but we're eating dinner at the moment, could you have him call you back later?" She smiled deviously as she nodded once. "Yes, I'll even tell him to call you - who am I? I'm Layla, but I don't see - yeah, we're going together -" Lash rolled his eyes as tomato soup drizzled down his throat. "Gwen, I'll have him call you back, okay? Alright." She hung the phone on its charger, taking a glance to the bread in the middle of the table.

"So Gwen called." Sarah muttered, a curious look on her face as she turned her eyes to her son. "How'd she get the -"

"Speed, no doubt." He groaned, hunching his shoulders over his food. "Damnit," he whispered, and the older women gave him a look of confusion. Layla, however, just fought her fist from going into her mouth. This was funny. "She wanted me to go to semi with her." And that's all he had said about the whole thing.

They ate their dinner in silence, and when Layla dropped her bowl into the sink, she grasped the cordless and ran up to her room giggling. "Layla, wait up." Lash said lamely, standing up and stretching his arm to the sink, placing his own bowl inside.

"You kids be nice to that Gwen." Amanda said, snickering to Sarah, who only rolled her eyes.

"She's been a hassle, that little one. Always, just, ugh, she's got a hideous personality."

"And we don't want that." Amanda said, smiling up to the stairs.

--

"Call her."

"No."

"Call her."

"Layla, no, seriously."

"Call her or I'll do it - I'll tell her that she can go with yo-"

"Gimme." She giggled as she tossed it to him, and he grasped it in the air as he flounced next to her on the bed. Lash glared at it for a moment, and Layla shifted her body so that she was lying on her stomach, her feet in the air behind her with a smile on her face.

"Well go on." He sighed. "Put it on speaker if you want."

"You just wanna hear what she's got to say about you."

"Well I don't really care - but it'd be a good laugh." He sighed again, the beep of the phone turning on. Going through the caller ID he found Gwen's number, pressing the 'redial' button with hesitation. "Now click the speaker button at the bottom." He did what he was told, and glanced down at her, watching her shift her body once more. Layla had her face in his lap, looking up at him with a smile as he used his left hand to stroke the side of her face. It rang once, and he took this chance to bend down and kiss her, feeling the smile against his own lips.

"_Hello?_" He practically jumped at Gwen's voice, removing his mouth from Layla's as she resisted the urge to giggle.

"Gwen?"

"_Lash? Hi! I called earlier?_"

"I know - Layla told me." He heard a hated grunt, and then she spoke again.

"_I just called to see if you - I'm sort of confused_." Her own interruption had made Lash blink a few times as he fiddled with the phone in his hands.

"About what?"

"_Well, Speed gave me your number, but Layla answered the phone at dinner - was she over for supper?_" Layla smirked and he put his hand on her face, and she bit down on one of the fingers over her mouth.

"No, this is actually Layla's number." She sounded taken aback, and Lash winced as he noticed the pain in his middle finger. "Ow, Layla, shtopit."

Layla snickered, taking it out as Gwen whispered words. "_I'm still confused. You live with Layla?_" Her voice sounded more amused than confused, but Lash only made a 'mm' sound, letting her know. "_Oh, I didn't know._" She giggled. "_So you're like, going to the semi with someone you're living with? Oh, Lash, that's like going to the prom with your cousin_." Layla belted out a laugh, but then her eyes widened, her mouth covered by her hand. "_She there?_"

"Yeah, we're in our room..."

"_You share a room?_"

"Yeah...?"

"_Oh._" She brought her voice back to a lower volume, and Layla scratched Lash leg, making him twitch.

"Lay, stop." Layla rolled her eyes, but nevertheless stopped her fingers.

"_Can she hear me?_" Layla shook her head, getting Lash's attention.

"No, she's almost asleep on the other side of the room."

"_Oh, well, whatever. She's justa little kid anyway_." Lash glanced to Layla, and shook his head. She definitely **wasn't** a little kid. He smirked at her confused look, and then she gasped, hitting his shoulder. He fought the urge to laugh at her, but nodded over to the phone.

"Yeah, she's still in middle school."

She laughed loudly. "_I didn't know THAT! Is that why you're taking her to semi? Because she wanted to go? Because that's a lame excuse for not taking someone else. Someone like me_."

Lash shook his head, picking up the phone from his knee. "No, it's not why I'm taking her to semi. I asked her, she said yes."

"_Stupid little middleschooler_," she whispered, and Layla gawked at the phone. "_She probably doesn't know what she's getting herself into._"

"She's going to be a student at Sky High next year, so you'll meet her then, too." He ignored her last comment, debating on hanging up now. He smiled as an idea formed in his head. "And you know what else?"

"_What?_"

"She kisses like a muthafuckin' goddess." He clicked the phone off and tossed it away, leaning his body into Layla's as he kissed her hard. She snickered against his mouth, practically laughing away into his lips, and he pulled away, flipping his hair from his eyes.

"She's gunna hurt you tomorrow - I can feel it." She giggled, sitting up. He only rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever."

----

Review. Yay.


	20. Chapter 20

This getting tiring, yet?

_**Disclaimer: I own no one familiar to the movie. End of disclaimer.**_

_Never thought that Lash and Layla had a past relationship beyond the movie? What? You never thought they could have been friends? Are you kidding me? Here! Have the story! My goodness, you've been missing out._

**Past**

**"She's going to be a student at Sky High next year, so you'll meet her then, too." He ignored her last comment, debating on hanging up now. He smiled as an idea formed in his head. "And you know what else?"**

**"**_**What?**_**"**

**"She kisses like a muthafuckin' goddess." He clicked the phone off and tossed it away, leaning his body into Layla's as he kissed her hard. She snickered against his mouth, practically laughing away into his lips, and he pulled away, flipping his hair from his eyes.**

**"She's gunna hurt you tomorrow - I can feel it." She giggled, sitting up. He only rolled his eyes.**

**"Yeah, whatever."**

**--**

"It came, it came! My dress, it came!" Layla cried, holding up a brown box with post markings. She ran into the kitchen and set it down, the Saturday sun being ignored completely.

"You bought a dress?" Amanda asked, her face full of bewilderment.

"With the credit card you let me have - I only used it to buy the dress, Mom." Amanda gave her a look and sat down in front of the box, hearing Lash's running footsteps come down the stairs.

"What's going on?" He asked, a slightly confused look to his face. Sarah, who just walked in from the backyard, pointed to the box.

"That the dress?" Layla nodded eagerly, and then fished through the junk drawer by the silverware, snatching up a box cutter.

She was too excited, too jittery with the knife that Lash had to take it from her slowly so that he could open it for her. "Calm down." He laughed, and she stood there, rooted in the spot, her lips pressed together in anticipation. Her eyes closed as she heard the box cutter slide across the tape, and the flaps opened, the sounds of rustling Styrofoam and papers were last heard, the words around her reaching her ears.

"Oh, Layla - it's beautiful."

Her eyes opened as she smiled, 3 pairs of eyes on her. She picked it out of the box and waved it in front of her, grasping the sides as she placed it against her body. Lash ruffled her hair, but Layla knew what he really wanted to do. She could see it in his eyes, and she immediately blushed.

Later in the night, Layla hung her new dress on a hanger, placing it on the crook of her closet door, not being able to not smile at it. With silent steps Lash had crept into the room and placed his arms around her from behind, digging his face into her shoulder. "All we need now is to get me a tux..." She smirked at his words, and turned her body around to face his chest, her eyes following down his body to their shoes. She was blushing like crazy.

"You want to kiss me."

"Oh, very much." He laughed, and she pushed him onto the bed, walking over to lean against her dresser. He snickered as he did a backflip onto the carpet, getting up slowly to give her a quick smirk as he sauntered over to the fragile girl. "And I will." His arms stretched slightly to hold her in place as he finally got to Layla, leaning her back slightly so that his hips collided with hers.

"Oh, really." She challenged, her eyes blank of any emotion. He ignored the hands that reached his chest to try and push him away, smirking as he shoved her body into his, a squeal escaping her lips as their eyes closed, their lips crashing together. Lash didn't think she was pushing too hard enough into the kiss, so his left hand trailed up her body and into her hair, gripping a handful and thrusting her mouth even closer to his.

"Really." He groaned, feeling her arms melt against his own, her fingers lost in his hair. She pulled, and he fell back, his eyes rolling in the back of his head.

"What does that do to you?" She whispered, taking her tiny hands away from his head. He protested a short cry, and used his hands to squish them back to where they were before.

"Makes me do this." He said, gripping her face and attacking it with his mouth, Layla squeaking as his body crashed against hers once more. "And this." Lash picked her up with ease and tossed her onto the bed, making her bounce. In seconds he was on top of her, his hands holding her arms down as he kissed her hard for once more. Layla's fingers twitched beneath his grasp, wishing that they could be in his hair, tugging heavily.

Her breath was left in gasps, and he removed his lips to look into her eyes.

"I wanna try something."

"What?"

"Just, go with it..." He whispered huskily, and she merely nodded, closing her eyes again. What was he going to -?

His lips touched her own, but this time it was soft and gentle, letting her feel the tingles that were flying through her body. His tongue slid across her bottom lip slowly; his teeth nibbling a bit on it as she opened her mouth. Lash's tongue slid smoothly into her mouth, and her eyes opened wide, only to close once again as his hands released their hold on her wrists, coming up to stroke her hair. In slow movements she fell into the kiss, their tongues dancing together, both moaning. She felt Lash's lips come together again to leave her with a soft kiss, their bodies shivering against the electric shock passing through them.

"Whow." She muttered, trying to speak two words at once. Her heart was beating wildly, and she felt his chest thump against her own, giving her the evidence that his was going at the same pace. "Where'd you learn that?"

He chuckled into her neck, his eyes closing as he breathed in slowly. "I've always wanted to try that..." She felt his tongue flit over her skin, and she stiffened. "And this." If skin were ice, it would have crunched when his teeth bit into her. She let out a cry of pain, but his left hand had warmed the other side of her neck, rubbing softly as he pulled up on the skin in his mouth. Layla shook beneath him, not believing what she was feeling.

"Ohmigod..." She whispered, his mouth now sucking on the skin he just bit. She gasped. "Don't _BRAND_ me!" He removed his face from Layla's neck, a puzzled look on his face. "What are you doing?"

"I **was** giving you a hickey, but you stopped me." He glanced at her neck - it was big enough - she could freak out about it later. He smirked, and she rolled away from underneath him. He sighed, collapsing his face into the pillow that held Layla just moments before. "Sorry." he whispered, a muffled sound. He heard her stand and walk away, and he groaned into the pillow. "I'm sorry." He said a bit louder, clearer now that he was practically yelling it.

"I know, I know." She spoke, her drawers opening. "Now don't look." He groaned in impatience, his eyes closing against the pillow. He was already dressed for bed. She gasped.

"What?"

"I can see it - it's huge!" Lash smirked into the pillow.

"Why thank you, thank you very much." He chuckled, his Elvis impression flying through the soft fabric. Something hit his leg. "What the hell?" He lifted his head to check and Layla yelped, her jeans off, her top on the floor. He ignored her yelp and looked to the bed, seeing a brush leaning against his calf. "You threw a brush at me?" He tossed it into the air and she shooed his eyes away from her.

"Don't," she whispered, skimming through her drawers as Lash silently got off the bed, making no sound as he came up from behind her.

"These are cute." He said, his head tilting down at her as his index finger slid underneath the side of her underwear. She blushed as his smirk followed, his finger staying where it was. He didn't dare move it anywhere else. With a quick snap, he removed his hand, the elastic fabric snapping against her skin.

"Thanks a lot." She muttered, shoving his chest so that he'd back away. He only chuckled, taking a few steps back.

----

The next morning Layla wore her hair down, making sure that the left side of her neck was covered in chunks of it before she left the house. Lash couldn't stop smirking as she had taken weary steps around the kitchen, turning her face away from either older women, and he bit his fist as he sat at the table with a bowl of cereal in front of him.

"This is your fault." She growled, sitting across from him with a plate of French toast in front of her being. He could only smile, and lean across the table to kiss her forehead once the older women left the room.

"And I love the fact that it is." He chuckled, leaving the house, leaving Layla to sulk. He caught sight of Will coming out of his house and over to the William's, and he couldn't help but laugh loudly.

"What's so funny?" He asked darkly, stepping into the yard.

He snickered. "Nothing." He sighed, adjusting the strap of his backpack. "Just...nothing." He stretched to the side of Will, walking towards the Sky High bus stop. "I'm sure Layla will tell you nothing, as well, fruitcake."

Will rolled his eyes at the boy's words, and continued away. Lash saw Speed at the stop, his arms crossed over his chest, his foot tapping with impatience. He held a smirk upon his face as he reached him.

"Hey."

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" He put the backpack down to the ground, and gave his friend a quizzical look.

"Your smirk - it's higher than usual."

"Gave'er a hickey." He smiled to himself at the thought of Stronghold seeing it, and laughed to himself.

"Shit, seriously? She let you?"

"Hu-no." He snickered, but then tried to shut up. He couldn't. "She sorta just screamed at me." Speed laughed loud until the bus came, and Lash breathed deeply. "It was amazing."

Speed gave him an odd look, not truly understanding what was so great about having a girl scream at him.

----

"Heyah." He told her, closing the door behind him as she gave a small wave. Layla gave him a smile as he sat down across from her at the kitchen table, and looked down to her half-eaten French toast. "Y'almost done? Bus comes soon." She shrugged.

"Yeah, think so." The girl whispered, looking up at him.

He tilted his head to the side and Layla gasped to herself, looking away from his eyes. He chuckled. "You okay?" She blushed - his gaze was intense.

"Totally fine, Will."

--

"You know I haven't seen you with your hair down in weeks." Will said, his voice carrying across the yard since he was behind a speeding Layla to get to the stop.

"Styles change, Will!" She called, shrugging her shoulders, her fingers flying through her hair and down her front to hide what was on her neck. "It's not everyday Lash gives you a hickey." She whispered after, closing her eyes once she got to the stop. She couldn't be more jittery.

Will stared a moment. "You okay?" Layla was avoiding his eyes, stepping to the left of his being so that he could only see the right side of her neck. She merely nodded, but then smiled.

"My, my dress came yesterday." Will looked down at his shoes.

"Oh?" He scratched his head as he looked up at her, and she nodded eagerly, her lips pursed together. "What's it look like?"

"Beautiful!" She squeaked, her hands flying from her sides to express the word. "Oh, Will, you should see it."

"Should I come over after school then?" She nodded a few times as the bus came, a blush creeping up her neck. He's going to see her in her new dress!

----

Review, please.


	21. Chapter 21

C'mon…

_**Disclaimer: I own no one familiar to the movie. End of disclaimer.**_

_Never thought that Lash and Layla had a past relationship beyond the movie? What? You never thought they could have been friends? Are you kidding me? Here! Have the story! My goodness, you've been missing out._

**Past**

**"My, my dress came yesterday." Will looked down at his shoes.**

**"Oh?" He scratched his head as he looked up at her, and she nodded eagerly, her lips pursed together. "What's it look like?"**

**"Beautiful!" She squeaked, her hands flying from her sides to express the word. "Oh, Will, you should see it."**

**"Should I come over after school then?" She nodded a few times as the bus came, a blush creeping up her neck. He's going to see her in her new dress!**

**--**

"Why the hell won't you just fuck her?" Speed asked angrily, tired of Lash's smiles and chuckles to himself. He thought his friend was going insane. He wanted to just smack him; it was getting so annoying.

"Because she doesn't - Speed, she's just a girl." Speed smirked.

"And you're, just, a boy." He mocked, his voice low and sneering. Lash rolled his eyes.

"I would if I could."

"You sleep with her every night! When is there not a chance!?" Lash glared at his best friend darkly.

"When do you ever shut the hell up?" He moved a chunk of hair from his face as he stretched his body to make himself a bit taller, and the faster one rolled his eyes.

"Are you kidding me? You sleep in the same bed as her - you love the bitch, you -"

"Don't call her that."

"You're **overprotective**," he continued, now listing them off his fingers. "You're making out with her constantly, - and she's actually willing to respond -"

"Shut up, Speed!" He growled, pulling his hair as he closed his eyes. He had too much information. He knew just too much. "God, just stop!"

Speed laughed as they entered the school. "You know, I actually can't wait for prom - she's just going to have _so much fun_." Lash shoved him away as they walked down a corridor.

----

They got off the bus, and Layla smiled as she saw Lash sitting there impatiently.

She giggled. "Miss me?"

"Obviously." Will murmured, watching Lash react to her presence. He stood up, a large smile on his face, his arms opening wide for her to jump into.

"Duh." Lash said, spinning her around as he felt her tingling kiss upon his forehead. He put her down, grabbing her hand.

"Will's coming over to see my new dress." She whispered excitedly, and Lash smirked as she fiddled with her hair quickly before grabbing Will's hand.

"You going to wear it today?" She shrugged.

"That'd be cool." She said, and he squeezed her hand as Will rolled his eyes at Lash.

They walked down the street silently, Layla occasionally twitching because her hair was swishing in the wind. Lash could only imagine the response that Will would give out if he'd seen the marks on Layla's neck. Layla's pale, perfect neck. He would giggle like a little schoolgirl, and die a happy man.

"So what's it look like?" Will asked curiously, his hand in the air as Layla began to them. _Large. Purple. Mine._ Lash thought, smirking wildly.

"Pretty. You'll see it, Will, calm yourself."

"Well you're as jittery as me on a cup of iced coffee, so iono." Lash laughed loudly at Will's words as they entered the house.

"Oh, this is priceless." He whispered, stretching to the kitchen and opening the fridge. Layla skipped across the empty livingroom and up the stairs, and Will only awkwardly stood in the middle of the livingroom, having no idea where to go. Lash came into the room with a bottle of rootbeer in his hands, tossing it up into the air before tossing it to Will, who fiddled to catch it, but nevertheless opened it. He disappeared into the kitchen again to do something, and came back in with a bowl of mixed fruit. "Layla, I'm coming up."

"No, don't!" He stretched his leg once and Will growled from the first floor.

"Do you always _not_ listen to her?"

"Yeah, sort of." Lash responded, snickering. The door opened wide and Lash stepped inside, popping a red grape into his mouth. She had her top off, her hair up in a scrunchie. She was having a bit of trouble with the corset strings in the back.

"Help me?" He bit the grape in his mouth, making a loud crunch as his hands touched the soft green fabric. Layla turned around to let him tie her up, and he saw her shiver as his fingertips grazed her back.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Just, tie it?" She whispered, and he smirked as he did so.

"You know -" He started, a smile crossing his face as he was halfway finished. "Your neck, it's uneven." He heard her gasp.

"No, I won't let you." He groaned and hunched his shoulders, fake disappointment dripping in his throat.

"Damnit now I'll just have to wait for semi then." She giggled and took a step away, hearing a knock on her door.

"C'mi-"

"Wait." Lash whispered, covering her mouth before she finished her word. He took a weary step towards her, smirking as he looked down at her lips, taking her bottom one into his mouth and nibbling on it softly.

"Nu-Lash, seriously, c'mon." She whispered back, pulling away. "I wanna show Will this."

"You can show him in a minute later," he whimpered, stroking the hair in the scrunchie and tracing the hickey on the left side of her neck. "Right now I just wanna kiss you."

"I can tell - it's in your eyes." She groaned, looking away from his gaze as she walked to the door. It knocked a second time.

"Uh, hair?" He said regrettably, pointing to her neck. In a flash her hair was down, her fingers covering her neck with red hair. Will walked inside, his hand over his eyes.

Lash snickered to himself.

"Is it safe?" He asked, and Lash couldn't help but laugh hard. Layla rolled her eyes and reached his hand, pulling it down.

"Lash is in my room. He's laughing at you. Of course it's not safe." She giggled as Will rolled his eyes, a smile on his face. "Okay so stand next to him."

"You just told me it's not safe!"

"Oh, Will, be quiet."

"Yeah, Stronghold, be quiet and stand next to me." Lash snickered out, his voice high and annoying. Layla glared at him. "Okay fine I'll shut up, gees." Will snickered to himself, coughing it away as Layla shut her door. She smiled politely and nodded her head at him.

"'Kay so spin." Will commanded, using his finger to swirl the air. Lash hit his stomach.

"You don't tell her what to do." He said rather darkly, a glare in his eye. He could see the future being Stronghold would become right before him.

"Whatever..." He whispered, their heads turning back to Layla, who turned in a spin. Lash drank in her being with such force that his jaw dropped. And it literally did. Layla giggled as Will's jaw did the same, only it didn't hit the floor with a _thud_.

Lash wanted to hug himself and jump in a circle, rub it in Will's face that he was going to be with her all night while she wore that dress, but he kept silent, a giant smile on his face. Layla smiled right back.

"You look...pretty." Will said, his eyes shimmering. Lash took this moment to hit him in the stomach again.

"Fuck you Stronghold!" He turned to Layla, smirking. "You look ravishing." He spoke with a deep, seductive voice, and Will scoffed, not seeing Layla's blush.

"Thank you, boys." She smiled, and Lash shoved Will to the side, sniggering as he stumbled to leave. "Lash behave."

He nodded as he closed the door behind him. "Yes, my love."

"Shtop it!" She hissed, stomping her foot, knowing that he could clearly hear her, since there was a snicker against the door.

----

It was an uncomfortable silence as the two boys sat in the living room waiting for Layla to come down. The only sounds heard were the crunching of the fruit between Lash's teeth, the slurps of rootbeer from Will.

"I need help." Layla called from her room, a struggled sound coming from the girl. Lash glanced over at Will, who glared at him, and he smiled, getting to his feet and stretching his legs up the stairs.

"I'm coming." He muttered, choosing not to speak another word. The door creaked open, and Layla gave a thankful smile as he walked inside.

"I can't reach the back strings." She whispered, and he nodded, going around her and pulling the one single string and letting it loose. "You okay?" She asked him, and he nodded.

"Yeah." She gave him a weak smile.

"Does it really look that pretty?" He kissed her forehead, and chuckled.

"Layla, if you let me, I would have already made love to you senseless - _several times_." She gasped as she shoved him away, and he snickered. "You look beautiful." He said seriously, tossing his last comment aside. She smiled widely, and lifted her arms around his shoulders, giving him a hug.

"Thanks." She giggled, and he let her go.

"Can I tell him to go home now?"

"Lemme change first." He growled at her words, but sighed nevertheless, leaving the room.

----

"Oh, you two look so cute!" Sarah cried, a smile on her face as Amanda took photos. Lash couldn't be serious in one single frame.

Smirking.

Making a face.

In the process of rolling his eyes.

Disconnected jaw while looking away.

"Lash, c'mon, just one, one serious one." Amanda begged, and he sighed.

"Yeah, yeah," He muttered, placing his arm around Layla and taking a hold of her waist. In two seconds Layla blushed and Lash actually smiled. "We done now?" Layla sighed, and took a step away towards the door.

"Yeah I guess so. Sarah?"

"No, I'm fine." The teens smiled at her reply, taking each other's hands and walking out the door.

"Bye, Mum!" They called, closing the door behind them to start walking to the Sky High bus stop. Layla's new heels clicked beneath her, and she stumbled a few times, but Lash held tightly to her and kept her standing tall.

He smirked. "You're almost as tall as me, now."

"Oh shut up - I don't want to ever be abnormally tall like you." She held tightly to a stop sign before continuing on her way. "I think it's remarkable you're not stumbling over your own feet."

"I've been tall all my life, Layla. You know that."

"Yeah, I know. But still." She stumbled again. "Ugh, I have no idea how I'll be able to walk around up there in these."

"The gym floor's a lot smoother than the road." He muttered, feeling the grip of her hand over his get tighter. "Would you rather me carry you there?"

"No!" She gasped, her hand flying to her lips. "Something will happen to the dress!" He grumbled, rolling his eyes. The world around them got quiet as they reached the stop, and Lash looked down at her in the quickly sinking sun. She bit her lip. "What is it? Is my eyeliner leaking?" She asked, her finger wiping underneath her eye.

"No." He laughed, his entire body shaking. "I don't even understand why you put that shit on your face. You don't need it." He saw her blush in the streetlight.

"It enhances my features." She looked away, and then blushed. "That's what Mum said." He laughed.

"Yeah, okay. Still don't think you _need_ it. You're perfect without it." She bit her lip harder, trying to avoid the fact that the blood was just rushing to her cheeks.

"Whatever." She whispered, brushing some of the light curls from her eyes. He was still looking at her. "What!?" She asked, wondering why he was still looking at her.

"Can I kiss you?"

She took a step back. "Is this the first time you've actually asked me?" He nodded, taking her arms in his hands.

"Please?"

"I - uh, well, - uhm," She looked so lost. Closing her eyes, she breathed out before opening them once again. "Yes."

His fingers trailed up her dress, to her neck, and slowly lifted her chin to make her face him. His lips traced her jawbone, coming onto her chin before kissing the skin just below her lower lip. She breathed out slowly, her breath hitting him like a ton of bricks. In a second his mouth was covering hers, feeling the smile he's held back come forth.

He blushed with embarrassment, but sucked lightly on her lower lip, pulling away shortly just to come back with a bit of force. This happened a few times before the bus finally came, and Layla could only blush as she stepped onto the bus before Lash, sitting in a seat just in front of Speed.

He sat with a blonde girl with gray eyes, and she wore a baby blue dress.

"Hi Speed." She whispered, giving him a weak wave. He smirked as Lash sat down next to her, knuckling his hand with a smirk.

"Hey Layla - how's those lips?" He laughed, tossing his head back as she groaned with frustration.

Lash looked to the girl sitting beside him, and she winked at him. "Who are you?"

"Beth, this is Lash." She smiled deviously at him, and Layla rolled her eyes. Another girl after image. But Lash didn't seem to notice.

Speed did, though, and scowled. "Why don't you just turn around to little Layla?" He asked sourly, and Lash didn't really understand, nevertheless turning towards Layla, who watched the streetlights fly by as the bus drove up to the highway.

"How do we get there?" She asked him, and looked away from the window she sat next to. He gave her a look.

"Are you afraid of heights?"

"Not really." She frowned. "But where..." All of a sudden the seatbelts came down, the handlebar in front of their seat hitting their knees.

"Hold on tight if you need to." She paled at his words.

"How...how high is it?" He leaned down so that his forehead hit her own.

"Pretty high." She closed her eyes, breathing in deeply. "S'kay, Lay." He stroked her left hand, and she took it quickly, feeling the bus drop out of the highway and into the empty sky. Quickly her right hand grabbed his face and she kissed him quick, as if it were to be the last time, feeling the bus turn on the anti-gravitational device and floating momentarily before driving up.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod." She whispered, removing herself from him and holding tightly to the bar, her eyes squished shut. Lash couldn't help but laugh.

"Layla you'll get used to it - believe me."

She whimpered a response.

"Maybe I should take the bus to school with you next year - if that's the reaction I'll get every time." He chuckled, and she breathed in gasps, almost as if she was hyperventilating. "My god, Layla." He touched her shoulder and the bus landed, making her squeal.

"We here?"

"Yes." He laughed, and the belts removed themselves, the bar moving upwards for the kids to get off. Lash took her hand and she awkwardly stood up, her knees buckling. "Layla, calm down." She sighed slowly, and he brought her close, taking her by the waist. "You're fine, Lay. You're okay. You're with me."

--

Reviewww!


	22. Chapter 22

Gotten tired of this yet? Bet you have.

Did you review?

Because we're not even close to being done.

**Disclaimer: I own no one familiar to the movie. End of disclaimer.**

_Never thought that Lash and Layla had a past relationship beyond the movie? What? You never thought they could have been friends? Are you kidding me? Here! Have the story! My goodness, you've been missing out._

**Past**

**"We here?"**

**"Yes." He laughed, and the belts removed themselves, the bar moving upwards for the kids to get off. Lash took her hand and she awkwardly stood up, her knees buckling. "Layla, calm down." She sighed slowly, and he brought her close, taking her by the waist. "You're fine, Lay. You're okay. You're with me."**

--

As they entered the school grounds, they met up with a small group - Julian and his date, Speed with Beth, and Jagger, who stood alone. At his gaze, Lash tightened his grip on Layla.

"Lash, it's alright." She whispered, stroking his hand with her thumb. He sighed, and glanced around at the group. Julian gave Lash a weary smile, but introduced everyone to Layla.

"Alright, Fiona this is Layla," He pointed from an average sized brunette, with amazingly golden eyes, and then to Layla. She felt plain compared to this girl, for she was taller, and looked more glorious. She smiled sincerely at her, and a voice filled her mind.

"_Thank you. But don't lower your self-esteem to me_." Layla gasped, but then smiled.

"Okay." She nodded, and then Julian shrugged.

"You know everyone else, I assume?" He chuckled, and she giggled a sigh, nodding. Lash felt relaxed now, as he saw Fiona glare a way to Jagger, who grinned widely at Layla.

"She'll help out," Lash whispered to her as they walked up the grand stairs, and she kept on clicking her heels. "She read his mind. She knows what he wants." Fiona leaned into Julian as they hit the doors, and Layla watched as her lips spelled out 'Jagger'. Lash led her to the gym with an arm around her waist, and they felt eyes on their backs, so they quickened their pace behind Julian.

They entered the gym, and Layla had to pause and look around to marvel. She couldn't wait to get up here next year. But the bus ride was going to have to be something to get used to.

"This one right here's Mr. Boy," he said, walking by a man with bright blue eyes and a blue suit. Lash quickly backhanded him and kept walking, ignoring the fist that just collided with his stomach. "And this one's Mr. Med -"

"His head is **big**."

"I was getting there." he laughed, and she giggled, taking a step beside him and placing a hand onto his chest. Lash looked around, seeing Jagger glare his way. With swift moves he planted a kiss on her hair, making her give a weak smile.

"C'mon, let's ignore him. Let's dance." She whispered, and he smiled down at her, taking her hand and bringing her closer to the center of the dancefloor to where Speed was. Placing her arms around his shoulders she gave a toothy grin, feeling his hands go to her waist.

"Can you handle your heels?" She rolled her eyes.

"If I fall I'll just take them off." He laughed, knowing that she'd do just that. "It's that simple. And if I get in trouble for it, we'll leave. We'll dance at home."

"Amanda would love that." The beat of the music was lifted higher, the slow song that they walked into had stopped, and Layla smirked. "What?"

"I'm not sure what Gwen looks like yet, but there's this really pretty girl coming over."

"I think she's already here," He smirked. "Right in front of me." Layla rolled her eyes again.

"Lash, be serious."

"But I am!"

"Hi Lash." The girl spoke, and he turned around to peer at Gwen. She wore a gray dress with her hair down. "Is this Layla?" She only nodded to answer the question.

"Hey Gwen." He muttered, clearly irritated with her presence here. Gwen turned her eyes to Layla.

"Can I steal him for a song?" Lash was about to say no, but Julian and Fiona came up beside Layla, a pissed look on the girl's pointed face.

"Oh, go, Lash. I'll dance with her." Fiona said, taking Layla's hand with a smile. "Julian was gunna get us drinks." Lash sighed, looking to Layla. She only shrugged, being dragged away onto the dancefloor.

--

"So what do you think Gwen's about?" Layla asked her, spinning in a circle as Fiona smirked.

"Not really sure. It's rumored that she likes him."

"Lash did tell me that she was chasing him around with times and dates so that they could get to know each other better." She giggled, and Fiona laughed, turning around to spin.

"Oh, that's a riot..." She called above the music, and they danced in a circle, laughing loudly. Quickly, though, Fiona grasped her hand and tugged her away from their spot, closer to where Lash and Gwen were dancing. "Jagger's watching." She growled, hitting her temple.

"Is it hard to hear just that one voice when there's so many people here?"

"If I only focus on one, the others just sound like a bunch of bees." She smirked, changing the subject. "Lash thinks of you a lot at school."

"How so?" Layla asked, twirling her green dress her sight on Lash, who smiled back at her.

"It's more intense thoughts than I've ever seen before, really." Layla blushed, stopping her footing. "Oh, no, not that type, Layla. It's just, crisp, fresh." She pouted at her words. "More love in his thoughts than Julian's ever thought. But I tend to avoid his thoughts because I love him." Layla nodded, and gave her a friendly squeeze, receiving a smile from Fiona.

"Yeah." She whispered, letting Fiona twirl beneath her arm.

"I like the nights you spend together, though. That's cute." Fiona brushed away the left side of her neck, removing some of the hair so that she could glance at her neck.

Layla stiffened. "Well it's gone now, but he's imagined many love bites on you." Layla shivered.

"Ah, seriously?" Fiona merely nodded.

"I shouldn't even be telling you these things…" And Layla saw Jagger move across the floor of the gym, his eyes on her. Fiona scowled, throwing her arm down in rage as she stomped her heel to the floor. "JAGGER!" she cried, turning her face towards the dancefloor, her brown curls trailing after her. Layla gripped tightly against Fiona's strong hand, and they pulled their way to Lash, who released Gwen's hold on him and ran over to them.

"What's going on?" He asked, leaving Gwen in a huff to walk across the room to a black girl in an orange and white dress. Layla merely clung to his tux, his arms wrapping around her waist. "Fiona, what -" She disappeared into the crowd.

"She saw Jagger." Layla whispered, but he heard her clearly against the booming music. He sighed, and she felt his heartbeat over his tux. "I don't know what he was thinking, but just, don't leave me right now." He scoffed.

"Like hell I would." Layla thought of the strong feelings that Fiona described that Lash held for her, and she shivered. They were intense. The music stopped and there were shouts of anger, impatience that it had stopped. Fiona was at the stage, her face in the mic.

"Shut the hell up, you idiots!" The principal had come up from behind and tapped her on the shoulder, a fierce look on her face. Fiona whispered into her ear and the people in the gym by the mic had screamed, backing away. Lash heard the rip of a suit, and knew immediately what the hell just happened.

"Let's go, now." He whispered, and Layla whimpered in shock.

"But Fiona, Julian! Everyone! What about them?" Lash growled, and tugged her away, holding her close to him. "Lash, seriously!"

"Fiona is about to take care of this, Layla, we gotta get out!" She shoved his arms away, a cold look in her eyes.

"If it's me Jagger wants, Lash, he'll have me."

"What the fuck are you doing, Layla!" She began to walk away, towards the center of the gym, and he groaned, stretching his arms towards her and keeping her still as he walked slowly behind her. "I'm not letting you repeat something like last year."

She stared at him long and hard. "I'm not. Just, watch me, please?"

"I won't let you, Layla." His gaze made her blush unknowingly. She shook her head disapprovingly. "Kiss me first. Then I'll think about it."

"You'll let me go."

"_Kiss me_."

Layla hadn't realized that they were in the center of the gym, the people either scrambling or watching them speak loudly, practically ignoring the growls of Jagger the wolf. But Layla wrapped her arms around his neck, using her tiptoes to reach up and kiss him softly.

Jagger howled right behind them. Slowly they broke, and Lash gave her soft kisses before letting her arms lower to her side. She gave him a small smile before turning around to face the dog.

"Jagger, please." She breathed deeply, and Fiona gave a smirk. "If you want this, you have to be human. Not a dog." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest, watching him phase back to a human. He took a few steps as he shrugged back what was left of his coat, and smiled.

"Hi, Layla." Lash's arm stretched out in front of Layla, a scowl on his face. Jagger's body shook severely, and his teeth formed back to a dog's, his canine's razor sharp and dripping with saliva. "Get away, Lash. I want the girl."

"And I'd like you to burst into flames, but that's not happening either." Layla stood frozen.

"_Fiona, get help?!_" she thought, and Fiona nodded, digging her hands into the podium and coming out with a shimmering set of handcuffs, eerily sparkling white. They chimed lightly, but Jagger heard them clear as day, turning his head around and phasing once again, running past Fiona to the stage, where he panted and stared at Layla. She groaned inwardly, and Lash wrapped his arms over her shoulders and bent low into her ear, blowing slowly so she'd shiver.

"Now's not the time." She whispered, trying to push him away. Yet he hung close, closing his eyes and nibbling softly on her cartilage. She froze, her eyes glazed over into the intimate action. Jagger's growls grew louder.

"_I love you, Layla Williams_." he whispered, his eyes on Jagger, who roared with fury, his ears picking up his words. In seconds Jagger was racing down the stairs and charging at Lash, who pushed Layla aside and into the crowd. Bracing himself, Lash's body was knocked down and no one was laughing this time.

Jagger growled loudly, saliva practically dripping in pools from his teeth as he snarled above Lash's face. He tried everything to get the black dog off him, even stretching himself out so that he could crawl away. But Jagger held a paw underneath his throat, choking him.

Layla was caught off guard, her eyes wide and in shock. "Lash, that was such a stupid thing to do." she moaned, watching helplessly as Jagger dug his paw even deeper.

Lash lay perfectly still, his eyes sifting closed as he was urgently pushed into the thought of the Lion King. His eyes followed around the room until they landed on Fiona, who nodded. An image of the movie flashed in his mind.

--

Why wasn't anyone doing anything? Why were they just standing there, watching, waiting to see what was going to happen? Lash was choking to death, and the damned principal was just standing there, her hands by her sides! "What is wrong with you people!" She cried, trying to get to Lash and Jagger, but her arms were held back by Speed.

"Leave it - it's his fight."

"Jagger could kill him!" She gasped, trying her best to squish herself out of the fat boy's hold. He held strongly.

With one amazing move, Lash rocked back into floor with such a force Layla thought he was going to put a dent into the wood. The next move made most of the people around her gasp. Lash grasped a hold onto Jagger's shaggy black hair, his legs shaking as he tossed them up, knocking Jagger into the air and into the wall on the far side of the room. Layla kicked off her heels and ran over to Lash, taking moments to examine his now-bruised neck.

"You alright?" He coughed a few times, massaging his neck over her hand and nodded.

"I'm good." His hand crawled behind her right ear, and she tilted her view so that she could giggle. "Your eyes are_**sparkly**_."

"What? Oh, Lash, c'mon, can you stand?" They heard the faint click of handcuffs, and a loud, enraged roar. She took his hand from his neck and slowly led him to his feet.

He chuckled. "Where's your heels? You're shorter now." His voice was slightly raspy, but another cough had escaped his mouth. Layla pointed over to the side.

"They're over there, I can't walk correctly in them, you expect me to be able to run to you in them?"

He snickered as his arm wrapped around her neck, kissing her temple. "C'mon, we should go."

"In reality we just _got_ here." They walked slowly towards the door, and Lash stretched his hand across the crowd to curl his fingers over Layla's heels. He placed them back into her hands. "Thanks."

"Well we don't have to be home for another few hours." He muttered, taking her hand and leading her out into the hallway. She sighed, going over to a chair and sitting down, placing her left foot across her knee to put her heel back on. "D'you wanna go out to eat or something?" When her other foot was clicking into the heel she sighed again, standing up and patting down her dress.

"Where would we go now, that's open, at," She glanced around, trying to find something to represent the time.

"10:30." Lash whispered.

"Yeah, 10:30. What would be open?" He smirked as he led her outside.

"I know of only one, place, really. The Paper Lantern." Layla held tightly to his hand as they walked out of the school and down the stairs. There was a lot of flashing lights out by the bus strip, and they knew what was going on. Lash smiled as Layla gave a happy shriek, a little dance once she got to the first landing.

"Jagger gets arrested and we go out to get food." She giggled, and then laughed loudly. "Oh, this is great."

"C'mon, little Layla - get a move on." She rolled her eyes at his words, and they walked quickly to a nearby bus.

--

Layla gripped the seat in front of her tightly, ignoring the fact that there was a bar just sitting on her legs. Lash lazily played with the seatbelt as the bus began to move - closer and closer to the edge of the school. Her vice grip was released as they set off into the sky, and she had to bite her fist to lose the feeling of a dropped stomach. They floated for a few minutes, and Layla squeaked when she heard a warning light beep loudly. Lash's hands were already on the seat in front of him, his eyes in his head from boredom. The bus dived, and Layla bit harder into her fist, giving up and slamming it onto the seat in front of her. "Ohmigod." She said, her left hand over Lash's right. Awkward stares were exchanged, and Layla seemed to want to pull it away, but then why did she link her pinky with his as she slid it away?

Lash didn't know.

"Where are you two going?" The bus driver asked loudly, seeing the fear in Layla's eyes and trying to help out.

"Paper Lantern." Lash said lazily, and the driver nodded with authority. The tall boy turned to Layla, who was breathing slowly through her mouth. "Layla."

"Yeah?" she asked, her eyes closed, but her face perked up at his voice. "What is it Lash." He stared at her a moment, watching her teeth slide over her lip as she bit down.

"Open your eyes." She did. Lash picked up his left hand and squinted, removing a lock of hair from her green eyes. The bus took another drop, and she stiffened. "Shh, calm down." He whispered, cupping her cheek gently. She breathed lightly, letting his pinky go as she brought both of her hands into her chest. The bus hit the ground with a soft tap.

"So you want me to drop you off in front of the Chinese place?" The bus driver asked, peering into the mirror above his head. Lash merely nodded, not taking his eyes away from Layla. "Alrighty then."

The belts and the bar disappeared, and Layla crashed her face into Lash's chest, her arms wrapping around him as she turned slightly to look out the window on the opposite side of the bus. "Thanks, Lash."

"Always here." He said simply, closing his eyes as he stroked her back slowly with his thumb.

----

Do itttt.


	23. Chapter 23

:sigh:

_**Disclaimer: I own no one familiar to the movie. End of disclaimer.**_

_Never thought that Lash and Layla had a past relationship beyond the movie? What? You never thought they could have been friends? Are you kidding me? Here! Have the story! My goodness, you've been missing out._

**Past**

**"So you want me to drop you off in front of the Chinese place?" The bus driver asked, peering into the mirror above his head. Lash merely nodded, not taking his eyes away from Layla. "Alrighty then."**

**The belts and the bar disappeared, and Layla crashed her face into Lash's chest, her arms wrapping around him as she turned slightly to look out the window on the opposite side of the bus. "Thanks, Lash."**

**"Always here." He said simply, closing his eyes as he stroked her back slowly with his thumb.**

--

"I think I'm in love." She whispered, smiling. Lash blinked quickly over his food and his heart thumped wildly.

"Really now? With who?"

"Not with who, with what." She said, nibbling on the strips of crunchy bread for the table. She took her second eggroll, and he rolled his eyes at her. "Chinese food."

"You're not going to mulch that thing like you did with your last one, are you?" Layla glared at him for a second and then stabbed the corner of the item with her knife, placing the cut piece in her mouth as she dug into the eggroll with her fork, swirling it around inside so that she could get all of the vegetables out and eat them first. "You are." He grimaced. "That's disgusting, Layla."

She swallowed a forkful before responding. "This coming from the boy with the pork strips."

"I may have lived in your house forever, Layla, but your influence over meat hasn't hit the head so quickly." He picked it up with his fingers and bit into it angrily, making her looked away as he snickered at her. She sighed, and ate another forkful of the filling.

"And besides, it's just another way to eat it."

"It's unnatural!"

"Yeah, sure." She muttered, picking apart the eggroll and eating the soft-shell inside. Lash rolled his eyes again and took a sip of the tea. "It's -"

"Just shut up, Layla," He whispered, his body mildly stretching over the table to place his mouth against hers. She grumbled against his lips.

He pulled away, satisfied, a smirk on his face. "Just shut up, Layla." She mocked, and then rolled her eyes, completely ignoring the fact that he just kissed her.

----

They got home late that night, around midnight, actually. Their mother's were giggling at a movie playing on the TV, and Layla shut the door quietly as they entered the house. "Hey." She whispered, giving them a wave. Pausing the movie, they waved back.

"How was the dance?" Lash took a breath, shrugging.

"Dance-y." They giggled, and Layla looked weary. Lash took a moment to glance at her, raising his eyebrows to go along.

"Oh, yeah. I met new people, too." She faked a yawn. "I think I'm gunna go to bed."

Lash nodded. "It's late. We'll be asleep tomorrow till 1." They waved goodbye and ran up the stairs, shutting the door to Layla's room. She immediately ran to her bed, kicking off her heels and tossing her face into a pillow. Layla heard Lash chuckle against the dresser. "Shit."

"What?"

"We've waited so long to go to the dance together, and when we do, we don't even dance with each other." Layla sat up on her bed, removing a lock of hair from her eyes for the third time that night.

"You know, you're right." She whispered, and he walked over to her, bowing slowly. "What are you -"

"May I have this dance." He said simply, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"Aw, you're blushing!" She smirked, but then looked around to her radio, turning it on to a slow song. Looking up to him, she smiled, taking his hand as he held it out.

"Don't make this anymore harder for me." He stroked her cheek as her hands lifted to his neck; one hand set down on her hip. She glanced down at the ground and then back up at Lash, biting her lip.

"There's more space on the roof..." He bent his head back to give her a quizzical look, but then she let him go, walking over to her radio and picking it up to go to the window. "C'mon, Lash." He took it from her hands from where he stood, walking with a small jump in his step as he followed her out of the house, climbing onto the roof.

"Be careful - I can't catch you if you fall." He scoffed, a chuckle in his voice. He was joking. "Fuck that."

"Lash, language." She whispered, listening to his soft breathing.

"Layla keep going." The girl reached the flat top of her roof and reached back for the radio so that he could grab her hand, but he stretched over her with one leg, already ahead of her. "Layla, please." He said, his voice amused. She rolled her eyes.

"I was caught in the moment - I forgot." He set it down, turning it back on so that the song repeated. This time she blushed, a smile mirroring Lash's.

"Oh, so you're caught up in the moment?" She could only nod. "Could you explain this to me?" His hand touched her hip gently, her arms clasping together behind his neck.

"Possibly." She whispered, looking down at their shoes. She hesitated. "Lash, were you being serious when you told me you loved me at the dance?" Her eyes fell on his own, and he noticed how many tears were to fall. He nodded slowly.

"I've always loved you."

"I love you too, but not the way that I think you love me." He nodded again.

"I know. But I just wanted to let you know that I did." She bent her head into his chest, her eyes closing against the soft fabric. His arms wrapped around her, forgetting that they were planning on dancing on the roof, and he planted a kiss on her hair. Lash sighed. This love was hopeless –one sided - she was never going to _love_ him. At this, his own tear fell from his eye, and they stood still, taking in each other's being.

--

Lash stood in the shower, his fist on the wall as he grumbled, his eyes closed at it splashed into his face. Somewhere deep in his thoughts he wanted to drown himself. A knock on the door frightened him.

"Lash?"

"What is it?"

"I'm going to bed."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I…" Layla's voice faded into nothing. There was nothing more to hear from the hallway. His head thrusted into the water, letting it leak into his hair, soaking it and sticking to his face. He held his breath long, not wanting to keep on.

----

Layla whimpered into her pillow as she continued to hear the water fall for the next 15 minutes. "He's been in there for an hour now, what the hell is he doing." She whispered into the pillow, her eyes wet and full of worry. She gasped.

The water stopped.

Quickly she lay into a sleeping position, her eyes closed and still wet, her hand to her side as her face turned to it, watching it move on its own. Slowly it closed into a loose fist, and she stretched it out to relax it again, yet it went right back.

She heard him walk in, water dripping lightly on the floor as he sifted through his suitcase quietly. Layla wished he could hurry - she wanted to say her sorries, say that she was thankful for him. That she loved him forever and ever. But his towel dropped to the floor, his boxers coming on his body, and he walked out of the room.

He didn't come back that night.

And Layla cried. Heavily - when she heard his voice from downstairs. "Mom, can I sleep here tonight?" It made her want to be sick - she had a lump in her throat - she blinked her tears away, yet they continued to brim over her eyes and fall onto the pillow.

----

Breakfast for Layla was a bit late in the morning, as the two teens had told their mothers it was going to be. Yet she didn't want to leave her room to face Lash. He resorted himself to the stupid couchbed, and she shivered as she took her first step away from her room, closing the door and taking that one step on the stairs. It made no sound. Sighing, she continued her trip downstairs, sneaking past the couchbed with its lone person in it. He was still asleep. Layla gave a weak wave to his sleeping form as she entered the kitchen, her breath hitching as she gulped back a sob, opening the cabinet to grab out the Frosted Flakes. She tried her best to make no noise as she got a glass bowl, the gallon of milk from the fridge. When she sat down, though, she fingered the spoon with hesitation, glaring down at the milky white-ness of her cereal. And even though she tried her best, she cried. Loudly. Tears fell into her now-soggy cereal, the horrid gulps and whimpers echoing in the empty kitchen.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Was all she heard next, arms grasping her shoulders and picking her up into the air, collapsing her body into his. Lash's lips covered her face quickly with kisses, repeating the words over and over until all she could do was whimper in fear.

"My bed was empty last ni -"

"I'm sorry." He interrupted, placing her on the floor again, her feet hitting the tiles of the kitchen. She opened her mouth again to speak. "I'm sorry."

"You left me alone, Lash." Her voice was high and squeaky, tears brimming over in her eyes again. Layla tried to keep herself still, yet her voice was completely shaky. "I felt empty without you there." His long arms wrapped around her neck, pulling her close as he stuffed his face into her neck, breathing deeply as he felt her arms wrap around his waist.

"What can I do to make it up to you, Lahlah." He whispered, his eyes closed as he picked her up and walked out of the kitchen, her soggy cereal forgotten. "I'll do anything, I'll do anything." He muttered, lightly placing her on the couchbed and lying on top of her as she choked back sobs. His words soothed her.

"Don't...leave me." She whispered, wiping the tears that were trickling over his eyes. It hurt him to see her this way - and it was his own fault. "Just, stay with me, Lash. Just for now."

"I will - I am." He muttered, sighing into her neck. She breathed slowly, but he felt her heart against his own chest, beating in unison. They lay there for what seemed like hours, until Layla spoke quietly.

"I don't understand how you could sleep on this rock, Lash. It's horrible."

"My mother's used to it, actually." He chuckled, lifting his head to see a dry-eyed Layla. He kissed her jaw quickly before she opened her mouth.

"But you, Lash, you've got a bed with me."

"You'd rather be there now?" She nodded. Lash stood up, taking her hand slowly as they walked up the stairs with grace, opening the door with a twist of Lash's wrist.

"And you haven't slept," She continued, and he shrugged as he sat down on the bed, leaning back into the tear-stained pillow. He lifted it into the air to retort wordlessly, and she groaned. "I cried myself to sleep - but you didn't. Didn't sleep at all."

"I tossed and turned."

"Sleep, Lash." She whispered, grasping the pillow in his hand to toss it below his head, climbing in from the window side.

"But it's already light out."

"Since when has that stopped you. Sleep, Lash." Layla growled, sighing as she watched his eyes close. Slowly she stepped out of the bed, but his hand caught her forearm.

"Stay." Layla shook her head - she wanted to spend some time at the Stronghold's. "Don't leave me now." The girl gave up, hunching her shoulders as she turned the radio on, climbing into the bed again and falling under Lash's arm. She felt his smile against her neck. Her right hand ran through his hair, combing softly as she felt Lash reach for her left and hold it against his chest. His voice rattled her bones.

"I feel guilty - because I left you alone last night..."

"We're here now, Lash."

"I know - but last night I was a coward. Last night I didn't know what to say, what to do. If you were going to let me hold you until we fell asleep." She 'pfft'ed at his words.

"Lash, even if we were in a fight - I know that we'd still be able to be the same way we always are in this room. It ends at night."

"I was a coward." He whispered, holding her tightly and breathing her skin in.

"And I was distraught. But we're okay now." She whispered back, rubbing her fingertips across his exposed cheek. He tilted into it, his lips colliding with her jawbone. "We're here now..."

There was silence. Layla knew that he calmed down, his eyes closed against her, falling into a deep sleep. And she knew she couldn't leave him like this.

----

Please review. You're awesome.


	24. Chapter 24

Lah lah lah…

**Disclaimer: I own no one familiar to the movie. End of disclaimer.**

_Never thought that Lash and Layla had a past relationship beyond the movie? What? You never thought they could have been friends? Are you kidding me? Here! Have the story! My goodness, you've been missing out._

**Past**

**"Lash, even if we were in a fight - I know that we'd still be able to be the same way we always are in this room. It ends at night."**

**"I was a coward." He whispered, holding her tightly and breathing her skin in.**

**"And I was distraught. But we're okay now." She whispered back, rubbing her fingertips across his exposed cheek. He tilted into it, his lips colliding with her jawbone. "We're here now..."**

**There was silence. Layla knew that he calmed down, his eyes closed against her, falling into a deep sleep. And she knew she couldn't leave him like this.**

--

It took a while for Lash to wake up, but he snuggled close to the warm body he held tightly to. It moved slowly, its form sliding right beneath his own, clasping his waist and digging it's head into his neck. He heard a loud sigh, and he knew where he was. Who he was with. "Layla?" He whispered, and the hand that caressed his cheek stopped - he felt the room become brighter, the sense of a smile. His eyes opened slowly, and he inhaled her hair.

"Evenin'." She muttered, moving her chin across his collarbone. "Sarah and Mum are home now..."

He smirked. "What's for dinner?" She scoffed, turning her face up to him and rolling her eyes.

"You wake up and ask for food. You're just like Speed."

"Well I ask for it." She squirmed beneath his hold.

"That's true. When you see him tell'im that he still owes me a pack of chocolate pudding, will you?" Lash snorted.

"Alrighty." She kissed his cheek and sat up. "What time is it?"

"Just about time to have dinner. Good thing its the weekend, though, because now we can stay up a bit longer than usual." He crawled out the side of the mattress, shaking his head.

"What are we having?"

"Does it look like I know? I took a nap when you fell asleep - I haven't moved this whole day. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to pee." Lash smirked as she ran from the room, and he walked downstairs, stretching his arms to release the stiffness.

"Ah, the beast is up and roaming!" Amanda called, catching sight of Lash as she took a step in the kitchen. "Layla awake as well?" He merely nodded, catching sight of Layla's forgotten cereal bowl in the sink. He hunched his shoulders.

"Where's...where's Mum?"

"She went next door to talk to Josie Stronghold. She thinks she found a small house for the two of you." Lash's smile peeked onto his face as he sat down at the table. "But I don't really think it's good enough for both of you. There isn't enough backyard, and the rooms are too small." He shrugged. As long as he had his own home. "But it's not my deal, really." She shrugged herself as she tossed a pan into the sink.

"What are we having for dinner?" He asked, scratching his chest slowly. He looked down, now consciously aware that he was practically naked.

"I was thinking we'd do a Chinese night..." Lash snickered. "What?"

"I took Layla -" The girl in question walked through the doorway. "There last night after the dance." The girl smirked.

"And he ridiculed my way of eating eggrolls." She shoved his arm.

"Alright then, maybe we'll order a pizza."

"Pizza's good." They said together, awkwardly looking away from each other as they spoke.

--

"I've got an idea." Lash whispered, peering out the window at the fast-coming dark sky.

"What?" Layla asked, pouncing onto the couch beside him, clasping her hands together.

"Manhunt." She gave him a quizzical look, and he repeated it. "Manhunt. I'll call Speed, and then you take Stronghold and whoever you can find - we'll play till 11:30."

"Manhunt?" She thought, turning her face towards the Stronghold's place. "Alright, I'll call Will. How many people?"

"Don't really think that it matters much - just get people." She stood up and walked to the kitchen, grasping the phone from its charger. Dialing his number, she glanced out the window nearest the household, seeing Will grab the phone.

"Hey! What's going on?" Lash stretched into the room to stare her down, an amused look on his face.

"_I see you_," He snickered, waving towards the window. "_What are you doing?_"

"We were just wondering if you wanted to play manhunt with us."

"_We_?" She saw Will give her a confused look, and she tugged Lash into the window, watching Lash give him an awkward wave, his lips pursed together. "_Oh_."

"Wanna?" He shrugged.

"_Alright. Who else is coming?_"Lash turned to Layla and counted on his fingers.

"There's you, me, Lash, Speed, uhm, we could call Zack," she glanced at Lash, who mouthed 'Julian'. "And Julian, but you don't know him..."

"_Uh, okay. I'll go tell Dad and I'll be over soon_." He gave her a thumbs up as he hung up the phone, disappearing from sight.

Lash pinned her to the counter, his hand covering the one with the phone and he leaned in to peck her lips. "Thank, you." He whispered, taking the phone and dialing Speed.

He hadn't moved his position as the phone rang a few times. "Hey, Speed. Layla's house. Manhunt. Starts in 10." He hung up, and she rose an eyebrow.

"Okay, can I call Zack now?" He pressed a bit harder against her before pushing away, his head tilting to the side as he dropped the phone into her hands. He walked away, out of sight. "Okay, strange one." She giggled, dialing the florescent child.

In moments the backdoor opened and closed, Will walking through to the kitchen. "Hey." He smiled, and Layla's heart fluttered. Zack picked up.

"Hey, manhunt at my house, wanna come?"

"_Be right over there._" He hung up. Well that was fast. Lash stepped into the kitchen as the front door slammed shut, a smirk on Lash's face as he caught sight of Will.

"Hey, Speed," Layla said, glaring at the fatter boy walking behind her striped friend. "You owe me a pack of chocolate pudding." Lash burst into giggles, leaning over and gripping his sides.

----

Julian showed up after Lash called him shortly, seeing Zack trail inside after the taller boy. "Are you the only girl playing?" He asked, pointing towards Layla, who shrugged.

"Clearly, sunshine." Julian chuckled out, watching Lash snicker and Speed snort on the couch. Will stood stiffly against the wall behind Layla, and she shivered.

"We leaving now?" She whispered, grasping her white shirt and glancing at the dark colors of the boys, excluding Zack.

"Layla, go up to our room an-"

"OUR room?" Will sputtered, growling a fierce expression.

"Yeah, _OUR_ room." He scowled, getting to his feet and pointing up the stairs.

"Guys, please." Layla whispered hopelessly, and Lash paused his glare to look to Layla.

"Go up and get one of my black shirts." She nodded as Will crossed his arms again, a dirty look scouring the room before placing his foot back against the doorframe to the kitchen. She took 2, 3 steps at a time, knowing that all the males were watching her exit the room.

Speed smirked. "I've got an idea for a new rule." They all looked at him. "Whoever finds the girl gets to kiss'er." Zack rolled his eyes, mirroring Julian's, and Layla's door shut.

"Fuck that." Lash growled, the same time as Will had said "No."

"She's only one girl, Speed." Julian muttered.

"Yeah, can she at least go one night without being kissed?" Lash snarled, glaring to the boys in the room, who were giving off amused expressions.

"Well you're the one who kisses her the most - I think it'd be only fair to -" Layla's door opened again and she skipped down the steps, adjusting her long black and white stripes on her arms.

"Layla." Will whispered, grimacing at the item of clothing. She only smiled, not seeing the look on his face.

"You _still_ look good in my clothes." Lash whispered shortly after, sliding a finger across her elbow.

"Alright, can we get going now?" Will asked, venom in his voice.

--

They told each other that the limit was the entire street, and Layla took off with Will, her hand clasped around his fingers as they ran. Lash and Speed were partnered in finding them, and Zack and Julian watched from a tall tree with binoculars. Layla built a thick bush with a wave of her hand, crouching down beneath it as Will climbed a tree noisily. "Shh." She whispered, her fingers to her lips as she heard calls of "OVER THERE!" and "Where!?" Layla grumbled, finding out that they were still close by, so she ran off, running farther into a set of trees near her backyard. The sound of a bounce was heard from the trampoline in the Stronghold's yard, and she quickly turned around to run back the way she came, crossing the street. Avoiding the streetlights the best she could she gasped as she saw the red-line of binocular gaze from a tree up the street.

Glaring at it, the tree whacked the core of its being, making the two boys cry out. A flicker of fear flashed before her eyes, realizing that doing that was a pretty stupid idea, since she still stood in the middle of the street. She gasped to herself, seeing Speed emerge from the wood nearby where Will was, and then ducked behind a row of bushes in front of Zack's house. She sat, frozen, while Lash stretched over the house nearby, his eyes squinting in the dark.

"I found Stronghold." They heard Speed chuckle, a toss of a body on the ground as he tugged their shirt. Layla gasped and Lash turned his face towards her, and she ducked beneath the greenery, huddling below the branches. Tucking the stripes into her chest she held her breath as she watched Lash step into the yard, his eyes darting every which way.

"She went near you, Lash!" Julian called, climbing right back into the tree as Zack tossed up the binoculars. Layla scowled. They shouldn't be helping.

"Where, though?"

"I dunno. For a minute I saw her, but then she just, disappeared." Layla grumbled inside her head, slowly sliding across the grass as Lash went behind the house. Just then, the lights inside flickered on, and Layla smashed a hand to her face. It was bright, and shining right at her. She gasped; tugging on the hood connecting to the shirt, and tucked her hair inside, dashing across the street once more as Speed followed his friend. She could never outrun Speed, but she could at least maneuver herself around the two boys.

"She's there, she's there!" They cried in unison, and Layla heard a faint high five in the crisp air. Will grunted against the curb, waving weakly over at her in failed defeat. She gave him a quick glance, knowing that he couldn't see her face, and took a diving roll into her neighbor's backyard.

"No, she's not, you idiot!" Speed called, brushing himself off as he just tripped over a lone root.

Lash heard a loud splash across the street, and smirked. "She's in a pool. Check the pools, Speed."

--

"Hi Mrs. Keirly!" Layla whispered, waving to the woman who just took a dive into the pool.

"What are you doing here, Lay-" She ducked underneath the deck and watched the area through the wooden cage.

"Manhunt. Don't tell them I'm here!" She giggled, shutting up as Lash took a calm step into the backyard, and Mrs. Keirly ducked her head, making the illusion that she wasn't there - but Lash already saw the head pop up from the water.

"C'mon, Lahlah, time to get outta the pool." Layla pulled up her fist, biting down to hold back a snicker, a comment, a serious move that would make Lash's head turn. She dashed away, but not before she saw the scene unfold. "Mrs. Keirly? That was you in the pool?" The older woman smirked, avoiding looking to the deck cage.

"Uh, yes? I am in the pool now..."

"Oh, sorry. Have you seen Layla?" The woman blinked down, glancing at the cage.

"No, no I haven't. Why, what is the matter?"

"I can't find her, and she's supposed to be home by now - Amanda's getting worried." Layla's jaw dropped at his easy lie. How did he ever possess a calm tone whenever he lied?

"Oh, I didn't know," She turned to the deck cage, and Layla proceeded to shake her head, mouthing 'no', but her hoodie had blocked her face, the shakes of her head not seen. "She's right over there." Lash gave the woman a smile and walked towards Layla, finally seeing the stripes that were so similar to his own.

"Mrs. Keirly, he was lying!" Layla shrieked, being taken by the arm by Lash and stashed towards the second gate to the front yard.

"I'm sorry, dear, I didn't realize!" She cried back, and Lash chuckled as he pushed her against the side of the house, away from Mrs. Keirly's eyes.

"Found you." He snarled, attacking her mouth with his own, his arms clasping around her wrists as she pushed against him, trying to get away with a smile.

"I thought we agreed that we weren't supposed to kiss the girl if we found her." Speed said darkly, appearing at the gate. Lash pushed his hips against Layla, holding her where she was as he smirked at Speed.

"Whatever." He said lazily, turning back to Layla with a smile and taking her bottom lip in his mouth. She pushed him away.

"What?!" She cried, and he took her hand, leading her out of the yard.

"Something Speed came up with." He muttered sourly, looking darkly over at his best friend. "But I said no."

"Yet you still go for it." She hissed.

"It's what I do, Lahlah."

----

Uh…

Reviews are cool.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25, people!

_**Disclaimer: I own no one familiar to the movie. End of disclaimer.**_

_Never thought that Lash and Layla had a past relationship beyond the movie? What? You never thought they could have been friends? Are you kidding me? Here! Have the story! My goodness, you've been missing out._

**Past**

**"I thought we agreed that we weren't supposed to kiss the girl if we found her." Speed said darkly, appearing at the gate. Lash pushed his hips against Layla, holding her where she was as he smirked at Speed. **

**"Whatever." He said lazily, turning back to Layla with a smile and taking her bottom lip in his mouth. She pushed him away.**

**"What?!" She cried, and he took her hand, leading her out of the yard.**

**"Something Speed came up with." He muttered sourly, looking darkly over at his best friend. "But I said no."**

**"Yet you still go for it." She hissed.**

**"It's what I do, Lahlah."**

--

It was time for Will and Layla to take to the tree, watching Zack and Julian race around, trying to hide away from the infamous Lash and Speed. "How'd he find you?" Layla asked Will, looking at him wearily as he was creeping farther from her on the tree branch.

"I snapped a branch and he looked up - saw my stupid shoelace and tugged on it." Layla winced at the image, and frowned.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, at least you had a bit of an adrenaline rush." He smirked, and she gave him a confused look. "You were crazy wild! You were everywhere!" Layla blushed, but watched him creep a bit farther away, the binoculars on his neck moving slowly against his chest.

"Will, will you stop moving? I'm trying the best I can to not make this branch break and have us fall." She whispered, and realization crossed over his face, squirming his way back towards her and touching her knee with his own.

"It's the shirt, it's intimidating - it reminds me of Lash." He grimaced, and she tugged at it, giving it a glance before tilting her head to the side, pulling it off her body.

"Better?"

"You're wearing a green bra?" He whispered, and she rolled her eyes, giggling. Slowly she rolled the shirt into a ball and tucked it in between her legs.

"It's a bra. Unless you'd rather have me be topless altogether, Will."

"Why'd you take it off?"

"I don't like when you're uncomfortable." She whispered, avoiding his eyes as she blushed down the tree. Slowly he looked away, into the binoculars and smirked.

"Zack got caught."

"That was predictable - all he wears is bright colors."

"Well his dad is technically to blame, really." Layla smirked at his words, and tried to cover herself self-consciously with her hands.

--

The front door to Layla's house opened, and they all heard the distinct cry of Amanda for the teens to come in. Layla climbed down the tree with ease, taking Will's hand to help him down as well, her shirt in her mouth.

"Whoa..." She heard from behind her, whipping her face around and spitting the shirt into her hand. "_Hey..._" Julian muttered, a teasing look on his face as he scanned her chest.

"Julian, you've got Fiona." She giggled, knowing he was only fooling. Will wiggled his nose as he watched Zack appear behind him, ogling Layla. Okay now, now she was a bit weary about taking her shirt off. "Zack, stop it."

"It's green."

"Zack! Stop," she groaned as Speed came running in from the right.

"Oh, hey!" He said, slightly strained, a smirk on his face. "Hey, Lash, Layla's stripping."

"Shut up, Speed - I am not." The boys looked amused, and she glanced her way over at Will, who couldn't help but smirk right along with them. "You guys, are seriously immature."

"We can't help it when a girl takes her shirt off." Julian chuckled, and Lash stretched a leg into view, his body coming shortly after.

"Whoa, hey Layla, did you notice that your bra's green?" He snickered, coming forth and tugging the shirt from her hands, pulling it on to her body.

"Yeah, thanks." She muttered nastily, and they all headed to her house.

--

"...And then Layla took her shirt off for us guys," Speed snickered out, retelling the story of their trip outside. Sarah gawked at the lone girl, who turned red as she ducked her head into her arms.

"I did **not**, Speed." She groaned loudly, turning her eyes to the ceiling. He was the only one left in the house now, and Sarah sat through the whole story of their game. Lash had actually left the room to take a shower, change, and eat a cup of ice cream before he sat down, still listening to Speed's play by play story. He sat next to Layla, poking her with the licked spoon. "Shtop it." She muttered, and he did it again. "Shtop it!" She cried, lifting her red face to turn to Lash, who could only smile widely.

The phone rang.

Sarah left the room, knowing that the phone was ringing for Speed.

"Come home now? Alright. Bye Dad." Layla snatched the cup of cookies & cream from Lash's grasp and ate it with a grin.

"Hey, that's mine." he growled, trying to reach it, but she tucked it into her side and giggled, sticking her tongue out at him. Lash's arms stretched around her and tackled her down to the floor, and Speed rolled his eyes.

"I gotta go home."

They hadn't moved. "Alright then." Layla whispered, her lips centimeters from Lash's as he reached for the frozen treat. She gasped as his hand rested on her chest, and he smirked evilly when Speed left the house, his head dipping slowly.

"I'll bite it if you don't give it up." She paled.

"You wouldn't." She breathed, her eyes wide as he dipped even closer to his hand, removing it and grabbing her free wrist.

"Oh, believe me, I will." He opened his mouth above the black shirt, the seconds becoming slower as she tried to break her wrist free.

"**OW**!" She screamed, his teeth digging through the shirt, the green bra beneath. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" She growled, his teeth still as she breathed heavily. "Okay, fine, I give!"

She placed the glass mug on the floor beside the two of them, and he smirked even bigger in triumph as he removed himself from his place on top of her.

"That's right, you give." She glared darkly at him, and he snickered.

"I didn't think you'd really do that to me."

"I told you I would!"

----

He snuggled deeply into her long red hair. "So why did you take off my shirt, anyway?"

"Will got uncomfortable. It reminded him of you." Lash scoffed, running his hand across her neck as she pouted at her reflection, her shirt pulled away from her body as she checked her bruised nipple. She gave him a small, dirty look when she looked into his eyes through the mirror, hiding it away from Lash as he smirked.

"How bad is it?"

"Bad." She whispered, smacking his wandering left hand. It recoiled away from her waist, and she turned fully around at him.

"Aw, want me to kiss it better?" He smiled widely.

"Lash, no!" He went to grab the shirt and pull her close, but she bit his hand, running away over to the bed and ducking beneath the covers, giggling uncontrollably. He shouted a protest, jumping onto the bed after her, tackling her underneath the blanket. "No, please!" She mocked pleaded, feeling his fingers slowly reach for the edge of the comforter. He threw it out of the way, smirking as she curled into a ball before him, a smirk on her face as he picked her up and tossed her down, letting himself get on top of her.

"But I wanna kiss it better!" He cried, a smile on his face as she giggled away, her arms being held down with his hands. "_Please_ let me kiss it better?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine in the morni-" His mouth collapsed onto hers, making her quiet. Lash used his fingers to rip off her shirt, tossing it to the ground before attacking her lips again. She squeaked in surprise, her hands coming loose and covering her bra. He couldn't get to her boobs if she covered them. "Lash, it's fine!"

"I wanna make sure!" He cried happily, and she was reminded of a younger Lash, only that one was less persistent to kiss a 'boo-boo' better. "C'mon, Layla, let meeeee." He carried on his word, his eyes closing as his cheek fell onto her green bra.

She groaned. "You can kiss the bra. Because you hurt that too." She said, pointing to the teethmarks still wedged in the cup. He sighed loudly, grumbling. "What was that?"

"Nothing, obviously." He whispered, looking up to her from his place on her chest. His lips touched the fabric, and he pressed them harder, his teeth sinking back into the bra and through it to her skin. She yelped a scream but he closed his eyes quickly, holding her arms down with one hand. She struggled, but he smirked as he had ripped the bra down slightly to kiss her nipple quickly, rolling away and onto the floor.

"LASH!" She cried, and he rose his arms into the air.

"YES!" He laughed, avoiding the pillow being thrown at him with a chuckle. "Yes, I kissed it!" She crossed her arms over her wounded chest and sulked.

"Are you satisfied now?" She asked, her voice high and squeaky as her eyes flickered. He merely nodded, getting back onto the bed.

"Swear." He whispered, ducking his head into the pillow he pulled up from the floor. "Won't happen again."

"Better not." She grumbled, looking away in shame.

"I didn't see anything." He reasoned, and she growled.

"Yeah, well, whatever, Lash." Her eyes turned to his, and they shimmered with guilt. His arms opened in offering, but she 'harrumphed' for a moment, staring at her own reflection in the mirror again, hating the look in her eyes.

"Layla?" He asked, and she groaned, turning her body towards his.

"Ugh, Lash, I hate you." She hugged him tightly, stuffing her face into his chest.

"In that case I hate you too." He wrapped his arms around her numerous times and shoved his nose into her hair, breathing softly.

----

"Layla?" He whispered, feeling her fingers on his hip. They were tapping to a beat he didn't know, and her breath was hot on his chest. She didn't respond. "Okay then, you're asleep after all..." Lash sighed, thumbing over the back of her naked chest. Layla had fallen asleep with only her bra and jeans on. His thumb slid over her skin, and she reacted, which scared Lash. With her left hand she stopped drumming his hipbone, and her back arched, making her face fall back into his chest. She sighed a deep breath, and then moaned, her eyes barely opening. As she moved her face forward, she felt his left nipple graze her cheek, and she smirked, biting down on it.

Lash yelped out a scream of surprise, and Layla snickered, pulling up, not expecting a moan from his throat.

She ripped her face away, afraid of what was to come. "Didn't mean to really do that." She chuckled, but he didn't move from his spot. He was frozen. "Lash?" No response.

"Lash?" Her voice was full of worry now, unable to understand why he wasn't reacting now. "Oh my god, Lash, c'mon!" She straddled his body, and smacked his cheek. Still no response. She yelped, bringing her fingers to her face to hide her mouth, tears brimming over in her eyes.

And then his hand flew up from behind her and threw her lips onto his. "Lash, you dick!" She cried against his lips, and he only pressed harder against the back of her head. Layla tried to remove herself, but he only chuckled.

"You put this on to yourself, little Layla." He whispered huskily, inhaling deeply as he kissed her with force.

"Lemme go."

"Say you're sorry." He muttered, using his hands to tickle her stomach. She twitched, giggling, using her hands wildly to swat his fingers away.

"No-o." She moaned, her whiny, complaining self showing through.

"Then no, I won't." He flipped her onto her back, and his lips went to her neck, biting gently before sucking and chewing.

"Not another one…" She gasped, her fingers on his shoulders as she tried to pry him off her.

"Say you're sorry!" He pulled on the skin, and she feared another giant hickey.

"I'm sorry." She said weakly, her eyes closing, yet she denied the feeling. He let her go, kissing her nose quickly before grasping her body against his once more.

"That's better." He chuckled, and she scoffed.

"You scared me."

"Yeah? Well what you did turned me on. And I was trying to sleep." She snorted.

"I didn't really need to know that." He laughed into her hair.

"Well there's some information you'll always have at the back of your mind. Enjoy."

"Go to sleep Lash." She laughed out, her eyes closing as she breathed deeply; delicately touching her newly chewed skin.

"Love you too, Lahlah."

Monday morning came, and so didn't Layla's grumbling moan to the mirror. "It's still there!" She cried, pouting as she poked at it. Lash sighed, a smirk on his face as he ruffled his hair, trying to make it look messy.

"It's a symbol of my love! Don't _hate_ it!" Lash said, a mocking voice through his mouth. She glared at him.

"This is your fault."

"Technically, it's yours. If you didn't bite me, I wouldn't have given you the hickey." He removed some of the hair from her neck to smile at it. "It's perdy."

"It's your fault. Because if you didn't bite _me_ the first time, we wouldn't be here right now." He stepped closer to her, his fingers on her chin as he secured this position.

"Tis yours, my dear sweet," He smirked. "Because if you didn't take my ice cream in the _first place_, we wouldn't be arguing about who bit who for what reason." Her jaw dropped, and he kissed her nose before exiting the room.

"The bastard."

--

Her hair was practically plastered to her neck, and she gave a stiff smile to her mother and Sarah as she entered the crowded kitchen. She paled. Oh no, Will. He waved to her over his orange juice, and Lash could only smile.

"You're hair looks nice down, Layla." He whispered, smirking as she sat down beside him. Chewing his Lucky Charms he took a glance at Will, who glared at him. Seriously, get a new greeting, why don't you, Stronghold, he thought, shaking his head into the milk of the bowl.

"S'your fault." She whispered, snagging open the Pop-tart wrapper he slowly slid towards her. He gave her a sweet smile, flicking around her red hair when she looked away.

"You should really pull your hair back out of your face, though," He said, using his index finger to trail behind her ear before Layla's eyes opened wide, a shocked look on her face. "It brings out your eyes..." Will stiffened in his seat, seeing the tension between the two grow bigger than he's seen before.

She angrily bit into her Pop-tart, glaring daggers at Lash, who only chuckled. "I hate you." She seethed, standing up and looking to Will, whose eyebrows raised many inches.

"I hate you too." He smirked, standing up and taking her arm with his hand. "Now kiss me goodbye." The mothers in the room didn't hear this exchange, but Will did, and he almost spit his entire cup of orange juice just because of it. She sighed, letting him run a hand through her hair on the side without the hickey. Slowly her toes lifted from the ground to give him a small peck to the lips, and Will dropped his now-empty cup. Amanda turned around with a squeal, and Layla smiled against Lash's still mouth, pulling away to grasp Will's hand with her own, running out the door.

----

"What was that all about?" Will cried out, his voice sputtering as he stumbled down the rocky walkway. She shivered.

"I always give him a kiss goodbye - even if I'm mad at him." She sighed, and he caught up with her, his hands out with confusion.

"But why?" Layla's eyes narrowed.

"Will, would you like me to start kissing _you_ goodbye, when you go to a public school and I end up at Sky High?" She gasped at her own words, and he dropped his backpack, his jaw dropping. "Oh my god, Will - I didn't mean to say that."

"I...I know...it's just kinda shocking to hear that from you. It doesn't...sound like you."

"I know - and I'm sorry."

"Sounds more like **him**!" He yelled, pointing down the road where Lash was slowly walking to the Sky High bus stop, his hands in his pockets. Layla rolled her eyes.

"You're so stubborn, William."

--

Haha…haaha…

Review.


	26. Chapter 26

zomg. Another chapter.

**Disclaimer: I own no one familiar to the movie. End of disclaimer.**

_Never thought that Lash and Layla had a past relationship beyond the movie? What? You never thought they could have been friends? Are you kidding me? Here! Have the story! My goodness, you've been missing out._

**Past**

**"I always give him a kiss goodbye - even if I'm mad at him." She sighed, and he caught up with her, his hands out with confusion.**

**"But why?" Layla's eyes narrowed.**

**"Will, would you like me to start kissing **_**you**_** goodbye, when you go to a public school and I end up at Sky High?" She gasped at her own words, and he dropped his backpack, his jaw dropping. "Oh my god, Will - I didn't mean to say that."**

**"I...I know...it's just kinda shocking to hear that from you. It doesn't...sound like you."**

**"I know - and I'm sorry."**

**"Sounds more like him!" He yelled, pointing down the road where Lash was slowly walking to the Sky High bus stop, his hands in his pockets. Layla rolled her eyes.**

**"You're so stubborn, William."**

**--**

_Layla's going to be a freshman at Sky High now. Lash and Sarah found a house across town, nearby Speed and his family. Since the move, Layla has seen Lash less and less, considering that he's practically across town, and his best friend lives right down the street. But there have been times when Sarah would show up at the door, a smile on her face as Lash would just send a smug look across the threshold. Layla would be happy to see one of her best friends, but he'd spend most of his time with Speed, who usually would be right behind him. Layla's friendship with Lash was seriously in trouble. And she really had no idea why._

_--_

It was morning. Layla's first day of Sky High. She couldn't wait for her and Will to get into the sky to start learning new things. Opening her front door she smiled, inhaling the scent of the new plants she had blooming. "First day of school!" She whispered excitedly, stepping over to the Stronghold's household, catching a glimpse of a few recyclables in their trash. Stopping her footing she had taken them from the trash and placed them into the bright green recycle buckets next to them.

--

Lash grumbled into his pillow. "Lash, get up. It's the first day of school - come get some breakfast." He sighed, turning his body into the extra long pillow, the red pillowcase covering it. Somehow, it made him remind himself of Layla. And this was a first. But he sat up, his eyes wide.

"Layla's year..." Ripping the covers off of his body he struggled into the shower, taking a quick one before dashing back into his room, throwing clothes on. Sighing into the mirror, he smirked at his reflection, throwing a hand into his hair to mess it up. It was perfect.

"Lash! The bus shows up in 10! Breakfast!" Sarah's hoarse voice called up, and he sighed loudly, his eyes darkening in his long stare.

"Goddamn, woman, I'm coming!" He growled, stretching out of the room and down the stairs, seeing Speed out of the livingroom window. He gave the fat one a short wave, and then grabbed a bit of toast before waving to his mother.

Speed walked into the house. "Hey, bus is coming soon."

"Yeah, yeah I know." He muttered, getting to his feet and stretching up the stairs to brush his teeth. Speed waited impatiently at the front door, sighing loudly as he crossed his arms, waiting for Lash to show up beside him so that they could finally leave to go to school. "Alright let's go." He whispered, slamming the door behind them as they ran to the bus stop up the street.

----

Layla looked out the window of the bus. This wasn't the same place for liftoff from last year's prom. "Where are we?" She asked aloud, a confused look on her face. The seatbelts now constricting her back to the cushion made her pale. Oh no, not this again. She gripped the seat in front of her, her eyes closing.

Will leaned over to her, a worried look on his face. "What's going on?"

"Liftoff." She whispered, her eyes tightening.

----

"So what's the plan today." Speed asked him, a smirk on his face as they walked up the steps. They passed Penny, the black girl with the power to copy herself, and gave her a glare. It was practically required.

"The usual, really." Lash whispered, standing still as he saw the freshmen bus pull into the landing strip, the horrified looks on their faces as they stepped out shakingly. But there was only really one true person who contained themselves. One that was mildly used to this. Layla.

"I hate that cheer." Speed growled, his eyes more on Penny than the freshmen.

"Speed, round'em up." He went back to watching the freshmen, smirking as they began to move in closer, totally confused as to what was going on. Layla and Stronghold were in front, along with that tall florescent kid from last year when they played Manhunt. He growled, stretching his body to stand next to Speed, who once again crossed his arms. Time to put on that damned friendly face.

----

Layla stared at Lash, not believing that the boy in front of her could really be her best friend. A $15 new student fee? Ha! He gave her a wink, but removed his smirk from his face as a girl in a pink sweater came forward, ushering them away. She knew that face. Gwen. She'd have to talk to Lash later.

She turned her eyes to Will, who then dazed off, a stupid smile on his face as he stared at the girl. She knew who she was - and gave her a dirty look. The older girl's eyes traced Layla's, and then gave her a small smirk.

"If you follow those rules, you'll be guaranteed not to fall off the edge of the school."

"Rules? What rules?" Layla rolled her eyes at Will.

"Now if you paid attention you would have known."

----

Layla backed him against the wall before she entered the lunchroom. "Whoa, hey Layla." Lash snickered, looking down at her with a smirk. "What's up? How's my best girl?"

Her eyes darkened, ignoring his words. "What happened to you? What happened to my Lash?" She demanded, pushing her fingers into his chest as he bent up to tower over her.

"Nothing happened to me - I've been this way since the beginning High School - I'm still the same." Layla's eyes flickered. "What?"

"You just...don't seem the same as I remember, is all."

"I saw you last week!" He cried, his arms at his sides, a shocked look on his face.

"No, no you didn't! You walked into my house with Sarah and Speed. You didn't even take notice when I came down the stairs for dinner with you guys..." Her voice trailed off, and she wiped her brimming tears away before her face could become red like her hair.

Lash stood there, stuttering out words, trying to make a complete sentence, but she walked away, her hands in her pockets. He watched her meet with Will at the cafeteria doors, her face blushing. He scowled.

If he was different, there were still two things about him that she was so well in knowing about:

He was still in love with her.

And he _hated_ Stronghold.

----

Will sat stiffly as he turned back around, his voice shaking. "Okay am I crazy or is that guy really staring at me?" Layla sighed, hoping to God that it wasn't Lash staring him down. She turned her head, quickly turning it back, thankful that it wasn't. She thought over his words. He wouldn't have mentioned the word 'guy' at all. He'd probably have said something that Layla would never want to repeat.

Sighing, she looked over her food as Zack explained that it was Warren Peace.

"_That's_ Warren Peace?" She called, looking over the table. "I've heard about him - his mom's a hero and his dad's a supervillain..."

----

Speed was at his side in seconds, a smile on his face as he gripped a small black boy with glasses, an orange shirt. Lash remembered that this was the boy he brought his hand to this morning. With a smirk, they led him into the bathroom. "Where...where are you taking me?"

"Oh, we're just, showing you where the bathrooms are..." Lash snickered, pushing him into the boys' room, his dark nose hitting the door as they shoved him inside.

-

Lash chuckled as Speed chucked the roll of toilet paper at the sidekick's head. The bathroom door opened, and the two of them left the stall, a smirk on his face as the boy thanked them for the swirly, leaving the vicinity.

Will _fucking_ Stronghold, he thought sourly, a fake smile on his face as they approached him. "The kid, ah, looked a little dehydrated." Lash laughed as they stopped walking, Speed's arms crossing over his chest. "So how 'bout it, Stronghold, gunna hang with us this year?" Lash smiled evilly.

"Gunna help us bring pain to the sidekicks?" He gave a knowing nod as Will replied. "Mm…" _Well I know how badly you'd like to hurt something, Stronghold_, he thought, turning to Speed as the boy began to talk.

"Good man." He smirked. "See yeh 'round." Lash took a step forward and Will recoiled, making Lash chuckle with glee as they deserted him in the bathroom, the bell ringing.

"Speed, he's Stronghold. He's bound to disagree with us."

"Whatever, man. With his genes, we could teach him." Lash rolled his eyes. _Yeah, sure_. They disappeared down the hall, off to their class, catching Layla's peripheral vision. With a wave of his hand, smiling widely as he entered the Mad Science classroom, she turned away, a slight blush of her cheeks.

----

She watched as Will flew across the room, hitting the pillar in the gym. Everything around her went green, and she practically fainted when she ran forward. Her whole day she worried about him, hoping that he'd be able to come out of the nurse's office soon. Yet once she got to her new locker, she realized Zack and Magenta's lockers were in the same hallway - but not hers.

"Layla!" she heard a voice, a smile following her blush creeping over her face. Lash leaned against the locker beside her, and gave her a winning smirk. "How was your first day?"

"Tiresome."

"Hero?" She gave him a tilt of her head, and he smiled wider. "Knew it."

"No, actually. I refused to show the coach my powers so he maimed me sidekick." Lash took a step back as Speed approached them. She gave him a small wave before turning into her locker, taking out a recently given book and shoving it into her bag, sighing as she felt Lash's eyes on her, whispering to Speed from a few feet away. "Do you mind not talking about me while I still stand here?" She whispered, shutting her locker quickly and wandering away. Lash's arm stretched to her shoulder, pulling her back.

"Why did you refuse? You've got a great power!" He whispered, and Speed snickered, muttering beneath his breath. Layla heard the word 'pansy' be released from it, and she rolled her eyes as Lash ducked to her height.

"I only believe in using my powers only when the situation demands it - you know that." She hissed, speaking the words she said only hours before. He sighed, taking a finger and playing with her pigtails.

"Yeah, yeah." Giving her a small shove against the lockers, he smirked as she protested his hips against hers. He gave her a peck on the forehead in the deserted corridor, and she giggled, her anger from the morning disappearing. Like old times.

"You're such a kid, Lash. Go home." Speed grasped his shoulder as they took a walk down the hall, leaving Layla to walk the opposite way, to the entrance of the school to go home.

--

Good enough?

Now we begin high school.


	27. Chapter 27

WHOAHHH.

**Disclaimer: I own no one familiar to the movie. End of disclaimer.**

_Never thought that Lash and Layla had a past relationship beyond the movie? What? You never thought they could have been friends? Are you kidding me? Here! Have the story! My goodness, you've been missing out._

**Past**

**"Why did you refuse? You've got a great power!" He whispered, and Speed snickered, muttering beneath his breath. Layla heard the word 'pansy' be released from it, and she rolled her eyes as Lash ducked to her height.**

**"I only believe in using my powers only when the situation demands it - you know that." She hissed, speaking the words she said only hours before. He sighed, taking a finger and playing with her pigtails.**

**"Yeah, yeah." Giving her a small shove against the lockers, he smirked as she protested his hips against hers. He gave her a peck on the forehead in the deserted corridor, and she giggled, her anger from the morning disappearing. Like old times.**

**"You're such a kid, Lash. Go home." Speed grasped his shoulder as they took a walk down the hall, leaving Layla to walk the opposite way, to the entrance of the school to go home.**

**--**

Their encounters were merely just waves as they passed, evil glares exchanged between Lash and Will, even though Layla tried to ignore them. By the end of the week, the two boys that were frozen at the first day were still frozen, and Magenta enjoyed knocking on their heads as they passed them, taking their usual route outside for their bus.

----

Lash got a call on his cellphone, during dinner. Thinking it was Speed, he ignored his pocket, avoiding his mother's eyes as he dug back into his ravioli. It stopped ringing, and he sighed, happy that Speed didn't bother showing up at the door instead. But it rang again. "Sorry Mum." He whispered, standing up and leaving the room before sifting through his pocket to retrieve his cellphone.

_Layla_

Immediately he flipped open the top, answering her call. "Layla?"

"_Why did you do that?!_" She cried shrilly, and he took the phone away from his ear to blink repeatedly. "_Well?_"

"Do what?" he asked quietly, stretching his legs to get to his room. "Not pick up the first time?"

"_No!_" She cried, and he heard a terracotta pot smash.

"Okay, Lay, calm down." He heard her grumbling as she picked up pieces.

"_I'm trying. But that was so stupid of you, Lash! How could you trip Will! That was horrible!_" He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Layla, it was only fun, that was all."

"_Ooh, you're lucky he got his powers, Lash - he really could have been seriously hurt today._" She said, her voice lowering into a whisper. He sighed again.

"Layla, I'm...I'm sorry."

"_Don't apologize to __**me**__, Lash Livingston._" She growled, hanging up the phone. He heard her struggle with the phone, slamming it to the charger before it really shut off. He felt horrible. He didn't want her mad at him.

Struggling his face into his pillow, he breathed deeply, his eyes closing harshly against the fabric.

_He groaned against the pavement, trying to smash his head against the hard cement. An arm hit his shoulder, and he knew who it was._

_"Would you quit moping?"_

_"She hates me." The other one scoffed loudly._

_"She does __**not**__." Lash lifted his face to raise it to his other self._

_"She hates me." He repeated, and the other Lash smacked his cheek, rubbing his own._

_"Gotta not do that. Hurts both of us." Lash smirked, and then twisted his own nipple, watching his other self cringe wildly. "Ow, do you fucking mind?!"_

_"N-Actually, I do." He shoved his hands into his mirrored self's neck, tossing him to the ground, feeling the cement gash open his own back. Toppling over onto his other self, he growled._

_"She doesn't hate you yet."_

_"When will she?"_

_"God, will you shut up yet? Gees I didn't know how annoying I sounded." He sighed, and pushed Lash off him. "I can't tell you. You have to let time roll out."_

_Lash kicked his other self in the shin, and growled again as he stood still and the other one bent over to groan in pain. "Tell me. Why can't you tell me?!"_

_"Because then things wouldn't work the way they are now."_

_"I don't get what you're saying."_

_"Well get used to it, cause you're the one saying it." The other one smirked, and Lash rolled his eyes._

_"This is impossible."_

_"I just wanted to say that she wasn't mad at you. What causes her to be who she is right now, isn't from what happened today at the lunchroom."_

_Lash sighed. "Whatever." He hit himself in the head and he groaned when the other one glared at him._

"Lash? You alright?"

"Yeah Mum, fine."

----

The next morning the gang was talking about how Will was breaking down barriers, how he was the 'hero-type' and still staying in the sidekick line. Layla was proud.

But then Magenta made the comment of Will dunking Ethan's head in the toilet, and she became eerily silent, thinking of Lash. But she encouraged him to leave. "Just go, already." She knew that he'd be able to sit with them during lunch.

When that time came, he didn't sit with them. He invited them over, though. That made Layla smile a bit more. Yet Penny took this chance to multiply and laugh in their faces. This, was painful.

--

After she finished her lunch, she moped out of the cafeteria, seeing Lash at his locker on the way to her own. He was sticking up a new drawing, and she breathed deeply before stepping close. "Hey, that's cool." she whispered, and he gave her a smirk.

"I've got more at home." She tilted her head to the side, and he nudged his face forward towards to her ear. "Some are of you, too."

"When did you ever take the time to draw me?"

"Whenever I got the chance." He chuckled huskily in to her ear, and she shook it off, shrugging her shoulders as she took a step back. He pulled out a drawing of Layla's green eye from the top shelf, and she blushed deeply. "It's a bit bad, though." He muttered, frowning. "I don't think I do so good from memory."

She gasped. "This is from _memory_?" He merely nodded, slowly placing it back on the shelf above a library book. "Think it's really great, Lash." She gave his arm a squeeze before she saw Will run from the lunchroom. "But I gotta go." Speed showed up behind them from nowhere, chewing on a bit of licorice.

Lash smirked. "See yah." Will tried to grasp her arm as she walked quickly away, Ethan and Zack following close behind.

With a swift move, Lash grasped a hold of Zack's bright shirt and shoved him into his locker. In the distance he heard Ethan gasp, calling out to Will. In a flash his arms stretched to grab the black boy, and tried to get him into Speed's locker before Stronghold had turned around the corner once again.

----

Lash watched her stand there quietly, her mouth moving silently to herself as Speed did most of the talking. He kept wanting to just take a step and punch the daylights out of Stronghold, but he was indestructible, unable to be bruised. It made him shake, how badly he wanted to hurt these stupid freshmen. But Layla continued to watch the verbal fight, and gave him a pleading look. What did she want from him? Did she really think he could calm down right now?

----

She changed quickly and took a seat in front on the bleachers, watching Lash walk around the floor with a smug look on his face. Oh please, she thought, Please, Lash, I can't tend to your wounds.

Sighing, she looked over at Will, who was chatting rather peeved with Zack, who was smiling widely. She gave Lash a worried look, but he only smiled at her, suiting up. "What are you thinking?" Will asked her, touching her arm. It sent shivers down her spine, and she tilted her head towards the center of the gym.

"I'm worried." She whispered, looking over at Lash.

"Don't - I'm sure that when they decide to call me up, I won't be hurt." He stuck up an arm. "I'm indestructible." She gave him a weak smile, but she rolled her eyes as she looked away. He could be so clueless sometimes. She knew not to worry as much for him than for Lash.

But once Speed called out Will's name, she froze up, watching his body roll right along with his eyes.

--

It took her a minute or two to realize that the battle was already going on, that she needed to stop looking at her lap and actually watch the battle in front of her. Yet now that her eyes were up to the field, she couldn't help but dart them back and forth from Lash to Will, Will to Lash. She didn't _really_ care if Warren or Speed got hurt, because they weren't two people she really had a mind over. That actually thought of her as a _somebody_, rather than just someone that was just...there.

But it was horrible. She hid her face in her hands for moments at a time, and when Warren had thrown that fireball at Lash she almost cried out in horror, make him run away. But he was okay. _He was okay._

And then Will had the audacity to tie him to the streetpole.

----

"I'm gunna do everything in my power to make her stop being friends with you, Lash. I don't even know why she was in the first place." He stretched another arm around the pole as Lash protested. "Layla's my friend - she can't be yours too." He snickered at Lash's position now. "I'm going to make sure of that."

"You are _so_ dead!" Lash growled loudly, fidgeting beneath his own grasp. He felt drained, helpless. What the fuck was Stronghold planning?!

--

He took a 15-minute shower afterwards, he grumbled as he left the locker room, seeing Gwen sitting patiently in the bleachers. With a skipping smile, she sauntered over to him, waving him over. Lash tried his best to exit without her arm around his, but he couldn't shove her away. "I know how to get back at Will." She smiled wider at his irritated expression. "And how you can have Layla all to yourself again." He turned his face as he reached for the door, his steps frozen.

"She never _was_ mine." He growled as he muttered darkly, turning away.

"She could." Gwen whispered, a singsong voice. He was in the process of opening the door when he flew to her side.

"_Talk to me_."

----

Oh, what's going to happen?

Review and then click to the next one!


	28. Chapter 28

If you couldn't tell, this is going to be the longest chapter story I've ever done.

So review.

**Disclaimer: I own no one familiar to the movie. End of disclaimer.**

_Never thought that Lash and Layla had a past relationship beyond the movie? What? You never thought they could have been friends? Are you kidding me? Here! Have the story! My goodness, you've been missing out._

**Past**

**He took a 15-minute shower afterwards, he grumbled as he left the locker room, seeing Gwen sitting patiently in the bleachers. With a skipping smile, she sauntered over to him, waving him over. Lash tried his best to exit without her arm around his, but he couldn't shove her away. "I know how to get back at Will." She smiled wider at his irritated expression. "And how you can have Layla all to yourself again." He turned his face as he reached for the door, his steps frozen.**

"**She never **_**was**_** mine." He growled as he muttered darkly, turning away.**

"**She could." Gwen whispered, a singsong voice. He was in the process of opening the door when he flew to her side.**

"_**Talk to me**_**."**

--

Layla sat by her lonesome, sulking at the Paper Lantern. She felt extremely impatient, rejected. She's come here a few times before, either with Lash, or with her own mother, but never with Will. And that was only because he didn't like the Paper Lantern. She scoffed, tossing her head to her lap as she remembered her first time here. In this same booth.

_"Just shut up, Layla," he whispered, his body mildly stretching over the table to place his mouth against hers. She grumbled against his lips._

_He pulled away, satisfied, a smirk on his face. "Just shut up, Layla." She mocked, and then rolled her eyes, completely ignoring the fact that he just kissed her. Slowly he retrieved the knife beside him and tucked it into his napkin, using his right hand to scratch the -_

_"Oh my god, Lash, what are you doing?" She asked in a whisper, a shocked look upon her face._

_"Shush, Layla. Hold on." He ducked his head down to concentrate, ignoring Layla's little cries to stop whatever the hell he was doing. "There."_

_"What." She hissed, trying to peer over the table, but he rolled his eyes. _

_"C'mere, you weirdo." He chuckled, taking her hand and leading her to his side, onto his lap and pointing to the cushion he just carved in._

_"Lash + Layla 04." She whispered, hitting his chest annoyingly. "Great, now people will think we're together!"_

_"Is that a bad thing?" He pouted, and she scooted off his legs, taking dainty steps over to her side. "Is it?"_

_"I dunno, Lash." She gave him a weak smile, and then looked down. "But I know we're still getting married." She giggled loudly as he nodded._

_"Good. Cause I reserved the rings already."_

_"I can't fall for that one, again, Lash!"_

_He laughed loudly before snickering into a cup of water. "I know - I'm sorry."_

Layla sighed into her arms, staring out the window, waiting.

----

Layla's talk with Warren last night helped her through the night when she left the restaurant. But she still felt bothered because Will failed to show up. She sighed loudly, holding tightly to the fortune cookie - almost too tightly. Would Will remember?

"Get a hold of yourself, Williams." She whispered, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. She thought of how she wanted to call Lash and talk to him, ask him how he was. He's been ignoring her and the gang ever since Save The Citizen, and she felt heartbroken over him.

She heard her name being called cheerfully to her right, and she took another deep breath as Will ran to her side. Another flicker of Lash hit her eyes. Was she losing one of her best friends?

----

"Warren Peace?!" Will shouted as she exited the corridor, his arms out to show his anger. Lash stretched by, smirking at the helpless boy. "Since when have you started hanging out with him?"

"Last night - Paper Lantern, 8 o'clock." Lash chuckled as he watched the scene in front of him, shoving a measly sidekick into the locker beside him. Speed was off down another hallway talking up a tall redhead, and he took his time walking away from him. Lash approached the seething boy, a smirk on his face as he crossed his face.

"Girl trouble?" He sneered, tilting his head into the classroom, where Layla had just smacked down a Sidekick's History book. Will shoved him to the side as he walked away, and Lash couldn't help but laugh against another set of lockers. He coughed loudly against his fist as he stood straight, giving the girl a smirk as she looked out of the door, and she sent back a weak smile, turning her face towards the purple goth.

Gwen's idea was actually pretty interesting, and he had it in his mind to go through with it. But he had this pain in the back of his head, and it pulsed through him whenever he thought of Layla. He had to shake it off quickly, a smirk on his face. He didn't want to think the idea bad, because then he wouldn't be able to see Layla's angry face towards Will. If he thought it was bad, he knew he wouldn't be standing there, smirking against the banging locker - he'd still be moping around the school like a sore fucking loser.

--

"Hey, party at Stronghold's!" His phone hung up. Lash stood stupidly in his room, a smile on his face as he saw Speed rush out of his house and up the steps to his own.

"Be down in a minute." He called, throwing his shoes on. He opened the door to his room and thought immediately of Layla. Maybe he could go over there after the party - see what she's up to. Maybe even during the party. He shrugged to himself as he sprinted down the stairs. He hasn't had time alone with her since the beginning of school. And that wasn't even real - Speed was clinging to his shoulder practically the whole time. He missed his best girl.

--

He opened the front door to see a copy of Penny waiting there for him and Speed. "Hey, come with me." She called, pointing over to the livingroom where Lash spotted Stronghold worrying about how many people were in his house. All of a sudden red lights began to shimmer across the home, and he smirked, looking over at the fireplace to see Julian with a crystal in his hands.

"Nice one, kid!" He cried, turning over to face little William. "Hey, great party, Stronghold." He chuckled, shoving him slightly as he wandered onto another Penny. She waved her finger over at him with a smile, and he leaned against the wall to speak to her.

"Camille over there likes you." She called; pointing over to another copy of herself that was talking to a pretty blonde girl with long legs. He gave her a smirk and she squee-ed, turning her face back to her Penny. He shook his head. "What's the problem?" She rolled her eyes. "Not Lay-lah?" She snickered, and he gave her a dirty look.

"Not really that interested." He muttered, walking away to a short girl with brown hair, who waved dramatically at him. "She's pretty funny looking, though." Penny rolled her eyes and walked away, trying to find something to do.

----

Layla went out for a walk - just five minutes to see her father. And there wasn't a party going on at Will's house when she left. But now, now that she's come back, she's seeing most of the livingroom and upstairs a bright red. She scoffed in her mind. _A party_? What about his friends? Did he forget his _real_ friends or something? Without thinking her feet slowly brought her up the steps, into the house, and she squirmed her way inside, a grimace on her face as she had been pushed slightly to the side. "What's she doing here?" She heard a whisper say, and she brushed it off, tilting her head to the side to view a way around the people surrounding her. She paused, seeing a sneering Speed. Speed. She almost gasped. If he was here, then, then Lash was too. What was Lash doing here? He _hated_ Will.

Layla continued to walk on, trying to ignore the hateful looks that were fogging up her back. At the corner of her eye she saw Lash up against a wall, chatting boredly with a short brunette girl, leaning by the bathroom door. With a glance to him, she tried to get his attention, yet he didn't respond to her. Either he was ignoring her, or he hasn't seen her yet - but it hurt. Turning to get to the kitchen, she gasped as she was backtracked by two Pennys, scowls and glares on their faces.

----

Lash felt cornered now. Three blondes were at his sides, giggling. In his mind, he hated where he stood, but his hormones took control and he took this chance to grasp two of their waists - pulling them closer to him. "Hey, I wanna tell you a secret..." One of them slurred, and bent his face down to ear level, a smirk on his face as she kissed his cheek. "You're cute."

"No, he's not, Camille - he's hot."

"Megan, shut up. He's sexy." Lash's mouth lifted higher than usual, and then got caught up in the moment as one of the girls dropped one of their hands above his jeans, slowly sliding it down. He froze. Was this seriously happening to him? He gave them a smile, and they led him out of the room, up the stairs.

----

Gwen was practically yelling at Layla. She knew in her gut back last year that this girl wasn't to be trusted, that she was always going to despise this girl, but she never really understood until Gwen stole up the second male in her life that she cared for. First Lash, now Will? _I mean yeah, she failed the first time_, she thought, watching Gwen's lips move rapidly as she smiled evilly. _But now Will?_

Something was going on.

But she didn't really care for whatever the hell it was that was going on, because she left the house in a hurry, tears threatening to fall. Passing Will quickly she held her breath before whipping her body around, saying her goodbye to him before slamming the door, running through the bush to go home.

----

Whaaah.

Review.


	29. Chapter 29

Uhhm…

_**Disclaimer: I own no one familiar to the movie. End of disclaimer.**_

_Never thought that Lash and Layla had a past relationship beyond the movie? What? You never thought they could have been friends? Are you kidding me? Here! Have the story! My goodness, you've been missing out._

**Past**

**Gwen was practically yelling at Layla. She knew in her gut back last year that this girl wasn't to be trusted, that she was always going to despise this girl, but she never really understood until Gwen stole up the second male in her life that she cared for. First Lash, now Will? **_**I mean yeah, she failed the first time**_**, she thought, watching Gwen's lips move rapidly as she smiled evilly. **_**But now Will?**_

**Something was going on.**

**But she didn't really care for whatever the hell it was that was going on, because she left the house in a hurry, tears threatening to fall. Passing Will quickly she held her breath before whipping her body around, saying her goodbye to him before slamming the door, running through the bush to go home.**

--

He chuckled as they tried to cling to his lame sweater. "I can't do this, girls." He whispered, ignoring their cries and pleas to stay. They lay on the bed, their arms out for him to come back to them, giggly smiles on their faces. "I gotta leave you outta this..." He muttered, not expecting the sombrero in Camille's hands to come flying onto his head, covering his eyes. Adjusting it on his head he smirked, taking steps back and exiting the room, leaving the girls to themselves.

Good timing, too - since the Commander and Jetstream just got home. His mouth dropped open as they were told to leave, and he ran to the street as he tossed the hat down, out of the way of everyone as he reached into his pocket for his cell. Glancing quickly at the running students, the scared faces of his peers, he dialed a number quickly, staring up at Layla's bedroom window, the lights shimmering.

"Pick up, pick up." He muttered, being pushed slightly as a cherry redhead ran past him, her Vans hitting the pavement hard. The phone rang continuously, and he listened to the voicemail, grumbling loudly.

"**Hey, it's Layla, leave a message**."

"Layla, it's Lash, pick u-"

"_Lash?_" She whispered weakly, sniffling. He stopped breathing. She was crying.

"Let me in." Her head peeked into her window, and he began walking to the door.

"_N...no_." She muttered, and he growled.

"Layla if you don't _fucking_ open this door, I'm going back to Stronghold's and kicking the shit outta him." His lip curled into a snarl.

She gulped against the phone, and he could hear another set of tears releasing themselves from her eyes_. "Go ahead, Lash_." Layla whispered, and his lip curled back to normal, his eyes full of worry.

"I'm coming up." He hung up the phone and stretched his body to her window, opening it with ease and stepping through. Not even bothering to close it, he saw her squish her face into the mattress, her phone still connected to her ear as it beeped an annoying sound, telling her that he had hung up on her. She didn't care.

Tossing it away he climbed onto the bed, his arms reaching for her hand. Yet she tackled him back down onto his back, crying loudly into his neck. "Lash my life sucks."

His legs wrapped around her own, holding her against his body as his right arm stroked her back, his left hand combing through her now-loose hair. "Layla, I don -" The phone rang and she gave a watery gasp against his skin. He growled, stretching his hand to pick up the entire phone, his eyes narrowing at the name.

_Stronghold_.

He let it ring through a few times, and sifted his face into her hair, his eyes closing. It rang for another few minutes, and he pulled it out of the wall, throwing it out the window.

"We're not answering that for a while." He whispered, holding her tightly. She whispered soft cries into his neck, her hands wrapping around his shoulders. Out the window he heard the phone ring another set, and he rolled his eyes, shutting the window to muffle the noise. "It's okay, Layla. I'm here now. You're alright."

Layla's cellphone began to buzz against the bedside table, and he growled loudly, glaring up at the ceiling. "Just give the fuck _up_, Stronghold!" He shouted, and he clasped both of his hands around Layla, his lips touching her forehead as she cried tears into his sweater. It buzzed off the table and onto the carpet, making Layla whimper silently. He peered down at her. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"No, not now." She sniffed; running a hand over his wrist as her wet eyelashes grazed his neck. "I just, wanna be held right now. You make me feel perfect, Lash." She whispered, and she turned her cheek up, kissing his jaw. "Thanks."

His eyes closed again, a smile on his face as she nuzzled even closer to him. "Always here, Layla." he whispered huskily, running a finger across her back, making her shiver. They lay there for what seemed like hours, and she fell asleep, calmly breathing into Lash's neck. He sighed as he heard Amanda crawling through the house, quietly shutting her door, unknowing of her daughter being completely distraught.

He breathed silently into her ear, whispering a small song. "_May I say I loved you more?_"

Layla sighed softly against his neck, whispering her lines. "_May I say I loved you more?"_ She kissed his cheek, leaving her lips there for a moment before breathing out, feeling his breath against the skin on her ear. Inhaling deeply she lifted her face, planting a strong kiss against his mouth. Lash closed his eyes, wishing this…_dream_ could continue, but he pulled away. He couldn't believe Layla was kissing him. But then again, he could - she was, well - he didn't really know. But it wasn't right - it wasn't intentional.

"Layla," he leaned the two of them up, and she looked up at him from his chest, a sleepy but sad smile on her face. "As much as I wish we could - we can't _do this_." She whimpered, her eyes closing as his lips touched her forehead. "Not right now, anyway."

"Lash..." She whispered, her voice cracking and ice cold, her fingers tracing the back of his neck. At once his hands were wrapped around her waist, lifting her to a sitting position against his crossed legs. Her head bent into his neck, and he slowly brought his long fingers up and down her body, his eyes closing as he felt her hands grip his shoulder. "I need reassurance." She whined, forgetting his shoulders and wrapping her arms around his head, clashing her forehead with his. He breathed slowly, smelling the sweet taste of her breath before his own.

"What you _need_, Lahlah, is sleep." He bent her forward, reaching into his pocket as he laid her down cautiously, kissing her nose softly before flipping open his cellphone and speed-dialing a number.

"Who are you calling?" She whispered, her forehead not removing itself from Lash's.

"My mom. Telling her I'm spending the night at Speed's." She whimpered to herself.

"But you'd be lying!" She cried out, and he silenced her with a finger. "You never lie, Lash."

"If I tell her -" He paused, hearing a voice over the phone. "Hey, Mom, staying the night at Speed's." He looked at Layla, and she kept her face blank, her cheeks red with dry, sticky tears. "Yeah, I'll be home in the morning, no worries." He hung up. "If I tell her, Lahlah, she'd call Amanda and see why. And Panda doesn't know I'm here." She nodded weakly, and pulled him closer to her chest.

He tried to get up.

"No - don't." She moaned, grasping his shoulders. He chuckled at her childish behavior.

"Can I change, before you start falling asleep again?" He shook his head as he leaned up, his knees digging into the mattress as he tugged his shirt up, unbuttoning his pants. "You should get into pj's, too, Layla." He murmured, and she shook her head, pulling up her shirt and grumbling as he tossed away his own shirt. Rolling onto his back beside her to remove his pants, he stretched slightly as he pulled them off, plopping them onto the shirt beside the bed. Lash looked to his right to see Layla struggling out of her jeans, her breath holding as she failed to choke on sobs.

"Freakin' emotional wreck, that's what I am..." He placed a hand over hers, leaning up on his elbows to pull her pants down, chucking them to the ground.

"You changing?" He whispered, as she shook her head violently.

"I see no point." Shrugging, he picked her up lightly to open the covers, tucking her inside before pulling himself inside. He peered down at her underwear.

"Boy shorts?" He gave her a weak, amused smirk. "Cute." She shrugged, shoving her face into his chest as he lowered the covers onto themselves. His arms wrapped around her naked back, giving her skin light scratches as he opened and closed his fingers below her bra.

Layla gave him a fake sniff. "What? No goodnight kiss?" She whispered pathetically, and he chuckled, his nose in her hair. Slowly removing his face from her head, he kissed her forehead softly, a smile on his face. "I didn't mean that, Lash."

"I can't - it wouldn't feel right." He muttered, and she squished her face harder into his chest. "And since when did you expect me to completely _ravish_ you before you slept?"

She sighed, her eyes fluttering as they tried to close. "Since you did it every night when you stayed with me." Lash sighed, and bent a bit farther back to get a good look at her.

"Oh I did, did I." She gasped as if she said too much.

"…No." He rolled his eyes at her faint smirk.

He knew this was wrong. "Okay - fine, just _one_." He lowered himself a bit close to her lips, gradually lifting it so that only his bottom lip flicked her top, coming back down to breathe strongly against her open mouth. He hesitated, not really wanting to fight himself for more of Layla - but he gently let his tongue out of his mouth, sliding across her soft skin and closing his lips over her bottom lip, letting it rest there as she breathed deeply, feeling him nibble on it slowly. Her hands were still, her mind wanting to savor the moment, his lips against hers as they shifted brainlessly. If in any possible way, his leg stretched slower than a turtle's as he set it against her opposing thigh, the warmth of their bodies soothing each other as Lash smiled against her. Her mouth opened only a centimeter bigger, letting his tongue slide smoothly into it, his tongue fighting for tiresome control as her own flicked his, a raging war swarming inside Layla's mouth. He broke away his lips from hers, planting a small, delicate kiss on the edge of her mouth, sliding a hand up her thigh loosely as he rolled away - his touch leaving her tingle.

Pursing her lips together she gave a small smile, her arms wrapping around him tightly as she pressed against his body for comfort. "Goodnight, Lash." He smirked into her hair, his eyes closed as he was already halfway to dreamland.

"Goodnight, my love."

--

Gwen stopped him in the hall before he went into the gym. "Remember, Lash." He nodded quickly, trying to get past her. "Lash."

"What." He muttered darkly, adjusting his striped shirt, tucking in his white vest.

"Take the left wing's cage. I've got Speed on far right, and Penny has the 5 others." Lash nodded, clearly bored, and rolled his eyes as Warren Peace walked into the gym alone, his hands shoved into his pockets, an awkward look on his face.

"Can I fucking _go_ now?" He growled, and she shrugged, fiddling with the red gloves she wore. With an evil smirk, she walked down the hallway, her heels clicking violently against the floor. Lash sighed as he shoved his own hands into his pockets, grumbling. He should have asked Layla to come with him to Homecoming before he decided to make plans with Gwen - this pounding headache was bothering the shit outta him. And he sensed that _making_ these plans with Gwen was the cause.

His eyes caught Layla walking slowly towards the refreshment table, and Speed was at his side immediately. "So why did you start with Gwen's plan?" He asked Speed, who shrugged.

"I thought it was a better idea than trying to get back with Beth." He rolled his eyes, pointing to the spunky blonde that was dancing with their old friend Victor. Lash tilted his head to the side, trying to find something fun to do. Maybe he would ask Layla to dance later. Maybe a bit sooner - since he began watching fucking Peace approach her. Quickly stretching his arm, he hit Speed with his left, making him watch as he smacked Mr. Boy's cup of juice over his white shirt. With Speed chuckling an "Oops!", he watched Layla not flinch, taking a glance over at him. Ignoring his figure, she spoke loudly to the teacher.

"The guys at this school are jerks." Peace spoke up behind her, and Lash growled with jealousy. He wasn't a jerk! Speed snickered at his friend's expression, and Lash swatted the back of his head.

"Shut up." He snarled, walking away. Slowly he wandered through the crowds to see Layla dance awkwardly with big, strong Peace, a weak smile on her face as she tried to chat with him. Lash rolled his eyes as Warren only grunted, his hands on Layla's waist as Layla frantically looked around for a sign of someone. Lash knew. Stronghold. He shuddered. He's already told the girl that there were better men out there for her, but picking Peace to go to the dance with her instead of him? Lash? One of her best friends? What was up with that? He pushed past the shorter couples, his lip curled into a snarl as he approached the two.

Tapping heavily against Peace's tux, he watched Layla's eyes widen with a hint of a smile, Peace's dark glare trying to burst his fury. "Can I cut in?" Layla gave her friend a smile, and Peace rolled his eyes, wandering off to the side, his feet shuffling as he watched the two slowly.

"Hey." She whispered, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"How come I'm not your date tonight?" He asked her, a smirk on his face as she rolled her eyes playfully. "What?" He asked incredibly, his eyes dancing right along with the rest of him, his hands placed on her hips as they slid across the floor gracefully.

"I have other friends, Lash." She giggled, but began to look around slightly. He sighed.

"To make Stronghold jealous, obviously." She shrugged.

"Yeah, that too, actually." He snickered.

"Layla, please. Peace?"

"It's his biggest enemy - even _**you**_aren't that bad in his book."

Lash just stared at her. "...Wow." He smirked. "So you came to Homecoming with Peace. My, my, my, Lahlah, you're _evil_." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever, Lash." She giggled, watching him take a curl into his fingers, twirling it around his long finger. Slowly his face turned to the center stage, and saw Gwen place 1 finger in the air, signaling that it was time to stop whatever they were doing and get ready for the scam.

Lash quickly gave Layla a kiss on the forehead, her eyes closing as she felt them linger a moment longer than usual. "I'm sorry, Lay. But I gotta go." She merely nodded, standing there stupidly as he walked away, catching Penny's eye and flashing a finger, telling her to get ready. Speed saw this and began to walk around the students, getting into his spot. Lash looked back at Layla, who was now in the arms of Warren Peace again, chatting away at him as he started to nod his head slowly, talking back with a small smile on his face. She hadn't looked back to him, but he saw her stiffen her legs as his glare deepened against her back. He was exceedingly jealous. Warren looked over at him, and he brushed off the receiving glare, walking to the left gate.

--

Shoving his hands into his pockets he shrugged, laughing at the fear in the students eyes as they were shot, one by one, by the Pacifier. He regretted not taking Layla along with him, but Gwen had promised that she'd turn Layla back after the whole process of baby-turning was over - that she'd be okay with him, that she wouldn't have to worry about anything.

But then he saw her running after the purple goth into a vent in the corner of the room nearby. Followed closely behind by Warren and that damned glowkid. There was the little black kid, who practically melted into the vent, and he growled. Yet stiffened. At least Layla was alright.

Grasping his hands to his head he screamed out, his back hitting a wall as the students began to pound the gate, watching him.

The splitting headache was practically screaming at him.

----

Layla held her breath as Will hung to her strongly, his hand crushing into her arm tightly as he kissed her. Yes, he was seriously kissing her. "Isn't that sweet?" A voice broke out, and Layla cringed inwardly as she knew where it came from. "I hate sweet." Speed chuckled as they stopped their liplock, Layla feeling a little bit woozy and scared.

It took everything that she had to not gasp, to not cry out when she saw Lash approach Penny and Speed, the pissed look on his face, the silent purse of his lips. He was mad.

"You guys are a part of this, too. Why am I not surprised?" Layla looked to Will slightly as he took her hand, taking her forward to face the three with a smug look plastered onto his face. _I am_, she thought, frowning over at Lash. He kept soundless the entire time, a small smirk on his face as he looked on. His eyes were only for her, but Will was bustling for attention.

"You take care of Gwen. We'll handle these clowns." Warren growled, and Layla wanted to retort, but she couldn't open her mouth to say anything. When she did though, she had sighed loudly, turning her face back to Lash and Penny, Speed already laughing as he headed down those few steps. Lash was still silent as he readied himself, whipping his arms.

_**Oh, no.**_

--

The battle took what seemed like maybe a half-hour, but Layla was happy. Well, minorly happy. Lash was in the detention room right now, waiting to be picked up by the Supers' Police along with the rest of the crew. But she was fly dancing with Will, his tongue down her throat. She would have thought this weird if Lash hadn't done it a while back. They broke away and smiled. It was a perfect ending, really, if people didn't think about the whole Layla-Lash friendship going on.

But she never really showed her feelings about it until Will brought her home that night.

"Mo-om." She moped, her hair flying over her arms as she weeped into them. "He's in jail. _Jail_! I can't imagine La-"

"Honey, it's fine. He's fine. Sarah just called - she's disappointed, but she's going to see him tomorrow. She said you could go too if you'd like." She sniffed loudly, her head perking up.

"No." Her voice was cold, compared to the weeping and sadness dripping in her voice that started only an hour and a half ago. Amanda took a step back to glance at her daughter. "I don't want to see him. Not tomorrow. Not the next day. Not even next week." She was growling now, and she glared down at the tabletop.

How could he have done that? Lash? A villain? Was this some type of joke? How could he have done that? And to not even tell her about it? Layla shook her head. Of course he wouldn't have told her - she would have tried to stop him.

----

Long, okay.

But review.


	30. Chapter 30

EPICNESS!

**Disclaimer: I own no one familiar to the movie. End of disclaimer.**

_Never thought that Lash and Layla had a past relationship beyond the movie? What? You never thought they could have been friends? Are you kidding me? Here! Have the story! My goodness, you've been missing out._

**Past**

**"No." Her voice was cold, compared to the weeping and sadness dripping in her voice that started only an hour and a half ago. Amanda took a step back to glance at her daughter. "I don't want to see him. Not tomorrow. Not the next day. Not even next week." She was growling now, and she glared down at the tabletop. **

**How could he have done that? Lash? A villain? Was this some type of joke? How could he have done that? And to not even tell her about it? Layla shook her head. Of course he wouldn't have told her - she would have tried to stop him.**

--

He threw his head onto the counter in front of him. Sarah sighed loudly into the phone line, her fingers tapping the table in front of her as she watched her son smack his head a few times on the desk. "Lash, stop." His breathing began again, and he dropped his shoulders, his forehead practically glued to the table as he moaned into the phone.

"No." He growled, his eyes peering up at his mother. She looked exceedingly disappointed. "I had a dream last night." Sarah sat up in her uncomfortable chair, staring at her son through the glass.

"Oh? What about?" His head lifted, and he used his left hand to keep his face up.

"Layla. She was mad at me. And I was at Sky High, and I had another self." Sarah nodded, clearly not really understanding his constant dreams. "And I was yelling at myself, shoving myself against the cement, yelling and screaming about how that was it, that was what Layla was going to be mad about." He shuddered, and groaned as Sarah gave him a confused look.

"I'm, lost."

"I know." He gave her one last stare before scribbling a note to her with a piece of paper in front of him. Slamming the phone down beside him, he stuck the paper against the glass, letting her read it quickly before he set off, knocking over his chair in the process of leaving the area.

_"Tell Layla to show."_

--

He was led back to his cell, and sat down on the bed, his personal guard sitting at the edge of it with a lost expression on his face. His name was Tipler Mackenzie, and Lash thought it was a bit strange to have a name like Tipler. But once he got to know him, Lash realized that his own name was a bit strange.

"What happened?" He asked roughly, his white handcuffs jingling together against his thigh. Lash gave the man a weak smirk, and turned his eyes away, out the small barred window. He somehow knew he was going to have a trusting friend at the jail - he just didn't know it was going to be a damned guard.

"The same as last week."

"Your mom know about how you like this girl?" Lash gave him a dark look. "Sorry - love?"

"Tha's better. And no, she doesn't. I mean we've been friends since she was in 2nd grade -"

"I know that."

"But I've practically loved her from the beginning. I just, didn't know it."

----

"Layla, someone's here to see you."

"Go away." She grumbled, her face smashed against a pillow. It's been about a week and a half now since Lash had been thrown in jail, and Sarah's been over many times, trying to get her to come along and visit. The door knocked loudly. "If it's Sarah, tell her I said no." The door opened wide, and she flung her body to the side. "Will." She breathed, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I just came by to say sorry..." He whispered, shutting the door behind him, a sympathetic look on his face.

"Oh, Will, it's alright - you just don't know your own strength around me." She smiled, and self-consciously rubbed her bruised right wrist. He climbed onto the bed and kissed her, holding her face. Layla giggled about it until he started to crush her cheek, in which she had to cry out for him to stop.

"You see? I can't...I don't."

"It's okay. We'll try to get through this."

--

Sarah had a hidden plan that next day when she came over to have a 'group' to go see a movie. Amanda gave her that knowing look, and Sarah just rolled her tired eyes, the purple marks beneath them getting larger by the day.

Layla dared to ask about Lash.

"He's doing," she breathed out before she could continue. "Alright." Layla gave a tilt of her head, staring at the floor as Sarah and Amanda took to the kitchen. The girl smiled slightly, and ran up the stairs to get ready for the movie.

----

"I know what you're doing, Sare."

"Manda, Manda please. He's been begging to see her for forever. And I can't sleep, when I see him." She shook her head, running a hand through her long brown hair. "It just hurts me to see him beyond that damned glass." Amanda gripped her best friend's arms fiercely before speaking.

"She's not going to like this."

"I _know_." She shook helplessly. "But saying we're going to a movie was the best idea I could come up with. I haven't slept, Amanda!" Amanda gave her weak smile, and then hugged her.

"She's going to practically hate you, too, babe."

"And that's what I'll hate. It's going to be terrible."

----

"Where are we?" Layla asked, peeking out the back window. They turned a corner, and she gasped at the sign up ahead. "You lying sack of shit!" Quickly her fingers covered her mouth in shock, but she couldn't stop glaring at the rearview mirror, waiting for Sarah to turn around and look at her.

How could she? How could she lie!? They sped past the Jail sign and Layla crossed her arms, slouching in her seat.

"I'm sorry - but he's been asking for you since he got in there." The woman whispered, bringing a hand to her own face and wiping a tear that was forcing itself to fall. Layla didn't want to be here. Not now. Not ever. This was cruel punishment. And for what? Layla didn't really know.

----

"Lash brush your teeth. Brush your hair. Wash your face." Tipler muttered, his fingers tapping Lash's cell wall from the outside. Lash grunted, and shoved his hands back on his face, rolling onto his side on the bed to face the concrete wall. "C'mon, man!"

"What for. There's not point if there's nothing to do." Tipler chuckled, and then stood back, opening the cell door and stepping inside, tucking his keys back into his belt loop.

"She's coming today." In an instant Lash was on the floor, his face in the crusty mirror, scrubbing his eyes.

"Really? You're not just bullshitting me this time?" Tipler sat down on the bed.

"Whenever was I bullshitting you the first time?" He played with his fingertips as Lash took a comb to his hair, grumbling in loss and then scratched a hand through it, smirking.

"You told me last week that she was coming."

"I was talking about your _mother_, then, boy." Lash rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He began to cross the room, shoving his shoes onto his feet and adjusting the stupid orange jailsuit. "When is she coming?"

"Pretty soon. They'll call you over the walkie." Just then, jumbled garbage flew into the air from Tipler's walkie-talkie, and he pressed the button like a regular police officer. "Copy that. Got the prisoner on sight. Be down in 3." Lash snickered loudly as he put his other shoe on, and hit the cell.

"Alright, lez-go!" He said enthusiastically, smirking down at the first floor below him. Tipler sighed, standing and unlocking the door after he took a hold of Lash's collar.

They passed a few guards, and Lash began to become jittery, jumping lightly and looking all ways around.

"You might wanna cuff this kid before he runs off." One warned, but Tipler just rolled his eyes.

"He's just excited." He snickered, and Lash kept looking down into the first floor.

"Ha, Lash, who you seeing today? You're Mom?" Lash snarled at the voice, and turned to pass his vision through Tipler. Jagger was smirking against the bars.

"No, actually." He smiled widely, sticking his tongue out at him. "Layla-'love'." Jagger's eyes widened, and he let loose a growl. Tipler once again rolled his eyes, and shoved Lash a bit forward, away from Jagger's cell. It was predicted that Jagger was going to be here for a while.

--

Entering the room he smiled, seeing as how he was one of the few people going to be on the phone with someone. He saw Layla by herself in the far corner, her eyes to the ceiling, the doors, the guards. And then Lash.

He watched her face pale even more than usual. She fidgeted a bit in her seat, and gave a weary look to the exit, and Lash grumbled to himself as he was led over to her_. My mother had to drag her here, I bet,_ he thought, sighing as he was let go by the collar. He briskly walked over to his seat, sitting down silently.

They stared at one another for a minute or two, just drinking in each other's appearance. Not either one reached for the phone just yet. Not yet. Lash looked at her frazzled look. Her red hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, her green eyes weak and tired, her full lips shaking as if she was cold. Lash took a second to notice the air. It wasn't that cold.

Her fingers, though, were tapping lightly against the table, and Lash sighed, reaching for the phone finally. But she didn't. Layla took moments of time, just lots of time, staring him down with a glimmer of hatred, hope, and sadness. Finally, after what seemed like hours, she reached for the phone, grasping it in her chalk-white hand and placing it against her ear. Lash didn't dare say anything now, and he hesitated even breathing. She stared at him long and hard, though, with the distant look on her face. He missed her. Did she miss him? Did she even want to hear his apology? Did she even want to spend time with him, even without being forced into this seat across from him? But time together?

----

She sighed loudly, hearing his breathing clearly in the phone. She wanted to say something. Something hurtful. Something that never really ever left her lips before. But then she just wanted to hug him close to her, make him hear her cries, her angry voice. He licked his lips sluggishly, looking away and to the table at her hands, so she stopped tapping. She felt impatient when she did something like that. Lash sighed deeply into the phone, and closed his eyes. Layla almost got up to leave, to never see him again. But he rested his hand on his forehead, looking down at the table.

Tears were brimming over his eyes, and she could see the shiny, salty liquid hit the table. This was both torture, and revenge, all in one dish. And she didn't even do anything yet. Two more tears, and he briskly wiped his face three times, lifting his head to her, inhaling deep so that she could hear it.

His mouth opened to speak, and she slammed the phone down. She walked away.

--

Layla sent the women in the waiting room dark looks as she exited the prison. She still couldn't really believe it yet. That they would actually bring her here. This was insane - could she trust no one?

----

He stared dumbly at the empty chair in front of him.

"Sorry, Livingston." A hand came to his shoulder, and he left it alone, still in shock that she had walked away. Tipler grabbed strongly to his shoulder, and pulled him to his feet. "Real sorry." He had smacked his back a few times in a comforting way, and Lash just moped, staring at the ground.

"This sucks."

--

:sad face:

Now review.


	31. Chapter 31

Jail time, jail time, JAIL TIIIIIME!

**Disclaimer: I own no one familiar to the movie. End of disclaimer.**

_Never thought that Lash and Layla had a past relationship beyond the movie? What? You never thought they could have been friends? Are you kidding me? Here! Have the story! My goodness, you've been missing out._

**Past**

**He stared dumbly at the empty chair in front of him.**

**"Sorry, Livingston." A hand came to his shoulder, and he left it alone, still in shock that she had walked away. Tipler grabbed strongly to his shoulder, and pulled him to his feet. "Real sorry." He had smacked his back a few times in a comforting way, and Lash just moped, staring at the ground.**

**"This sucks."**

--

When lunchtime came, he sat with Speed. He didn't want to sit with Penny - he didn't want to sit with the debatable Gwen. Those two, were not his friends. Lash didn't even understand why he agreed to that stupid thing - he could only remember anger.

"Hey, you gunna eat that?" Speed muttered, pointing to the chocolate pudding by Lash's left index finger. He grumbled a 'no', and looked around. Quickly Speed had grabbed it, and then tilted his head to the side, looking over to his friend. "What's eating you?" He snickered at his own words.

Lash looked both ways before speaking. He didn't know why he thought it was so important to sneak words to his friend. "Layla came by today." Speed gave a frown, but raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, I know."

"What did she say?"

"Nothing. I just opened my damn mouth and she hung up the phone on me. She left." He sighed, and ate a bit of the Sloppy Joe remnants. He grimaced.

"Why?"

"How should I know?" He sulked, and poked at most of his food. The only appetizing item that was served to him was the chocolate pudding, and Speed was already halfway through with it. He pushed it away. "But she looked absolutely tired. Pissed off."

Speed rolled his eyes as another spoonful touched his lips. "Sorry, man."

"Do you think she'll come back on her own?" He muttered, taking a sip of his canned Sprite. Speed shrugged. "Me either."

----

Layla had to her eyes to the sky the entire ride home. She ignored Sarah's questions; she ignored her mother's voice. She ignored pretty much everything except the fact that Lash was sitting in front of her only minutes ago, the phone to his ear. His eyes were just full of shame. Burying her face into the crook of her elbow, leaning against the back door, she breathed a shaky sigh. What was happening?

--

Later that evening she sat on the couch with Will. His hand was wrapped around her own, and she was tapping lightly against his skin as they watched a movie.

"So what did you do today?" He whispered, leaning into her shoulder. She shrugged, causing him to sit up straight and look at her instead.

Sighing, she closed her eyes against the back of the couch. "I went to the jail today. Saw Lash." Will's face perked up at her dark voice.

"Oh? What happened?"

"Nothing." She whispered, taking her hand and ruffling his hair lightly. "Nothing important." _I just saw my best friend, that's all,_ she thought, a distant look on her face.

----

Lash rolled into the cement wall with hate. He hated the fact that this was his own fault for being here. That it was his fault that he went along with Gwen's lies. Gwen's fucking plan.

"Tipler." He groaned, hearing the man's keys jingling down the hall.

"My main man, what's going on." He muttered, leaning into the bars and peering up at him. Tossing himself to the corner of the bed to face the built man, he sighed.

"I screwed up." Tipler chuckled, his eyes turning up as he laughed, and he pointed down the hall, the entire prison buzzing as Lash's door opened. Stepping inside, Tipler placed his hands on Lash's bedframe as the boy's eyes opened. He scowled at the older man.

"Yeah, well, that's what happens to get in here." He snickered out, and Lash groaned again, a dark look in his eyes.

"But I'm getting out, right?"

"End of Spring." Tipler said, nodding his head as Lash sat up on the bed.

"Good. Can't wait to get outta here."

"Hah, why's that?" Lash gave him an expected look.

"The _food_? Tipler, how the hell can you fucking stand that shit?" He tossed his head back. "And I hate not being able to see Layla everyday at school. Who knows what the hell Stronghold's doing to her right now..."

"Well, I don't eat prison food. I get KFC and Olive Garden. That type of shit. Delivered." He snickered loudly at Lash's dropping jaw.

"What? That's not fair!"

"Actually it is - now if you didn't go along with Sue Tenny's plan, then you wouldn't be here - you'd be able to eat KFC and Olive Garden whenever." Lash shook his head.

"No, not really. I'd still have that school crap." Tipler chuckled, and shook his head.

"I'll sneak you in a meal." Lash threw his hand in the air like a child.

"YES!" He sighed, and then relaxed against his mattress. "Hey, I gotta tell you somethin'."

"What is it?"

"You've been coming in late at night, waking me up."

"Yeah, cause you keep screaming and hitting and kicking shit in your sleep."

"But do you know _why_?" Tipler shook his head. "I have these dreams. About Layla. And Sky High..."

----

Layla sighed into her empty bus seat. Will decided not to go to school today. Well, he was given the option this morning when the Mayor called. He gave her a kiss on the cheek as they were literally flying out the door, and she knocked herself into Josie's flowerbeds. Ethan sat down beside her on the bus, and brushed against her shoulder.

"Got a bit of dirt there..." He muttered, looking away and into another conversation. She sighed again, looking into her lap. She couldn't stop thinking about Lash. She kept wondering if he was alright. If he was okay. She felt extremely guilty for what she did that day at the jail. _I mean yeah I was pissed_, she thought, _but he could have at least said something to me before I.._. Ripping out a pen from her bag she scribbled a note to herself on her hand for later. Afterschool.

_"Visit Lash."_

--

"I'm leavin, Mum." She called, grabbing a hairbrush and taking it to her head, running it through a few times before exiting the house, tossing the brush onto the couch before her mother yelled for her.

"Where are you going?"

"Out. I'll be home by 7!"

"Okay, I'll leave a plate in the microwave for you." She muttered, and Layla closed the door. The redhead looked to the Stronghold's home, and gave a small smile. She'd talk to Will later about her trip, maybe. Her feet carried her down the walkway, and up the street - she was going to have to wait for a bus.

----

"Jah-hear what's going on around the city?" Speed asked him, nudging his shoulder to get Lash's attention. He merely shook his head.

"No, what?"

"Greenery is turning russet and gold."

"I didn't know you knew the word 'russet', Speed." Lash muttered, a smirk on his face as they crossed the yard. It was freetime out in the courtyard, and they took to a stack of bleachers off to the side. He looked out into the open area, to the street, where there were a few moping, goldened leaves on trees, their amount becoming larger.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Speed asked, hitting Lash in the shoulder.

"I never think what you think, man. What the hell are you thinking." He said simply, his face turning back to the concrete courtyard.

"Hey, hey man, look." He whispered, pointing to a bus that was leading the trail of dead plants. The public bus itself was stopping in front of the jail, and a single person was crawling out of it.

"_Layla_." He murmured, watching the red hair flow smoothly behind her as she walked into the jail. He gasped as the bus pulled away. "And she's come alone!"

"Dude!" Speed cried, almost as shocked as Lash. They heard footsteps coming towards them only minutes later.

"Hey, Livingston." The boy in question turned his face to the voice, and smiled.

"Tipler, what's the news." He smirked as Tipler's hand raised to bring him along.

"See yah, man." Speed grunted, and waved him away, his face now clearly bored. Lash stalked away slowly, a grin plastered on his face as he entered the jail building.

"Do you need a shower or something?" Tipler whiffed the air. "Cause you smell." Lash chuckled hoarsely, and knew he was kidding.

"Dude, I already saw her, lemme in man." Tipler shook his head as he rolled his eyes.

"Watch it, kid. I might be able to sneak in a Chicken Parma, but not the breadsticks from Olive Garden if you keep up with this attitude." Lash merely scoffed as the man laughed, opening the door with ease, letting him through. Tipler gave him a stern look, trying to search for something.

"What?" Lash asked, feeling the older man's hand grab his collar to tug him along.

"What if she just bolts again?" Lash shook his head with a smirk.

"She came alone. If she wanted to bolt, she wouldn't have showed up." Tipler placed his head to the side, agreeing with the boy behind him.

"Alrighty then," he muttered, opening another door and leading him inside. It was brighter than before, but Lash only thought that was because Layla was by her lonesome, sitting there impatiently. When their eyes met, she gave him a smile, a smile that he's missed greatly. Tipler let him go as he made a dash to his seat, picking up the phone and leaning in a bit close to the glass. He felt the earth shake with new life.

--

Review.


	32. Chapter 32

Muahahha.

_**Disclaimer: I own no one familiar to the movie. End of disclaimer.**_

_Never thought that Lash and Layla had a past relationship beyond the movie? What? You never thought they could have been friends? Are you kidding me? Here! Have the story! My goodness, you've been missing out._

**Past**

**"What?" Lash asked, feeling the older man's hand grab his collar to tug him along.**

**"What if she just bolts again?" Lash shook his head with a smirk.**

**"She came alone. If she wanted to bolt, she wouldn't have showed up." Tipler placed his head to the side, agreeing with the boy behind him.**

**"Alrighty then," he muttered, opening another door and leading him inside. It was brighter than before, but Lash only thought that was because Layla was by her lonesome, sitting there impatiently. When their eyes met, she gave him a smile, a smile that he's missed greatly. Tipler let him go as he made a dash to his seat, picking up the phone and leaning in a bit close to the glass. He felt the earth shake with new life.**

--

She stared at him for a moment, a small smile on her face as she tilted her face to the side, her hands cupping her chin to keep her upright. Then with eager fingers, she grabbed the phone, her eyes slanting with a smile.

"Hey."

Lash pumped the air with his fist, his eyes on the ceiling as he yelled out, "YES!" It was a bit amusing for a moment, until he fell back into his chair, onto the ground. Tipler got a big kick out of that one. The phone flew into the air and hit him in the chest, causing him to groan slightly. Layla, though, stood up and touched the glass, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. Her mouth moved, and he knew what she was saying even if he couldn't hear her.

"Lash? Lash are you okay?" His head tossed back, his eyes closing with a smile. Slowly his fingers curled around the black phone, bringing it to his left ear.

"Hi Layla." He said child-like, a ginormous grin on his face as he heard her give a giggle.

"Are you alright?" He merely nodded, and she sighed with relief. "Then sit back up and talk to me." He did as he was told, and received a smile. "I only have till 6:30. I need time to go home." He peered over at the large wall clock.

"That leaves us with only about 4 and a half hours. Wow, you're willing to stay that long?" He asked, turning back to her as he spoke. She put up her hand.

"I promise not to leave this spot till then."

"Well, what if you or I have to pee?"

"Lash, shut up." She laughed, her face turning red. He drank that in, enjoying the moment of her laugh.

"I don't really wanna." He whispered, hearing a stuffed cough from the other side of the room. "Tipler, shut up and mind your own business." Layla gave him a quizzical look.

"Whose Tipler?"

"He's one of the guards here. We're pretty close, actually." Layla nodded, and he continued, turning his face slightly to make notice of the older man. "He's gunna get me some Chicken Parma, isn't he?" He snickered, and turned back to Layla, who gave a smirk.

"You know, the next time I show up I'll just have to bring you something." She pouted as she drew little scribbles into the table with her finger.

"Like what?" He asked, leaning in a bit to trace the thick glass.

She sighed, looking up at him. "Myself." Tears began to spill from her eyes, and Lash looked frantically at Tipler, who merely shrugged.

"I can't help yah, kid. You can't get to her." Lash slammed a fist into the table, and looked up to Layla, who fought back a sob, her cheeks red like her hair.

"Little Lahlah, please don't cry..." He whispered, stroking the glass as her fingertips touched it softly. He yearned to feel her soft skin against his, and he closed his eyes against the phone, his pointer finger equal with her own as she slid it down slowly, collapsing it to the table like a dead fish.

"I'm sorry." She murmured, a loud sniff escaping her. He wished he could hold her, wished he could take her and kiss everything that hurt. But she sat in front him. In plain sight, where he could see her. Where he could imagine feeling her, but couldn't touch her. Couldn't comfort her without words. He scowled. Stupid words. They mean practically nothing to him. Not unless they were from her lips.

He wished he hadn't gone with the plan. He's thought this many times, but right now, he regretted it the most - it had made him end up here, without Layla. Being tortured away with Layla sitting across from him, tears spilling from his eyes.

This was too much to see. This was too much to hear.

He leaned back in his chair easily this time, careful not to teeter on the edge of the wooden piece so that he could fall again.

"Lash?" Her eyes were swimming with tears, but she didn't want to blink them away.

"Yeah babe?" He whispered, tucking his feet beneath the chair and pulling himself a bit closer.

"You look disgusting in orange." He chuckled at her weak words, and gave her a small smile. He heard her breathe a laugh, wiping away a tear.

"I'm so glad you took a notice to it. Cause I thought it looks rather fashionable." She rolled her wet green eyes, and dug through her bag on the floor. "What are you doing?"

She pulled out a black shirt with black and white stripes for sleeves, and gave a smile to him.

"I found this in the basement last night when I was doing laundry." She coughed, and he smirked, brushing his hand over the glass so that she could place it down on the table.

"You keep it, Layla." Her mouth dropped lightly, and she patted the shirt down in front of her, glancing at it, then back up to Lash, then back to the garment.

"What? But it's yours!" He shook his head.

"I don't really care if it's mine or not, Lay. You've had it over a year."

"But I just found it! I didn't really _have_ it..."

"Layla, keep it. For me." He smiled, and dipped his head low to give her a mysterious look. "Wear it - I don't really care. As long as when I get out, I see you at the gate."

She merely nodded, tugging it off the table and into the bag again.

"Alright, then." She whispered, a small smile on her face as she peered over at him again. "So." He leaned up onto his elbow to show interest in her words. "How's it been?"

He shrugged. "It's different. I'm not used to jail...but Gwen got her own glass cage. Me and Speed sit at our own table at lunches, but other than that, I've got my own cell."

"Sounds sorta lonely, having your own cell." She muttered, and he shrugged again.

"Not really. It's like I've got my own room still."

"It's only juvi." She whispered to herself, running a hand through her hair. He nodded, hearing her clearly. "But, so what else do you do?"

He breathed in deeply, and shook his head. "Practically nothing. It's not a fun place. It's jail." He said, and she shivered at the last two words. He noticed this, and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's the truth." She bit her lip, and stared at him long, her eyes blinking slowly after minutes passed. They sat in a comforting silence, just staring at each other, and Lash broke their eerily wonderful serenity.

"I miss you." _I love you. I need you. I want you_. He thought, staring at Layla with devotion in his eyes. _I crave you. I breathe you_.

"I miss you too." She whispered, her fingers on the glass as he thought she imagined them stroking his face. He guessed it was torture for the both of them. But her eyes were lost and confused. Hurt. Abused. Helpless.

He chuckled away from the phone, and she gave him a confused look. "What is it?"

"You don't know how badly I miss you, though." She blushed red. Tipler had to bite his knuckle from snickering out, clearly hearing Lash's words. "And it hurts because you're with Stronghold - not that that would ever stop me..."

Layla sulked into her chair at his words, and sighed into the phone, her eyes closing.

"Lash..." There was another calm, comforting silence. He watched her lips open and close for a time, sighing against the black phone, her hand on her forehead.

"_Oh I can live without you but…_" He whispered softly, watching her eyes droop open. A tear fell from the edge, and he screamed inwardly, wishing he could have wiped it away. Kiss it all gone.

"_Without you I'll be miserable at best._" She murmured, giving him a weak smile against the glass. Her fingers stretched out against it, and he watched slowly as his own hand lifted and placed itself against the glass in front of her. She gasped. "Lash..." She muttered, her fingers barely gripping the phone any longer.

"I can feel how warm you are." He murmured, releasing a sighing smile as they both kept their hands there. It was something they both needed. It was something they both craved. Layla shivered, and it sent a vibration across the glass and through him. She smiled wide.

"Feel that?" He could only nod. He was more focused on the fluttering heartbeat he was sending via glass wall to her. His cheeks filled with red. "Yes, Lash, I feel that too." He looked at her own cheeks, seeing a blush appear shortly after. He leaned into the glass; a faint smile on his face as he ushered her closer. Her ear was turned slightly, and he jokingly pecked the glass with his lips, hearing a faint giggle from the phone.

"That was gross." He laughed, sitting back down and leaning on his elbows. She shook her head as she sighed with a smile, turning her eyes up to the ceiling.

"You were the one who did it, though." He rolled his eyes. "You have to scrub your lips now - I won't let you touch me with those when you get out." He rolled his eyes again, only this time more dramatically, with a hand wave.

"Yes, yes your majesty."

----

She lay down face first onto her bed, letting a scream loose into the air. It was a stressful scream, not that type of 'Ohmigod-I'm-so-angry' scream that she's seen Magenta do a few times. It was nighttime, and she was getting ready for bed, but the thoughts of what Lash and her talked about were still circulating in her mind. Slowly she began to crawl into a sitting position, sniffing loudly into the air as she sulked, her legs crossing over and her fingers in her lap. Staring blankly at her was Lash's striped shirt, hanging off her clean clothes hamper. The loud ringing was back. It was screaming at her as loud as she could handle it, and she resisted the urge to cover her ears and keel over.

"Awohh..." She moaned, her eyes closing against her bedspread as she bent her body into itself.

Breathing deeply she lifted her body to a straightened height minutes later, her eyes opening slowly as she glared at the wall. She stared for a long time, hearing her mother bustling about the living room as she set herself into a movie with the shades closed.

"Layla, honey, are you coming to watch this with me?"

"Be right down, Mum!" She called, taking the striped shirt in her hands and lifting it to her nose, a smile on her face as she could still smell the faint cologne of Lash's skin.

Even after a year and a wash later.

Tucking it beside the jeans she was going to wear the next day, she stood up and crossed the room, opening the door with a stumble of her feet.

--

"What the fuck are you wearing, Layla?" Will asked, picking at the striped sleeve with a scowl. She took a step to the side as he grabbed her arm, and winced when he tugged her right back. Her face scrunched up in pain.

"Will, your hand..." She breathed, her eyes failing to open as she felt as if her arm was about to pop. He took in a gasp and released her, apologizing rapidly.

"Ooh, I'm so sorry, Layla. I didn't mean to. It just..." Layla lifted her hand to make his words stop. She spotted the pity in his eyes and looked away to the ground beneath their feet, picking at one shoe with the other.

"I'm okay." She whispered, ignoring his grasps of her arms to see the damage. "No, Will." He froze. "I'm okay."

He nodded. "Won't happen again. Swear." Layla took his hand in hers and smiled a small smile, completely ignoring the fact that he was still angry about the choice of clothing on her body this morning. "I didn't mean for that to happen." He murmured, seeing her nod at the corner of his eye.

--

"So will you tell me again why you're wearing this...thing?" Will asked sourly, lifting his hand over the table and pointing to the piece of cloth strewn across her torso.

She ate a bit of salad before sighing into her lemon-flavored water. "I found it in the laundry piles downstairs, and decided that it'd be okay to wear it."

"It looks hideous."

"Well I like it." She smiled. "Reminds me of my best friend." He gave her a small scowl before turning away, talking to Warren.

----

He grumbled lightly into his pillow after lunch. He didn't really want to go anywhere but there - unless you'd count the outside world anywhere else. Shivering, Lash covered his body with the rough blanket, closing his eyes. Maybe a nap would be good for him. His hand hit the wall, and he stroked it softly, feeling the harsh, numb feeling shoot through his fingers.

Lash wished that Layla could sing him to sleep - maybe then he could really slumber.

The buzzing sound to let the prison know someone was going to open a cell went off. He jumped to himself, startling his heart and rolling his closed eyes. "Goddamnit."

He just didn't know that it was his own cell they were opening.

"C'mon, boy. Visitors." Lash held his breath for moments at a time, shaking his head.

"No." He couldn't go through the torture of not actually being with Layla again.

Arms tugged his body away from the mattress, away from beneath the rough blanket, and set him to his feet. "Yes."

"Tipler, you were there the other day when Layla came." The older man merely nodded. "It's absolute torture. I can't handle it."

"Kid, you've got your mother, girlfriend, and her mother showing up today -"

"She's not my girlfriend, Tip." Tipler rolled his eyes.

"They're showing up today, so you've got the visit room." Lash's eyes bulged as Tipler tossed him a clean white teeshirt. With eager fingers he put it on, his breath being held as he shoved his head through the hole.

"You're lying." He whispered, leaning down to put on his shoes. He shook his head. "You're _serious_?"

"You've got a few visitors, boy. And when they expect to stand in line to talk to you, it's sort of hard to get everything out -"

"Yeah, yeah, sure. C'mon Tipler, lead the way." He said quickly, ushering him to the cell door.

----

"Okay, miss, I'm going to have to ask you to remove all jewelry." Layla looked up to the 6-foot tall young man and nodded weakly. She didn't really understand why, though. I'm not going to _do_ anything, she thought, watching her mother remove her long, pointed necklace from her neck. Slowly, she understood. People couldn't be trusted around here. Sighing, Layla removed her dangling earrings and swishy bracelet, placing it into the tray and standing silently. Layla read the name on the young man's shirt, and he gave her a confused look. "Is there something I could help you with?" He asked her, voice shaking slightly.

"You...just look like an old friend, is all." She muttered, watching Sarah remove her purse from her shoulder and place in next to Amanda's things on the tray. Layla couldn't place why he looked so familiar, but then the man smirked. She gasped softly, her hand flying to her lips.

"Who, then, may I ask?"

"_Jagger_." She breathed, but the man shook his head.

"I'm his brother."

"I knew you weren't him...it's just you have his features." The man nodded.

"Ah." He whispered, taking her by her lower back and into the next room, where she could see Lash being placed in a chair to the far right of a table. He didn't seem to know that this was Layla, the girl Jagger was here about. "Come this way, will you?"

Amanda and Sarah followed shortly after, and Layla couldn't hear Sarah breathe anymore. But she heard a quiet sob leave the woman's lips, and Layla nodded. She felt the same. She just couldn't make it come out.

--

Review.


	33. Chapter 33

Tehehee.

_**Disclaimer: I own no one familiar to the movie. End of disclaimer.**_

_Never thought that Lash and Layla had a past relationship beyond the movie? What? You never thought they could have been friends? Are you kidding me? Here! Have the story! My goodness, you've been missing out._

**Past**

**"**_**Jagger**_**." She breathed, but the man shook his head. **

**"I'm his brother."**

**"I knew you weren't him...it's just you have his features." The man nodded.**

**"Ah." He whispered, taking her by her lower back and into the next room, where she could see Lash being placed in a chair to the far right of a table. He didn't seem to know that this was Layla, the girl Jagger was here about. "Come this way, will you?"**

**Amanda and Sarah followed shortly after, and Layla couldn't hear Sarah breathe anymore. But she heard a quiet sob leave the woman's lips, and Layla nodded. She felt the same. She just couldn't make it come out.**

--

"Sarah, go in first." Amanda muttered, taking a hand and placing it onto the woman's shoulder. Layla could only close her eyes. It was only right.

The frail woman brushed a hand through her dark brown hair and sighed, her eyes closing as her right hand held the doorknob. Layla reached over and grasped it as well; turning it for her and letting her hand go. "It'll be alright, Sare."

The woman nodded profusely, and her breathing began to calm as Lash sat there, his feet jiggling against the floor as he waited impatiently.

"Mom." He whispered, his body fidgeting. Sarah ran over to her son in a screeching hug, her eyes leaking with many tears. His arms wrapped around her torso and Layla watched as he was squeezed tightly.

"C'mon, Lay, let's go in here." Amanda whispered, taking Layla by her shoulder and ushering her into what looked like an overview of an interrogation room.

"When do we get to see him?" Layla murmured softly, looking slightly up to her mother. Amanda shrugged.

"In good time." Amanda rubbed her daughter's back as Layla pressed a hand to the glass. Lash couldn't see her - but Layla _knew_ that he heard her hand clap against it. She knew, because he looked straight at the mirrored glass, his eyes squinting to get a good look.

But Layla knew he didn't see.

----

"I haven't been able to hold you for weeks, now, boy. Don't tell me it's okay." Sarah growled, and Lash pressed his left cheek into her shoulder, feeling her push him down into the chair beside them. Slowly they sat, and Lash breathed in deeply as he waited for her to speak once again.

Sarah began to close her eyes again, and her head drooped into her arms. "Mom?"

"I missed you, Lash Livingston." She whispered, her eyes peeking out from beneath her long bangs.

"I missed you too, Mom."

--

Lash watched as Layla stepped through the door, her arms out and clasped together in front of her body, her shoulders high with nervousness. "Lash." She whispered, watching him watch her from the seat, his entire body frozen at the sight of her. His hands fiddled with themselves as he felt eyes on her back, and Lash knew their mothers were watching.

"Layla." He murmured, his hands already around her shoulders and pulling her close. It was a reunion desperately wished for. _Granted_. Layla pulled away, and Lash held her still, staring deeply into her eyes without a breath.

And without question, three tears fell from the girl's eyes, the boy lifting his thumb to her face to wipe them away. His fingers traced her cheeks, his eyes wandering and following down. Layla watched silently. Somehow, this was required. Somehow, this was needed. She sniffed, and breathed in deeply before throwing her arms around his shoulders, bringing him closer.

"Oh, Lash." She cried, her hands cold on his back as he shoved his face into her hair. Slowly his hands lowered to her waist, lifting her slightly to hold her just a bit stronger - just a bit more lovingly. "This isn't right." She whispered, sobs leaking into his tee-shirt.

His lips were pursed tightly as his dark brown eyes searched her large green ones. He leaned her back slightly just to do so, and there was a glare hidden behind his relieved eyes. The boy snarled, his nose flaring at her as her green eyes swam with love. "I don't give a fuck right now." He hissed between his teeth, his mouth crashing against hers as he slowly let her touch ground. This was a bit startling to even himself, but his eyes closed as he felt her arms wrap around his neck, pulling her up and into his chest. Layla was giving out heaving sobs, her mouth moving against his as she cried. "I've missed you too much." He whispered huskily, his hands gripping her upper arms in place. With a soft, gentle kiss, Layla retreated back a step, looking up at him. There was silence for a moment, each staring at the other - drinking each other in. But this peace was interrupted with muffled giggles, little cries of joy from beyond the looking glass.

"I feel empty, Lash." She murmured, her arms holding tightly to his wrists. "And now I just kissed you - this is so not my right choice..."

"Layla, be quiet." Lash growled, easily ripping his wrists from her grasp and placing her in a seat. She stumbled a bit, but nevertheless sat down, looking up at Lash as he snatched up her hand, fiddling with her small fingers. "Any mention of Stronghold will just piss me off." He grumbled, lifting her hand up to his face, kissing each fingertip. Layla just stared up at him, not able to look away as he sat down across from her. "You're here to see me, right?" She nodded. Lash closed his eyes, and Layla moved her hand to his cheek, her soft white fingers easing their way into his hair, causing him to tilt slightly, his cheek nuzzling into it, his nose inhaling her scent. "Then we shouldn't discuss him."

"Then what should we talk about?" She whispered, Lash's eyes opening with ease, feeling her hand caress his hair, moving strands away from his eyes. Sighing, his arms wrapped around her waist, picking her body up and into his lap, his face in her neck. Lash breathed calmly as Layla ran her right hand through his hair with care, her left arm wrapped around his shoulder. Slowly his lips rested against her skin, and his nose nuzzled into the back of her ear before he muttered anything intelligent.

"How about we just sit here for a while, Lahlah. I'd rather not talk about anything." His left hand held her knees close to him, and she nodded, sending out a shaky sigh.

"Okay, Lash." She muttered, her fingers delicately playing a soft rhythm against the back of his neck, down a bit of his spine. She breathed deeply. "But we _are_ going to talk about why you chose to go along with Gwen's plan."

"Soon." He whispered, his nose sliding back and forth against her neck.

"I know."

They lay still for another ten quiet minutes, and Lash broke the serenity with a nibble to her earlobe. "Layla?"

"Mm?" She muttered, clearly falling asleep. It's apparent that it's been a while since she's been this comfortable.

"I'm sorry." She used the hand that was behind him to wipe her eyes of whatever type of grit that she had sustained over time with, and leaned back to get a good look at him. "I'm sorry." He repeated, his left hand softly caressing her pale white arm, his eyes trailing up from his lap to the tip of her forehead, kissing it with a bit of laziness. Silently, her hand held his face, and she gave him a hollow smile.

"Lash, it's okay. Just tell me when and I'll listen." Lash looked down at her lap as he chuckled once, and entwined their fingers against her thigh. "I'm staying till I get an answer, too. I don't care if Mum and Sarah leave." He kissed her cheek, sucking in a bit of the skin as she giggled.

"Alright then." Layla hooked her arm around his neck once more, pulling him just a bit closer. "Hey, don't tease me." He muttered laughing, lifting his face from its place at her neck.

She rolled her eyes. "Like I didn't do that by walking in here." Lash held her tightly, sniffing to himself.

"Okay fine." He whispered, turning her slightly so that he could see her clearly. "I'll tell you." Layla squirmed a bit, but stopped once she saw the look on Lash's face.

"Wait," she said excitedly, holding out her hand and jumping off his lap. "Can we lay down, please?"

"Why?" He asked, taking it in his fingers and feeling the tingling sensation shoot up his arm.

"Jus-, please?" She begged quietly, her eyes pleading as she hopped onto the table beside them. He shrugged, leaning her down before climbing on next to her, his arm wrapping around her waist before he dipped his head into her collarbone, closing his eyes.

"Okay then?" He muttered, feeling her left hand search for something of his to grasp. Entwining their fingers he heard her sigh in relief, and breathed in before speaking again. "Alright."

"Kay now you can tell me."

"You might be mad at me - you aren't going to interrupt?"

There was a pregnant pause. "I can't make any promises, about that, Lash."

"I understand." Clearly. He sighed, nuzzling his nose into her neck before sighing again, only this time, more slowly to cause her to shiver.

"Lash, please. The story. I need to know."

"I know. I know. Let me try and figure out the beginning." He felt her hair tickle his nose, and he knew that she was nodding her head. "You remember when Stronghold and Peace beat me and Speed that day in Gym class?" He didn't wait for her to respond. "Well Gwen cornered me after I got out of the locker room, and said that I could get back at him by taking part in her plan."

"You wanted to get back at him?" She whispered, her fingers wavering over his arm. "But Lash, it was only one game."

"We were undefeated, and that's besides the point." He muttered, clasping her hand to his body and smiling. It felt good knowing she was still there. "She told me, that..." He tried to think of something that could wheel around his main reason. He couldn't tell her about his nightmares.

"That...?" Layla urged, her face turning into his and stroking the hair above his ear. It felt good.

He breathed deeply. "That she would keep you safe, that she knew how much you meant to me, Layla." Layla hadn't interrupted him. They weren't the right things to say, but they weren't lies. Gwen _did_ promise that she'd be okay after the attack.

And in reality, she was. She was more than okay. She was with her friends - fighting _him_. And Speed - Penny. "But she never said anything about what the Pacifier did - she only had told Speed to grab it. And being him, he asked no questions." She nodded again. He felt like she was a sponge. He'd give her a bit of information, and she'd take it, waiting to be squeezed to be let out. With that in mind, he used his left hand to squish her waist, and she eeped, squirming beneath.

"So you went along with her plan without knowing the hardcore details? Lash how stupid do you feel? You know that you could get out early because of that?" Lash nodded. He knew. But he thought he deserved this. "Lash, you could be out - right now. You just made a mistake." Her voice lowered. "Come home with me."

"I'm coming home at the end of the Spring, Layla." He heard her protest a whimper, and he kissed beneath her ear. "I'm not leaving yet. I deserve this." He pursed his lips together before starting over. "Can I finish?"

"Yes."

"Okay. So Gwen lied to me and Speed. Penny knew all along, cause she was in on it since she was in middle school."

"Power trip." Layla muttered, causing Lash to nod silently. "What did she say to get you in on it?"

"I'm getting there." He whispered, dreading this moment. "You know how badly I hated Stronghold in the beginning, right?" He didn't wait for her to respond again. "Well that day when he beat us, it just hit me in the face, really. And Gwen just milked it to the point where anything she said to taunt me only took me deeper into wanting to pulverize him. So anything she said, anything that led me ideas to hurt him only brought me into her plan. She didn't tell me much as to what she was _really_ planning, but she knew how much I hated Stronghold. She promised me a fight with him if I went along with her." Layla only shook her head, gasping short sobs into the air. "Lahlah don't - please. It kills me to see you unhappy." He pressed his forehead to her neck, breathing in deeply and holding it there, waiting for her hands to grasp into his hair and whisper her OKs.

"I guess I should be used to it by now, Lash - you two completely hating the other. It's tiresome, but hearing it from you just hurts me." She coughed a small laugh. "It sucks." The redhead hit his chest with her palm lightly, her nose in his own hair. "I hate you for it."

"You hate me?" He whispered gravely, his mind racing back to his nightmares. Lash didn't want her to. He feared this. Practically his entire life. He didn't want her to. _He didn't want her to_.

"No." She murmured, her lips hitting his shaggy hair. "I could never _really_ hate you, Lash Livingston. You're my best friend." She chuckled as she stroked the side of his head, and he felt the soft beating of her heart, the pulse in her neck. "You're my best friend that hates my other best friend, but you'll always be there for me, Lash. Even when you're here."

"I promise never to disappoint you again, Lahlah."

"You can't keep that."

"Yes, yes I can. Watch me."

She scoffed and he pulled away, opening his eyes, despite the screams in his mind not to. "Lash, for all you know, you could be disappointing me right now." Her eyes flashed. "Which you are. Now lay down." He gave her a small smile as he lowered back down, his nose in her hair as they both breathed heavily.

"You know what I miss most?" He muttered aloud, his thumb stroking her stomach as her fingers traced his face, his eyes closing against her fingertips.

"What?"

"The nights we spent together."

"Hmm. Me too..." Lash could feel the smile in the air, and he kissed her cheek, breathing out loudly. "But this is somewhat like them."

He laughed. "We're laying down on a table where our mothers can watch our every move." They heard small giggles from the observation room. "See?" Layla shook her head, a smirk on her face. "It's not exactly like being home." He smiled at the thought, now clearly missing their bed.

"Oh shush, Lash." Her lips touched his forehead, and he let the tingling sensation take him over, causing his spine to react, the shiver traveling through to the girl in his arms.

----

Cuteness. Aw.

Review.


	34. Chapter 34

It just gets better, in my opinion.

_**Disclaimer: I own no one familiar to the movie. End of disclaimer.**_

_Never thought that Lash and Layla had a past relationship beyond the movie? What? You never thought they could have been friends? Are you kidding me? Here! Have the story! My goodness, you've been missing out._

**Past**

**"You know what I miss most?" He muttered aloud, his thumb stroking her stomach as her fingers traced his face, his eyes closing against her fingertips.**

**"What?"**

**"The nights we spent together."**

**"Hmm. Me too..." Lash could feel the smile in the air, and he kissed her cheek, breathing out loudly. "But this is somewhat like them."**

**He laughed. "We're laying down on a table where our mothers can watch our every move." They heard small giggles from the observation room. "See?" Layla shook her head, a smirk on her face. "It's not exactly like being home." He smiled at the thought, now clearly missing their bed.**

**"Oh shush, Lash." Her lips touched his forehead, and he let the tingling sensation take him over, causing his spine to react, the shiver traveling through to the girl in his arms.**

--

"So what did you do today?" He asked her, kicking off his shoes and setting them off to the side as he sunk into her couch. Layla had plopped onto the carpeted floor in front of him, and held her ankles as she crossed her legs, her back pushed forward and her face towards him, tilted lightly.

"I went to see Lash." The expression on his face changed drastically.

"Why?" He responded sourly, his nose scrunched up with just the mention of the other boy's name. "Why'd you go and see him?"

"He's my best friend, Will! I miss him!"

"Layla," he began, his eyes closing in frustration as he stood before her. "He's evil. He's in jail. We sent him there, even."

"He's _not_ evil, William Stronghold!" She cried, her eyes wide in anger. "Lash has been my best friend since second grade. He's never changed!"

"So in second grade he was trying to kill all the kids in school while some villain was trying to take it over?" She merely glared at him, crossing her arms as she leaned back to stand up on her feet.

"Will, Lash Livingston has been the same person, the same boy, since the day I met him. He's not evil. He's not out to be a serial killer. He doesn't plan on mass destruction any time soon."

He just rolled his eyes, and leveled his feet with hers, a glare at the thought of the other boy. "I hate him."

"And he hates you." She whispered gravely, her eyes almost closing in pain. This sucked. So much. "Someday that might just become neutral."

Will laughed forcedly, and just held the side of his stomach. "I doubt it, Layla." He shook his head. "I'm a hero, and he's the villain."

Her fists came together at her sides. She'd had it. "Goddamnit, Will! He's _not_ a villain!"

A hand connected with a face. And a body with the floor.

There was a harsh intake of breath, and Layla placed her left hand to her cheek, rubbing softly as the tears she held back came forth, staining her face. "Layla, Layla, ohmigosh I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry." Will's hand was in the air above the redhead, but she rejected the offer.

"I think I'm just gunna go change for bed, an' make some dinner for myself, thanks." She whispered, getting back to her feet from the floor. Everything was spinning, and the side of her neck was killing her. This hurt. It sucked. "I'll see you later." Quickly exiting the room, she left a baffled Will in the livingroom, hoping that he'd go home instead of following her around.

"I love you Layla." The boy murmured hopefully, his arm almost horizontal as he reached out to her retreating figure.

"Mmm." She merely responded with, nodding her head as he walked away. Out the front door. Sighing to herself, Layla collapsed into a kitchen chair, rubbing her cheek softly before whimpering to herself. This was definitely not how she imagined her relationship with Will to be like.

--

Stumbling across the hallway, she held her mouth closed with a knuckle to her chin. Pushing the door to her room open, she released a crying sob. Her life was tumbling down the drain and nothing could stop it. Lash was in jail. Will is recently become violent. And she was in the middle of everything. Two of the biggest loves in her life, were crippling towards the end, and she couldn't do anything to stop it. This was terrible. Layla fell into her bed, slamming her face into her pillow to let escape a screaming cry, a large heave of frustration.

She couldn't hold on much longer to this. She needed her Lash. She needed Will to become the boy she fell for once before. Not this boy she couldn't handle. Not this boy who would hit her, or give her looks of disgust whenever that one single name floated through the air and a smile crept across her lips. This hurt her feelings, and Layla only could think of how lonely Lash felt whenever he was in his cell. All alone.

She needed him. She needed to feel okay. Most of all, she wanted to see him again. Feeling down her neck, she touched the sensitive crick in her skin, the slight bruise climbing up to her cheek. And Layla whimpered into the dark room, rolling onto her side to reach for her cellphone. She kept the number for the jail, right? Quickly sniffing, she closed her eyes, biting her lip before sitting up, running a hand through her hair to grab a hold of her shoes from the floor. Sighing, she gave a small smile out to the moon, and ran from the bedroom.

--

"I need to see a Livingston?" She asked unsurely, not exactly knowing how to ask for a certain prisoner. The lady at the front desk began to frantically type onto the keyboard, looking up at the redhead before her.

"Isn't it a little late for visits?" She whispered towards Layla, an eyebrow raising.

"I don't know, I don't care. May I see him?"

"Down the right hallway, ask for Tipler. He'll take you towards...uh," she looked to the computer screen, "Lash." Butterflies flew through Layla's stomach as that name was released from the woman's lips. It was like partially-melted chocolate ice cream. So sweet. So irresistible.

"Thank you!" Layla breathed, taking off in a matter of seconds. Taking to that right hallway, she smiled as she saw the familiar face of the bulk. "Tipler, sir!" She stuttered, unsure. Totally unsure.

"Ma'am?" He called, standing up straight from his position on the wall, glancing to her hair. "Layla Williams, isn't it a bit-"

"Late, I know. Can I see him? Now?" Managing a nod, Tipler opened the backdoor with a series of keys, and led her inside quietly. With many staircases to each level, Tipler led her off to the left, going up to Lash's level, but walked in front of a certain cell, not looking back rigidly. She guessed it was Jagger's. He was really, not the only danger in her eyes at that point. Jagger was just an annoying little boy with a big crush. Will, on the other hand, was supposed to be a loving, caring boyfriend. Her best. Look at him now.

"Here." Tipler whispered, pointing towards a lanky figure lying in a bed, his back facing them, his head turned away from the cell's entrance and Layla. Fiddling quietly with the keys, he slipped one into the slot, sliding the door to the right and letting her step through. "Now you'll be okay?"

Without words, she picked her hand up to tell him that she'd be okay. Lash still hadn't turned around to see who was there, but it seemed he didn't care who walked in and out. "Tipler what the hell do you want now?"

"A snuggle buddy." He laughed from the opposite side of the cell, walking away. The boy finally turned his body quickly, his eyes wide in shock at the response. But then he jumped once again, seeing the red of her hair. The green of her outfit.

"I'm imagining you." She shook her head, exposing some of the bruise. "You're real." Nodding, she watched him pounce to the ground, and then look her up and down once more, his hand slowly coming forth, as if to touch her. "Is this even allowed?" She shrugged, and glanced towards the hand that was slowly coming towards her face. His eyes scanned her own, and then down her face, seeing the bruise forming.

But she tried to avoid that. She'd get to that soon. "I...I wanted to, see you." She struggled, but dipped her head a bit to look to the floor. And his hand cupped her cheek, his stern gaze for the mark left from Will's contact.

"That's not..." Slowly his thumb trudged over the skin, and she grimaced, flinching beneath him. The pain. The horrible pain. "The ass." He whispered, stepping closer to Layla, planting a small kiss upon her slightly sweaty forehead. "I'll have his head." He growled, taking her in his arms and holding her tight. Her purse landed on the floor with a thud, and she burst into silent tears. "I'll have his head and cut him into little pieces - feed him to the dogs." His voice was shaking, his voice was harsh and terrifying. But Layla could only hold on to him tighter, digging her face into his chest even deeper.

"He didn't mean it. He might have gotten out of order, Lash, but he didn't real-"

"Yes, he did. Layla." Lash slowly took steps back so that they landed on the bottom bunk. "Yes...he did." Her hands creeped over his head, crunching the strands loose on the pillow as she weeped. He was left to stroke her hair, shushing her quiet. In a way to her, it was like old times. 'Cept for all the clanging and banging of the other prisoners. His eyes closed as he inhaled her wondrous scent, and felt her shift in his arms. Her head rested against his chest this time, a hand coming up to hold itself beneath her chin, and Lash rubbed her back.

And she wanted to say something so badly. But she feared it would end up sounding like a load of crap. A load of babble. Yet she was gunna try, anyway. "I..." She began, her head tilting up so that she could look at his face. With a wrap around her waist, Lash lifted her so that her eyes were equal to his, and she tried again. "I..."

"Layla, you don't have to say anything." He stroked her face softly, going over the bruise lightly, almost skipping over it entirely. "I already know." He nuzzled his face into her hair, and curled his body so that he could scoop her up once more into his arms. And with a burst of energy, Layla yearned to feel his lips on her skin, to let her know that he was there and always. She wanted to cry. She wanted to fall asleep here and just lay with him.

"Mu... uh...I-m...sorry." She felt like a handicapped child. She felt like he was going to not understand her. And so the tears began once again, and the feel of his fingertips on her face made her gasp, closing her eyes to the feeling. Lash shook his head, letting his lips fall upon her cheek and stay there, his eyes closing.

"You aren't the one to be, Lahlah. When he comes here, he will. He'll be the one to be sorry." Silently, Lash rolled on top of her, dipping his head into her neck as she wrapped her arms around his waist. His words made her think deeply. When Will comes to jail? "I'll get him back. I swear."

Layla could only sob. Hushing her quiet, Lash traced her face gently, lifting his own to kiss the bruise softly. It would heal. It would heal soon, but the world would have to see what he's done to her. It made her frown. Will was supposed to be the hero. As he's said so many times before. But instead, he's going against his own yells. His own calls. Lash was the hero this time. Lash was protecting her this time.

----

He already had a plan. With Layla beneath him, his mind was already racing to his next plan. Closing his eyes, he kissed her good cheek, stroking down her neck and collarbone, dipping down to her right arm, hooking his fingers with hers. "Stay." Lash heard her whisper, and he merely gave her a smile.

"I am forever yours, Layla Williams." Her head bobbed with a nod, and he found it rather urgent. "Always. Nothing will ever change." Slowly, he reached down to cover them with the rough blanket, and she dipped her face into his neck.

"I know." She whispered, holding tightly. Lash closed his eyes, wishing that this never ended. Layla was here with him. She snuck inside to see him. And they needed each other. Would she stay the night? Would Tipler let her stay with him? Her fingers stroked his face softly, and he breathed in deep. He had to let her stay. He just had to. They had to stay together. She needed him, and he needed her. He loved her.

--

"Lash, your tutor is here, it's best that you wake u- _shit_." Tipler's voice hit their ears, and his cell door opened quickly. "Layla Williams, you weren't supposed to stay the night – shit, shit," he whispered, shaking Lash's arm to wake them both, taking careful fingers to Layla's shoulder, her eyes still closed, her arms still tight around Lash's neck. "I'll get fired for this, I know it." Lash groggily swatted at the hand on his arm, dipping his face deeper into Layla's hair. He planted a soft kiss upon her neck, and Tipler saw a small blush crawl upon her cheek, and heard a tiny moan as Layla awoke. He took this chance to grasp her arm in his hand, and duck low, peering at his watch before speaking once again. 9:48 A.M. "Layla Williams, you have to leave before the jail notices you here." He was near the point where he would start to growl. "_Layla_."

She jumped in Lash's arms, her face turning towards Tipler, who had pumped the air in success. "Uhhng?" She muttered, her eyes still closed, but her arms moving slowly up and down Lash's neck, her fingers prickling his skin. It made his insides turn over with jittery sensations, but Lash tried to ignore the voice floating about the cell. His arms were around Layla, and he didn't ever want to move. He was content, and whatever was trying to wake them, was aggravating the shit out of him. He wanted whatever it was, to leave them alone. "Wha ei et?"

Even in his mild-awake-ness, Lash knew what she said. What is it. And with a roll of his shut eyes, he gripped her tighter, letting his lips take over her neck and collarbone. He wished they were alone once again. With the sounds of rain against her window, the sounds of birds singing the next morning over. The wind against the trees and flying through the leaves. "You need to leave. Now."

This made him growl loudly, finally opening his eyes to become blinded by the hall light, the lone ceiling light above Tipler. He shook his head many times, squishing Layla even tighter against his chest. One hand was stiff and gripping to his strong arm, one hand resting against his waist. And Lash didn't want her to move, but Tipler was there, and everything instantly went cold. "Why, though." He whispered raspily, seeing Layla's eyes finally squint open. She said no words, but quickly planted a kiss upon his jawbone. A good morning kiss. A kiss he's always missed there at the jailhouse.

"She's spent the night. And your tutor is here - dude, if I don't get her outta here soon, I'll get fired. And you'll be here for an extended amount of time." Layla yelped, jumping back in the bed to fall halfway off the mattress. Lash caught her just in time by her middle, and brought her close.

"Oh, no you don't." He whispered, stroking a strand of her hair away from her eyes to look at her deeply.

"I want you to come home!" She cried, getting to her feet and brushing a hand through her hair lazily, quickly. "I don't want you to be here any longer than you already plan to, Lash. Please, just come home soon. Come home when you said you were gunna come home." She turned to Tipler, adjusting her clothes. "Okay, lead me away."

"I'm gunna sneak you out the back, but you gotta be careful." She nodded quickly, and turned to Lash, who got out of the bed and wiped his eyes of sleep crust.

"Layla, will I see you soon?" She nodded again.

"More so often than usual, Livingston." Giving him a smile she went on, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I keep missing nights with you." Dipping her head down, she stood upon her toes and looked up to him. "I'll see you soon." Kissing his jawbone, she let him wrap his arms around her waist to pick her up and spin her once, placing her back to her feet and watching her walk out the door, close behind Tipler.

--

Yay, Lash the hero!

Review.


	35. Chapter 35

Drama! 0oh!

_**Disclaimer: I own no one familiar to the movie. End of disclaimer.**_

_Never thought that Lash and Layla had a past relationship beyond the movie? What? You never thought they could have been friends? Are you kidding me? Here! Have the story! My goodness, you've been missing out._

**Past**

**"I'm gunna sneak you out the back, but you gotta be careful." She nodded quickly, and turned to Lash, who got out of the bed and wiped his eyes of sleep crust.**

**"Layla, will I see you soon?" She nodded again.**

**"More so often than usual, Livingston." Giving him a smile she went on, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I keep missing nights with you." Dipping her head down, she stood upon her toes and looked up to him. "I'll see you soon." Kissing his jawbone, she let him wrap his arms around her waist to pick her up and spin her once, placing her back to her feet and watching her walk out the door, close behind Tipler.**

--

He heard the footsteps of his friend come close to his cell, and he immediately was to his feet, his fingers wrapped around the bars of his cage. "She alright?"

"She got home okay. She left out the back. No one saw her." Lash nodded, but looked to the floor with wide eyes. She'd be coming home to Stronghold. And he'd question where she had gone. Why she wasn't home in the morning.

"But she's not safe." Lash whispered, looking up to the older man before him. With curious fingers, Tipler unlocked Lash's cell, and stepped through, pointing to the bunk behind him. The man sat down in the chair across from it, and tilted his head to the side.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean she's not safe?" He demanded, a stern, narrowed look to his eyes. Lash began to shake, the thought of Layla's bruise still stained in his mind. She'd have more. It would be almost impossible to hide them. Letting a scream loose, he gripped his head and fell back.

"Lay's being abused." Tipler's eyes widened. "And it's ten times worse cause the bastard has super strength." Turning his face over into his pillow he bit it, his teeth grinding together as he let a muffled growl loose. Tipler kicked the mattress from his seat, and looked exceedingly dark and angry as Lash sat up, the pillow being spit out.

"Who's the kid?"

"One of the idiots who got me here." Lash muttered, looking up at the ceiling from beneath some of his hair. "Stronghold. Red, white and blue boy."

"He doesn't have a chin." Tipler chuckled, but stuffed it once Lash glared towards him. "Right. That doesn't matter. She's in danger. What are you supposed to do, Livingston. You're in here. You can't leave until the end of your sentence."

_You're in here. You're in here. You can't leave._ "I have an idea." Lash said loudly, standing before him, beginning to pace, his finger to his chin. "And he's gunna be sent here. I just know it. He's gunna."

Tipler looked weary. "What are you thinking."

----

It was hard to keep a straight face as he gripped her wrist. She wanted so badly, to hurt him like he's hurt her. It's a feeling that she's never felt before. It was strange. But half of her wanted to wrap her arms around him, to make him stop clutching her tightly. She wanted the scowl, the pursed lips of his, to go away. Just go away. Of all her years in love with him, she never expected him to become so sour. So evil.

Leaning in to his face, she closed her eyes against the pain to press her lips weakly against his. His grip was even stronger now, and yanked her away from him. "Don't touch me." He growled, looking down a slight to glare at her. "Don't touch me with those things when you've touched him."

She didn't notice the tickling feeling against her cheek as a tear fell from her eye. "I...needed to see him." Will merely shook his head. "I did! I swear." She shakily said, looking down to the floor. One of his hands let go of her wrist to grasp her cheeks, lifting her face to his once more. She took that one second to glance at her wrist, and caught sight of the dark marks he left upon her. "Will, please let me go."

"You promise me that you won't see him again." This was insane. Never see her best friend again? Could she ever even think of something that terrible? Quickly shaking her head, protesting the thought, Will's grip on her other wrist began pushing the limit. He could break it easily. So easily. Like a graham cracker when you want to have some s'mores. "You promise." He snarled, his fingers squishing into her face. Once Layla whimpered out a struggle to move, he knocked her back to stumble and regain her balance.

"I can't, William." She whispered gravely, shaking her head slowly. One hand was cupping her own cheek, and another was at her chest. Layla looked to that, and whimpered quietly to herself. This was horrible. This couldn't be right. "Lash is my best friend, and I had the sense to see him."

"Stop lying to me, Layla. You never lie to me."

"That's the thing, I'm _not_, Will." She was crying now, thinking how ridiculous this all was. Why couldn't he just accept that she and Lash were always and forever best friends? Why couldn't he trust her? Aren't you supposed to trust the people you love? "You know what?" It was her voice that strung high into the air, and Layla felt quite embarrassed for it to be so high. Lifting her injured hands, she let the plant on the mantle tangle itself around his being tightly, and took a step towards him, her eyes being wiped slowly with a finger.

"That was stupid." He growled, his hands in fists before he brought them into the air. In a quick swipe of his arms, the branches had broken.

"No!" She screamed, anger billowing beneath her skin. Again she tried, and stuck him against the wall by the front door. "You listen to me, Will Stronghold." Her voice was shaking, but she kept on. She had to. "Lash Livingston. Is my best friend. He's in jail, and I feel terrible about it. I went to see him, because we're friends and I miss him. I miss him terribly, Will, and you can't just make me forget him. He's been in my life almost as long as you have, and you can't forget someone who's been there and around you forever like that. _DO_ you understand me?"

Words trailed through her mind and made her gasp as Will's eyes darkened, a disgusted look following. _Don't let a boy hurt you in any way. Don't..._ "I don't even know why or how, Layla, but something's messed with you. Something's gone to your head, and it's all his fault. Now let me go. I'm going home." With a pissed breath of air, Layla let him go, but made the branches push him out the door. He had to leave before he hurt her anymore.

Looking to her wrists, she let a sob loose. This sucked. So much.

--

Could she even hug her friends anymore? Stepping to the bus stop with a long sleeved green t-shirt, she smiled towards her glowing friend, giving him a squeeze as Will slowly walked behind her. "How's it going, Zack?"

"Pretty good. Normal, really. Nothing's happened much between me and Maj just yet." Layla beamed. She was so happy for the new couple. Glancing towards Will, she slowly took his hand and played with the skin on his palm. She was still always for him - but he needed to control his issues and his anger. But right now, he was doing okay.

"That's cool." She muttered, looking to her hands. Her fingers were a bit red from the cold coming through, but she could still feel the tinge of the bruises on her wrists, the heavily covered bruise on her cheek. Love hurt. Badly. But it wasn't supposed to.

----

Entering through the door on his own, he saw Tipler far behind him, closing the opposite door so that the other prisoners wouldn't get the idea that it was okay to enter the premises. The older man let him roam into his usual seat on his own, and Lash sighed, waiting for the right moment before he could see the door on the other side open. Hearing the door creak, the sounds of keys jingling upon hips and waists, he finally looked up to see the distant face of Layla Williams.

Something was wrong. What had happened after she had left?

She sat down across from him, and he slowly lifted his hand to grasp the phone. As she was copying his movements, he noticed that she wore an extra long sleeved tee-shirt, almost gripping them with her fingers tightly to her wrists, and Lash kept thinking about how badly he was going to pulverize Stronghold for doing this to her. Whenever he'd get his hands on the punk, oh, he'd be in a mess. Super-strength or not, he was going down.

Sighing to himself, he started to stare at her again. Drink in her being, her face. He could almost see what she was thinking; the air was so thick between them. The glass couldn't stop this, even. And when he leaned in close to the glass, he glanced down to the table, and heard her whimper from the loss of eye contact. It had to be. And that's when she let slip the sleeves. He saw them.

He saw the fucking marks on her wrists that were left by the bastard, and he growled. He screamed. He slammed the phone down repeatedly and smacked the glass. Tipler had to come up from behind and hold him back, but he kept screaming.

"I'm gunna get him, Layla. I'm gunna fuckin' get him and he's gunna be fuckin' _gone_. _DO YOU HEAR ME? GONE."_ His face turned slightly in his rage, and kicked Tipler in the leg, knocking himself out of the man's hold. Nothing could get him away now. "Layla -" He picked up the tattered phone, the cracks in the receiver. "Layla, please, stay away from him. Stronghold doesn't love you."

Layla had leaned into the glass, tears staining her face as she lifted her hand to it. Her whispering voice had made him growl even louder, trying to get through to her, through the glass. "He says he does."

"And those bruises are out of love, Lahlah?! Love? This is how he fuckin' treats you -" Tipler had to grasp his shoulders and at least attempt to pull him off the table. His knees were to the granite top, but Lash held tightly to the sides, holding himself in place. He wasn't leaving. "This is how he shows love? Layla -" Lash's voice got immensely quiet. "Please. He doesn't."

She choked back a sob as she peered at his raging face; a frown pasted on her mouth as tears fell from her eyes. "Then who does?" She knew this answer. She knew it. She had to. Stronghold wouldn't get to her if he said that Lash never did. It would be impossible.

"I do." He snarled, being pulled back to step away from the phone. _"I FUCKING DO, LAYLA WILLIAMS. MORE THAN HE'LL EVER EVEN DREAM._" Tipler grabbed Lash by the chest and pulled him away from the glass. He had to get away. But he needed to stay with her. He needed to be with her. And she needed to see him. No, Tipler couldn't take this away from him as well. She needed him. She loved him too. It was like that from the beginning. "Please, Layla. Don't go back to him."

"Lash," she moaned a sob, her eyes closing, her hands turning into fists before she cried out in pain from her weak wrists. "What am I supposed to do?" Her words drifted to his ears, and Lash stopped trying to escape Tipler's hold. His hand dropped the phone, and it crashed to the floor. Tipler jumped back with Lash being held tightly, and Layla could only cry against the glass, her head down towards the table.

"I know what to do." He called, being dragged away by another guard with Tipler. Lash was wild crazy, kicking and snarling and screaming, trying to get back to the girl on the opposite side of the glass. "_I KNOW_."

"Tell me." Was what he saw her mouth, her fingers shaking against the phone, her eyes red and puffy with tears. He wanted to have her stay. Another night, she could sneak back inside. He prayed she would do it again. He could only.

--

zomg zomg zomg!

Review.


	36. Chapter 36

We liking this yet?

_**Disclaimer: I own no one familiar to the movie. End of disclaimer.**_

_Never thought that Lash and Layla had a past relationship beyond the movie? What? You never thought they could have been friends? Are you kidding me? Here! Have the story! My goodness, you've been missing out._

**Past**

**"I know what to do." He called, being dragged away by another guard with Tipler. Lash was wild crazy, kicking and snarling and screaming, trying to get back to the girl on the opposite side of the glass. "**_**I KNOW**_**."**

**"Tell me." Was what he saw her mouth, her fingers shaking against the phone, her eyes red and puffy with tears. He wanted to have her stay. Another night, she could sneak back inside. He prayed she would do it again. He could only.**

--

The large clock tower at the center of the jailhouse chimed 9. It was dark. And Lash still hung tightly to the bars of his cage. He had only one hope. Only one wish. And even though he couldn't see the stars, he had still wished upon them.

His eyes shut, and he marveled at the darkness behind his lids. A loud bang had echoed throughout the jail, and he opened them once more to find equal lightlessness. He couldn't even see the bars in front of his face. The floor beneath his feet. Lash heard the loud cries of anger by the prisoners across the leveled floors, and merely rolled his eyes. It was lights out, anyway. But it was never this dark. They always had some hall light on so that the guards could see. It was eerie, to know that he didn't know what was going on. Tipler wasn't down the hall like he usually was, but there was a substitute guard in his chair. Shaking off the darkness, he shut his eyes to block out the sounds, the ghostly fears of people's eyes upon him through the bars. They had done that the other week, shutting off all the lights to glare at them once the lights would come back on. It was a little game the idiot guards liked to play with the prisoners. It was cruel, but Lash got a big kick out of it a few times.

Taking a step back from the bars, he tried to not stumble across the floor. He opened his eyes once more, and one, single little trail of light was coming from down the hall, from the side where Speed was residing. Someone was holding a flashlight. Was there something wrong with the electrical outlets or something? "Calvin put that damned light out." Muffled words were exchanged, but Lash knew who was talking. "No, I want you to put it out. I'll put on the lights in a second. Somethin' wrong with the connection again. The wires were cut." Lash took a step back towards the bars. Something was going on. "And it's weird, cause the security system is making the TV's send us white noise. Been like that for about an hour, actually." His breath hitched as he tried to peer down the hall. The flashlight went out, but Tipler went on. "Keep the rookies on guard on the first floor. You, you guard the third. Sometimes the doors up there are a bit faulty. They open on their own. We gotta get a new cell door soon." Lash shook his head to himself. There wasn't anything interesting. Sighing, he lowered his head, and linked his fingers together behind his neck.

"Lash." No. It couldn't be. His angel? Reaching out past the bars he could not see, his fingertips fell upon a cheek. It was. His angel. His angel was back for another night.

"Layla." Her head tilted into his palm, and he could feel her breath crawl up his wrist as her own hand grasped his, tugging it down lightly. "Layla." He could only say, his wish granted. She was here.

There was a small jingle of keys sliding against the floor, and Layla had winced as they hit her toes. Lash reacted with a stiff grip, but Layla shook him off, picking them up gently, making sure not to make much noise. He guided her in the dark to his cell door, and she opened it slowly, doing her best to avoid any creaking, any sound to make the other people around them know she was there.

It made him smile, to know that she was alright now. That she was with him. He'd protect her. "Lash," she began, clutching his shoulder and steadying herself to shut the door once more, placing the keys on the ground on the opposite side for when Tipler would come around. "Lash I couldn't even go home." Wrapping her tightly into an embrace, he picked her up and slowly walked to his bottom bunk, laying her down gently to kiss her good cheek long. "I couldn't face him. I couldn't face anyone."

"You're facing me." Lash said matter of fact-like, seeing only her outline. His eyes adjusted a lot in the matter of darkness, but he couldn't see her pale skin that usually, nearly glowed in the closeness and dark room of hers. "You're here with me, and that's all that matters now."

"I'm in pain." He nodded, hating the strain in her voice, the fact that Stronghold was the one to bring her this all. "I hurt, Lash."

Shaking his head, he almost growled in frustration. What could he _really_ do to help? All he could truly try and completely make her, was happy. Make her realize that he was the right one for her - anyone could be better than William _fucking_ Stronghold. "I know. I know. And I'm gunna make him stop."

"When? When you get out during the summer? When you get out and kill him, just to turn right back around to your cell?" Her voice was sour, tart. But Lash could see that happening. It was a possibility, but he wanted to be with Layla. And he hoped to whatever the hell was watching over him, that she wanted to be with him, too.

"I just...know when. It'll be soon, though." She peered at him with curious eyes, and Lash dug his face into her neck, slowly sliding his fingers across her arms and collarbone. Resting his lips against her shoulder, he knew she wanted to know what was going on. What was going to happen. She was being left in suspense. "I'll have him finished. Don't worry too much about it, Lay. I'll protect you."

"Wha..." She whispered, her fingers now resting against the back of his head, her left hand upon his back in a never-ending hug. "What's goin' to happen? What are you planning?"

"When the day comes, love, you'll know." He sighed, causing her to shiver. "Just, go to sleep, little Lahlah. We both need it." She whimpered a response, and he lifted his head, turning slightly so that he wasn't crushing her beneath his body. But her hands were in the way. She held him where he was. "Layla, I'll hold you forever, just go to sleep." The redhead shook her head, and he took a firm, but soft grasp on her chin, making her look up at him. "Go. To. Sleep." Pressing his lips to hers, he felt her melt just a bit in his arms, and held her hip with his long slender fingers as she could only lean up to try and deepen it. He guessed it was the one true kiss that she's really had in a while. But he lifted his mouth away from her, and listened to her breathe. Listened and felt her heart beat against his chest.

Closing his eyes, he scurried a bit down so that his arms wrapped around her torso, his face slightly below her chest, his cheek jammed into the soft green shirt she wore. He felt her heart race, and it made his own beat just a bit faster, causing him to smile. His angel was with him. His Layla Williams, his Lahlah. She was with him tonight - and she just might have the thoughts he held, running about her mind. She had to sleep, though. She had to rest her eyes. She's been away from her bed for such a long while.

Slowly her fingers entangled themselves in his hair, and her eyes closed, making Lash feel like he's won something amazing. "Sing to me?" Layla whispered, rubbing her fingertips on his scalp. He felt woozy. Everytime she did something like this, all he wanted to do was fall asleep in her arms.

But he sang. _And you thought it would be funny - to keep me hangin' in suspense. Then I'd run over to your house, and I'd scale the chainlink fence - that - borders your__backyard and mine," _Layla chuckled a mouthful of tears. _"- And I'd climb through your window. And I'd whisper that I love you, as you fall out of your clothes._ He could feel the room become warmer, and he knew that she smiled. "Layla, please sleep."

"Yes, yes, your majesty." She joked quietly, leaning down the best she could to plant a kiss upon the top of his head. Oh, how he's missed this. He'd do anything to keep it this way.

----

Tipler slowly walked up the steps to the Stronghold house, unsure of it Will was even there. His friend, the police officer Calvin, was behind him, gun in hand. "Stupid." He grumbled, shaking his head with a roll of his eyes. "No one'll answer the door. Lash this is stupid." He was talking to himself, scowling for the thought of insanity. But Calvin looked calm, his face stern and focused on the door. It was like he knew something already. Something was going down.

"Layla, listen to me!"

"No," _CRASH_. "No, Will, don't touch me, please." A woman begged. Tipler ran up the stairs quickly, banging on the door. Calvin was short to become behind him, but he was there, cuffs around his belt loop at the ready. And he knew that voice. Layla Williams. She was in danger. Constant danger. "No, don't -!"

"Layla." Will had growled, and Tipler heard a screech, the sound of something hitting a wall to have it crumble to the ground. Now panicking, he began to pound on the door. This was frightening. What was going on? "You called the police?" Another frightened, struggled noise. It was female, and Tipler pounded even harder, now being pushed to the side by his partner in justice to shove the door open. This had to be illegal, but Calvin was a dirty cop. "Shit, shit, get up. I gotta move the piano over. Get up, Lay, and fix your shirt. Get the dust off." There was a loud rumble against the floor, and Tipler rolled his eyes. "Uh...who is it?"

"Maxville Police, let us in or we'll knock the door down." Calvin ordered, his eyes stern and full of malice. His hand was already on the door, his knees getting ready to dislodge the hinges on the front door. "You have 10 seconds, or we're coming in by force." They heard shuffling for about a second or two, and quiet whimpers of pain from the inside corner - it was faint. The Stronghold's entrance opened slowly, Will's head peeking with a smile. So fake.

"Hi...is there a problem?" Tipler could see over the short boy's head, into the home, where Layla was rubbing softly upon her shoulder. There was a small cut on her face, and Tipler had to push past Will, shoving the door aside to enter the home. "Excuse me, what are yo -" Walking completely past the boy and towards Layla, he took her hand gently, and squinted his eyes at the teeny cut above the redhead's eyebrow.

"Does he do this to you often?" He whispered, tilting his head slowly. With a whimpering nod, she wrapped her arms around him to cry. Calvin stood behind him, smiling madly as he slammed the metal cuffs against Will's wrists. "That's all we needed to know." He quickly turned around to mention that Stronghold had super-strength, but the man was already packing on the second cuffs, the ones with the shimmering white speckles so similar to the Detention Room at Sky High. Tipler smirked in triumph as Layla gasped in shock, but Will was being tugged away, a tight jaw in his expression. He was going to jail.

----

"He's comin'."

"Stronghold's showin' up today."

"Lash is gunna kick his ASS, bro!"

It was being spread around the entire jailhouse. Since hearing of Will Stronghold's trip to the cells, rumors have been spread wild. And all made Lash smile evilly. Because they were all true. This was a fight that included no powers. The bastard was going down. And fast.

--

Tipler led him down the hall, his back hunched slightly in irritation. He hasn't seen Stronghold _once_, at all, at the jailhouse. They weren't still ringing him in, were they? This long? And his pent up anger wasn't exactly helping by practically banging itself against his skull. It needed out. And Lash knew it could break him. It could just tear him to pieces - hel-lo, there he is.

Stronghold was looking quite sour, with his hands across his front, the chains clinking together against his ankles. It made Lash smile, even brighter, when he saw the expression he received when Will looked up to spot him. It looked like death. Will knew he was going to be in trouble. Hell, just staring Lash down was giving him a deeper grave. With one hand movement from his own eyes to Stronghold, he watched a large gulp throw down Will's throat. Oh, this would be good. He was already shivering with fear. Well he should be. Lash was going to place him in a hospital bed for the next week or two. He didn't know - he didn't really care. He was leaving soon, anyway. Lash would be home in his own bed, with the know that Layla was okay. She was all that ever really mattered nowadays.

----

Oh crapp! There's gonna be a fight!

Review.


	37. Chapter 37

Must I ask?

**Disclaimer: I own no one familiar to the movie. End of disclaimer.**

_Never thought that Lash and Layla had a past relationship beyond the movie? What? You never thought they could have been friends? Are you kidding me? Here! Have the story! My goodness, you've been missing out._

**Past**

**Stronghold was looking quite sour, with his hands across his front, the chains clinking together against his ankles. It made Lash smile, even brighter, when he saw the expression he received when Will looked up to spot him. It looked like death. Will knew he was going to be in trouble. Hell, just staring Lash down was giving him a deeper grave. With one hand movement from his own eyes to Stronghold, he watched a large gulp throw down Will's throat. Oh, this would be good. He was already shivering with fear. Well he should be. Lash was going to place him in a hospital bed for the next week or two. He didn't know - he didn't really care. He was leaving soon, anyway. Lash would be home in his own bed, with the know that Layla was okay. She was all that ever really mattered nowadays.**

--

_She hugged her knees tightly as she stared out into the wide oceanfront, feeling the wind in her hair. Soft piano music played in the back of her mind, and she could only sigh. Layla slowly looked around, searching. Would he be here now? Would he be here to talk to her?_

_"Little Layla." His voice whispered, and she closed her eyes, feeling his hands pushing past her flyaway strands, collecting them all behind her ears._

_"Daddy." Before she could even turn around to face him, she started to cry. "Daddy, Will...he, hurt me." _

_"I know, baby. I know." He nodded, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, leaning her into him. It's been almost forever since she's seen him, heard him - and she hasn't even opened her eyes to really say hello._

_But she breathed slowly around him, sinking her nose into his shirt to admire the old smell that made her smile. Yet this was a time where she couldn't. "An' Lash is in jail." Layla sniffed. "I don't know what to do, Dad. Two of the most important people to me, are in jail."_

_"Will has gone as well, has he?" Her father muttered darkly, stroking her hair lightly. "Well I know that he deserved to go there, baby. No one hurts my little girl and gets away with it." He paused. "But why is Lash there?"_

_"He took part in some really bad thing during the Homecoming dance earlier this year." She murmured, finally opening her eyes. The sky above them turned a pale pink and purple, the horizon a beautiful orange. And yet Layla ignored it, feeling the breeze on her face become a slight bit stronger. "But he did it to get an even fight with Will." She sighed. "I would have stopped him if he had told me about it. He wouldn't be in jail right now if he told me that stupid plan." Pounding on the sand by her feet, she shook her head once._

_"Yes, well, I'm sure he's doing fine." Layla took his hand in hers, and nodded. "In fact, I think he's taking good __**care **__of Will right this moment." His voice was dark and angry, but extremely confident and protective._

_Layla's face turned abruptly towards her father, and searched his eyes. "What's going on? What's going to happen? Dad, what do you know?"_

_He shook his head, picking a hand up to stop her words. "Little Lay, don't worry." Her lip quivered a moment, and a tear fell from her eye. "Don't...worry." His hands gripped her shoulders, and made her nod._

_"Lash is going to hurt him, isn't he?" The breeze stopped, and her father merely nodded. Layla stared for a moment, before looking out to the grass on top of the hill above her ocean view. "Good. I don't think it'll be wise for Will to get out of there and just try to take advantage of another girl and hurt her like he's hurt me."_

_Sighing to himself, her father nodded once again. It may have been harsh to let those words leak through her mouth, but it was something to say. Something that needed to be heard by someone. Even if that someone has been dead longer than she's known him. _

_"I'll see you again one day, Layla."_

_She kissed his cheek as they stood tall, and hugged him tightly. Her voice cracked once. "Bye Daddy."_

Sitting up in her bed, she wiped her forehead, doing her best to hold back that sob she let loose before her dream ended. She's missing so many people these days.

----

"Not only did you take Layla into your arms and _bruise_ her, but you took my table as well." Lash slammed his useless tray upon the table, and didn't even look around when he took a hold of the table in his hands, sliding it forcefully away towards the wall. Will sat there, sandwich in hand, nearly to his mouth. With not a care of anything, Will stood up, throwing his sandwich to the floor at their feet, causing many inmates to stop what they were doing to look up and watch. The fight was on.

"At least I could call her my own." He hissed back, a glare in his eyes to try and compete with Lash's.

"That's it. Enough." Lash launched himself at Will, knocking him down to the ground and keeping him there. Surprisingly, none of the on-duty guards took a notice to care. But Tipler was on close watch, his eyes peeled. If he could, he would throw a punch; Stronghold deserved it. "You're dead." His fist connected with Will's jaw, and the inmates took that as a clue to start calling out names, calling out punches and kicks. Fight.

Will took that in. "I eat those." His voice sputtered, and he tried to spit in Lash's face. Of course, he had to try and snap his jaw back into place, but Lash wouldn't have any of that. And of course Lash was going to keep him in line. He'd be gone. Lash wouldn't have to care about how hurt Layla would be. She'd be without Stronghold. And _he_, Lash, would _never_ hurt her. Ever.

"You'll eat your teeth." Lash snarled, his knees digging into Stronghold's legs as Will tried to squirm away. When he lifted a fist, Lash caught it in a second, biting down on the boy's knuckles to start the blood. There would be blood. "You'll do it, you'll fuckin' do it, Stronghold. You're gone." He screamed, his eyes wide with anger and fury. His blood boiled for more. More adrenaline. More punches. Lash's mind couldn't just settle for one. _GO_.

The echoes of everyone's cries of "**FIGHT**" had faded away in Lash's mind - and Will was trying his best to nurse his bitten hand, his highly-likely-broken jaw. But Lash wouldn't even notice. He went in for another punch to the face, and marveled at how well the blood coming down his nose looked amazing. Just, red, all over. And he smiled once he hit him again. That was already three, and Stronghold's face was already starting to look like it was tossed through the garbage disposer. He had to be taken care of. Will Stronghold didn't deserve Layla Williams.

But Will got enough strength to flip their positions, getting ready to tense his face and toss down a punch. He was merely nothing without his super-strength, though, and Lash saw through to that. Quickly dodging a fist, his mouth wrinkled in hatred, his fingers grabbing at Stronghold's face to cause the smaller boy to scream when Lash's stubby nails scratched his cheeks. He took this chance to kick his stomach up, and Will was tossed into the air, being thrown back down 15 feet away, with a large black dog on his chest. Lash was baffled. Jagger was in this? "No, this is my fight." He growled, getting to his feet and crossing the room to grasp some of the black hair on Jagger's back. "My...fight."

Jagger snarled down at Stronghold, and the boy had tried his best to get away, to squirm beneath the wolf. "He's hurt Layla." He screamed to Lash, his eyes dark and heavy, his teeth large and ready to rip through the skin.

"He's mine. When I leave, Jay, you can have him." As he spoke, Lash reached down and across the wolf's leg, grasping Will's throat to drag him slightly from Jagger. "You can teach him a lesson your own way. Right now, I just wanna kick his a -" There was a silence that head over them all as Jagger morphed back to his regular self, his werewolf genes staying awake as he twitched, his teeth still large and able to destroy. The silence had been so eerily quiet, that Lash had to bite his lip in concentration, his hatred for the boy just building up around him, the inmates taking in that aura, that feeling.

And so the last punch was smashed into his face. Will Stronghold gushed blood from both his nose, and his cheeks, but Lash sighed, grunting lightly as he leaned up to stand. Stronghold was down for the count, and wasn't moving so well. Speed came practically flying, waddling his best down the open aisle to grasp his friend on the back, a triumphant smile. "Four punches and a bite to the knuckle, kid! What the hell! That was amazing!" Lash completely ignored this, and kicked Will in the side. He could never _really_ be finished. "Whoa, whooa," Speed said, going behind the stretchy boy to pick him up.

"Stronghold, you're fuckin' _dead_." Kicking and screaming, Lash was dragged away by Speed and a rushing Tipler, taken away towards his cell. The only place that was actually really safe for the boy there.

"Calm it down." Tipler whispered to him, covering his mouth as they exited the lunchroom.

"No, he's still alive. I wanna see him burn in Hell, Tip." Lash could merely muffle out, his eyes dark and narrow.

"I have news."

"I don't care."

"Yes you do." Lash huffed silently, and then waited. "She called. She's waiting for you." He immediately took a deep breath, and closed his eyes.

"Can I wash my hands first?"

----

"I broke it off yesterday." Lash gave her a sincere smile, and nodded once she started to rub her bruised wrists.

"Good. You shouldn't have begun something with him in the first place." Layla looked away, but Lash sighed into the phone, looking down at his table. "Layla...you just, didn't know."

Her eyes met his, and her face lowered so that it looked like she was glaring at him. "But you did." He tried to look away, but her body followed him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Do you...remember all those years back, when I first started hating him?"

"Are you talking about that time I backed you down that day Jagger came over?" He nodded. "What about it?"

"I knew then, too. I tried to handle the situation on my own, but you stopped me."

"Why would you listen to me if you knew he was going to do something like this!?" She whispered frantically into the phone, her eyes wide and scared. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Lash sighed over the line, and shook his head. "You would have thought me crazy, Lay. I just couldn't tell you. You wouldn't have believed me."

"Yeah, maybe so, but you could have just told me. I might not have thought you sane, Lash, but at least you would have told me." Her voice got quite high, and Layla hiccuped. He reached out onto the glass, pressing a hand against it to look deep into her eyes. She hadn't recoiled, but closed her eyes to breathe calmly.

"But I took care of it."

"I had that sense." Her eyes opened and she gave him a small smile, seeing his face brighten as her own did. "Thanks, Lash."

Her heart was in her throat as she peered through to him, and her fingers gripped the phone tightly, her right hand clenching into a fist. "I..." He whispered, sounding as if he were unsure of what he wanted to say. "I love you, Layla. And you know I'd do anything for you."

For some reason, his words, after so many times that he's repeated them to her in the darkest nights, the brightest days, they affected her even more here. Like they finally meant something to her. Well of course they meant something to her before - it just never hit her this hard. It made her want to smash the glass and hold him to her, close her eyes and let her feel his arms around her, his lips against her cheek - her lips - her forehead. She hated the fact that this made her want to cry. She wanted to be with Lash again. Layla didn't want to be separated from her best friend any longer.

"I want you to come home." She whispered shakingly, gasping to herself as she looked up at him. "I want you to come home, and stay with me. With Mum, and Sarah." A tear fell and she swatted at her cheek. "Lash, you're leaving soon. You've got to."

His finger seemed to be tracing out her features, and he could only smile. "I know. And I'll be with you - don't worry Lahlah."

--

WHOOOO.

Review.


	38. Chapter 38

ZOMG. ONE MORE!!!

**Disclaimer: I own no one familiar to the movie. End of disclaimer.**

_Never thought that Lash and Layla had a past relationship beyond the movie? What? You never thought they could have been friends? Are you kidding me? Here! Have the story! My goodness, you've been missing out._

**Past**

**"I want you to come home." She whispered shakingly, gasping to herself as she looked up at him. "I want you to come home, and stay with me. With Mum, and Sarah." A tear fell and she swatted at her cheek. "Lash, you're leaving soon. You've got to."**

**His finger seemed to be tracing out her features, and he could only smile. "I know. And I'll be with you - don't worry Lahlah."**

--

"What time was he supposed to come out?" Amanda asked out loud, folding her arms over her chest as she leaned back to rest her spine against the car. Sarah frowned as she reached into her front pocket, the time slip being tugged out, but the woman had a bit of trouble removing the crinkles.

"Noon." Layla whispered, her head sitting atop her arms from her place in the backseat, a look of shear boredom written across her face. All three women peered at the clock inside Amanda's car, and then grumbled. It was only 11:45.

"We, we could go out to lunch once he comes out, right?" Sarah wondered, looking towards the jail gates, drumming her fingers against the car. Layla sighed, and looked towards the ground, humming a soft tune that she thought would make Lash feel a little better. Maybe.

"He's your son, Sarah. And if you're hungry, we'll gladly go wherever you'd like to go." Amanda placed a comforting hand to Sarah's shoulder, and smiled. "Promise."

"Yeah. And _I_ promise to let you have his first hug." Layla giggled, avoiding a swat of her mother's hand. Even though she saw Sarah's glowing smile, Amanda was a stern mother. Now and forever. "Oh, Mum, stop it. You know I was just kidding."

Tipler smacked him in the back, a look of short sadness overcoming the man's face. "Tip, maybe you should quit being a guard and start bein' a bus driver up at the high school. They pay big money to have you keep the secret, drive the bus." Lash smirked, and got backhanded as the older man opened the door to the entrance lobby. Just outside that door, and Lash would be gone forever. His hands flew wildly in laughter, and Tipler gave him a look of thought.

"You know, that doesn't sound so bad, really. Yeah, I could go for that." Lash led him out first, and stretched slightly, seeing the noon sun. It looked so much glorious and brighter, now that he was away from the jailhouse. Looking behind him, he watched the front door close, and sighed, inhaling just a taste of the fresher air. No longer would he have to suffer with kids with poor hygiene. No longer would he have to suffer with asshole kids who thought they were cool with their stupid little pocketknives.

And what was better now, was that Speed was getting out in the middle of the summer. The two would be ruling the school once again next year. It sounded amazing.

"Lash!" A woman screamed from beyond the gate only 100 yards away. He smiled, and turned his face back to where Tipler was leading him. It was his mother. "Get your ass over here! Boy..." He could only smile, seeing his mother approach the gate with a stern look on her face. "Mackenzie, hurry it up. I want to hold my son."

"Right then, Sarah." He called, picking up his pace to reach the gate. Pulling out the keys, Lash peered over into the car, seeing Layla slowly reach for the handle from the inside, taking a graceful step out and away from the silver compact. Their eyes met, and Lash's insides exploded once her smile had shown. Tipler smiled at Sarah nervously as he tried each key, but Lash pushed him aside, smirking as he lifted his pointer finger, having it morph into what looked like a key. Tipler and the women watched as he skillfully twisted his digit around on the inside of the lock, and they all heard the short, squeak of the door opening. "Well, uh, that was easy."

"My boy!" Sarah cried, pushing the gate away to wrap her arms around her son. He was a few inches taller than she was now, but he hugged her tightly, a smile on his face. "My boy. My Lash, you're free."

"I am, Mum." He whispered, feeling her let go to push him slightly into Layla. Her eyes were closed, or they looked to be, since her face was lowered, but there was a large smile upon her face.

"Hi, Lash."

He lowered his self to a bit above her height, since their difference was so great now, and whispered words as he stared into her eyes. "I believe you said that I was allowed a kiss once I got outta here." He watched her bite her lip, and look up at him, smiling.

"You wanted that _now_?" She whispered, feeling his arms wrap around her waist, picking her up and latching her onto his skinny hips. Pushing her back so that she pressed against him, he spun her a few times, arching her back to hold her in a different way. Bridal style.

"Alright, before anything else happens, Lash, I'd like a hug." Amanda said awkwardly, taking a step towards them after he set Layla down.

Layla smiled, letting him grip her hand lightly as he pulled away from her, coming into step with Amanda. "Panda."

"Hah, Lash. I missed you, kid." He chuckled once, giving the woman a big, loud kiss upon the forehead, being ushered towards the car by Sarah.

"Let's go out to eat, shall we? Lash, sit in back with Layla. I wanna drive this time, can I?" Amanda merely laughed, nodding her head as Layla opened the backdoor to slide in first. "Where do you wanna go, Lash? Chinese? Italian? Fast food? What?"

"Chinese is good!" Layla commented, but Lash rolled his eyes, buckling himself in after sitting beside her, taking her right hand to place in his left.

He laughed. "No Chinese. How about we just go home?"

"Which house?" Amanda asked.

"Yours. It's been my own since I can remember, Panda." Sarah smiled at this comment, and took a right hand turn. Lash faced Layla, dipping his face close to hers as she tossed her legs up into his lap, leaning her head onto his shoulder. "Lay..."

"Mm?"

He lifted their hands to kiss her knuckles, closing his eyes and breathing in her strawberry scent. He's wanted this for so long. "I've missed you." He knew she could hear the hints in his voice. He knew she was thinking about the nights she snuck inside.

"You wanna stay the night, too?" Amanda had asked Sarah quietly, but not so quiet that it slipped past Lash and Layla's ears.

"Yes." They said automatically, wrapping their arms around each other the best they could, smiling to each other.

----

They sat next to each other at the table; their hands still entwined. Both Sarah and Amanda couldn't be glowing any harder. But it brought questions, and demands.

"Now if we go with the usual sleeping arrangements, you have to promise us that there won't be any funny business going on."

"What?" Lash chuckled, almost spitting out his cheese and broccoli. "What are you talking about?" Layla could only raise an eyebrow, taking a bite out of her mashed potatoes.

"The big bed is downstairs, and we won't have a lot of time to move everything around in Layla's room. So you'd be sharing her twin bed - and since you're older..." Sarah had started, getting a weary look from Amanda.

Layla spit out her potatoes. "Are you talking about sex?!" The redhead shook her head multiple times. "No, no. Mom, Sare, we wouldn't do that." She gave a nervous laugh, and Lash dropped their hands from the top of the table to Layla's right thigh, giving her nervous twiddles of his fingertips.

"Yeah, we wouldn't. We just missed each other, Mom." Lash said to the woman on his far right, giving them both a short, flat-lined smile after clattering his fork to the table. "Think I might go up to bed now, actually."

"Me too." Layla disappeared shortly after him, and the mothers exchanged a knowing look.

"The intuition is kicking in, isn't it?" Sarah asked, getting a nod in reply. "Ha, what time do you think they'll lock the door and sneak out the window?"

"Eh, 2:15." She said, tossing her hand to the side, her face twisted in thought. "Yeah, around there."

"Me too." They laughed.

----

"Lahlah." He whispered into the darkness, holding her still with his hands on her hips, his forehead upon hers. "I've missed this." She tried to squirm with little laughs, and wrapped herself around him, letting him pick her up again to latch her into his waist. When he pushed her back to press her against him, her lips were mere centimeters away from his. Eyes half open, she held still, a whisper escaping her mouth.

"You want that kiss now?" It made Lash's blood boil to know that his lips weren't already planted against hers, but they made it. With a powerful crush of her mouth, Lash held the back of her head so that she couldn't go anywhere. She lifted her fingers to race through his hair, and he had pushed just a little more, causing Layla to tug on strands, pushing him to the limit to where he'd knock her onto her back. Landing on the bed, Lash tossed Layla's arms above her head, holding her wrists down gently before planting a soft kiss on each one, each bruise that trailed down her arms.

"No more." He growled, kissing her forehead after glaring at the bruises, his eyes now for Layla's. Quickly releasing her hands, she ran them through his hair again, staring deeply at him.

"Lash..." He moved to the side, touching her cheek softly, stroking her face as she entwined a leg around his. "We're back to our old selves." He chuckled, dipping his head down and into her neck, kissing her collarbone freely.

"Yeah, we are." His lips pressed lightly against her collarbone for a second time, and his arms wrapped around her torso 5 times before he brought her closer to him. "It's good to be back."

----

He's back in the real world!

Review.


	39. Chapter 39

LAST FRIGGEN CHAPTER. ZOMG. (I HOPE YOU HAD FUN!)

_**Disclaimer: I own no one familiar to the movie. End of disclaimer.**_

_Never thought that Lash and Layla had a past relationship beyond the movie? What? You never thought they could have been friends? Are you kidding me? Here! Have the story! My goodness, you've been missing out._

**Past**

**"No more." He growled, kissing her forehead after glaring at the bruises, his eyes now for Layla's. Quickly releasing her hands, she ran them through his hair again, staring deeply at him.**

**"Lash..." He moved to the side, touching her cheek softly, stroking her face as she entwined a leg around his. "We're back to our old selves." He chuckled, dipping his head down and into her neck, kissing her collarbone freely.**

**"Yeah, we are." His lips pressed lightly against her collarbone for a second time, and his arms wrapped around her torso 5 times before he brought her closer to him. "It's good to be back."**

--

Watching him sleep; only made her want to finish this soon. Just wake him up, take him somewhere, and tell him. Everything's confused her, but this, this she was sure of now.

"Lash." He grunted lightly, pulling her close. "Wake up."

"Muhgm?" He asked, breathing out slowly upon Layla's neck. She shivered immensely, blinking many times to turn her face towards him. "Me-haw's go-n on?"

"Wake'up, I wanna take you to the park."

"Why?" He asked, his eyes now open and being wiped of sleep crust. "What time is eet?"

"Like, two. C'mon, the moon's full, and it's really bright down at the park." She scrambled beneath his hold, and he followed her out off her side, and held her tightly, kissing below her eye sleepily.

"G'mornin', mah lurve." He whispered, gripping some of her hair to pull her closer.

"Good morning to you too, Lash. Now c'mon. Get your pants on. Get shoes." Crossing the room, she locked the door, wrapping up her hair into a scrunchie before being tugged back to Lash by his long arms. His honey brown eyes sparkled in the dim light, but she smiled as he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"You still haven't told me what this is about." He gurgled, leaning forward to nibble lightly upon her earlobe. It took so much effort to squeeze herself out of his hold, pushing him towards the spot he pulled his pants off.

"I'll explain when we get there. Now _c'mon_, put'chor shoes on." She passed him cautiously, fully aware that he was still half-asleep and totally vulnerable, to open her second story window, stepping out.

"Wai, wait for me, little Lahlah." He muttered, grasping a hold of his vest after putting on his Converse. He took her hand, and she realized how cold it's become.

"Shh…don't try to make any noise." She whispered, as they passed through the window.

"Won't...won't." He grumbled, already to the grass, his arms stretched around her body to let her set herself onto the grass. He smiled, and held her still with his hands behind her back, tugging her middle close. "Never, never, Layla." He kissed her passionately, and Layla had to fight the fact that he was still asleep. Still not fully awake like she was.

"Let's get going."

----

They walked hand in hand down the street, huddling closer to each other once they got tight beneath a streetlight - Lash's eyes hadn't adjusted well yet, but he was awake finally. He was confused. "So how far away is this stupid park again?" He whispered gruffly, wiping his eyes as they managed their way across the street. Layla was silent, only for exceptions for when she would quiet him so that she could hear for traffic and weary people still up at this hour.

"Come. It's just down this road here." She tugged him along, and all he could think about was his pillow, back at her house, just calling out to him. He wanted to sleep - why did Layla want to be here? Couldn't she just have held his hand back home, or something? What was so special about going to a park in the middle of the night?

They arrived by the swing sets.

"Sit with me, Lash..." She whispered calmly, sitting upon one of the rusty chain swing. He merely shook his head, picking her up to sit down, placing her into his lap. Slowly, they began to move back and forth, the wind they made gathering through their hair. Lash rested his chin upon Layla's shoulder, and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He didn't want to fall asleep again, but this was nice.

"Lay, are you gunna explain why we're here in the first place?" Lash muttered against her skin, shaking his head carefully, not aware that with any sudden movement, he could knock himself back with the heavy weight of his skull. He pressed his lips hard against her shoulder, and let his arms carry themselves over her waist and into her lap. Layla had fondly touched his fingers, leaning her head into his and sighing.

"Are you up for a walk?" She could only say, and Lash couldn't muster enough energy to respond as much. "Lash?"

"I'm up, I'm up. Can we stay here until I wake up, though?" He suddenly became warm as she gave a small laugh, and held her a bit tighter. "I take that as a yes, then?"

Layla chuckled, and gave him a soft kiss upon the forehead. "Mmhmm."

Lash smiled. "I like those." He joked, leaning his face up a bit more, eyes still shut. "I wanna 'nother." Shrugging against him, she lowered her lips to below his eye, pressing the cool of her skin to his warm flesh. Lash heard himself sigh and he breathed out slowly as he squeezed Layla to him once more.

"You good now?"

It almost sounded urgent. "Uh..." He muttered. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm alright. Let's go, shall we?" Layla grabbed at his left hand as she jumped off his lap and into the dewy grass beneath their feet.

"Good, cause I've got something to tell you." Lash's stomach did a bit of its old flips when she spoke those words. "I gotta tell you, and it's really, _really_ important."

"Okay...spill." Her eyes were full of concern, as if she couldn't be sure he'd be able to take in what she was about to say.

So slowly, she had stroked his palm. She sighed. "Alright then..." Breathing unevenly, she closed her eyes. "This is gunna sound a bit out of place, Lash, but..."

"But...?" He pressed.

"All this time, and I really had no idea."

"Idea of what?"

"Love." She mumbled, and then looked back at him, a curious look on his face. "I thought I really did love Will."

"Thought?" She merely nodded. "But, all those years, pining after him..."

"It was a severe infatuation, Lash." She took her time getting off the swing and took his hand, walking slightly off to the center of the park, swirling circles into his palm.

"Okay..." He whispered, tilting her head up and cupping her cheek, a really confused look on his face as she looked into the grass, beyond his fingertips.

"And it only took me years to understand Sarah's words." He chuckled.

"Which ones?" His fingers lightly stroked through her hair, and she shivered, sighing to herself.

"She stayed one night, when Harry began abusing her." His eyes narrowed, but let her continue. "In the morning, I remember her being so frightened, so scared when I woke her. But when I left the room, she told me something that has been buried in the back of my mind, but until very recently, I never really understood." Her hand shook as she placed it onto his shoulder, and he stiffened. "She told me, 'Don't let a boy hurt you in any way'," His eyes flashed, and nodded.

"Yeah." He whispered breathlessly, and she looked to their shoes.

"And Will, either physical or emotional, he always abused me - with his words, or his hands." Lash's body shuddered, but she shook it off quickly, her mouth opening again, looking into his eyes. "But there was always you, Lash Livingston. You never hurt me." His arms slowly wrapped around her waist, covering her shivering form. "I felt so stupid, Lash - you've always loved me. And you got me thinking back in 8th grade, that night for semi."

"What about it?" She wiggled her way out of his embrace to look at him closely.

"You got me thinking about who I loved, who I thought I loved, anyway." He breathed deeply, and she gave a small smile. "I was pretty stupid, really." He shook his head, disagreeing.

"Not really, Layla, not as stupid as choosing Gwen's plan over anything." She placed a hand into the air, stopping his voice.

"We've been over this." She whispered gravely, and she closed her eyes, breathing in slowly, her mouth turning into an 'O' as she exhaled bravely, her small frame being huddled closer to him as her breath reached his nose. It was sweet, like strawberries after a rainshower.

"Then what?" He asked softly, looking intensely into her green eyes as she brushed away the dark brown strands in his way. His gaze hadn't made her stray, and he was glad of that.

"When I fell asleep that night, I remember how much it hurt when you left me alone -" he tried to interrupt by opening his mouth, but she stared him down as she continued to speak. "It took me a while to finally fall into sleep, but I kept thinking of the look on your face that I imagined when you told me you loved me, that I didn't love you that way, equally."

He could only nod, hating this memory. It made him feel like he was almost as bad as Stronghold.

"And then I got really confused, Lash. Really, really confused. Like I didn't know what to think. What to expect. What to know. What to...anything." She sighed loudly, and took his hand, taking a few steps in the dewy grass. "But it took time."

The silence between them was a long one, but she began to softly stroke the backside of his hand slowly, and he watched as the light bruise against her wrist was turning a bright yellow, green. He wanted to make it go away, make it disappear from her body - it never deserved to be there in the first place. Her bruised, weak body didn't deserve to be in this state at all. As they slowed their walk down the grassy path of the empty field, he lifted it to his lips, closing his eyes as he kissed it, hoping that when he opened his eyes she'd be smiling at him. Sure enough, lowering it from his face, he glanced at her from beneath his eyelashes, the smallest smile was lingering on her lips.

"You never deserved these, Layla Williams." He murmured, bringing her hand close to her side, feeling her brush his own wrist with a soft finger.

"He always made it seem like I did, though." She spit, and his hand stopped the two of them, flying into her hair and combing through it quickly, holding her still as his lips touched her forehead.

"Never." He said clearly, pulling away and continuing their walk. Her gaze was on the grass they were to step on in seconds, and she wiggled her nose as she started to speak again.

"It took time." She whispered again, his thoughts flying back to their last topic. He didn't really want to start this again, but he still gave her a confused look.

"What did?" Her feet stopped at his words, and she held her breath for a moment.

"To realize." She whispered, and he didn't like the way she was speaking in practically tongues to him. Layla never talked like this.

His eyes closed, tired of this stupid suspense.

"Realize what, Layla." He felt her hand crawl behind his neck, resting there as they stared at each other. Slowly her feet took her a bit high, causing her to stand on her tiptoes when she reached his lips with her own. Lash sent a tingle down her spine as she smiled against him, his fingers trailing down her back as they reached to pick her up into his arms. Breaking away shortly, her mouth went to his ear.

"That I love you, too."

--

(mega amounts of hearts)

I'm so glad it's done.

I had a blast writing all of it, and it was about time to finish what I had started.

So, fan fiction - I love you. We had a great time together. I'll come back here and there…but I'm officially done with this site. Please review _everything_.

- **Fantasmarific Amalia**


End file.
